


Book Three: Crowe Legacy: Agony to Peace -- Book THREE

by WichitaRed



Series: Crowe Legacy [2]
Category: Personal Piece - not a fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 133,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WichitaRed/pseuds/WichitaRed
Summary: The final journeys of the Crowe Brothers
Series: Crowe Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975555
Comments: 132





	1. Character List

State Guard - Missouri Southern Civilians & Soldiers

Partisan Rangers - Missouri Southern Defenders

Border Ruffians, Bushwhackers, Guerillas – Missouri Southern Defenders & Border Crossers

Home Guard - Missouri Unionist Civilians & Soldiers were known to team up with Jayhawkers

Jayhawkers - Kansas Unionist Abolitionist Raiders/Defenders

Red Legs - Kansas Unionist Abolitionist Raiders/Defenders with military commissions

**Character List**

** The Crowe Rangers **

Those in bold are the original core members, close friends to Gabriel, Lafayette, & Thaddeus Crowe.

**Albert** Minter {2nd cousin to the Masseys}

Archibald "Arch" Richard Patterson

Augustus "Auggie" Saulsbury Herckscher

Broderick " **Brody** " Johnson {Gabriel closest friend, adopted brother to Crowes, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Charles "Charlie" Hammel

Clarence " **Fox** " Northrup {Thaddeus' closest friend, traveled with Tad to Louisiana, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

**Clyde** Fredrick Massey {JT's cousin, they are more brothers, Albert's 2nd cousin, Sienna neighbor, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

**Commons** Marcus Smith {close friend to Gabriel, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Doniphan "Donnie" Henry Phillips

Edward "Eddie" Reginald Marshall

Everett Jacob Rawlins

Franklin "Frank" Bartholomew Willis

Gideon " **Gid** " Barnett {close friend to Gabriel, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Grandville Thomas Ketchum

Hiram "Hi" Isaac Hallar

**Jackson** Arthur Ericksen {Lafayette's closest friend, adopted brother to Crowes, Sienna neighbor, Doctor}

Jeremiah Simons Burke

James "Jimmy" Collin Gamble (grandparents ran dairy near Harrisonville, selling cheese}

Jonathon "Jon" Severick Workman

Jonathon Thomas " **JT** " Massey {Clyde's cousin, they are more brothers, Albert's 2nd cousin, Sienna neighbor, rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Lee Samuel Ball

Martin "Marty" Malone Ó Riain {Member of Kelly's Irish Brigade joined Crowes after a long absence from Brigade to heal from wound}

Micah Stephens

Michael "Rose" Rose

Moses Daniel Judd

Nathaniel **"Nate"** Davis {son of a Baptist Minister in Pleasant Hill, Cass County}

**Orville** Perkins Riggs {rode with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Pemley "Pem" Clark Walker

Quinton James Nicholson {returned home from West Point Military Academy}

**Rance** Anson McGreen {rode with Senator Atchinson in '59 and Cass Cavilers State Guard}

**Reed** Alexander Chaplin {Son of the owner of Little Dipper Saloon, Harrisonville, Cass County}

Samuel "Sam" Lane Tunney

Shepherd "Shep" Oscar Pruitt

Stephen Robert "Simms"

Teague Thomas Hays

**Valentine** McCain rode {with Cass Cavilers State Guard}

Wade Jefferson Morrow

William "Bill" Franklin Carr

William "Buster" Jonathon McKenzie

Zebidiah “Zeb” James Collier

** The Crowes of Sienna **

****

Antonio Thomas Crowe {patriarch of Crowe family, murdered by invaders}

Archibald "Archie" Simpson Waverly {Katharine's husband, deceased}

Benjamin {Sienna slave, traveled to picnic with Lafe and Josie, left Sienna summer '59}

Eudora "Dora" Gena Lorraine Crowe {Thaddeus' Twin, 3rd living daughter of Crowes, murdered by invaders}

Gabriel "Gabe" Matthew Antonio Maximillian Crowe {1st born son, Captain of Cass Cavaliers State Guard, murdered by invaders}

Gena Lorraine Begnoir-Bueford Crowe {matriarch of Crowe Family, deceased}

George {elderly Sienna House Slave, freed by Antonio winter '59 stayed on as a paid servant, murdered by invaders}

Joe {Sienna field slave, freed by Antonio winter '59}

Joséphine "Josie/Jo" Michelle Antoinette Crowe {2nd living daughter of Crowes, married to Jonathon Burgess of New Orleans Garden District}

Katharine Lorraine Abigail Crowe-Waverly {1st born daughter of Crowes, lives at L'Eau Sucrée Abita Parish Louisiana}

Lafayette "Lafe" Henri Begnoir-Crowe {2nd living Son of Crowes, Captain of Crowe Rangers}

Louisa (Sienna house slave, freed by Antonio winter '59}

Marcus {Sienna Stable slave, freed by Antonio winter '59}

Marie {Sienna House Slave, freed by Antonio winter of '59, stayed on as a paid servant, raped by invaders, moved to California}

Margie (Sienna house slave, freed by Lafayette on reaching New Orleans}

Michaël "Mikey" Archibald Waverly {Katharine son, lives at L’Eau Sucrée Abita Parish Louisiana}

Peter Crowe {Free Man, Overseer of Sienna, Head trainer to Sienna Stables, like a Father to Crowe children}

Simone "Mams" Bueford {Free Woman, Head of Sienna Household, Nanny to Crowe children who see her as their mother}

Thaddeus "Taddy/Tad" Robert Crowe {Eudora's Twin, 3rd living Son of Crowes, rode with Cass Caviler State Guard, Captain of Crowe Rangers}

Webster "Web" Eugene Bueford {Free Man, Simone's Son raised like a brother to Crowe children, murdered by invaders}

William {Sienna field slave, Antonio freed winter '59}

** Sienna Stables: the horses of the Crowes  **

Every name listed would have Crowe's written before it on their Papers. It was Antonio's way of double branding them. Example: Crowe's Artorius Red, Crowe's Demetrius, Crowe's Jefferson Jubilee. The ones in bold are currently with the Crowe Brothers and the Rangers

Appalachian Blue " **Cain** " {Stallion Racing Line, Thaddeus' horse}

**Artorius** Red {Gelding Racing Line, Gabriel's horse, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed at Kansas Auction, being ridden by Brody Johnson}

Blood of Midas "Gus" {Stallion Pacer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée}_

Blood **Zephyr** {Mare Racer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden first by Orville, currently by Buster}

Boreas Red {all-around racetrack champion, top sire of Crowe line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Boreas' Silver Angel "Nelly" {Mare Pacer Line, Josephine's horse at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Clíodhna of Sienna "Clio" {Bell Mare/ Broodmare Pacer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Copper Belle {Broodmare Racer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Connagáin Aillte "Coffee" {Gelding Racer Line, Lafayette's horse, deceased}

Demetrius {Stallion Racer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Erebos Wind " **Ebby** " {Gelding Racer Line, Grandson of Boreas, gifted to Fox on return from Louisiana}

Gaoithe Stoirm " **Stoirm** " {Mare Pacer Line, sold to & stolen from Banker Knowles of Independence, reclaimed, ridden by Common, then Hiram}

Crowe's Endeavors of Hannibal {Stallion Racer Line _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

Highland Melody " **Mel** " {Mare Pacer Line, matched team to Lowland Song, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by Jimmy}

Jefferson Jubilee " **Jube** " {Gelding Pacer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by Zebidiah}

Lakota Skies (Mare Pacer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by JT}

Lowland Song {Mare Pacer Line, matched team to Highland Melody, stolen from Sienna}

**Jericho** Fortitude {Stallion Racer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by Lafayette}

Leontes {Stallion Pacer Line at _L'Eau Sucrée_ }

Louie's Gamble {Gelding Racer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

**Maia** Danseur {Mare Pacer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by Clyde, now Rance}

Malcolm Red {Gelding Racer Line at _L’Eau Sucrée_ }

**Nero** Song **{** Gelding Pacer Line, Peter gifted to Jackson as a foal}

**Solstice** Night {Gelding Racer Line, stolen from Sienna, reclaimed from Lester Phelps, ridden by Micah, now Moses}

Marquis Sapphire {Gelding Pacer Line at _L'eau Sucrée_ }

Osage Blue Mist {Gelding Pacer Line, Tad gifted to nephew Mikey at _L'Eau Sucrée_ }

Saffron Raze {Mare Racer Line at _L'eau Sucrée_ }

Tears of Ophelia {Mare Pacer Line at L’Eau _Sucrée_ }

Vashti Red "Vash" {Mare Racer Line at L’Eau _Sucrée_ }

** People of MISSOURI **

Abigail Huebert {Morristown Road, Cass County, mother to wheelwright murdered by Jennison}

Alice Walsh {Pineville, McDonald County, working gal at Staghorn saloon}

Ambrose " **Brose** " Sullivan Perry {Cedar County, Malissa's Son}

Archie "Lil' Arch" Clements {Moniteau County, Confederate Guerilla rode mostly with Bill Anderson, historical figure}

Armenia Selvey {Westport, Jackson County, Celia's cousin, Cole Younger's Cousin, Mother to Jeptha, Sister to Susan Vandever, deceased, historical figure}

Baker {Quantrill Guerilla}

Ben McCulloch {Confederacy General, Battle of Pea Ridge, historical figure}

Beth Riggs {Cass County, Orville's younger sister}

Bursheba Younger {Cass County, Harrisonville, Celia's Aunt, mother of Coleman, Robert, & James, historical figure}

**Celia** " **CC** " Aine Sheldon-Crowe {Cedar County, spent time in Harrisonville with her Younger Family, Lafayette's love}

Charlie Baker {Cass County, elderly, protective House Slave of Baker Family}

Charlotte " **Charlie** " Eliza Perry {Cedar County, Malissa's daughter}

Clive Parr {Lawrence County, Captain of Red Oak Border Ruffians}

Coleman "Cole" Younger {Cass County, Harrisonville, Celia's Cousin, brother to James & Robert, historical figure}

Daniel "Dan" Stacey {Pineville, MacDonald County, owner, and bartender at Staghorn saloon}

Davey Wall {Harrisonville, Cass County, son of Ingrid, Wall Boarding House}

Davis Miner {Nevada, Vernon County, son of Livery owner}

Earl Van Dorn {Confederacy General, Battle of Pea Ridge, historical figure}

Eli Washington {Harrisonville, Cass County hired man of Ericksens}

Elmer Perry {Cedar County, Malissa's husband, died at Battle of Wilson Creek}

Elizabeth "Betsy" Baker {Hannah's eldest daughter}

Elizabeth Barnett {Octavius's only daughter, series started with her birthday picnic}

Emma Stark {Cass County, wife of George, farm attacked by Jayhawkers}

Emmett Kent {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner of Kent Mercantile}

Florrie Moss {Pineville, MacDonald County, a working gal at Staghorn saloon took Lafe upstairs}

Frank Manning {Cass County farmer}

Gilbert Brady {Harrisonville, Cass County owner Brady's Livery Stable}

George Miner {Nevada, Vernon County, Livery Barn Owner}

George Stark {Cass County, husband of Emma, murdered by Jayhawkers}

George Todd {Washington, Franklin County, Quantrill Guerilla, one of his Lieutenants, historical figure}

Gregory Rufus Iverson {Harrisonville, Cass County, Iverson Barber & Bath House, son of Rufus}

Hagen Schäfer {Bates County, young son of farmer Rangers rescue from Home Guard Attack}

Hannah Baker {Cass County, Lafe escorted her and daughters to Barnett picnic}

Harold "Harry" Stark {Cass County, young son of Emma & George, murdered by Jayhawkers}

Harry Trevors {Quantrill Guerilla}

Hildy McGinn {Pineville, MacDonald County, a working gal at Staghorn saloon}

Ike Berry {Callaway County, Quantrill Guerilla, rode with Anderson, historical figure}

Ingrid Wall {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner of Wall Boarding House, Crowe brothers stay here part of the winter '60}

Isaiah Martinson {Harrisonville, Cass County replacement Postmaster}

Ivy Huebert {Cass County, sister to wheelwright murdered by Jennison, lived near Morristown Road}

Jacob Greene {Harrisonville, Cass County owner of harness and saddle shop}

Jack Deavers {Harrisonville, Cass County citizen}

James Manning {Harrisonville, Cass County, Deputy of Harrisonville}

James R. Mathews {Harrisonville, Cass County Doctor}

James Younger {Cass County, Harrisonville, Celia's Cousin, brother to Coleman & Robert, historical figure}

Jeb Stark {Cass County, young son of Emma & George, murdered by Jayhawkers}

Jeptha Selvey {Westport, Jackson County, Celia's cousin, Cole Younger's Cousin, son of Armenia, historical figure}

Jim Pritcher {Cass County, farmer along Morristown Road, captured by Jennison}

Johann Schäfer {Bates County, young son of farmer Rangers rescue from Home Guard Attack}

John Jarrette {Jackson County, married to Josie Younger, Quantrill Guerilla, rode with Anderson, historical figure}

John Lillie {Cass County, Quantrill Guerilla rode with Anderson, historical figure}

John McCorkle {Jackson County, Quantrill Guerilla, historical figure}

John Koger- {Quantrill Guerilla}

Josh {Independence, Jackson County, young lookout for Antonio Crowe when the herd was brought in}

Kennedy Morgan {Cass County, farmer along Morristown Road, captured by Jennison}

Larkin Skaggs {Cass County, Baptist Preacher, Quantrill Guerilla, historical figure}

Leonie Schäfer {Bates County, wife of farmer, Crowe Rangers rescue from Home Guard Attack}

Liam Strathmore {Harrisonville, Cass County owner of Strathmore Feed and Seed}

Lucian Huebert {Cass County, younger brother to wheelwright murdered by Jennison}

Malissa Dara Sheldon-Perry {Cedar County, Celia's sister, mother of Ambrose and Charlotte}

Marcus "Marc" Stark {Cass County, young son of Emma & George, murdered by Jayhawkers}

Margaret Sophia Hildebrand {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner of Maggie's Kitchen, friend to Crowes}

Marsh Gillman {Cass County, farmer along Morristown Road, Crowes laid in wait for Home Guard here}

Martin Cave {Cass County, farmer along Morristown Road, murdered by Jennison}

Matthew Hart {Cass County, Harrisonville, Sheriff of Harrisonville}

McIntosh Family {Clay County, runs a house of ill repute in a run aground riverboat)

Mike {Washington County, Red Oak Border Ruffian}

Mildreth Amber {Pineville, MacDonald, owner Boarding House, Lafe & Rangers stay at winter '62}

Mitchell Seaborne {Cass County, joined Sterling Price Confederate forces}

Ned {Pineville, MacDonald County, Staghorn Saloon cheated at cards with Rangers}

Octavius Barnett {Cass County, called Colonel, considered "pioneer royalty" hosted picnic where the story began}

Ottilie "Tillie" Herckscher {Cass County, sister to Crowe Ranger, Augustus Saulsbury}

Otto {Missouri & Mississippi boatman for Captain Kenney}

Otto Huebert {Cass County, wheelwright murdered by Jennison, lived near Morristown Road}

Patrick Morris {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner printer of Cass County Gazette}

Payne {Quantrill Guerilla, rode with Anderson}

Peggy {Pineville, MacDonald County, a working gal at Staghorn saloon}

Phillip Gillman {Cass County, son of Marsh, familiar with Lafayette}

Randolph Kinney {Missouri & Mississippi commercial Riverboat Captain}

Richard "Dick" Younger {Harrisonville, Cass County, brother to Cole Younger, eldest son of Mayor of Harrisonville Colonel Henry Young, deceased, historical figure}

Robert Younger {Cass County, Harrisonville, Celia's Cousin, brother to Coleman & James, historical figure}

Rory {Pineville, MacDonald county, Sherriff of Pineville}

Royal Ash {Clay county, Quantrill Guerilla, wants to marry Ottilie "Tillie" Herckscher}

Rufus Iverson {Harrisonville, Cass County owner of Iverson Bath House}

Rye Manning {Quantrill Guerilla}

Samuel Stark {Cass County, young son of Emma & George, murdered by Jayhawkers}

Samuel White {Harrisonville, Cass County prewar Postal Clerk}

Severin Schäfer {Bates County, farmer Rangers rescue from being hung by Home Guard}

Sam Hildebrand {Jasper County, Quantrill Guerilla, Cousin to Mags of Harrisonville, historical figure}

Silas "Cy" Gordon {Platte County, Missouri State Guard Captain, rode with Quantrill, historical figure}

Skye Naylor {Charleston, South Carolina, visiting Sawyer cousins of Clay County, Missouri}

Susan Vandever {Westport, Jackson County, Celia's cousin, Cole Younger's Cousin, Sister to Armenia Selvey Vandever, deceased, historical figure}

Suzanne Reynolds {Liberty, Clay County, considered the prettiest girl in several counties, fiancée of William Adler}

Sterling Price {Missouri Governor '60, Confederacy General, historical figure}

Stuart Chaplin {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner of Lil' Dipper Saloon, Father of Reed}

Thomas Willer {Harrisonville, Cass County, owner of Willer's Emporium}

Thomas Knowles {Independence, Jackson County, Banker, purchased Gaoithe Stoirm from Antonio}

Thomas Maupin {Quantrill Guerilla rode with Anderson, historical figure}

Ursula Martinson {Harrisonville, Cass County, wartime Post Mistress, wife of Isaiah}

Walt Seymore {Pineville, MacDonald County, Staghorn Saloon cheated at cards with Rangers}

William Clayton {Quantrill Guerilla, historical figure}

William Struthers Adler {Jackson County, son of the wealthiest family in the region, hemp farmers}

William "Will" Dubbs {Missouri & Mississippi boatman for Captain Kenney}

William "Bill" Masters

William "Will" Stark {young son of Emma & George, murdered by Jayhawkers}

** People of Kansas (and Missourians who worked with them) **

Dick Mitchell {Sugar Mound, KS friend of wheelwright along Morristown Road, killed by Jennison}

Doctor John Doy {Lawrence, KS abolitionist known to raid/hunt with John Brown, historical figure}

"Doc" Charles Rainsford Jennison {Capt of KS 2nd, Leader of Jayhawkers, historical figure}

Gerald Brady {Lone Jack, MO, Lieutenant Missouri Home Guard}

Ed Streeper {Sienna Invader, name given by Micah Richardson}

James "Jim" Lane {Kansas Senator, formed Jayhawker brigade, historical figure}

John Schofield {Union Brigadier General for Missouri, Nov 61- Nov 62}

Johnny Phelps {Lester's son}

Lester Phelps {Sienna Invader, name given by Micah Richardson, Crowes executed & reclaimed horses}

Sue Phelps {Lester's wife}

Levi Shell {Sienna Invader, name given by Micah Richardson}

Trent Hayden (man given up by Micah Richardson, executed by Lafayette}

Micha Richardson (Sienna Invader, Crowes executed}

Mathew Reynold {Major Missouri Home Guard, executed by Lafayette}

Parker {soldier Fox, captured at the abandoned farm in Newton County during a sleet storm}

Sam Benson (Sienna Invader, name given by Micah Richardson, executed by Lafayette}

Samuel Birmingham {Major in Missouri Home Guard, Sienna Invader, executed by Thaddeus}

Sean O'Rourke {Lawrence, KS, Union Lieutenant, Sienna Invader, executed by Lafayette}

Sherman Teel {Shawnee, KS, dealing in stolen property, maimed by Thaddeus}

** People of Vieux Carré, New Orleans, Louisiana **

****

Andre Michon { _L'Eau Sucrée_ Freemen-of Color, hired to oversee Sienna Stable Line}

Beaumont { _L’Eau Sucrée_ slave}

Clémence LaCelle { _L’Eau Sucrée_ eldest daughter of governess}

Colette LaCelle { _L’Eau Sucrée_ youngest daughter of governess}

Connor Shelley {Vieux Carré & _L'Eau Sucrée_ , Boxer and dockworker, Lafayette adopted as brother, guardian of the Crowe mesdemoiselles}

Eudora Antoinette “Nettie” Burgess {Garden District & _L'Eau Sucrée_ , Jonathon & Josephine's daughter}

Father Croix {Vieux Carré, Saint Louis Cathedral}

George Belfew {Garden District, New Orleans, Protestant Doctor brought to Lafe by Jonathon}

George Burgess {Garden District, New Orleans, Jonathon's Father}

Jacque { _L'Eau Sucrée_ stable slave}

Jean LeBeau {Vieux Carré, poker player, Red Crescent Saloon}

Jonathon Noah Burgess {Garden District, New Orleans, Lafayette's friend, Josephine's husband)

Julien Marrec ( _L'Eau Sucrée_ Freemen-of Color hired to oversee Sienna Stable Line}

Lafayette Henri & Genève Begnoir { _L'Eau Sucrée_ , Crowe Great-Grandparents, deceased}

Lorraine Genevieve Begnoir-Bueford (Vieux Carré & _L'Eau Sucrée_ , Crowe Grandmother}

Lorraine Elizabeth "Izzie" Burgess {Garden District & _L'Eau Sucrée_ Jonathon & Josephine's Daughter}

Matilda "Tilly" LaCelle { _L’Eau Sucrée_ governess}

Maeve O’Flannery {Vieux Carré & _L'Eau Sucrée_ Irish Servant, elder sister to Patrick)

Michaël Robert Bueford {Vieux Carré, Lorraine Genevieve Begnoir-Bueford's husband, deceased}

Mitchum {Vieux Carré, poker player, Red Crescent Saloon}

Odette Begnoir {Vieux Carre & _L'Eau Sucrée,_ Lorraine Geneviève ladys maid}

Patrick O’Flannery {Vieux Carré & _L'Eau Sucrée_ , Irish servant boy, younger brother to Maeve}

Roland Rasier { _L’Eau Sucrée_ , Freemen-of Color hired to oversee Sienna Stable Line}

Taddea Nicoloine {Louisiana, Lorraine Genevieve Begnoir-Bueford's Grandmother, deceased}

Thomas Alvert {Vieux Carré, poker player, Red Crescent Saloon}

Violet { _L'Eau Sucrée_ house slave}


	2. Language List

The Crowes are a mixed heritage of Louisana French, Celtic, and Frontier America. They and their companions use a pidgin language of purloined words.

From the Crowes, it will be primarily French, and they are speaking; please keep in mind they are not even attempting to speak French as a native would. They use pieces and parts they were raised with, and as they wish, much as a modern speaker uses slang.

As a writer, I also recognize not all forms used wherein are correct…such as _bonn_ is masculine, and _bonne_ is feminine. Yet, in writing the broken pidgin, I chose to use only one form, in most cases. This was done to limit the variety of words, making learning and reading smoother. In the same vein, since the characters speak bits and pieces, it is not generally grammatically correct. For example, in François, it is " _le homme Francais_ ," while in pidgin, it reads "the French _homme_ ," either way, it is still "the French man." 

There are a few instances, full François is spoken. Do not panic; these times are rare, and you will also find sound reasoning for the character speaking in French. The French will be grammatically correct at these times, with the English translation being placed in a footnote.

Please, do not be put off by the Crowe's pidgin. You will find it brings them more to life, adding to their personas. Furthermore, you will also be amazed at how quickly you will be reading right through the words, knowing precisely what they mean. –Sincerely, Nichole

**French-Creole Numbers**

One: une Two: deux Th ree: trois Four: quatre Five : cinq 

Six: six Seven: sept Eight: huit Nine : neuf Ten: dix 

French-Creole Terms for Men & Women 

mâle – male femelle – female 

hom m e – man femme – woman 

garçon – boy fille -- girl 

mari – hustand femme – wife 

père – father mère – mother 

fil – son fille – daughter 

frère – brother sœur – sister 

petit frère – little brother petite sœur – little sister 

frère cadet -- younger brother sœur cadette – younger sister 

grand frère – big brother grande sœur – big sister 

grand frère – elder broth er sœur ainée – elder sister 

oncle – uncle tante – aunt 

neveu – nephew nièce – niece 

cous in – cousin cousine – cousin 

grand- père – grandfather grand-mère – grandmother 

petite fil – grandson petite fille – granddaughter 

chéri – darling, endearment chérie – darling, endearment 

Monsieur – gentleman, adult male Madame – married lady 

abbreviated such as Mr. – M. abbreviated such as Mrs. -- M me. 

Mademoiselle – unmarried lady

abbreviated such as M iss: M lle. 

m essieurs – group of gentlemen mesdemoiselles – group of ladies 

Creole-French-Irish-Latin

à bientôt see you soon

à vrai dire to tell you th e truth 

ami friend

amis friends

amour love 

arrivée arrive 

au contraire on the contrary, opposite 

au revoir good bye 

bairn Scottish......babe, child

bienheureuse Marie blessed Mary 

bienvenue welcome 

bonne good 

bonne nuit good night 

beauté beautiful 

bébés baby 

belle pretty 

bleu blue 

blanc white 

bonjour hello 

café coffee 

cadet younger, youngest 

c’est this is, that is, it is 

chambre bedroom 

chien dog 

chère dear 

cheval horse

Chevalier horseman, cavalryman

considered deem, think 

copains friends, pals 

dauphin prince 

deartháir Irish…. brother 

désolé sorry 

devoir duty 

Dieu God 

diplomatique diplomatic 

doux sweet 

doux Mère Marie sweet Mother Mary 

eejit Irish…. idiot 

enfant infant 

esclaves slaves 

étrange strange 

excusez excuse 

excusez-moi excuse me 

famille family 

faveur favor

favori favorite 

femme wife 

fleur flower 

François French 

garçon boy, young men 

gracieux gracious 

garçonnière bachelor flat, separate home for the young men of the household 

grace de Dieu grace of God 

grand elder, big 

honneur honor

indépendant independent 

J' adore I adore, I love

jamais never 

je m'en fiche I do not care 

jeune young 

je t'aime I love you 

joli pretty 

ken Scottish........know

L'Eau Sucrée Sweet Water, plantation in Louisana 

libre free 

liberté freedom 

Louisiane Creole for Louisiana 

Louisianais Creole for Louisianans 

máthair Irish mother 

mal bad 

maison home, house 

maîtresse mistress 

maladie illness

malchance bad luck, misfortune

magnifique magnificent

magnifuiment beautifully

mariée bride

mariage marriage 

matin morning

mêlée fight 

merci thank you 

merci beaucoup thank you very much 

merveilleux wonderful 

mérite d'honneur merit of honor

mes apologies my apologies 

mes excuses excuse me 

moi me 

mon or m’ my 

naïve little wisdom, knows little of the world 

nom name 

nommé named 

nom de Dieu name of God 

non no 

nouveau brand new 

oui yes 

par by 

par contre on the other hand 

pardonné pardon 

per contra Latin......on the other hand 

petite young, small, tiny, little-used for females 

petit young, small, tiny, little-used for males

pourquoi why

pour cette raison wherefore 

précieux precious 

promesse promise 

quand when 

qu’elle what 

quelle honte what a shame, for shame 

raison reason 

remercier la sainte vierge thank you holy virgin 

santé it is a shortened version of ‘to your health’

sainte mère holy mother 

see herself, himself, themself 

s’il vous plaît please 

sine qua non Latin...........an essential condition, a necessary thing. 

sucré sweet, sugary, candied 

très very

très desole so very sorry 

tempère temper

toujours always 

tu me manques you are missing from me, you are a part of me, you are crucial to me 

tu me fatigues you’re annoying me 

vert green

Vieux Carré old square, Creole for French Quarter 

visite visit 

visiteurs visitors 

vœu vow 

vous you 

vraiment really and truly 

_**Creole-French Cursing** _

aller en enfer go to hell 

bâtard bastard 

bienheureuse Marie blessed Mary

bordel de merde oh fuck/oh shit 

chiant translates to ‘that pisses me off’ 

crétin mental and/or physical idiot 

Christ sur un chariot Christ on a cart 

Christ sur une Croix Christ on a cross 

connerie bullshit 

dégage piss off 

dégénéré worthless inbred 

diable devil 

doux Jésus sweet Jesus 

ferme ta gueule shut your fucking mouth 

fils de pure son of a bitch 

feu de l'enfer hellfire 

imbécile idiot, complete fool 

je m’en fou I do not care 

je m'en fous I do not fucking care 

Jésus a pleuré Jesus wept 

malheureux wretched, unlucky, ill-fated, miserable 

merde shit 

par Dieu by God 

par tous les saints by all the saints 

pour l'amour de Dieu for the love of God 

putain fuck 

putain d'enfer fucking hell 

putain en enter fucking go to hell 

qu’elle diable what in the hell 

ta gueule shut up 

va te faire you're fuck you 

visser voter screw you 

zut damn it 


	3. chapter one

Chapter One

**Friday 18 th of July 1863**

Having ridden far enough down a sloping ridge to keep themselves from being skylined from anyone watching, the Crowe Rangers took stock of the cloud, undulating across the sky like a great black dragon, growing larger, by each strained minute.

Half under his breath, Thaddeus said, "I count seventeen places."

"Me, also," Jackson responded from his right side.

Flames were leaping from homesteads across the lower plain, their rising funnels of smoke feeding the expanding cloud.

"Damn bastards!" growled Gideon. "What you want to do, Tad?"

The corners of Thaddeus' mouth flicked tightly down, his mind whirling as he tried to decide what his small unit could do against such death and destruction. When from their east, the staccato sound of gunfire caused birds to explode from their roosts.

Each Ranger shot a look in that direction, and Thaddeus hollered, "Come on, _garçons_ , sounds like an invite." Laying his heels to the gray, Cain tossed his head, leveling out into a run with eighteen riders fanning out behind him.

After their rest at the Perry Farm in Cedar County, on leaving, they pointed their horses north, concerned about the well-being of their own County. Along the way, Thaddeus shared of Celia accepting his brother's offer of marriage. As well as Lafayette's declaration to patrol homesteads, free any ladies captured beneath General Schofield's newest order, and overall make life difficult for those ravaging Missouri.

Their travels sapped any gentleness left in them as they rode through homesteads bereft of families with little left other than a chimney, broken fences, and charred timber. Empty paddocks, fields of thistle where crops once grew, and the only fruit they saw was the morbid fruit of War—human flesh left hanging as a warning by one side or the other.

Though a National war raged Back East and, in the newspapers, here, the War was smaller but more powerful, more personal. So, each opportunity offered, Thaddeus would lead them into swift 'no quarter' attacks as they pushed harder, faster for homes they wished to check on. Yet, since arriving in Cass, they had spoken with none they knew as properties stood empty, having already been visited by Missouri Home Guard and their Jayhawker accomplices.

From the sloping ridge, they found a graded road, and they flew along its curving path—the sun gleaming blindingly through the tall trees.

Alarmed, Fox shouted, "Tad, you know where we are?"

Thaddeus answered, "the Colonels," as they ran beneath a stone arch wide as two carriages and down a drive between fallow fields. On the horizon, smoke streamed from the red brick home, and a line of soldiers barricaded behind flipped flatbed wagons were firing on the stables as quickly as they could load.

Pulling his second pistol, Thaddeus dropped his reins, shouting, "Get 'em _garçons_!" Steering Cain with his heels, he veered the stallion straight at the blue-coated soldiers.

The horses' hoof beats were lost in the sounds of the battle, and the Crowe Rangers were almost atop of their prey when one man looked back. His eyes flaring wide, he hollered, and several others turned.

The Rangers charged in, revolvers blasting smoke, flame, and deadly lead.

Cain and Artorius were running so hard; they jumped clear over one of the wagons, landing side by side. With ratcheting rebel yells, Thaddeus spun Cain left, and Brody turned right, firing down the line of men they ran past.

Men were yelling.

Horses screaming.

Bullets zinging through the air, chunking into flesh, wood, anything in their path.

The striking hooves of the Rangers mounts and their flaring revolvers churned the organized line of Missouri Home Guard into chaos.

Cheers rose from the stables, and men wearing war tunics streamed out, shooting down any Home Guard trying to escape. The area echoed with rebel yells as the two Units battled the last Guards to non-existence.

It all lasted no more than a few minutes, but they were tight, bloody minutes that delivered the 'no quarter' death to what each unit felt were Missouri turncoats. As it stilled, all that was left to hear was the crackling pop of the fire consuming Octavius Barnett's fine fabled home.

"Damnation, Tad Crowe," Coleman Younger shouted, rushing ahead of others to greet Thaddeus. "When I saw you comin' a charging on your great pale stallion, I smiled, thinking here comes death for those who brought it for us."

The moment Thaddeus hopped down from Cain, he was grabbed in a bear hug by Coleman, "we were down to 'bout nothing in the way of powder and shot. I ain't ever been happier to see a pack of men in all my years as y'all comin' across that field."

Thaddeus staggered back when released, " _Jesus Pleura_ , Cole, squeezin' the life out of _moi_ is a hell of a way to show it."

Laughing the hearty joy of one saved from death, Coleman turned in a circle surveying their rescuers, and his face was drawn somber when he came back around to Thaddeus. "Oh, Tad…my condolences, sincerely."

"You should be damn ashamed abusin' a man that way, but I ain't, mercifully, in need of condolences."

Coleman took a step back, his eyes regarding the Crowe Rangers stepping down from their saddles, and he stoically said, "I was speakin' of your brother as I see he is no longer amongst y'all."

"Oh!" Thaddeus broke into a huge smile. "Lafe is fine, hell better than fine. He is recouping at the Perry Farm and being pampered by Celia."

Captain Clive Parr of the Red Oak Rangers came huffing up, belting out. "Recouping well, that sure be grand!" He smiled at Coleman stepping before him, "Excuse me for butting myself in, yet I too felt saddened when I did not see that canny brother of ye. Feared the damn Blues be adding him to their count."

"They tried, Capt' Parr," Thaddeus answered, taking the hand Parr was offering. "But he was too stubborn to roll over for 'em."

"By Golly!" John McCorkle shouted as he came over with George Todd, "if'n you ain't a plumb crazy bunch." He slapped an arm about Thaddeus giving him a friendly shake, "or outright brave, not sure which…" He grinned, "nah, crazy, you is crazy. Flyin' into the fray like that…not knowin' what awaited y'all."

Clive Parr nodded, his blue eyes sharp and bright. "In my land, we call that being _colory_. When a man be brave, loyal, and crazy all at once, he be spoken of as being _colory_ , and it be a fine man to be a having as one of ye mates."

George Todd burst out a laugh, giving Thaddeus a light punch in the chest. "By Jerusalem, if'n that ain't what we shall call these Blue Belly haters…the _Colory_ Crowes."

Thaddeus chipped tooth crooked grin expanded, his chest swelling a bit. "Done been called that afore."

Those about him reared back with confused smiles, and with a wink, Captain Parr said. "Ye been meeting up with my people before."

"Yep, a Riverboat Captain," Thaddeus nodded. "When Father sent me down the Mississippi with the herd, I had to make a hasty debarkation."

"How hasty?" John McCorkle asked.

"Our lead stallion had taken a part of the herd to land, all on their lonesome. I needed to catch up, so I jumped Cain right off the barge into the river." Thaddeus shrugged, "seemed more reasonable than losin' our champion and too many others, but Captain Kinney did tell _moi_ it was the most _colory_ event he had ever witnessed."

Sounding downright flabbergasted, George Todd yelped, "that was you?"

Thaddeus turned his face to George and, with another shrug, nodded.

"Hell, that has become a tale spun in every port town pub along both the Missouri and the Missip." He shook his head, his smile growing larger. " _The boy who raced the muddy river to save his horses_."

Thaddeus rubbed Cain's jaw, "he did the racing; I just held on tight."

George snorted out a laugh sounding on the edge of being snide, "you are fuckin' _colory_ , that you are."

As they talked, others gathered around, and Brody nodded toward the flames rising from the Barnett mansion. "They here?"

"Not that we could tell," Jim Younger answered. "We only got to look a bit afore," he spat on the ground, "them cheese eaters interrupted us."

"Well…" Brody frowned, his eyes remaining on the leaping flames, "suppose a set of us should go look 'bout."

There was a round of agreements, and Captain Parr started barking orders. "Want this here mess," he waved at the dead, "straightened out, search the area be seeing if any limped off, gather supplies, and let a batch of us be for searching this grand estate for its owners."

The Crowe Rangers remained with reins dangling from their hands, as others set to following Parrs directives.

Thaddeus began switching out cylinders on his revolvers.

Brody's face darkened, and half under his breath, he said, "ya gonna lay out what we all should be doin'."

Thaddeus' head popped up to meet Brody's odd gray eyes that were staring intently at him. "They all heard Captain Parr." He shrugged, digging another cylinder from his tunic pocket.

Brody's face tightened, his nostrils flaring. "They did. I did." He stepped closer, "but he ain't our Captain."

Wrinkles appeared along the ridge of Thaddeus' nose, "what does it matter? His orders sounded fine."

"He leads the Red Oaks, and we are Crowe Rangers."

The green eyes narrowed then slanted beyond Brody to the Rangers watching him, and with a sigh, he stepped to the side, so Brody was no longer in front of him. "Any Cass _garçons_ join in on the search. Rest of'n y'all are on supply retrieval and waterin' our mounts."

The Rangers, it could almost be felt, heaved out a sigh and fell to their tasks, except for Brody, who was still scowling at Thaddeus.

Seeing this, Thaddeus asked, " _Qu'elle_? I did as you wanted."

"Ya need to start recallin' you are presently the Captain without me havin' to come around remindin' ya."

Rolling his eyes, Thaddeus returned to the cylinder replacements with a snort.

Brody's hands clenched and unclenched, and with a snort of his own, he spun to join those searching for any members of the Barnett family.

From the corner of his eye, Thaddeus watched him stride rigidly away, thinking, ' _vraiment_ do not know why he is worried? They listen to _moi_ when they need to, and I should not have to hold their hands every step of the way.' He shook his head, holstering one of his shoulder revolvers, and taking up Cain's reins led the horse to a stable trough.

Plunging his muzzle in the long, deep wooden trough, Cain flipped water into the air and then shook his whole body, so his saddle flopped and rattled. Slowly, the big gray turned one eye to Thaddeus.

" _Desole_ _Garçon,_ I ain't aimin' at us stayin' here." He scratched Cain's belly, "saddle stays on." Thumping the horse on his shoulder, Thaddeus said, "get yourself a drink." Hooking his hat on a pole, Thaddeus then dipped his head in the water, flinging water back in an arching stream when he raised, wet rivulets running down his back as he thought. 'Damnation it is fuckin' hot, would not mind a full out dip. Need to find a spot with water to camp tonight.'

"Hey, Tad?"

Running a hand back through his wet hair, smoothing it to his skull, Thaddeus turned to see Coleman and Jim Younger coming up.

He nodded at them with a smile, sarcastically drawling, "ain't y'all supposed to be followin' some sort of commands."

"We ain't part of Parrs group…" Jim Younger hitched a thumb at his brother, "me, Cole, George, and John was just ridin' the same direction as them when this all came about."

Thaddeus nodded, “ _qu’elle_ direction that be?”

"We believed ourselves to be on the trail of Horner's Home Guard bunch," Jim replied, his eyes becoming flat and hard. "Heard it was them that stopped by our place, giving Mama and the girls such a scare. We all figured it would be right nice explaining to 'em how we felt 'bout that."

Thaddeus' nose bunched, his expression coming to match those of the Younger brothers. "That is damnable, dirty business harassing _filles_." He snorted, "figurin', it is hard to say which fuckin' Blues been part of these activities. So we all been explainin' it to any we come across."

"'Bout what I figured from you Crowes," Jim mumbled, leaning against Cain's rump.

"Would not do that, Jim," Thaddeus said, plucking his hat from the pole.

Jim looked questioningly at Thaddeus, thinking, 'what is he speakin' of? I did not say anything insulting.'

Cain flicked his long silver white-streaked tail, and it whipped across Jim's face, bringing forth a yelp and a rush of tears where the strands got him in an eye.

Jumping from the horse, cursing and raring back a hand, Jim suddenly froze. His head turned to Thaddeus, who looked as dangerous as a stepped-on rattlesnake, and Jim passed him a weak smile, touching of his face. "Well…" he shook his head, "just 'bout took a bigger bite than I can chew."

"Fuckin' near." Thaddeus pulled Cain away from the trough while shaking his head at Jim. "Tell you what, Younger-- I like you, but lay a hand on _m' cheval,_ and there will be a doubt if'n you ever care a damn for _moi_ ever again."

Coleman chuckled. His brother and Thaddeus looked his way, "you ever get tired of fightin', Tad?"

Thaddeus set his hat on his head and grinned at Coleman. "Not that I can rightly recall."

Shaking his head, Coleman asked, "where y'all headin'?"

"Across Cass over to Johnson and north. Few of _m'_ Rangers have places they wish to check on but be assured, we will still be leavin' Blue Coats decayin' on the roads behind us."

"Like to know if'n you left any others behind to watch over our cousins, Lissa and Celia, other than Lafayette?"

When Coleman asked this question, something about his tone gave Thaddeus an inclination to rip into him. Instead, he took a breath and, letting it out, answered. " _Oui_ , countin' _m' frere_ there are six at the farm."

"Wanted to make sure is all." He glanced to Jim, "they been out aggravatin' so many places, sure, hate for those sons of a bitches to be a pesterin' them two and Lissa's lil' ones. And, hey, but did you say earlier Lil' Celia's been pamperin' your brother." Coleman rubbed at the back of his neck, "uhm, what…well, how are they doin'?"

Thaddeus brightly asked, "Lafe and Celia?"

The brothers nodded in unison; their eyes riveted on Thaddeus.

"Celia accepted Lafe's offer of marriage."

Their eyes widened, and then their smiles were found, with Jim saying in an astonished voice, "marriage?"

"Yep, does seem _qu'elle_ both of them want."

"Well, ain't that gonna surprise Mama?" Jim said, rubbing the back of his hand across his streaming eye. "Most likely, she will be awfully happy for her too. But I have to say, Mama sure was put out with Celia being so set on Lafayette. Informed Celia, your family was worth too much for Antonio to marry one of his boys to a Cedar County farmer's daughter. That she needed to straighten herself up and set her aims more on her level." He shook his head, grinning foolishly, "Ain't often Mama is wrong. She sure is going to be surprised."

Thaddeus shrugged, a strange look shadowing his face. "Well, we sure ain't worth much any longer, maybe Celia oughta be settin' her sights higher."

Reading a sadness coming over Thaddeus, Coleman dropped an arm about his shoulder, laughing saying. "Damn, Jim, soon enough, we will have to admit to one and all, we are related to the _Colory_ Crowes."

Jim's smile split out wide. "Sure is mighty fine to hear something good for once, and besides Cole, I already have to admit I am related to you." He bumped against his brother, "and that is bad enough that the Crowes shan't be a hardship at all."


	4. Chapter TWO

Chapter Two

**Saturday 19 th of July 1863**

"I still cannot help but wonder where Octavius and his family got off to," Jackson said, leaning back in his saddle as Nero carefully edged down the steep ridge.

"It is a pity 'bout his place." Gideon answered, "always found the Colonel to be the kindest soul, never looked down on anyone. I sure hope he and his are all right, wherever they wound up."

Dirt and rocks came spattering past the pair, and they threw looks over their shoulders to Charlie, who was trying to hold his horse back.

He grinned shamefully at them, muttering, "damn it, Frog, walk for once. Ain't a time to be hoppin' along." Wrenching on his reins, Charlie's voice dropped lower, "damn it, walk." The muscled bay snorted, tossing his head against his rider's hold, jumping sideways spraying rocks and dirt.

"Know what," Jackson steered Nero to the left, "how 'bout you go right on by us, Charlie. I sure would feel a whole lot safer."

The tips of Charlie's ears sticking through his blonde hair were red when he and Frog bounced by with him calling out, "watch out, Frog ain't got it in his mind to take this slow."

Rangers veered their horses from the bay's path, who was huffing and humping his way down the rocky grade.

As he passed, Fox chuckled, "lookie Tad, Cain, ain't the only one with a mind of doin' things his own way."

Appraising Charlie Hammel as he continued his bumpy ride to the bottom with him standing in his stirrups and his hat bouncing along behind on its stampede strings, Thaddeus answered. "Leastways, Cain listens to _moi._ "

"Is that what ya call what that beast does?" Brody asked, patting Artorius' neck as the big red tip-toed over a slick spot. " _Feu de l'enfer,_ just hopin' we all make it down this alive." He shifted further back in his saddle, standing in his stirrups as his gelding took two jumping steps to a slightly smoother spot.

"I would not have brought us down if'n I thought any of our _chevals_ could not do it," Thaddeus answered. Rolling his shoulders back and shifting his weight to his saddle's cantle as Cain moved to an area that had the big gray pointed straight down. "Ain't any of them flatlanders goin' to have the nerve to follow us."

"Not sure why I did," Brody replied.

Fox snickered, "feelin' scared?"

"Feelin', I should be smarter than this," Brody answered, wincing as Jimmy slid past on Melody, the mare catching her footing at the next projection.

"I say it as a reminder to them flatlanders this be our State and not theirs." Fox nodded, steering Ebby, so she moved about a grouping off honeysuckles springing from a rock bunch. "We all could teach 'em a thing or two on how to hunt."

"Hell, Fox," Gideon called, "thought that is what we all been doin' since '55." 

"That we have." Brody said before yelping, "easy Artie… _zut!"_ He shifted his weight hard to the offside, assisting his horse in regaining his balance.

Thaddeus gulped a mouthful of air when Artorius slipped and when Brody got the horse heading straight again, he blew it out. "Anyway, I deem they ain't goin' follow, and that means we will be free of that group we picked up leavin' the Barnett's that has been pestering us with potshots."

Ebby slid a few feet down the incline with Fox chuckling out a yahoo. When his gelding was moving easy again, he called. "Hey, Tad!" He turned in the saddle some, "that trail down there, believe it heads toward Alfred Walker's place. Maybe we ought to check they ain't had any unwanted visitors."

Thaddeus nodded, busy keeping Cain upright as he hit the same spot Ebby had just slipped on.

To his right, Solstice Night slid by, the mare having tucked her rear legs, so her backside was nearly on the ground. Standing straight up in his stirrups, his shoulders near touching Solstice's rump, Micah grinned over at Thaddeus, "seems she has found her own way to do this."

"Hell, Micah, ya best not move an inch; she might flop right on over," Brody called, shaking his head at Thaddeus. "Always judged Solstice to be smarter than that."

" _Moi,_ also."

The chocolate gray roan mare lunged forward in a jump, taking two more mighty running bounds; she flew out onto the flat mossy base where Charlie and Frog were already standing. Then one by one, the remaining sixteen horses joined them on the flat ground.

Promptly the Rangers stepped from their saddles and began walking their chuffing mounts, each congratulating their horse and themselves for surviving.

Gawking at the long black ruts and scuffs they left on the steep ridge, Teague said, "We really came down that?"

Jeremiah took a huge breath and pushed it out, "we must all be ever-lovin' insane."

Buster laughed, "I know I felt like I was 'bout halfway down." He patted Blood Zephyr's neck, "but this gal knew what she was doin', and once more, I gotta say, Tad, your family sure knows how to breed horses."

Thaddeus chipped tooth crooked grin appeared, his eyes proudly straying over the eight horses about him that had been born at Sienna, and suddenly his smile dissolved.

Seeing first, they were not being listened to, Fox then asked, "you all right?"

"Just…" Thaddeus shook his head, walking on with Cain.

Catching up to him, Fox bumped against his pal, "what?"

"Just hit _moi_ all in a sudden how much I miss Peter." Thaddeus looked back at Solstice and Zephyr, walking side by side. "Whole reason I left certain _chevals_ at Sienna was for Peter and _moi_ to create _m'_ idea of a Missouri Climber line. He was the only _une_ who could see _qu'elle_ I did, and then…" he peeked at Fox, "I swear heard 'em chortling that happy laugh of his."

" _Très desole_ , Tad."

Thaddeus passed his friend a weak smile, " _merci._ "

Coming up with Artorius, Brody threw Fox a stiff look that told him to back off.

Frowning, the redhead did just that.

"Ya want to tell me why you did not want to ride with Coleman and them or Parr and his boys?"

Thaddeus shrugged, "just did not see any reason to."

"Seems like a lame answer, Tad."

“ _Pourquoi_ do I fuckin’ need a better _une_?”

"Just checkin' ya thinkin'," Brody snorted, spatting a glob in the road before him as they walked. "More like checkin' to see if'n ya have any plans in ya thinkin'."

Coming up and hearing a fight brewing, Jackson spoke up, saying, "heard Fox say Alfred Walker's place ain't far. We going to check on 'em?"

"Was in _m'_ mind to," Thaddeus answered, halting Cain. He stared hard for a moment at Brody and Jackson. Then walked about his stallion, lifting his feet to check his legs and hooves, and as he did, he groused to himself. 'Since we left Lafayette, them _duex_ seem to be nippin' at _m'_ heels like herdin' dogs. Getting' fuckin' tired of it.'

Seeing Thaddeus checking his mount reminded the others to do the same, and they all circled their horses.

Once they were all back in their saddles, Zebidiah wistfully said, "Might be, Mrs. Walker will treat us to some of 'er mouth-waterin' skillet biscuits, she is so known for."

"Ain't _jamais_ had 'em."

Albert turned to Thaddeus, "Really?"

Thaddeus shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Albert replied, "You been missin' out, my friend, you most certainly have."

Hearing the conversation, Teague said, "me, I would like a fried egg or two."

"Grits drippin' with real butter." Micah nodded, "I ain't had grits since Pineville."

"If'n we are talkin' real butter, then I want a flaky biscuit, one of 'em that are about two inches thick when they come out of the oven," Reed said, with a heavy sigh.

Smacking his lips, Jonathon put in, "griddle cakes, that be what I am cravin'."

"And sorghum syrup over all of it," Charlie said, gigging his horse, who stalled out, to grab a bite from a tree. "I ain't had any sweets in weeks." He frowned, "hell, longer than that."

Looking blandly at all of them, Thaddeus stated with a somewhat bitter note in his voice. "Y'all fuckin' realize, we ain't goin' to be askin' to be fed."

"Yeah, we know," Micah answered, his shoulders drooping. "Still, you could let us dream for a bit."

"Dreamin' means you ain't fuckin' payin' attention," Thaddeus replied.

"Humph, look who is all serious and shit now that he is in charge," Fox grunted, winking over to Jimmy, who was also eyeballing Thaddeus.

Reining Cain toward the waving tops of a green cornfield, Thaddeus threw a scowl to Fox.

"Crop be growing." Jimmy said, "that be a good sign."

Behind him, Buster pointed. "Line of smoke comin' from their chimney, leastways we know the Walkers are home."

"Even better, we know their home is standin'," Teague said.

Glaring around at the younger boys, Brody growled, "we all can hope it is them."

With his cheeks reddening, Teague avoided the older, much bigger man's irritated eyes.

"Ever gonna be a time?" Brody asked, "I ain't goin' to have to remind ya pups…do not assume anything ya cannot see with ya own eyes." Starting Artorius up, he barked, "Fox, move out of the way!"

Muttering an oath or two, Fox sidestepped Ebby, and Brody took up position to Thaddeus' right. Pulling his flask, he dropped his forearms across the shoulders of his saddle. "Tell me what ya are thinkin', Tad."

"Tryin' to determine if'n we all ride straight in along…" He pointed to the side of the field; having resolved, he did not want to damage Walker's crop by riding through it. "But if'n we go that way, we will be strung out in a long line." The corner of Thaddeus' mouth hitched, "and that does not fuckin' feel right to _moi._ "

Taking a sip of moonshine, Brody nodded.

"Perhaps I should have a couple of _garçons_ scout the lay of the land, but if'n there is…" Thaddeus' words drug out as he turned an ear toward the swaying, whispering corn. "Y'all hear that?"

Turning his ear also to the corn, Jackson listened intently.

A woman's beseeching cry floated from the field like a birdsong.

 _"Chiant!"_ Thaddeus leapt from his saddle, "Fox, Charlie, Micah, Teague, get down here; you are with _moi."_

"What the hell ya doin'?" Brody hissed.

There was no indecision in Thaddeus' eyes when they darted to Brody Johnson. "Want you take half of 'em down _une_ side of the field. Gid takes the rest down the other. Give us…" He motioned to the Rangers bunched about him, "time to discover _qu'elle diable_ is happenin' up there afore chargin' in."

Brody frowned at Thaddeus, "conjecturing, ya will give us a clear signal."

Pulling his Remington, Thaddeus replied, "have no doubt."

Trotting down rows of the Walker's corn, its sweet scent filled the Rangers' noses even as its stiff leaves rasped along their clothes. Otherwise, they moved in silence, only the abrupt flights of spooked grasshoppers marking their paths through the crop.

They paced one another, staying low and moving fast. As they neared the Walker's farmyard, they slowed. Each of their faces showing confusion at the steady, ceaseless scrape of digging shovels.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Saturday 19 th of July 1863**

Sunlight shone bright white about the curtains that hung limp over the open windows; not a breeze moved, leaving the cabin stifling hot. Laying the newspaper, he had been reading atop the others, Zebidiah had brought him; Lafayette closed his eyes.

His body throbbed with pain, each throb feeling harder to bear than the last, and he thought, ‘startin’ to wonder if’n Jackson’s offer of opiates was not such a _mal_ idea.’ Exhaling, he told himself, ‘most likely just the heat makin’ it so intense, come evenin’ I will feel better.’

Beyond his bed, outside the silent cabin, Lafayette heard the scolding chittering of squirrels followed by Charlotte’s laughter. It rippled like a bubbling brook, like a bird’s song, sounding magical to him and a smile crept across his face.

“What you thinkin’ on?”

His eyes popped open to find Celia standing at the end of his bed, holding two drinking glasses.

“Nothing really; heard Charlotte laughing, and it sounded so _merveilleux_ pure.”

Celia regarded the open backdoor before saying, “I did not even hear her.”

“I notice a person hears a lot more when they are trapped as I am.” As he said this, he thought, ‘perhaps that is also why _m’_ pain feels so much sharper, it is being trapped and the boredom of being trapped.’

“Suppose that is correct,” Celia said, coming around and taking a seat on one of the chairs. She offered him a glass, “want some vinegar lemonade?”

“Sure, and _merci beaucoup._ ”

“Best drink it while the well water is still cold.” She stroked the back of her hand across her brow, “will not remain so for long, in this heat.” Her eyes scanned Lafayette’s newspapers, and sadness welled up in her on reading ‘ _Three Day Battle 40,000 Dead’._

Lafayette saw the change in her, over the top of his glass, as he drank down the sweetly tart cool drink. Lowering the glass, his tongue stole the flavor from his lips. “It is _bonne, merci._ ”

She smiled tightly at him, her eyes picking out the many bandages swathing his body while thinking. ‘40,000 I cannot even imagine that number, let alone them all being dead.’ Her eyes drifted to the white rectangle of light beyond the backdoor, reflecting on the memory of the effort involved in burying the seven Rangers beneath the old Oak tree. ‘How will they ever bury so many?’

“Celia?”

Her eyes came back to him.

He noticed they had shifted to the soft color of fresh-cut alfalfa, and he thought, ‘something is botherin’ er.’

To avoid having to speak, she took a long drink, thinking. ‘I have my man here with me, yet others will never see theirs again. So many beaus who never married their sweethearts that love lost forever on a battlefield.’

“ _Qu’elle_ is it?”

Setting her glass on the side table, Celia rather directly said, “I want to marry you right away.”

A chuckle broke from Lafayette.

“What?!”

“Well, I thought I was learnin’ to read your emotions, but that ain’t _qu’elle_ I was readin’.”

“Are you against marrying me right away?”

“ _Non_ , not at all.”

She nodded, pulling her single braid about to rest over her collar bone. She undid the tie at its end, tying it more securely.

“I did read something more, though, did I not?”

Her eyes slipped to Lafayette, and then she picked a stray hair from her dress. When she lifted it, he saw the light reflect brassily on the single, curled strand, and somehow, this little element made his heart tighten.

“You goin’ to share with _moi_ your thoughts.”

She searched out other escaped strands on her dress, picking them from her and letting them fall to the floor. “I do not want to lose you, Lafe, not ever.” Her eyes darted briefly to the newspaper headline.

Seeing where her eyes went, he picked up the pile of papers, folding them over and tucking them back beneath his pillow.

“You have no answer for that?” She asked, and he could hear her stubborn streak in her voice.

“I do not know _qu’elle_ to say,” he responded. “Except, I also do not ever want to lose you.”

“Well, that ain’t so hard to accomplish, now is it,” her nostrils flared as she waved a hand at his bandaged left side, “as I do not go daring others to kill me.”

“I ain’t out there darin’ em.”

“I know that.” She snapped, and taking a breath, she snagged her glass from the table, taking several large drinks from it.

“ _Qu’elle_ do you want from _moi,_ Celia?”

“I already told you, I want you to marry me right away.”

He nodded, frowning a bit. “Not sure how we can.”

“I can get a preacher to come out here.”

Before she even finished speaking, Lafayette was shaking his head and placing his glass on the table, reluctantly said, “not a _bonne_ idea.”

She took another drink from her glass, finishing it off, and rolled it between her palms. “And why not?”

“Well, you have six Rangers on here, if’n the Preacher has a different set of leanings, he would most likely get word to Home Guard this was a nest of secesh.”

“You seem awfully dubious of people,” she flatly replied, setting her glass beside his.

“Life has taught _moi_ to be so.”

“Well…” She grinned mischievously, “you should understand I would be certain to speak to one who I knew was a Southerner.”

“That would be a mite better, but…you see…” Lafayette ran a hand back through his jagged bangs. “Military provost has a list of particular men they _vraiment_ would like caught; they placed bounties on ‘em, dead or alive bounties.”

Her brows pulled together as she listened.

“Round the camps, it is considered a _mérite d'honneur_ to be on the lists, means you have done enough damage the Yanks are weary of your backside.”

Her eyes narrowed, “ _mérite d'honneur_?!” She turned her head a bit, her mouth puckering, “you sayin’ you are on this dead or alive list.”

He rolled forth a smile. Really, not quite a smile as only one side of his mouth took part, more of a crooked scamp’s grin that made Celia’s heart flutter, but at the same time, she also felt the burn of anger in her gut. It was the anger that leapt into her eyes, setting them afire.

Lafayette read that anger bright and clear too, “ _Chérie_ it is just—”

Celia cut him off, “how much is your bounty?”

“Last, I saw a list, five hundred dollars.”

The words “five hundred dollars!” burst from Celia like a battery sergeant’s curse.

“Can I help that I am _bonne_ at _qu’elle_ I do?”

“Good at what you do?” Celia stood up like she had been stung. “Good at what you do!” She stomped from the bed to stand in the open back door.

‘Why the hell would you say that to her?’ Lafayette thought. ‘She ain’t _une_ of the _garcons_ _._ ’ He scowled at his wounded legs that would not allow him to step from the bed. Because more than anything, he wanted to go to her. To take her in his arms, to apologize for his words…for himself. Clearing his throat, he softly said, “Celia, _Chérie_ , I tried tellin’ you afore. You do not want _moi_ I ain’t any longer who I was when we first met.”

She snapped, “hush up! I am mad right through and need to get my thoughts straight.”

“Celia.”

She spun in the doorway, “Not now! I still love you, but I do not want to talk to you right now.” Shaking her head at him, she walked out onto the back patio.

Laying there, he watched her shadow move from one side of the patio to the other as she paced, and the longer she paced, the more worried he became. ‘Even though I keep sayin’, she would be better without _moi._ It ain’t how I _vraiment_ feel.’ His eyes followed the moving shadow, ‘ _qu’elle_ if’n she makes up ‘er mind she honestly does not need to yoke herself to _moi_ and _m’_ difficulties.’

After what felt like an interminable time in hell, Celia returned, taking her seat in the bedside chair without saying a word. For another drawn out time, they only shared fleeting looks with one another. Then sitting straighter, she took a deep breath. “Lafayette, I believe I have loved you since…well, since that moment, you thought I was in love with Cole and tried to apologize for all the flirtations you had done. But I know indubitably I have loved you since your first stolen kiss that ended with you telling me to call you Lafe.” 

“Celia, I—”

She held out her hand, arching her brow at him, and he clamped his mouth closed.

“I know you are not the same boy I fell in love with. I recognize the atrocities done to your family reshaped you, that your vengeance ride….”

Lafayette sat deeper back into the pillows.

“Yes, vengeance, I am sure you called it justice, but we both know it was a matter of eye for an eye, and Lafe, I understand that. If’n it had been my family, I would have felt the same way, although being a girl, I could not have done what you did. Still, it changed you, and I knew that.”

The corners of his mouth puckered.

“I understood also that you are a Partisan Ranger Captain and that men look to you, that you kill Red Legs, Jayhawkers, and any who wear the Blue. I was fine with that, those types have only brought misery to our State, but I was not prepared to hear they had labeled you an outlaw…that you were wanted.” She sighed, rubbing the muscles below her right ear and along her neck.

Standing, she moved to the bed, taking a seat, and wrapped his right hand between both of hers. “For all of that, I look at you, and all I can think is I want to be with you. I hear you speak, and I think I want to hear this voice for the rest of my days. But, Lafe, how am I to keep you safe?” Raising his hand, she kissed the back of it. “How?”

“ _Mes apologies,_ _Chérie,_ I _jamais_ wanted to bring this sort of grief to you. It is why I told Tad; I did not want to ask Cole where you were…I knew I would bring you grief.”

Moving her right hand to a spot over his shoulder, she braced on it, leaning in close. “You foolish man, you speak of grief, and I speak of love.” Lowering her face to his, Celia claimed his mouth, crushing him with a kiss that took his breath away. Slowly, she raised to look deep into his eyes, and she thought, ‘there is such desire burning there. He loves me and wants me as much as I do him.’ Smiling, she kissed his forehead, pushing herself back. “We will make this work.”

“You think so?”

“Lafayette Henri, for three long years, I thought only of you. My Aunt Bersheba scolded me for wastin’ my youth on eggs in moonshine. My father believed me a fool. My cousins tried their mightiest to steer my eyes to others who would make fine husbands. My Sister cajoled and cursed me for hanging on to a dream. Honestly, I was terrified when I saw you.” She rolled her eyes, “not just because of the state you were in, but what if’n all they had said was true, what if our love was some fairytale I had concocted in my mind. Then I sat here hour after hour, caring for you, praying over you, and speaking with Taddy about you. I could feel here...” she touched her breast over her heart, “that it was real and when you opened your eyes last Saturday and said, ‘I _toujours_ meant too.’ I heard in those words that it was real…all of it, for you and for me. So, yes, we will make this work.”

Slowly his rakish smile appeared, his dimples adding extra delight to his expression, and he quietly asked, “if’n that is so, _Chérie,_ might I have another kiss?”

A laugh flowed from Celia, and she leaned in, kissing him fast and briskly. “You, my darling man, may have as many kisses as you can handle.” Then slowly, she leaned into him, tasting his mouth, kissing him with all the passion for him the years had built in her.


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Thaddeus, Fox, Charlie, Micah, and Teague squatted low at the edge of the field.

Spread out before them was Alfred Walker's broad open drive, to their left and up a bit was a square-built barn. It had double doors on each side, all of which were open, the sunlight blazing into its dark interior. On the right towered a two-story yellow house with curtains brushing in and out of its narrow windows in the breeze.

In a space between the house and the whispering cornfield, an over-bloated man lounged in a rocking chair with a shotgun across his lap, the red leather tied about his lower legs brilliant in the summer sun.

Behind him, a motherly woman, who appeared to have been drug through the dirt, shielded what the five Rangers felt must be her daughters. Each girl had the same red-honey hair and brilliant blue eyes that stared fearfully beyond their mother to the center of the drive.

Here were gathered four men attired in blue military wool with the same red leather leggings. Three of them were kicked back in dining room chairs, their jackets hanging over the chairs backs that were facing the cornfield. The fourth paced before a trio of knee-deep holes.

It was the holes which held the girl's attention, for within them were an older man and a pair of youths, whose resemblance marked them as being of the same family.

Having taken a long drag on his cigar, the tall, lean pacing man flicked ash onto the father of the boys. "Hell, you would think farmers could dig faster than you three!"

The eldest boy looked up. "What y'all are doing ain't legal?"

Taking another drag, the lean man blew out a stream of smoke. "One detail about this State which continues to amaze me is how illiterate you damn Pukes are, and I do mean real dunderheads. Still, it is no reason not to follow posted laws."

Leaning on his shovel handle, the boy replied, "Exactly what law did we break, as the Second Amendment guarantees every American the right to bear arms, and with that being said, havin' squirrel muskets for huntin' makes us a long leap from breakin' any laws."

From his chair, a mustached man whose jacket wore Corporal stripes belted out, "By the Lord Harry, this one does not sound as dumb as most." He jabbed a finger at the boy, "the only drawback is Reb; those rights you are citing no longer apply to you."

The young man turned bright blue eyes to the Corporal. "I do not deem you to be correct. Being as Missouri voted to _not_ secede, that means my family and I are still Americans, which means _who are you_ to tell me the Constitution does not apply?"

Thaddeus' lips flattened into a tight smile as he thought, 'fuck if'n that _garçon_ does not sound like Lafe.'

The Corporal barked, "close your trap, Reb! When you no-good, wretched Pukes turned your back on the Constitution, you lost the privileges it grants. It is trash such as you that forced us to put this damnable, rotten State under Martial Law, thereby restoring the _true_ government. Which includes exterminating yellow, drygulching guerrillas, along with any who assist them." Leaning back in his chair, the Corporal folded his hands behind his head. "Just as you folks have done."

The boy threw his shovel down. "Hogswallow! You have no proof of that, and I am done bendin' my back for your enjoyment!"

His pleasure evident in his tone, the Corporal said, "you best pick up that shovel."

"What? Or y'all is goin' to kill me twice!?"

Mr. Walker turned to his son, "Jack, please, do not provoke 'em."

"What does it matter, Pa? You, Ben, and I ain't goin' to see 'nother dawn they have already laid that out plain enough."

Gazing forlornly to his wife and daughters, Mr. Walker answered, "You heard 'em swear if'n we did as they said, they would do no harm to Ma and your sisters."

Another of the seated men, having finished mopping sweat from his bald head, replaced his blue forage cap saying, "it would benefit you to listen to your Pa, _Boy,_ or should I say it would benefit them _._ " He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to Mrs. Walker, hugging her girls tight.

Retrieving his shovel, Jack thrust it deep, throwing dirt from the hole in great, angry sprays.

Having heard more than enough, Thaddeus turned to his fellow Rangers.

Fox and Teague were alternating between watching him and the production happening before them. But Charlie and Micah's narrowed eyes were riveted on the father and sons.

Selecting a dirt clod, Thaddeus lobbed it at Micah.

Micah Stephen's head whipped about, the garish puckered scar in his cheek, given to him in a skirmish more than a year ago, blazed white against his rage darkened face.

Thaddeus pointed at Charlie Hammel.

Taking up a clod, Micah bounced it off Charlie, who was two more rows to his right.

Charlie started, his attention switching to Micah and then on to Thaddeus.

Pointing two fingers at his eyes, Thaddeus turned his hand, spanning it across the yard.

Craning their necks, the Rangers searched for other soldiers.

No matter where he looked, all Thaddeus saw were these five. To his left, Teague held up five fingers, and beyond him, Fox was doing the same. When his gaze returned to Micah and Charlie, they too only held up five fingers.

Thaddeus' crooked, chipped tooth grin leapt to life as he thought. ' _Feu de l'enfer_ , the Saints are smilin' on us, we are evenly matched.' Pointing to Charlie, he drug a finger across his neck, gesturing to the Red Leg in the rocking chair.

Slipping his Bowie knife from his boot top, Charlie slid from the tall corn. Step by step, he glided closer.

The youngest Walker girl's face turned his way, her mouth popping open in a perfect O.

Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, Charlie placed a finger to his mouth, waving the hand holding the long blade, for her to look away.

For a fearful instant, she stared at him, then with a tiny squeak, buried her face in her Mother's brown calico dress.

At her reaction, the over-bloated man cackled and taking three quick steps, Charlie flung a hand about his mouth, slashing deep with his knife.

The man struggled against Charlie's grip, blood gushing from the opening in his neck, his blue wool vest turning black as it filled with blood, and with a final surging flop, the Red Leg fell limp.

Charlie silently counted to ten before cautiously releasing his grip, then did not move until he was sure the corpse would not tumble from the chair.

But really, his added caution did not matter for when he grabbed his man, his fellow Rangers had darted from the corn like racehorses from a starting gate.

Thaddeus rammed the Remington's barrel into the Corporal's head.

Startled, the man leapt up.

Grabbing his collar, Thaddeus yanked him back down and, reaching around, disarmed him.

The one wearing the forage cap spun in his chair, clawing for his pistol. But when Micah set the barrel of his Colt against his nose, the man froze. However, he still had nerve enough to snarl, "fucking, sneaking, thieving Border Ruffian Pukes!"

Pulling back his revolver, Micah twisted it sideways, slamming the length of the barrel across the bald man's face.

He fell sideways; his forage cap, its top emblazoned with a field of stitched stars rolled in the dirt as blood gushed from his broken nose.

Relieving him of his revolver, Micah pridefully said, "We ain't thieves as we do not loot and feed off the land. And we ain't Border Ruffians as we do not cross the Border terrorizing others. We are Partisan Rangers fightin' to protect the people of our State…we are the _Colory_ Crowes." He kicked the man, "and it is trash such as you that keeps us so blamed busy every damn day."

From where he had the tall, lean smoking man covered, Fox hooted, "damn right, you tell 'em, Micah."

Standing with his chin high, shoulders back, Thaddeus nodded sharply to Micah, and sucking in his lower lip, blasted a high pierced whistle.

The ground tremored as running horses flowed in from about the house and down the cornfield's south side.

The cigar slipped from the fingers of the man Fox was guarding, his face losing color as the Rangers covered the drive. His eyes then shifted to Micah, and he icily declared, "you cannot do this."

"Let me get this straight," Fox sneered, poking the barrel of his Colt into his prisoner's back. "Y'all can do as you wish, kill who you wish, but we ain't supposed to."

"Sam Hill! If'n it do not sound like more of the one-sided rubbish; these Blues is forever preachin'." Teague said, cocking his revolver. "I would say it is 'bout time we show 'em what we can do."

The Corporal before Thaddeus shouted, "Stop!" shifting to stand.

Butting the Remington's barrel into the back of the man's head, Thaddeus casually said, "keep your ass in that fuckin' chair."

Remaining ramrod straight, the Corporal released a slow breath. "We all are only following orders. See, these men have had evidence placed against them as being traitors." He turned his head a bit, regarding Thaddeus from the corner of his eye. "Yet it is quite apparent you have captured us and that being, it is your duty to keep us alive for prisoner exchange."

Thaddeus chuckled.

The Corporal turned his head a bit more to see Thaddeus better.

Winking back at the man, Thaddeus cheerfully said, " _quelle honte,_ we all ain't as illiterate as you suppose. See, Corporal Sir, we keep up on postings, such as your Major General Curtis' Order Number Thirty, _whoever shall be convicted as a guerilla shall suffer death by sentence of a military commission._ Or in y'alls blunter terms-- _non_ quarter, death to any you convicted. Well, let _moi_ tell you, Corporal, that _non_ quarter order sure has changed how we all have chosen to handle you folks in return."

The Corporal tightly said, "still, there are instances when exchanges have still been done."

Reed nudged his horse forward, "So are you tryin' to tell us all, your new Major General Schofield has recalled this order to execute Confederate prisoners forthwith?"

The Corporal's mouth bunched, and he shook his head.

Thaddeus flicked an eye to his mounted Rangers. "Y'all might want to back up." Raising his voice, he called, "ladies advert your eyes and _Monsieur_ Walker…" He jerked his head, urging the farmer and his boys to climb out of the holes. When they had, Thaddeus drawled, "be a shame to put these to waste, as they appear plenty fuckin' deep to _moi_." Bumping the Corporal, once more, with the Remington, he pleasantly said, "you can go on and stand up now."

The smooth-faced soldier before Teague, who could not have been any older than Teague, sobbed, "you ain't truly gonna kill us?"

Teague snorted derisively, "like you would do any different if'n the game was reversed."

The dirt below the young soldier's chair darkened as urine streamed from the seat.

Teague took two steps back from the spreading puddle, laughingly saying, "well, how 'bout that? I ain't ever factually ever scared the piss out of anyone afore."

The Corporal snarled, "damn it, Collins, show some backbone. You want to leave this world as a coward?"

Collins' chin dropped to his chest.

Stepping over, quick as counting…one…two, Thaddeus shot Collin and then Fox’s prisoner.

Teague turned on him, “Tad, I would of…”

“If’n I am orderin’ men executed, I will do it _mon_ self, not pass the fuckin’ task on to someone else.”

Teague opened his mouth to argue, and Thaddeus briskly shook his head, saying, “you heard _moi.”_

The Corporal stared at Thaddeus with open shock, asking, “how can you sleep at night?”

“Rather fitfully,” Thaddeus replied, shooting the man, and shoving his falling body toward the hole he stood before.

Turning on the bald man, whose hand was cupped to his broken nose, Thaddeus' said, “And you—”

Removing his hand, the man hacked a bloody glob of spit at Thaddeus.

Sidestepping it, Thaddeus’ coldly said, “somehow I am of the notion you are the _fils de pute_ who came up with this theatre of havin’ the _mesdemoiselles_ watch their _famille_ , dig their own graves.”

Raising his chin, the man grinned arrogantly.

“Since you so enjoy drama…” Thaddeus placed his Remington to the man’s thigh. “I hope you enjoy this.” When he pulled the trigger, the lead shattered the bald man’s femur.

A hoarse scream escaped the man as he flopped into a hole, crashing atop his broken leg.

Holstering his Remington, Thaddeus turned for the farmhouse.

The bald man keened, his screams becoming louder.

Hurriedly, Jackson steered Nero to the hole, firing several rounds in, until the man fell silent, his agony over.

Thaddeus spun, shouting, "why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because such cruelty is meaningless and uncalled for."

The muscles along Thaddeus’ jaw bulged, and he bellowed, “ _Qu’elle_ is uncalled for is these fuckin’ _bâtard_ s raiding homesteads! They all need teachin’ they cannot go ‘round murdering _filles. . ._ I mean, _familles_."

Leaping from Nero, Jackson closed the distance between him and Thaddeus. "Still, that ain’t the way.”

“Well, it damn well made _moi_ feel better.”

“It makes you vile as them!”

Thaddeus' fist came up like a rattler, popping Jackson in the face.

Jackson’s fists clenched tight, blood rose up from his mashed lip, and he unclenched his fist, softly saying, “and makin’ yourself like these _bâtards_ does not change the past.”

Thaddeus’ mouth pinched tight.

“It ain't right, Taddy,” Jackson laid a hand on Thaddeus’ rigid shoulder, “and it ain’t who _she_ would want you to become."

Steering clear of the pair, Gideon Barnett rode to the Walker family, dismounting. When Mr. Walker turned offering his hand, Gideon took it with a firm nod. “We all will assist in cleanin’ this mess up for ya.”

Mister Walker's red-rimmed tired eyes drifted to the dead in his drive, then back to Gideon, and his tongue flicked over his lower lip. “There be more of 'em."

"Always is," Gideon replied, scanning the unmolested farm with the five horses lazing near the barn. Then a bell went off in his head, and he understood Mr. Walker was not speaking of the future, but of the here and now. “Where are they?"

"On seeing our milk cans in the barn, they took Brooker, forcing the boy to show ‘em where our cows are grazing."

“Boy?"

"My grandson, Brooker, he is five."

Gideon’s gut clenched tight, and he rubbed the sandy stubble covering his square jaw. “How many more are there, Mr. Walker?"

Walker slowly shook his head. "Might’en even be more than y'all."

Spinning, Gideon shouted, “Hey! Hey!”

All the Rangers turned to him, easily reading his anxiety.

“These ain’t all of’em, rest will be returnin’, and they got ‘em a sacrificial lamb in tow."

Thaddeus' looked left and right like they would instantly appear. “ _Merde,_ they must have heard _m’_ shots.”

Brody nodded. “‘Cepting they figured it was their own,” corner of his mouth flinched, “shootin’ Walker and his boys.”

Mr. Walker pointed to the east. “When they come, it should be right up the drive.”

Feeling his heart throbbing in his chest, Thaddeus swallowed hard, looking around, thinking. ‘Lafe, _toujours_ tells _moi_ if'n it looks easy...it ain't.’


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Running over and jumping in a hole, Thaddeus heatedly fanned a hand at the other men he had killed, "Fox, Micah…strip off 'em enough to make yourself appear to be _une_ of 'em."

The scars in Micah's face flinched as he gaped at Thaddeus retrieving the fancy forage cap along with the bald man's blue jacket and pants.

Staring, bug-eyed, down on him, Fox blurted, "you cannot be serious?!"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?" Thaddeus demanded, pulling on the man's jacket and closing it over his own revolvers; he swung the black Union holster around his slim hips. When his fingers trailed across the raised U.S. on the belt buckle, he felt an odd swirl of guilt. Wrinkling his nose, he shoved the emotion down, hearing Rance McGreen's words from so long ago at his first encounter with brutality at the Stark farm. _'Let that rotten feeling settle in you. Let it become part of you, and when it has, you twist it into hatred to use against 'em.'_

Staring with his eyes pinched, Gideon muttered, "Gabe never was for puttin' on any of the Blue."

Brody grunted, hitching his thumbs in his belt. "Said it was like cheatin' at cards." His gray eyes slid to his friend as he thought. 'Gid and I are the last of Gabe's pals, and somehow seein' his lil' brother donning the Blue feels treacherous to his memory.'

Gideon grunted, the single sounding emitting all the doubt he, too, was feeling.

Standing in the shade cast by the house, Brody appraised Fox, Micah, and Thaddeus, rapidly taking on the appearance of their enemy.

Low and solemn, Gideon asked, "is it time for you to take charge?"

Brody exhaled through his nostrils and then shook his head. "No, we are goin' continue backin' Taddy."

"Cause of Lafayette?"

Brody rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, "No, cause, he summed up how bad this all is quicker than rest of'n us."

Gideon shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his brows bunching.

"Them Blues havin' that boy is an ace in the hole for 'em." Brody turned to look Gideon in the face, "you can damn-well bet they will use 'em to control and murder us."

Sucking at his front teeth, Gideon pulled his packet of chaw from a pocket.

"So, we ride out to save our skins," Brody nodded to the Walker family, "leavin' all of'em to be cut down by the Red Legs, or we jump in line with what Tad has in mind." His eyes rolled to Gideon, "even if'n it does mean goin' against what Gabe and Lafe have both said."

Shoving a wad in his cheek, Gideon sadly shook his head, "suppose we all best get to resetting the stage before they all return."

"Yep," Brody responded, "let us start by throwin' that hog of a Red Leg in a hole."

Striding over, Brody tipped his hat to Mrs. Walker and politely as requesting a second piece of pie, he asked, "Ma'am, would you be so kind as to sweep some dirt over that blood once we get 'em lugged off?"

Closer to the holes, Jimmy and Reed watched with bemused expressions as their pals swapped their clothing for that of the dead men's.

Clearing his throat Jimmy, at last, said, "Ya might be for placing ya gear atop 'em. It would be for disguising them more."

Micah flashed him a straight go to hell look, but having already submitted to Thaddeus' will, he tossed his belongings over the man he had stripped.

As they started clambering out of the holes, beneath his wide, flat-brimmed hat Reed's eyes sparked with mischief, and he popped Jimmy on the arm with the back of his hand. "What you say, Irish? I consider I would dust the whole lot of 'em on sight. How 'bout you?"

"They be most certainly having the appearance to be doing so."

Pulling the blue pant legs down over his boots, Thaddeus pinned the pair with a look darker than they had received from Micah. "How 'bout you _duex_ jackasses, herd their horses closer to the graves, as more distraction. Micah, want you and Fox to lounge on the front porch, make yourselves obvious, just do not let 'em see your faces." Then turning to the rest of his Rangers, who were evaluating him like a lizard would a fly, Thaddeus requested, "Rest of y'all hide, would appreciate y'all being the thunder behind _m' petite_ surprise."

Back atop Nero, Jackson asked, "what is to be the signal?"

Still irritated with him, Thaddeus snidely drawled, "Well, Hell Doc, you go on and choose when is best, as you seem to know all about _qu'elle_ is right and all."

Jackson's mouth tightened, one eye narrowing.

"Lecture _moi_ later, ain't _non_ fuckin' time for it now."

Having tossed their Red Leg in the last hole, Gideon and Brody moved toward their horses, and Thaddeus called, "you two are with _moi."_

Flanking Thaddeus as he headed back to the house, Gideon asked, "where you want us?"

"Behind the corner of the house. That way, y'all can step right out when I open the ball."

With the others out of hearing, Brody leaned a bit closer in, finally asking Thaddeus, "you sure 'bout this?"

Rubbing his palms down the front of the blue jacket, Thaddeus replied, " _Jésus a pleuré_ …" grinning tightly over at Brody, misgiving shining bright in his eyes. "how should I know; I am makin' this _merde_ up as I go along."

Brody chuckled darkly, "well, now, you know how Lafe feels."

"Got to compliment 'em, cause he sure as hell makes it look easy."

Having said this, Thaddeus spotted Alfred Walker's eldest daughter, and his crooked chipped-tooth grin burst free.

Seeing it, Brody moaned, " _pour l'amour de Dieu_ , what are you considerin'?"

Striding right up to the Walker's collected by the kitchen door like scared calves, Thaddeus released a smile bursting with false confidence. "I would like to ask y'all to go on inside, except _Mademoiselle_ …" He extended his hand to the daughter, wearing a faded gray dress that seemed to make her hair shine all the more like warm honey. "Would you be willin' to assist _moi_?"

She studied his offered hand, a tear slipping from the corner of one eye. "Will it help get my son back?"

"Brooker is your _fils…_ son?"

She nodded, her fingers touching the skin in the soft of her neck.

“It is _m’_ intent, _Madame_.”

From the road came the jangle and clop of the mounted horses.

Thaddeus felt sweat break out across his brow, and stepping closer, he cajoled, "you could _très_ well be the coin toss in our favor."

Laying a hand on her daughter's arm, Mrs. Walker plaintively said, "Jane, you ought come inside with the rest of us, dear."

Pushing her shoulders back, Jane laid her hand in Thaddeus', saying, "y'all go on inside Mama; I must do all I can to save Brooker."

" _Madame_ Walker, be assured I will guard _Madame_ Jane unto _m'_ death." Thaddeus said, his notorious crooked grin rolling out, "yet I must warn y'all when you hear 'er screamin' here shortly…."

Jane's brows raised. However, she held tight of Thaddeus' hand.

"It will only be play actin', so do not be frettin' none." Then with a brisk nod, he hurried Jane to the front corner of the house, near where Fox and Micah sat on the porch.

Gawking dumbstruck at Jane, Fox gulped, "what are you doin' Tad?"

"I brought some honey to draw 'em all in," Thaddeus answered with a wry grin. "You _duex_ follow along and jump in when needed."

Having leapt at Jane's arrival, Micah touched fingers to the brim of his hat, "How do, Ma'am." At her nodded acknowledgment, he dropped back alongside Fox, grumping, "World ain't fair…Tad gets that lovely redhead, and I get _you_."

Sarcastically, Fox drawled, "Well, I love you, also, Micah."

“ _Ta gueule,_ you _fils de pute_.”

"Look at you! Usin' Crowe Creole to profane in front of a lady."

Micah's deformed smile flashed, "like I said, _ta gueule, you fils de pute._ "

Thaddeus threw the pair a stern glare, "both of you follow Micah's words, and Fox tuck your hair under your hat! Now, _Madame_ Jane, if'n you would stand here with your back to the house. This ain't the most proper plan I could devise, but I was on short notice and, well, it may require a touch more than play actin' to hook and pull 'em in close." He looked down and back up with a boyish grin, "hopefully, your husband will not come huntin' for _m'_ hide later _._ "

Jane earnestly answered, "he will not."

The horses were getting closer, and they could hear the protesting bellow of cattle.

"Way I figure, _une_ of 'em in the lead will have your _petite_ _garçon_."

"My what?"

One corner of his mouth hitched into a grin, "your lil' boy. If'n all goes as I sure hope, you and I will lure 'em right in here close; that way, I can grab your son." Dragging his lower lip through his teeth, redness flushed across his cheekbones and nose. "Only I figure, I am goin'…well…I am goin' need to behave rather ill-bred."

" _Mes_ apologies, _Madame,_ " Thaddeus whispered, moving in, removing any space between him and Jane.

When his hard chest flattened against her breasts, Jane inhaled sharply.

He flashed a bright, quick smile, chuckling out, " _Mon_ Mams would up and twist _m'_ ear clean off for _qu'elle_ I am fixin' to do."

Nose to nose with him, Jane inhaled deeper, thinking. 'I have never seen eyes so green and filled with such emotion.' Releasing the breath, she whispered back, "You do what needs done. I trust you."

 _"Merci beaucoup, Madame._ " He peeked back over his shoulder, not quite seeing anyone but hearing them. "Does bring to mind," his eyes returned to her, "a line I read in a book."

She tilted her head questioningly.

"All the world is a stage, and we are merely actors."

Fox hissed, "here they come."

Thaddeus' face turned to the road again, wanting to see anything which might assist him.

'Is he plannin' on kissing me?' Jane thought, then, despite her fear, her mouth moistened, and her heart beat faster. 'I should be horrified by such a notion.' She swallowed hard, her knees feeling weak as she took in his square jaw, dark lashes, full lips, and slightly upturned button nose.

Unexpectedly, he turned back, saying, "go on and fight _moi_ now."

Flustered to have been caught ogling him, she shoved out hard.

“Touch less, _Chère_ _,_ your goin’ knock _moi_ off balance."

Not wanting to meet those eyes that entranced her so, Jane peered beyond him and gasped, "here they come."

" _Chère_."

Her eyes darted back to his face.

With a smile that set her pulse racing, he lowly said, "by the way, names, Tad." Then his mouth closed over hers.

When he felt dirt from the drive spatter his legs accompanied by whistling and shouted jeers, Thaddeus released Jane's mouth, giving her a chance to scream.

Only instead, she stared, with her lips slightly parted.

Placing his cheek to hers, he whispered, "you are supposed to be fightin' _moi_ off."

Her face crimsoned, and with a piercing scream, Jane shoved against his chest.

Burying his face into her neck, he held tight. Her bucking movements slid his hand up her ribcage, so his palm cupped the curve of her breast.

Shock rippled through Jane but not as hotly as the tingling heat spreading through her as she thrust against him.

Despite the catcalls from the men drawing ever closer, despite the danger, despite everything— Thaddeus felt himself becoming aroused. Biting so hard on the inside of his cheek, he tasted blood and moved to ease off her some.

Except Jane's hand was tangled in his jacket front, and when he saw her tongue slip across her lower lip. There was no thought to stop himself; he dove forward, covering her mouth hungrily. For a brief passage, each of them forgot where they were and that all of this was an act.

Then the sneering voice of a trooper cut through to Jane.

"I call seconds. This Lil' Reb seems to appreciate a man havin' his way."

Drawing back her arm, Jane slapped Thaddeus, hard enough, it jerked him clean out of the moment they had been having. Arching her back, Jane shrieked and shrieked, releasing the pent-up heat which had been building in her.

Behind Thaddeus, a voice barked, "Soldier!"

Shaking his head, against the way his pulse was racing, Thaddeus ran his lips up her neck, muttering, "Where is your son?"

"Soldier, leave that woman be!!!!"

"Sir, please…help." Jane cried to the officer barking at Thaddeus, even as his troopers cheered for the show to continue.

"Soldier, do you hear me!!"

Pushing and bowing her head against Thaddeus' neck, Jane whispered, "he is sittin' before a man, three horses from us."

Turning his face to catch a glimpse, Thaddeus' short, panted breaths flowed across her cheek and ear. "Where?"

"To your left, no right. Your _right_ , three feet." She hissed, her skin feeling unbearably hot wherever his body was touching hers.

"All right, shove _moi_ from you with a true hellcat scream."

Rearing off the house, Jane straight-armed, shoved, screaming, "get your filthy hands off me!"

Flailing backward, to the laughter of those watching, Thaddeus spun on his heel. His first shot took the man sitting behind Brooker between the eyes. Thumbing the hammer as fast as he had done that long-ago afternoon when he had been showing off for Eudora. Except, this time, it was not targets, but men, and he was not rolling across the ground but dodging horses as he raced for Brooker.

The dead man behind the child was falling, his clutching arm, taking the boy with him, and leaping forward, Thaddeus caught Brooker. Spinning, he found Jane in his shadow, and he shoved her son into her arms.

Gunfire was all around them as Thaddeus herded the pair toward the house. A bullet whizzing by his ear, he howled, "Get DOWN!" Whipping about, he stood over the mother and child firing as wood splinters exploded about him.

The Rangers had charged the instant Thaddeus fired, and everywhere guns blazed.

Dropping his second pistol, Thaddeus ripped open the Union jacket he wore to get at his shoulder holsters.

Fox and Micah opened up on the porch, and like schoolboys, they yahooed and cheered as they emptied twenty-four rounds of lead into the line of mounted soldiers.

Men were thumping to the ground when Micah stumbled. With a second lurch, he fell back.

Grabbing him by the collar, Fox drug his pal off the far side of the porch, disappearing about the corner of the house.

Albert Minter's black gelding slammed into a blazed faced roan.

The roan spooked, bolting sideways, sliding into an open grave, snapping its leg. The horse toppled in, pinning its rider as Albert ran on, ducking the aim of another Red Leg.

During the charge, Zebidiah and Jonathon made for the house and, jumping from their saddles, placed themselves on either side of Thaddeus. Supplying further cover for Jane, who lay atop her son. They kept up their guard, even as bullets thumped the ground about them, and Jonathon cursed heatedly as one burrowed in along his ribs.

Thick, drifting blue-gray smoke filled the open space of the drive.

Feet spread wide and turned sideways to make himself a smaller target, Gideon fired on any who were not of his unit, whether they be man or horse. A bullet lanced across his chest, burning like a brand. With a curse, he dropped his empty pistol. Pulling another from his beltline, and as he leveled it, a bullet drove into his hip. With a scream, Gideon flew backward, landing in a bunched pile.

The air buzzed from the lead being swapped.

Moses spun from the Red Leg he shot, and his horse kept turning….turning and collapsing like a toy top coming to a jerky halt. As the little bay's shoulder struck the ground, the horse threw its muzzle up with a squeal, and Moses leapt free. Rolling across the dirt, he gaped in horror at hooves flicking by his face, his eyes following the flashing legs as Charlie's horse, Frog, landed just beyond him.

The battle was over, except three dismounted Red Legs thrashing through the corn stalks with Marty and Jimmy chasing after them. But everywhere else was frozen in that odd stillness that followed battles.

Climbing to his feet, Moses Daniel shoved his glasses up his nose, sighing out, "survived another one."

Thaddeus squatted, laying a hand on Jane's shoulder, "it is over."

She rolled to her feet, her face white to her lips, and her son clenched to her.

Thaddeus peered into her face, "you both all right?"

She shook her head wildly, babbling, "I am fine. I am fine." Then with a shudder that ran across her like she had been doused with cold water, Jane broke, running down the side of the house to the kitchen door, where she was smothered in her mother's embrace.

Surveying the tight confines of the yard that had become a slaughter ring for the Red Legs, Thaddeus rubbed at his eyes, hating the way they always burned after a battle. Looking up, he noted Shepherd, Stephen, and Albert crisscrossing the drive dispensing the no quarter ruling to any who still moved.

Thaddeus' eyes followed them, recalling how disturbed Lafayette was when he did the same after Orville's death. He shook his head, thinking, 'it is as Lafe said, General Curtis changed the rules back in April with his new order and belief _'the only good Missourian is a dead Missourian.'_ Ain't a unit anywhere that does not repay Curtis' men with the same treatment they dole out to our captured and wounded.' Checking his revolver's loads, Thaddeus half shrugged, walking out into the carnage to assist. 'Hell, I even seen Lafe do it, so fuck 'em. Let 'em reap the wind.'

Stepping over a soldier whose brains were spilled across the ground, Thaddeus laid his hand on the shoulder of a trembling sorrel standing on three legs with blood pouring from its splintered cannon. With a gentle word, he put the animal down.

When the horse collapsed, he sighed heavily and, stepping forward, unbuckled the flap of the pommel holster, removing a shining new revolver he did not recognize but, noting it was loaded, moved on.

In a haze, he walked from one wounded horse to another, ending their misery until he stood before the grave, where the roan with a broken leg grunted and squealed, trying to right itself. Each time the horse lunged, an agonized scream was wrenched from its trapped rider.

The pain echoing between beast and man brought back Jackson's words about 'cruelty being wrong,' and Thaddeus found they struck a far higher note in him now than they had earlier.

Taking aim at the thrashing horse's head, he fired.

The roan collapsed, laying still.

The trapped man softly whimpered, "thank you, Lord, thank you, Lord."

Thaddeus circled the hole, and the rider's eyes reached out to him. He was a broad-faced man who, despite his pain, he smiled up with straightforward honesty. "That was a damn fine ruse, you Johnny Rebs played. You tricked us all real good."

Thaddeus nodded, feeling like he wanted to crumple like the sky was pushing him down. Nodding again, he forced his shoulders back.

"Damn good." Biting hard on his lower lip, the man closed his eyes and opening them, he said, "want you to put me down like you did for Ol' Gilbert. He could be a foolish horse, but he had heart."

Dragging the corner of his lip through his teeth, Thaddeus peered about for Jackson.

"I ain't worth saving any more than Gilbert was."

Thaddeus' gaze slid across the man, noting lines of kindness in his face, and he took a step back.

"Son, please! I hurt something awful, and I am dying. Please!"

"All right," Thaddeus whispered, and making the sign of the cross, he did as the man asked and then dropped the weapon at his feet, stumbling back.


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Sunday 20 th July 1863**

Archibald Patterson stepped through the backdoor, his shadow reaching across the floor to where Quinton Nicholson sat beside Lafayette's bed. "Where is Charlotte and Ambrose?"

Lafayette replied, "Brose and Celia ain't returned from the Campbells."

Twisting, Archibald scrutinized the back yard.

"Something wrong, Arch?" Lafayette asked.

"No."

Seeing his Captain and friend's rising apprehension, Quinton hastily said, "Rance and Wade are on sentry, JT and Hi accompanied Celia and Brose, you need to cease frettin'. Been tellin' you that most of the afternoon."

Lafayette's reply was to slide a bishop diagonally across the checkered playing board.

Ambling closer, Archibald's cornsilk colored brows furrowed at Quinton for over speaking him. "I wanted the pair of'em to come see this." He jabbed a thumb toward the backyard.

Moving a red checker piece, marked as a rook, Quinton absently muttered, "see what?"

"All these dragonflies, more of'em than I ever seen in one place."

Swiftly, taking the rook with his queen, Lafayette said, "they call that a swarm."

Archibald's head tilted a bit, "how is it you always know all them odd things, Capt'."

Looking up with a crooked grin, Lafayette replied, "I read. And Charlie is inside with her _mère_."

"You think, Mrs. Perry would mind if'n I went in and got 'er."

"Figure Lis has become pretty used to all of'n us," Lafayette said, shifting about restlessly. "Doubt it would bother 'er at all."

Smoothing his mustache with two fingers, Quinton's mouth quirked to the side. "You realize, you put yourself in checkmate?"

" _Qu'elle_?" Lafayette leaned out, scanning the checkers he and Quinton had fashioned into a chess set. " _Zut_!"

"Predation, Lafayette." Quinton slouched in his chair, shaking his head, "if'n you are not goin' be so negligent. It ain't worth my effort to play you."

" _Mes apologies_. Cannot seem to cease thinkin' on Celia not being here."

"Oh, I am well aware of that," Quinton replied.

Raising one brow at his friend, Lafayette grumbled, "still do not know why she felt she needed to go to the Campbells."

"To trade jar goods for cheese and butter."

"I know _why_ she went, Quin," Lafayette replied quietly, yet the words held an undercurrent of his sour mood. "I said, I do not know why she felt she _needed_ to go."

"Most likely, 'cause she has…as she said, been tradin' with Mrs. Campbell since movin' here."

That Lafayette's temper was starting to swell was simpler to read than a drunk trying to bluff at poker. Yet, him proving so was interrupted by Charlotte coming through, holding on to Archibald's finger. "Mr. Arch takin' me to see draggin' flies."

Smiling, Lafayette warmly said, "why, _bonjour_ , Charlie."

"Bye, La."

Picking up a chess piece, Quinton set it atop Lafayette's king. "Checkmate, and I am goin' outside with Arch and Charlotte." Standing, he stretched his back, yawning. "While I am gone, and you are resettin' the board, you might search up a way to concentrate on the game."

With a grunt, Lafayette began shifting pieces back to their starting positions.

Frowning down on him, Quinton yawned then said, "truth told, I would expect better strategy out of my Captain than you been demonstrating."

" _Chiant_! Could send you for a turn on sentry, give you an understandin' of _m'_ strategy of keepin' a camp well-guarded."

"Already had my turn last night," Quinton answered with a wink. "Prefer seein' what Charlotte thinks of the swarm."

Chirping, lilting laughter floated in from the yard.

Cheerfully Quinton said, "yep, that sounds like fun."

A couple minutes later, Malissa came in, tucking stray hairs into her bun. "Get you anything?"

Shifting his eyes from observing what little of the backyard he could see from his bed, one corner of Lafayette's mouth crimped down. "How 'bout out of this bed?"

"That would be something," Malissa replied with a laugh. "Anything else?"

"I am serious, Lis."

Her amusement shifted like clouds on a stormy day into a frown. "Now, Lafe--"

Cutting her off, he put forth, "I cannot imagine sunshine and fresh air would be _mal_ for _moi_. 'Sides, Celia ain't here to buck."

Crossing her arms, Malissa's index finger tapped against her dress sleeve.

"I am stronger than she is allowin' _moi_ to show 'er." Lafayette's eyes swung to the crutches; Wade had devised for him and that Celia placed out of his reach. Even seeing it, so far away, caused his temper to stir as he thought. 'Cannot believe _m'_ own men balk _m'_ orders over Celia's.' Instead of allowing his irritation to show, he kept his expression bland. " _Mon_ crutches are right over there.”

Malissa's reply was the corners of her mouth, pulling tight.

Leaning toward her, his tone became beseeching. “ _s’il vous plaît,_ Lis, _s’il vous plaît._ ”

"Oh, all right!" Crossing the room, Malissa returned with the crutches. "If you show me, you can use this without harmin' yourself."

His smile leapt to life.

"Also, I will not be held answerable for any damage you might 'en do."

He nodded, quickly reaching for the crutches, his bare left foot already on the floor. However, his other hand remained gripping tight of the sheet draped across his lap. "She stored _m'_ clothes in the cupboard."

Opening the tall cupboard, Malissa mumbled, "got a feelin', we are both aimin' for a scoldin'."

Hearing her, Lafayette answered, "I will take it all on _moi_."

"If'n only, it would be that simple." She looked back over her shoulder, "you realize my sister has a temper." Turning back, she saw his pants, vest, button-down shirt, and the war tunic Celia had made him, folded on the shelf. Malissa felt a burn of guilt, and she ran a finger across her sister's colorful, astonishing embroidery work.

Detecting her hesitation, Lafayette entreated. "Lis, if'n you were I; would you not want freedom?"

Taking up the pants and tunic with a sigh, Malissa shut the cupboard. "I would."

Joy filled his face with a glow, but when he took hold of his clothes, his eye-tooth nipped at his bottom lip.

"Changin' your mind?"

" _Non_ ," Lafayette replied, vehemently shaking his head. "Just realizin' I am goin' to require aid gettin' my pantleg over _m'_ left foot."

"Well, shift 'bout gettin' both feet on the floor."

Holding tight of the sheet, Lafayette inched his sore but healing leg to the floor.

Once the pants were over his feet, Malissa peeked up into his eyes. "Figure you are goin' to need help standin' too."

Looking down at the sheet covering his mid-section, the tops of Lafayette's ears reddened.

"Goodness sake! You have drawers on, do you not?"

Lafayette softly answered, "I do."

Standing, Malissa held her arms out to him, "then stop being foolish."

His fingers flexed and unflexed about the sheet.

"By Ambrose and Charlotte, I would think you comprehend I have seen men's drawers well before this moment."

The bit of red on his ears brightened, spreading across his face and right on down into his chest.

Sighing heavily, Malissa purposely looked away.

His resolution returning, Lafayette took hold of her arm, pulling himself and his pants up, rapidly buttoning his fly.

Bunching the tunic, Malissa slipped it over his head. "Do not know why you are blushin'. These past weeks, you been layin' here half-dressed with all of'n us carin' for you." As she said this, she delicately worked his more seriously injured left side into the sleeve. "Anyways got to be seein' any part of you is no different than seeing Ambrose."

Under his breath, Lafayette muttered, "I ain't a nine-year-old _garçon_."

"Suppose you are not," Malissa responded, tugging the tunic, so it hung straight. "It still does not mean I see you any different."

"Not sure if'n that makes _moi_ feel any better."

Unexpectedly, Malissa placed two fingers under his chin, lifting his face to her. "It should."

His brows furrowed with confusion.

"Not sure when," she brushed his flop of bangs from his face. "Somewhere along the way, I ceased seein' you as a man and started seein' you as family."

" _Vraiment?_ "

"Yes, it seems, I have come to realize how much you love my baby sister, and that come…" Malissa grinned slyly, dropping her voice to a whisper, "hell or high water, you intend on marrying her and becoming my younger brother." Reaching down, she picked up the crutches lying against the bed, handing them to him.

For an extended moment, Lafayette just stared at her, and then he smiled back just as slyly, "and you are correct." Placing the crutches under his arms, he took a hesitant step, and pain flooded his face.

Promptly, Malissa reached for the crutches. "That is it. You are done."

" _Non!_ " Lafayette demanded, his eyes flaming up. "Let _moi_ figure this out."

"Ah, now there is some of that stubborn streak, which kept you alive while we all were worryin' you would not pull through."

Taking a second step, he shifted more of his weight to his right crutch, shuffling forward.

Hovering close, ready to catch him, Malissa thought, 'cannot believe I am allowin' this.'

Another struggled step.... followed another, and he paused. Lifting his dark eyes to the square of light beyond the door, Lafayette took a deep breath and began hobbling with earnestness for his goal.

Despite her misgivings, Malissa kept pace, smiling at him like a mother admiring her child learning a new skill.

Then he was through the door, and Lafayette tightly said, "I would like to sit out in the sun, not under the porch awning."

"Quinton," Malissa called. "Please, come pull this porch bench out alongside the house."

Sitting by Charlotte on the ground, Quinton turned to see what Malissa was asking and bolted to his feet. Throwing a worried look toward the bit of drive he could see beyond the house, he shouted, "you ain't supposed to be up!"

"Well, I am---" Lafayette winced and barked, "bench! Afore I fall."

"Miss Celia gave me orders,” Quinton snarled, hurridly snagging the bench and placing it where Malissa indicated. “All of'n us orders," he grumbled further, looking pointedly into Lafeyette’s eyes as he lowered him to the bench made from a split piece of Oak.

Settling his back against the sun-warmed, square logs of the cabin, Lafayette exhaled blissfully. "Lissy, _Chère_ , _merci_." He scanned the green yard, dappled with golden evening light, and the dipping, swirling dragonflies. " _Merci beaucoup_."

"You are welcome," Malissa replied, again pushing his bangs from his face. "You need a trimmin'."

Looking up, he graced her with a smile overflowing with such adoration it so surprised Malissa; she had the urge to check if Celia was behind her, and it was her he was really smiling at. Tucking stray hair behind her ears, she took a step back. "Well, I need to see 'bout gettin' the bread from the oven, or we will be cuttin' off charred crust for the next few days."

He nodded happily in reply.

Before going inside, Malissa paused, one hand resting on the door frame, "Archibald, Quinton new orders. . ." she glanced to Lafayette. "Do not let 'em go any further."

The pair answered in chorus, "yes, Ma'am."

She canted a firm eye to Lafayette, "and you, Lil' Brother, listen to 'em."

"Will do, _grand sœur._ "

The moment she was gone, Quinton's handsome face became furious. "You just placed the boys and me in hot water."

Lafayette chuckled, "she will take it out on _moi_."

"No, she will not," burst from Archibald. "Miss Celia adores you!" He pointed at Quinton and then out to where their pals were on sentry, "and we all let you escape."

"Escape is right," Lafayette answered. Tilting his face to the sun, peeking through the far tree line, and taking a deep breath of air, he ignored the painful pinch in his healing lung. " _Par Dieu_ , the sunshine feels _bonne_."

Noticing Lafayette was outside, Charlotte came running with her arms extended. "La!"

Right before she leapt on him, Quinton caught her, pulling her back. "Oh, no, Baby, he ain't ready for that."

Charlotte pointed at a pair of dragonflies zipping past. "La, you see?"

"I do; they are mighty pretty," Lafayette replied.

"I want one." Charlotte's face bunched at Archibald and then at Quinton. "They say no. You say yes, La."

"Dragonflies are only happy when they fly. Do you want them to be happy, Charlie?"

Her head twisted, watching a trio spiraling close by, "they happy."

" _Oui,_ and if'n we catch you _une_ , it will be sad, and so will its friends."

Charlotte regarded the swarm of buzzing, blue fliers, and after a moment, she firmly said, "I no want them sad."

Out front, a dog barked.

All three men jerked to attention.

Automatically, Lafayette reached for a revolver. Then inwardly cursed himself as it dawned that he had brought himself outside unarmed.

Pulling one of the two revolvers in his waistband, Quinton flipped it, handing it butt first to Lafayette, grousing, "another reason you should be inside."

Lafayette got no chance to retort, because Quinton was already dashing after Archibald, who was peeking about the far corner of the house. As he passed below the kitchen window, Quinton commanded, "Mrs. Malissa, hurry, fetch Charlotte!"

At his tone, Malissa's gut dropped, "Charlotte?!"

He answered, "with Lafayette."

Darting to the rear of her home, Malissa removed a double-barrel from the top of Celia's cupboard on her way by, and hurrying outside, she called in a hushed voice. "Baby, come 'er."

Charlotte's large, blue eyes narrowed at the fear she saw in her mother's pale face. Not understanding it, she backed closer to Lafayette, her little hand gripping tight of his knee.

The dog barked again.

"Charlotte Eliza, now!"

Giving her a little shove, Lafayette whispered, "go on, _Bébé_."

Charlotte's eyes rolled to him, her brow bunching at the hardness in his face and her lower lip set to trembling.

Firming up his voice, Lafayette ordered, " _Bébé_ go to your Mama, right now."

A large tear streaked down Charlotte's freckled cheek, and she ran for her mother.

Sweeping her up, Malissa extended the shotgun to Lafayette, "watch yourself." Then with a swish of her full skirts, she was gone.

Forcing himself to his feet, Lafayette leaned the shotgun on the bench and placing his shoulder blades to the cabin; he cocked the revolver, saying a hasty prayer.

A reddish-brown and white puppy with a broad blaze came loping about the drive curve. It leapt on a stick, growling fiercely, tossing the stick in the air.

Quinton and Archibald focused their weapons on the stretch of dirt behind the puppy. All sorts of worries shifting through their minds of what might be coming up the drive. The last of which being Ambrose, yelling, "Ma! Ma, we are home."

Except he did, and Archibald glanced back to Lafayette, releasing a pent up, high pitched laugh, "they all is home."

Next to come about the tree line was Wade, happily talking with JT, Hiram, and Celia.

Jamming his revolver back in his waistband, Quinton shouted, "WADE MORROW!"

The wide shoulder man's head jerked up.

Ambrose also jumped, then squatted low, next to the puppy skipping about him.

"No all clear whistle!!" Quinton shouted, his black mustache trembling as his face twitched with fury. "No signal of any sort!"

Removing his hat, Archibald popped it alongside his leg. "We figured you killed, and they were headin' in to do the same to us."

Wade licked his lips, the palm of his hand brushing across the well-used handle of his revolver.

JT studied his fellow Rangers. Mostly, Quinton and Archibald, who were fit to be tied. "We are rightly apologetic, we are."

"Ain't your error JT, you were not on sentry," Lafayette answered, having reached the house's corner, with one hand braced against its painted pine siding.

Slinging her basket, filled with butter to Wade, Celia came in a rush at Lafayette, scolding, "what are you doin' up?!"

"Oh, no!" Archibald shook his head, taking a step away. "I seen my Ma like that."

Quinton nodded, "me, too."

Throwing the retreating Rangers a look that would scald a cat, Celia turned on Lafayette. "I cannot believe you risked injury by bein' out of bed, let alone bein' all the way out here." Slipping under his arm, she took some of his weight on herself. As she did, she threw an irritated look to Quinton and Archibald. "Y'all promised to watch 'em!"

"He is kind of wily," Quinton replied, side-stepping further away.

"Why I never, I--"

"Hey, _Chérie_ ," Lafayette said, his dimples fluttering at her, and he motioned for Quinton and Archibald to make themselves scarce.

Which they did, by trotting off to Ambrose.

"Where did you get the pup?" Archibald asked, dropping a knee in the dirt, the puppy leaping up to lick his face.

"Mr. Campbell's dog dropped a litter under the porch, and they let me choose one," Ambrose said proudly, rubbing the puppy's ears. "I named 'er, Betsy."

"Hey, girl," Quinton called, wiggling his fingers for the puppy to come to him. "Why, Betsy?"

Ambrose shrugged, "like the way it sounds."

After carrying the baskets of cheese and butter garnered from Celia's trading to the front porch, Wade and JT joined the others about Betsy.

Leaning on Celia, Lafayette made his way to the backyard. On reaching the bench, he released her to take a seat.

She bent to him, "what is wrong? Where are you hurtin'?"

"I just wanted..." Lafayette grunted, dropping to the bench. He turned his face to her, and on the vibrant sparks in Celia's narrowed eyes, he forgot what he was going to say as he thought, ‘ _Par Dieu,_ if'n she is not even more lovely when her fires are stoked.’ His smile escaped, and he mischievously teased, "now, _Chérie_ , you cannot be ramrodding _moi_ so."

"Ramroddin'!?!?!" Celia's entire body stiffened, her cheeks flaming. "Is that what you call me being scared breathless you might rip your stitches apart?"

Reaching out, Lafayette took her hand.

She yanked it from him. "You just sit there if'n that is what you want. Sure, would not want. . ." She took a step back, "you to think my love... that makes me worry so for you is hindering your freedom any."

Lafayette's smile turned a little queasy.

Celia's nostril's flared, "Jackson trusted me to keep you from moving 'bout for at least a month, and here it has only been weeks."

His gaze roved over her, from her dark russet hued curls to her skirt swaying enticingly from her hips, as he did, his thick lashes lowered, the rich velvet burr entering his voice as he said, "Now, _Chérie---_ "

"Do not be callin' me, _Chérie,_ while lookin' me over that way when I am furious with you!" Celia hissed, planting her balled fists on her hips. "You want to start bleedin' all over the place, all over again. Well, go on and do whatever the Hades you want! 'Cause, I ain't goin' have you reportin' to your pals what a fractious, tetchy gal you harnessed yourself too when I was only--"

Without any warning, Lafayette lunged, encircling her in his arms, his mouth silencing hers. Then without a care of who might see, he took his time kissing her long and deep. When he finally lifted his mouth, she opened hers to speak. Crushing her tighter to him, he reclaimed her mouth, his tongue tasting of her until he felt her chest heaving against his. Pulling back, he smiled down into her dazed expression.

Placing her cheek to his neck, she exhaled. "That ain't fair."

"Neither is guilting _moi_ , got enough of that from _m'_ Mams."

"But I---"

Lifting her face, he placed his lips to Celia’s, no longer crushing her with his strength but sharing, sampling of her with slow, thoughtful tenderness.

When his snickering Rangers and Ambrose passed by, Lafayette extended a hand, waving them to do so more quickly. Once they were inside, his kisses moved up her cheekbone to her temple, where he huskily whispered. "I was not tryin' to anger or belittle you, _Chérie_ , _je t'aime_."

"I love you also." She moved back enough to see him, her eyes caressing his face. "It is just….well, you scared me."

"I know." Lightly, playfully, quickly he kissed the tip of her nose. "Unfortunately, _m' amour_ , I will most likely scare you many more times through the years."

"I am sure you will." Then a touch of devilment came to her eyes. "Just promise when you do, this is how you will comfort me."

“With all _m’ amour,_ I _promesse.”_

Leaning into him, Celia pressed her lips to his, passionately kissing him as the fireflies set to sparkling in the purple twilight.


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Sunday 20 th July 1863**

Laboring through the night, the Rangers, as promised, aided the Walkers in cleaning away all signs of the battle. The first problem had been how to dispose of the dead horses.

After a heated discussion about what sort of interest bonfires might draw, they finally reconciled that fire was still the only feasible method. Yet, before gathering deadfall for the pyres, steaks were cut from the carcasses.

Troop overabundance in the area had made wildlife for hunting scarce. Yet when the horse meat was set to roast, it had entirely more than Thaddeus could bear. Unlike his usual self, he did not cuss and argue the point, merely wandered away to be on his own.

With morning light streaming through the Walker's orchard, he had rejoined the Rangers where they stood with their heads bowed and hats in gripped in their hands. For the bullet that caused Micah to stumble, yesterday had also killed him. They stood in a semi-circle, in stoic silence, so close to one another, their shoulders touched.

Holding Thaddeus' hand, Jane subtly watched how the Rangers lips moved with mute prayers, their eyes slanting to one another and then always to Gideon leaning on a cane, Marty, and Teague, each with an arm in a sling, and Jonathon with his bandaged side. Beneath their tough facade, Jane could see their fear, their worry-- for when they too would spill their blood or worse, be covered with dirt.

Although her family had chosen not to attend the burial, Jane had wanted to, and she squeezed Thaddeus's hand, thinking, 'because right now…he needs me.'

As the bonfires burned during the night, she had noticed someone smoking in the dark all alone. Having watched one match after another flare, she, at last, decided to join whoever was out in the dark suffering.

Retrieving a blanket, food, and her father's hidden whiskey bottle, she began her search, discovering it to be Thaddeus, the brash Ranger leader who not only saved her son but so intrigued her. They talked softly in the darkness, and as he drank, Jane learned of Sienna, his twin, his love of horses, and that he was six years her junior.

Yet, the way he had risked himself to save all of her family, especially her son, Jane felt he had shown himself to be more of a man than many she had met.

As the night grew deeper, she spoke of her loneliness since her husband's death. It had happened before the war, a simple accident, yet it had left her alone. 'Well, not quite alone,' she had said, 'I have Brooker.'

This had gotten Thaddeus talking more about his deceased twin, and later, his brother Lafe's recently found happiness. Then he bashfully admitted his shame of often weeping like a child when horses had to be put down. He had said, 'they are innocent. Never asked for any of this, and when they scream, it tears through _moi_ like a knife. I even hear their screams in my sleep.' Then all at once, he was weeping, and she was cradling him, soothing his grief.

Thinking of last night, she inched closer to him, longing again to feel the strength of his arms. For in soothing him, they had picked up where they stopped earlier in the day, however this time, she gave freely, all he had been pretending to take and more.

As she did, a part of her had worried that come morning, she would feel disgraced, as she had only before shared herself with her husband, William. But oddly, she felt reborn.

Standing so close, she could smell tobacco and whiskey on him. 'So different from William,' she thought, 'but I will now think of Tad anytime I smell either.' Her eyes strayed to the short, short hairs along the back of his skull. Recalling how soft it felt beneath her fingers, she had to restrain herself from stroking them.

Thaddeus peeked over, feeling her eyes on him, his lips forming into a tiny smile.

She found the need to fight a lump in her throat, as she thought, 'he too will wind up buried in some lost grave before this terrible war is through.'

When they left the orchard, Thaddeus kept hold of her hand until they reached his stallion. Taking up his reins, he raised his eyes to her.

Once more, Jane found herself, lost in them, thinking, 'so, so green, his heart right there for all to see.'

He flashed the small smile again, " _Merci_ for taking in our wounded until they are able to travel."

"It is the least we can do." She stepped closer, and his horse thrust its head out, flaring its nostrils at her.

Releasing a soft hiss, Thaddeus growled, "knock it off."

The big gray laid its ears flat but lowered its head docilely.

Rubbing, lovingly, of the horse's face, Thaddeus said, "He gets a bit protective." The stallion agreed by pushing his forehead into Thaddeus, and he smiled, all full of life, like the young man he indeed was. "Cain has been with _moi_ since he was born." Thaddeus' forehead furrowed, and he took a shaky breath. "Ain't a whole lot left that has been with _moi_ as long as Cain." His eyes went to the two-story yellow home, beyond Jane's shoulder. "Proud, we arrived in time to save y'alls home."

"And us."

His eyes came back to her, "it is all the same, ain't it."

Jane looked back at the house, for a breath, then said, "suppose you are right."

When she turned around, his hand slipped about the back of her neck, drawing her to his mouth, his kiss quickly becoming heated.

Pulling away, Jane released a long shaky breath.

"Jane, I…"

Quickly, she stopped what he might say with another kiss. Stroking the whisker shadows along his chiseled jaw, she withdrew altogether from him, saying, "We shall never see each other again, Tad."

His nose wrinkled, and he looked to the leather rein hanging in his hand, then back at her, "I do not wish it to be so."

"It must be." She smoothed a stray hair back over his ear, "our time, last night, I shall treasure all my days. Yet you do not owe me anything."

"But Jane--"

She shook her head, "No. You rescued my son, my family, my home, and…" She smiled, tears being barely kept at bay, "we shared openly, beautifully what each of us needed." As she spoke, Jane could see the sadness he carried, so heavily in his soul, coming to his face. Placing her hands behind his neck, she kissed him, gently . . . tenderly, slipping her fingers up his scalp, under his hat, and across those short hairs she so wanted to touch, just once more.

Then she retreated backward, pushing forth a smile she hoped did not look as false as it felt. "Your men have ridden to the end of the drive. They are waitin' for you."

Tugging his flat crowned hat back in place, Thaddeus stepped to the left side of his horse, his eyes studiously appraising her.

"Go on now."

With a grace that was natural as a bird in flight, he made a slight move and was in the saddle without touching the stirrup. He glanced over his shoulder and then looked to her.

When he did, she thought, 'I will never forget his eyes, not ever.'

"Are you sure, Jane?"

"I am sure, but there is something you can do for me, Tad."

"Anything."

Unable to keep the tremor from her voice, Jane replied, "Keep yourself out of a grave."

He pulled back a bit in his saddle.

"Please, say you will."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, and she thought, 'how did I not notice before, the tip of his canine tooth is chipped.'

With some of the roguishness she had heard from him the day before, he said, "I will do just that, for you, _Chérie_." Touching a finger to the brim of his hat, he released the smile which had so captivated her to begin with, saying, " _Au Revoir_ , Jane."

With a nod, she stepped back, raising her hand in farewell, not trusting her voice.

With a flip of his reins, the stallion spun on its rear heels, trotting down the drive, his silvery tail flagging like a banner in the wind.

Staying where she was, Jane watched until Thaddeus turned onto the road and was gone. Then she took a deep breath. Let it out and took another.

"I did not get to say good-bye."

Startled, she looked down at her son, curling her fingers in his brown hair; Jane briefly wondered, 'when did he arrive?' even as she said, "I am sorry, Baby."

"Mr. Crowe was something else, was he not, Mama?"

She smiled sadly, answering, "Yes, he was."

Brooker nodded, "way he caught me when I was falling, and standing over you and me shooting all them Yanks." The boy nodded again with a huge smile. "When I grow up, I want to be just like Mr. Crowe."

"No, Brooker, honey," she answered, "you do not."

"But I do." He looked seriously up at her. "I really do, Mama."

"This war will be over when you are grown." She smiled lovingly at him. "Besides, Mr. Crowe would not want you to be like 'em." She peeked to the empty drive. "He does not even want to be like 'em."

Brooker's brow furrowed, "That makes no sense."

Releasing a tight breath, she answered, "one day, it will now go see if Granny needs your help."

After watching him run inside the house, Jane strolled down the drive. Recalling fondly, almost woefully what Tad had shared with her. 'All he wanted was to breed and train horses, to be with his family, and to enjoy a simple life.' Stepping into the empty road with only the dust swirling in the sunbeams to mark the Rangers passing, she gasped, "Oh, Tad..." wrapping her arms about herself, despite the July heat. "I do not believe you will ever have any of that."

In the warm sunlight, Jane could smell his scent on her, and the lump she had fought earlier became tears, a steady stream of tears as she thought, 'this damn war will surely kill him. Leave him lying where no one will remember his name or who he wanted to be.' With a long sigh, she retreated down the drive to her own life.


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Shifting in his saddle, Zebidiah arched his back, cracking his neck from one side to the other.

Looking his way, Charlie lifted a thin eyebrow at him, "something wrong?"

"Slept like hell last night, 'tween the heat off them fires and worryin' who might ride up at any time."

"I think most of us did." Jonathon put in through a stifled groan, "and my ribs certainly were not doin' me any favors when it came to sleepin'."

"Well…." Fox focused his eyes on his pal, Thaddeus, who was somberly quiet despite sitting easy in his saddle. "I would say, Tad here, had a restful night." His blue eyes shifted to those behind him. "Still, I would put money down, that in all probability, he did not get much more sleep than the rest of'n us."

"You think it…" Reed said, playing out his words while passing Jimmy Gamble with a watch this grin, "cost 'em three dollars?"

At the laughter rising from the Rangers, Brody glanced at Thaddeus to see his mouth pulled into a tight hard line. Knowing Reed would run neck and neck with Fox to keep this joke going, Brody turned to a scowl to his friend. However, at Reed's wide-eyed innocent look, a chuckle, inadvertently, escaped Brody.

When it did, Fox flung his right leg across his saddle shoulders. With this better view of Thaddeus, he also turned to his pals like a showman and dramatically, shaking his head, Fox chided. "That ain't right. Y'all done know, he learned three dollars is too much."

The look Thaddeus pinned on Fox would have caused others to turn their horse, to find someone else to ride next to.

But, not Fox, he merely smiled back, bouncing his eyebrows at his friend.

Darkly Thaddeus hissed, "can you not ever learn when to shut the fuck up, Northrup!?"

Recognizing the cool low tone as a sign his pal's calm was disintegrating, Fox determined it would be best to lay off for a while and dropped his foot back in his stirrup.

Snuffled mutters rippled through the Rangers, and they all settled to riding, once more, in silence.

After a time, Buster edged his horse up close to Highland Melody, and the blood bay mare shook her head, her golden mane flashing in the sunshine.

"Easy me, Lass," Jimmy responded, stroking the mare's shoulder as he cocked an eye to Buster.

Leaning even closer, Buster whispered. "Is we all not teasin' em anymore, 'cause Mr. Walker's daughter is Tad's sweetheart?"

"Goodness and by golly, ain't that a right fine query ya be for sharing with me," Jimmy roared, tossing Reed a wicked grin. "What is ya thoughts on this, Boyo, did Taddy boy find 'em a sweet all his own, so he be not needing to pay three dollars _non_ mores?"

Laughter louder than the rumble off a freight wagon burst from the Rangers.

Spinning Cain so fast, those nearest almost wrecked. Thaddeus bellowed, "Why cannot you _fils de pute_ ever shut the fuckin' Hell up. _Qu'elle_ makes y'all think I need you ridin' _m'_ ass like y'all do?" With a jerk of his reins, Cain spun back around. "Y'all ain't as hilarious as y'all deem you fuckin' are." Then with a snarl, Thaddeus dug in his heels.

Cain took off to a rolling thunder of raucous laughter.

Hipping their horses, the Rangers followed with their clothes whipping in the wind and dust streaming from them as they pounded along the dry road.

Spotting a trail leading down a draw, Thaddeus left the road, only slowing Cain enough to safely plunge down the embankment.

The path took them to a wooded ravine where the Rangers walked their blowing horses in welcome shade. Coming to a wide, slow-moving river, they charged on through the undergrowth much to the disgust of roosted birds. However, even as the birds exploded into the air, the horses sank their muzzles in the chest-deep water.

The Rangers examined the dense, green Missouri woods surrounding them. The far riverbank followed a curve with years of erosion having turned it smooth as any Gulf beach. Beyond it, Water Oaks grew so dense, they appeared impossible to breach.

Nudging Nero up to Cain, Jackson asked, "where to now, Tad?"

Thaddeus bit his lip and, removing his hat, tied the stampede strings to his saddle. As he scrubbed at his sweat-matted hair, watching the light glinting from the river, he abruptly smiled, "thinkin', I would not mind a dip."

Releasing a yipping cheer, Albert said, "hell, but that sounds like a right fine idea."

Racing across the river, water splashing in the air like diamond droplets, the Rangers leapt from their saddles, stripping off layers of gear and clothing.

Scrutinizing the pale skin, demarked by hard-tan lines, rapidly appearing, Jackson patted Nero's muscled black neck with a frown, then with a weary sigh, he walked to Thaddeus, who was hopping on his left leg, tugging at his pants. "You think you should assign some to remain onshore?"

As his foot came free, Thaddeus' head snapped about to Jackson. " _Qu'elle_?"

"Askin' if you deem, we might be vulnerable, if'n we were all in the river at once."

" _Feu de l'enfer_! How the Hell does Lafe make this whole leadin' look so fuckin' easy?" Shaking his head, Thaddeus called, "Hey! Only 'bout half of'n us in the water, rest on guard."

"Damn it, Tad," Albert complained, his shirt waving in the breeze where it hung from his hand.

All the others, in various stages of nakedness, grumbled agreement.

Hanging his bowler on a jutted limb of a drift log, Jimmy slipped his galluses from his shoulders. "So, who be for goin' in?"

Scratching his whiskers, Thaddeus thought, 'I could use a shave.'

"Well, Tad?!" Jimmy demanded, facing him with his hands on his hips.

"Ah, hell. . . " Thaddeus flashed his chip tooth grin. "We will let age..." He bowed to Jimmy, "...go afore beauty."

Rearing up from where he had been sitting on the log, pulling his boots, Reed barked, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means all y'all old men get to try out the water first." Fox snorted, throwing his war tunic, so it hit Brody in the face. "Startin' with you."

Drawing in a breath, Brody slapped his hands together. "That is it. I have had just 'bout nuff of you." Leaping, he snagged the slim, wiry redhead by his collar and groin, slinging him into the river.

Popping up like flotsam, Fox shouted, "Fuck! Brody, I still got on my boots and holsters."

"You think I care?" Brody replied, stripping his remaining clothes revealing his layers of muscles. "While I bathe, you got time to clean your revolvers."

Trees rustled in the breeze while overhead, white clouds hung like cotton bolls in a brilliant blue sky. Close to the trees, small campfires of dry smokeless driftwood burned. What little smoke they made dissipating into the Water Oaks, secluding their location from any who might pass near.

About the fires, Rangers heated water in tin cups to shave as their washed clothing hung from the Oak trees' gray limbs. Once each completed their ablutions, they flung out bedrolls, lounging on the sand. The comfortable sound of chatting and laughter lifted from the Rangers as they enjoyed the luxury of being clean while sipping moonshine stiffened coffee.

Dropping by Thaddeus, where he sat with Cain grazing nearby, Jackson leaned his elbows across his knees. Taking a breath, he asked, "you considerin' what is next?"

Thaddeus shrugged, slipping a cylinder on his Remington, he had finished cleaning. Turning the revolver in his hands, the corners of his mouth puckered when he noticed, 'the fancy scrollwork Father had put on is starting to wear smooth in places.'

"Tad?"

" _Non_ , I ain't been considerin'," Thaddeus responded, holstering the Remington. He looked into Jackson's smoky blue eyes that were appraising him, his brow puckered, and he thought, 'When did his face become so creased? Hell, he is only twenty-three but looks closer to thirty.' Turning, he studied the others further down the bank. 'Do we all look so old?' Thaddeus' forehead bunched. 'Maybe that is why Jane was so taken aback when I told her I was twenty.'

"So, are you considerin' what we do next, now?"

Shrugging again, Thaddeus half grinned over to Jackson. "Naw, just considerin' in general."

Jackson's nostrils flared, and he scooted closer, dropping his voice. "They all been watchin' you since we left Lafe, watchin' your every move, and they still are."

Snorting out a small blast of air, Thaddeus replied, " _qu'elle_ do I care?"

"They are tryin' to decide if'n you are meriting followin'."

Thaddeus' mouth twisted. "Like I been sayin', Lafe makes all this leadin' _merde_ look easy. Sides, he is the leader."

"And, we all have heard you say both plenty of times."

"Ever think, I do not want to lead."

Curtly, with a touch of bitterness, Jackson snarled. "Tad."

Thaddeus began breaking a thin twig into little pieces. "I ain't ever had to fuckin' lead afore. _Toujours_ followed Lafe and all the rest of you _frères_." He tossed the broken pieces from him, his lower lip jutting as he rolled the last one between his fingertips until he dropped it, declaring, "I do not want to lead. _Jésus a pleuré_ , I ain't any _bonne_ at it…not like Gabe and Lafe."

"But, they want to follow you because you are both of thems, brother."

A corner of Thaddeus' mouth hitched, and again, he shrugged, "Sure, do not see that as a _raison_ to choose _moi_." He peeked at Jackson. "I would not mind if'n you or Brody took charge."

Releasing a soft sigh, Jackson rubbed his beard and then spoke in his doctor's tone he employed when he required a person to listen more intently. "Tad, these men joined under your family's name. Throughout the counties, we are known as Crowe Rangers. You hand over leadership to another, and you also cast out who we are, and that is a considerable part of what unites us."

Picking up another twig, Thaddeus began breaking it. "Brody is a _frère_. Lafe said so, just like he did 'bout you. So, ain't it the same still?"

Jackson shook his head, a long strand of hair falling in his face that he tucked behind his ear. "The others do not see Brody and me as Crowes."

Having destroyed the stick, Thaddeus dug out his quirleys. "Jackson, I grasp _qu'elle_ to do when it all turns to hell!" He popped open the silver tin. "Just not at other times." He held out the twisted paper cigarettes to Jackson.

Selecting one, Jackson countered. "You are damn fine during a fight. It is a point, no one will ever dispute." Striking a match on a rock, Jackson lit his quirley and cupped the match for Thaddeus to light his. "This is not something you have a choice about. You must start acting as our leader, which means damn well leadin'."

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Thaddeus picked a scrap of tobacco from his lip. "I do have a choice, and I do not want to do it."

Taking a long drag, Jackson blew smoke through his nostrils before responding. "You trust me?"

"Course, I fuckin' do. Ain't you _m' frère_."

Nodding, Jackson sat a bit straighter, hollering, "Brody."

The big man rolled on his hip, where he was laid out playing cards with Reed and Jimmy, looking back to where Thaddeus had placed himself away from everyone else.

"Mind comin' over here."

"Looks like I am foldin'." Brody threw his cards atop the money and snagged his whiskey bottle.

Reed yelped, "Hey now, you cannot go takin' that."

"It is mine," Brody nodded to where his cards lay, "you already got my coins from this hand."

Rolling his eyes, Jimmy waved his cards toward the pot. "Ah, hell, Boyo, if the ten cents be bothering ya so, be for pulling it out."

Climbing to his feet, Brody said, "and have the pair of'n you tellin' all who will listen, I am a cheat and a poor sportsman. No, thank you."

Not only did Jimmy and Reed laugh, but so did those nearby.

Thaddeus took a pull on his quirley that had the fire racing up the thin paper.

"They ain't laughin' at you," Jackson said out of the corner of his mouth.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Brody, and so do you."

Thaddeus grunted.

"You are feelin' low on yourself, is all."

Strolling up as Jackson said this, Brody chuckled. "Aw, Tad, you feelin' low 'bout havin' to leave that purty lil' gal with the…." He cupped his hand and the whiskey bottle before his chest, mimicking the bounce of rather enormous bosoms.

Thaddeus' temper flared, his eyes narrowing.

Cackling, Brody handed him the bottle. "Damn, _Petit Frère_ , you always been too easy to rile." Chuckling more, Brody took a seat. "Takes some of the fun out of it since I am able to hit the target so damn easy, every fuckin' time." Pulling his bottle from Thaddeus as he took a second, long drink, Brody took a swig. "What you need, Doc?"

Jackson extended his hand for the bottle, and Brody passed it.

Taking a drink, Jackson grimaced, turning the bottle over, dumping the contents.

"DOC! What are you doin'?"

"That has enough turpentine in it to eat your innards," Jackson remarked. Grabbing Thaddeus' canteen, lying next to his holsters, he rinsed his mouth and spit, saying, "thought I talked to y'all 'bout that."

Brody's shoulders rose and fell, "well, good whiskey ain't regularly accessible."

Jackson's face drew tight, leaving behind not a trace of humor for Brody's words.

"Well, I know you did not call me over here, simply to dump out my whiskey. So, Doc, what did you need?"

Jackson's eyes drifted to Thaddeus, who was breaking up another twig. "Tad does not want to lead."

Brody turned serious. His eyes scrolling across Thaddeus with enough intensity to make Thaddeus feel like squirming, and it showed in his face. "This true?"

Thaddeus' face screwed uptight, "Yeah! And I done told'em I do not want to lead."

Brody's mouth pursed, his eyes becoming slits. "What? Layin' with the farmer's daughter soften you up?"

Rolling his head back on his shoulders, Thaddeus flung an annoyed look to Brody. "This ain't got nothing to do with Jane, and I would relish in you cease bringin' er up. _Feu de l'enfer_ , appreciate if'n all y'all would fuckin' cease."

Brody stroked his freshly shaved chin. "Your tellin' me, you are straight out choosin' to be a boy rather than a man, Squirt?"

Thaddeus' jaw tightened, the muscles along it popping.

Brody nodded, "what I see is you backin' from your duties like a wailin' porch baby."

All the color drained from Thaddeus' face.

Digging his fingers into Thaddeus' bare shoulder until white indentions appeared around his fingertips, Brody taunted, "Come on, SQUIRT, I seen you hotter than this."

In an icy, threatening tone, Thaddeus hissed around his gritted teeth. "Get your fuckin' hand off, _moi_."

Brody smiled, and lifting his hand, he slapped Thaddeus across the cheek.

The result was like throwing water on an oil fire; with a roar, Thaddeus was diving at him.

Except it was what Brody anticipated, his muscled arms catching Thaddeus, flipping and pinning him in one fluid motion.

Roaring like a cornered bear, Thaddeus set to cursing Brody and his heritage.

Down the bank, Rangers leapt to their feet, Fox already running their direction.

Shifting his grip, so he had Thaddeus' neck in his elbow crook, Brody shouted. "This ain't any of y'alls concern! Return to what you were fuckin' doin'!"

Getting his bare heels in the dirt, Thaddeus began shoving against Brody's chest.

"Ain't gonna work, Squirt," Brody sneered, rising to his full height and taking Thaddeus with him, so his feet no longer touched the ground.

Jumping up, Jackson gulped, "Uh, Brody."

"Stay out of this, Doc." Bending, without loosening his hold, Brody allowed Thaddeus' feet to touch the ground. "You know as well as I..." He tightened his grip with a grunt as Thaddeus' twisted. "You rightly know Gabe and Lafe both have said the best way to get Squirt to listen is get 'em good and pissed first."

Clawing at Brody's arm, Thaddeus slammed his heel into his shin.

Brody straightened again, lifting Thaddeus from the ground. "So, are you good and pissed, _Frère_?"

Thaddeus sunk his teeth in Brody's arm.

"Lil' son of a bitch!" Brody shook him.

A strangled, gasping grunt escaped Thaddeus.

"You bite me, again and I will make you eat dirt. I promise the Lord I will. Now, settle down!"

Drolly, Jackson said, "you might want to set 'em down, your chokin' em out."

Lowering him, Brody asked, "you ready to listen."

Thaddeus arched, hurling a heel up toward Brody's groin.

Moving his thigh to block, Brody snapped. "I will fuckin' choke you out, Taddy. It is your choice if'n you want to wake up with one Hell of a headache."

With a loud snort, Thaddeus stopped fighting.

"Goin' to release my hold," Brody said, leaning to catch Thaddeus' eye. "You take one swing at me, I will lay you out quicker than a hog at slaughter."

Despite his face burning with rage, Thaddeus smiled. "We will see."

"I know how you are once you get to fightin'. But, Thaddeus Robert, you forget you learned how to fight from Gabe, and I knew Gabe better than you ever had a chance to."

After a long exhale, Thaddeus grunted, "Let _moi_ go."

Shoving him away, Brody ordered, "sit your ass down."

Wheeling on his heel, Thaddeus spit out, " _qu'elle_ the fuck you think you have to say I want to listen to."

Having retrieved himself another smoke, Jackson lit it, saying, "rather curious 'bout that myself."

"Ain't your choice if'n you lead or not, _petit frère_." Glancing to the Rangers, who were not even trying to act like they were not watching, Brody hissed. "We are Crowe Rangers, and you are the only Crowe here, that makes you the leader."

"Jackson already said that." Thaddeus replied, probing of his neck, "And I do not fuckin' care, I do not want to lead."

Stepping close, Brody said, "keep your damn voice down." He pointed at the ground, "sit!"

Doing just that, Thaddeus grumbled, "did not have to attack _moi_ to tell me _qu'elle_ I already heard."

Taking a seat, Brody spoke with piercing, quiet rigidness. "I wanted you pissed enough to stay focused." He shook his head. "You got the worst damn disposition of anyone I ever met for not entirely listenin' when someone is speakin' to you."

Thaddeus' green eyes flicked from Brody to Jackson to find they were nodding in unison. "Well, you have m' fuckin' attention, but it does not matter, 'cause y'all cannot make _moi_ lead."

"No, we cannot," Brody acknowledged. "Since we been out here, all of'n us been hearin' how you imagine leadin' is easy for Lafe."

"It fuckin' is...hell, everything is easy for Lafe."

Brody released a loud snort, "well, I will say, you sure as hell ain't Lafe."

"Damnation, Brody, think I ain't known that all _m'_ life."

"Of course, you have," Brody said, feeling compassion for Thaddeus as he recalled how he was forever compared to his elder brother. "Hell's acre, Tad, ain't nobody 'round like Lafe. Amongst other things, he is too damn clever. But _Frère_ , you got something he ain't ever had."

His face full of suspicion, Thaddeus asked, " _qu'elle_ is that?"

"Folks naturally like you, like you so much, they want to be your pal, to be near you."

Thaddeus' brows lowered, his doubt intensifying.

"They also want to follow you. But you are too busy being their pal."

" _Qu’elle diable_ is wrong with that?"

"A lot." Brody glared at the empty whiskey bottle, then at Jackson. "Being their pal keeps you from orderin' them and from makin' hard decisions. So, instead of thinkin' tactically, you charge in, tryin' to be the first one killed."

" _Feu de l'enfer_ , ain't that what a leader is supposed to do?"

"No. 'Cause while you are being their pal and taking them hard choices on yourself…like those executions and striving to be on the frontline." Brody shook his head, "you ain't watchin' over 'em, which sets them up to be killed."

"And that right there is why I do not want to lead."

"What do you deem happens..." Brody shot a look over his shoulder, "when they hear that?"

"They will follow you."

Brody smirked, shaking his head. "Would be nice, but they will not."

"Why not?"

"Just the way it is." Brody took a harder look at the men, attempting to ignore what was occurring between him and Thaddeus. "Most likely, they will turn to Reed."

"Reed???"

"He has a flame, same as you. It draws people to 'em. Only Reed's is not as bright as yours. And Lord love 'em, but he ain't go the teeth you do in a fight. Still, they will follow 'em, and they will die."

"Micah died followin' _moi_."

"It does happen. Happened for Lafe, too. But when I say they will die..." Brody leaned close to Thaddeus. "Look at 'em, really look at 'em....'cause ain't many will ride out of this _connerie_ alive followin' Reed."

Thaddeus' frowned, not liking what Brody was saying, and again felt of his throat.

Seeing him do so, Brody asked, "did I hurt you bad?"

" _Non_."

"So, what you goin' to do, Taddy _Frère_?"

"If what you say is true," Thaddeus peeked to Jackson, who nodded affirmatively. "I suppose I have to lead. But I do not know _qu'elle_ to do all the time like…." He sighed.

"Lafe did not know either." Brody grinned at Jackson, "without makin' it obvious, he talked with Doc, Gid, Rance, Quin, me, and…you."

Thaddeus nodded.

"He does not come up with it all...on his own. He relies on those around 'em. It is what makes him a good leader. It is also why he kept Rance and Quin with 'em. While sendin' Gid, Jackson, and me with you."

"Thought it was to watch m' back."

Raising his chin, Brody peered down on Thaddeus. "Is watchin' his back all you ever did for Lafe?"

" _Non_. We discussed plans, camp layouts, ammo runs, how certain Rangers were behavin' and--" Thaddeus stopped speaking to smile sheepishly.

Jackson nudged him, "now you are seein' how it does not come easy to Lafe, and he does not lead alone. Which is what you been doin' and why you want to walk away."

Brody nodded, "why you think Gid, Jackson, and I been badgerin' you with questions."

"Figure none of y'all believed in _moi_ and being Lafe's pals and all…" his words faded with a shrug.

"Ah, Taddy _Frère_ ," Brody reached over, ruffling Thaddeus' hair like he used to do when he was much shorter. "Damnation, we ain't just Lafe's pals, and we do believe in you. Hell, do you not see we been tryin' to help you, so you can also make it look easy."

Peeking from Jackson, Lafayette's closest friend, to Brody, Gabriel's closest friend, Thaddeus, slowly smiled as it came to him how fortunate he was. "Well, _qu'elle_ thoughts do y'all have on _qu'elle_ we should do?"

Patting his shoulder, Jackson said, "we are low on medical supplies and rations."

Brody put in, "could use some shot and powder."

Again, Thaddeus' eyes shifted from one to the other, except this time, his face was filled with shock.

Jackson responded, "You been hangin' with your pals, and not checkin' in with your lieutenants."

"Well..." Thaddeus' nose wrinkled, "I am a lieutenant."

Looking pleased, Brody brightly said, "not anymore, you have been promoted."

Thaddeus' eyes widened, " _non_ , that is Lafe's title."

"Reckon we will need to promote 'em, 'cause it is yours now."

Pride spread across Thaddeus' face, and biting his lip, he looked down before saying. "Deem, we should find us some Blue Boys to ambush for supplies."

Cocking his head to the side, in thought, a smile came to Jackson. "Morristown Road ain't too far, and it keeps damn busy."

Brody made a chirking noise, "that it does."

Thaddeus responded, "fine. Let us ride over for a supply run."

Pushing himself into a squat, Brody propped an elbow on his raised knee to lean closer to Thaddeus. "Now, Taddy _Frère,_ you ready to cease comparin' yourself to Lafe and prove who you really are."

Thaddeus nodded.

Raising a brow, Brody canted an ear toward Thaddeus.

"I am." Thaddeus' shoulders rolled back, confidence expanding through him. "I am."

"Damn fine to hear, _Frère_." Unfolding to his full six-foot, three height, Brody spun to face the Rangers. "Listen up! Capt' Crowe says we are goin' make a supply run over on Morristown Road."

Every Ranger shared a glance to those closest before fastening their eyes on Thaddeus.

Hooking his thumbs in his holster belt, Brody demanded. "Y'all fuckin' _Colory_ Crowe Rangers or not?"

The men started nodding, voicing they were.

"Well, come mornin', we will be ridin' out." Brody glanced down at Thaddeus, who had risen up beside him. "Ain't that so, Capt'?"

Raising his chin, Thaddeus took a couple of steps, placing himself in front of Brody and Jackson. "Fuckin' right."


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Monday 21 st of July 1863**

Their ride to Morristown Road further illustrated, far too starkly, what the war had done to Missouri. All along the way, fields that had taken wearisome effort to clear were being reclaimed by nature. Even worse were the overgrown yards, where homes once stood; all that remained were tumbling stonework and chimneys to bear testament that once laughter and love abided there.

The ride had the Rangers in a sour humor, silence prevailing among them, none wishing to chat or jest as customary. When they passed a wagon, run off the road, each head turned to it, hostility livid in their faces, as they knew whoever it once belonged to had not willingly abandoned such a piece of equipment.

Bringing up the rear of their line, Zebidiah Collier pulled his sorrel to a standstill. Rocking back in his saddle, he tapped his fingers on the flat of his thigh. Then his mouth twisted into a smirk, and he kneed his horse. "Hep up, Jube, got me a thought."

Jefferson Jubilee, one of the pacers from Sienna Stables, lifted his hooves in a fast, easy rocking trot that had him sprinting past the other riders.

Glancing back and seeing the smooth moving whiskey sorrel headed for the front, Thaddeus sat back in his saddle. "Whoa, Cain."

Hearing him, the same action began happening down the line.

When Zebidiah pulled in, his blue eyes were sparking bright in contrast to the quiet tone he used addressing Thaddeus. "Capt', if'n you care to listen, I got a notion to run by you."

Thaddeus nodded.

"That wagon," Zebidiah pointed to it.

Not bothering to turn, as, like everyone else, he had already seen it, Thaddeus said, " _Qu'elle_ of it?"

"If'n we brought it along, we could place it in the center of Morristown Road and--"

Thaddeus' chipped tooth crooked grin shone forth, and he interjected. "It could perform the task of stoppin' a travelin' party, allowin' us to do some shoppin'. Damn fine idea, Zeb."

Zebidiah sat taller, his chest expanding, and he nodded with a toothy smile.

"Damn fine!" Thaddeus complimented a second time, reeling Cain about.

When he did, as with halting, the others did the same.

On reaching, Morristown Road, the heat of the afternoon was bearing down; the horses drug their hooves along the dusty road, sweat shining on the Ranger's faces.

"Whoa, good boys, whoa," Shepherd called, drawing in the leads. As the wagon rolled to a halt, dust shifted to the ground, and the pair of geldings dropped their heads. Removing his hat, Shepherd's pale water blue eyes turned up to Thaddeus. "Happy that is done." Climbing from the rickety wagon, he shook his head. "Kept waitin' for a wheel to fall off or those rotted harnesses to snap."

"I am impressed." Thaddeus chuckled, "still cannot believe you were able to get that rear wheel workin' at all."

Having wiped sweat from the band of his hat, Shepherd slapped it back on. "This war ever ends; I will put myself back to building wheels and barrels." A chortle erupted from him, "and this time, I will not lament it being borin', I will savor every peaceful minute."

"By Jiminy!" Marty chuckled, jumping down, he winked at Shepherd. "Me, I shall go back to me carpentry with the same view." Patting Eddie on the shoulder, he began cutting the two-spot paint gelding free of the cobbled-together harness as Shepherd was already doing the same for JR.

"I be most astonished," Jimmy said, kicking a leg across his saddle's shoulders and leaning on it. "That the whole rig be not for tearin' apart when JR set to buckin'."

"Yeah, that was damn vexatious," Shepherd responded. "Appreciated Eddie not joining in." Casually popping the unhitched horses on their rumps, he urged them elsewhere. "Get up, boys. Go on."

JR and Eddie trotted to their free ranging trailmates, flipping their tails and bobbing their heads. JR dropping with a grunt, his hooves pawing the air as he rolled in the dirt.

Shaking his head at the red roan, Shepherd said, "we ever need a harness horse again, I propose we choose another from our herd."

Turning from regarding JR, Thaddeus grunted agreement and then frowned. "That wagon needs to be more across the center of the road." Kicking his right foot free to dismount, his frown deepened, and swallowing his urge to be front and center; he put his foot back in the stirrup. "Brody, Jimmy, Reed, Zeb... y'all lend a hand in movin' and flippin' it."

Dismounting, Brody casually tapped Thaddeus' on the leg as he passed by, and when Thaddeus glanced down, he passed him a discreet approving nod.

The four rolled the wagon, more to the center of the road. Then each found a spot along the frame, "All right, boys, we will do it on three," Brody called. "One…Two…Three."

The four broad-shouldered men heaved, and the wagon flopped on its side, tottering.

Brody and Jimmy barreled their shoulders against it, and with the creak of a sideboard cracking, the wagon crashed on its top, with a puff of road dust.

Sharing grins amongst themselves that would aggravate any schoolmaster, Jimmy said, "that be for slowing anyone desiring to pass through here, it sure be."

"It is _m'_ hope," Thaddeus replied, "all right, into hiding."

Once concealed, Jackson pulled on his watchchain, and his silver open-faced pocket watch popped out into his hand.

Thaddeus' studied, discreetly, Jackson's hands as he twisted the crown of his watch, checked its time, and repocketed it.

"Why do you _toujours_ do that whenever we set up like this?"

"I am your brother's timekeeper." He answered, adjusting how the watchchain was hanging, thinking, 'but Lafe ain't here.' Sighing, he added. "Suppose it has become a habit."

"Why were you his timekeeper?"

"Lafe has a rule 'bout not stayin' in a spot more than four hours unless we are stayin' for the night."

" _Jamais_ noticed."

"Do not think many have."

Scratching the side of his neck, Thaddeus tried to recall Lafayette telling him this rule. Giving up, he asked, "why four hours?"

"Only rationale he gave me was stayin' in a spot any longer, put an itch between his shoulder blades."

"Rode next to 'em all these years and..." Thaddeus' nose wrinkled as he considered this.

Kicking his feet free of his stirrups, Brody lounged lazily in his saddle. "Gabe had the same rule."

Thaddeus' eyes darted to Brody. "He did?"

"Uh-hum, except his was three hours." Brody dug at his beard. "All I will say is I ain't ever been snuck up on ridin' a Crowe _time_ schedule."

A look of pride came to Thaddeus, and nodding smartly, he declared, "then, we are goin' to stick to it."

"All right..." Jackson peered about Brody to better see Thaddeus. "Four or three?"

"Three and a half, just to be different."

"You want me to keep track?"

"Sure, why not. Since it is already a habit for you."

Under the dark shade of the trees, Rangers and their horses heaved sighs of relief to be free of the glaring summer sun.

Men dozed in their saddles.

Horses pulled bites from what was near.

White flat bottom clouds drifted in, casting floating shadows on the green hills, their pillow tops climbing ever higher into a dazzling azure sky.

Having finished his last smoke, sometime back, Fox backed Ebby from his position and walked down the line of men to shove his way in on Thaddeus' right side.

Cain whipped his neck about; teeth bared to strike.

Thaddeus' hand moved faster, slapping Cain on the neck, "knock that off."

The stallion humped his shoulders, switched his tail, glaring beyond the trees with flattened ears.

" _Zut_ , Fox, you know, he does not care for _chevals_ being close on his right side."

"Yeah, I know, and that is Josie's fault. But Brody is crowded up too close on your left for me to get in there."

The big gray's neck began to curl, slowly, once more baring his teeth.

"Cain! I said, knock that off." Thaddeus popped the stallion again, turning a questioning face to Fox. " _Qu'elle_ do you want?"

" _Feu de l'enfer_ , thought I was your pal?"

"You are. But Ebby ain't givin' Cain enough room for his liking." Thaddeus' hurriedly checked the farthest point of the road he could see. Tugged on his reins to divert Cain and frowned at Fox. "You are goin' to have to find another spot to wait."

"Can I at least get a smoke from you?"

Digging out his silver tin, Thaddeus growled, "Cain, knock it off." Removing a quirley for himself and another for Fox, he handed it to him. "Here. Now get!"

Tucking the unlit smoke in the corner of his mouth, Fox frowned darkly. "Tell Brody to get, you can sidestep over, and there will be nuff room."

"I was here first."

"So?! Fuckin' move on."

" _Jésus a pleuré_ , Fox, I ain't got time for this," Thaddeus flung a hand at the road. "I need to be listenin' for any approachin', not jawing. Go back to where you were!"

"This how it is gonna be?"

“ _Qu’elle_ is goin’ to be?”

"You move into Lafe's title of Captain, and his pals become yours."

"We can talk 'bout this later."

Rolling his eyes, Fox backed Ebby. "Tad Crowe, do not be speakin' to me like I am some gal you are tired of."

Thaddeus hissed, "Fox?"

Raising a hand, Fox flagged his middle finger and, riding off, steered in alongside Reed and Jimmy.

Thaddeus stared with his mouth open for a second. Then turning with a huff, hunched his shoulders, locking his eyes on the road.

Pulling his pocket watch, Jackson took a look and dropped it back in his pocket.

Thaddeus grunted, "how long?"

"Been an hour."

The horses switched their tails, picking up and dropping their feet at the biting flies.

Revolvers were checked.

Food shared.

Whiskey bottles passed.

The clouds bunched closer together, blanketing the sun.

Snorting laughter exploded further down the line.

Thaddeus' hands gripped tight of the shoulders of his saddle, his eyes narrowing.

The laughter grew louder, as did the voices.

Turning in his saddle, Thaddeus hissed, "y'all, knock that off!"

Louder than a yipping coyote, Fox barked, "you here that boys, we get the same decree as Cain when he displeases the _Captain_."

Thaddeus' face flushed red, and he swung his leg across Cain's rump.

Tapping him on the back, Brody asked, "ya ain't fixin' to go bust his head, are ya?"

Hanging in his stirrup, Thaddeus looked back over his shoulder. "Most fuckin' likely."

Brody shook his head.

"Why not?"

"What is Lafe's rule 'bout Rangers fightin' Rangers?"

"He let us in _these_ instances, just not when it was fuckin' dangerous or serious."

Unvoiced laughter radiated from Brody, "he _never_ let y'all. Y'all do it behind his back."

"And!?"

"How will it look if'n a Captain cannot obey his own rule?"

"It ain't _m'_ fuckin' rule."

Leaning forward so he could see Thaddeus, Jackson said, "probably should be."

Groaning, Thaddeus threw his leg back over Cain, dropping in his seat, muttering, "I am startin' to get why, somedays, Lafe had such a fuckin' piss poor disposition."

Brody snorted out a laugh. "Oh, no, you do not. 'Cause you stirred up more shit than Fox is ever considered or is even tryin' at now."

Thaddeus shot a narrowed eyed look at Brody.

The older man only shrugged. "Truth is hard to take. Ain't it?"

A little later, Jackson's watch appeared. "Bit past two hours."

Seeing movement down the line, from the corner of his eye, Thaddeus turned as Fox Northrup dropped from his horse. " _Qu'elle_ the fuck are you doin'?"

"Takin' a piss if'n you must know." Fox pointed to the south, "thought I would do it over there, less you want me to do it right here for everyone, _Captain_."

The muscles up and down Thaddeus' spine tightened as he thought. 'Is this how it is goin' to be between Fox and _moi_ for now on?'

Having not gotten a response, Fox began unbuttoning his fly. "Here it is, then."

" _Christ sur une croix_ , Fox, move off the line."

Cackling with the vindication of someone considering they have won; Fox strode into the trees.

Then Buster, Stephen, and Jeremiah were sliding from their horses.

Catching sight of Thaddeus' drawn face, Stephen Simms threw his hands in the air. "Blame Fox; he got me thinkin' on it."

The other two nodded.

Turning from them, Thaddeus snorted, thinking, 'damn right, I am blamin' Fox.'

No sooner had the four disappeared into the brush then jangling harnesses and horses could be heard coming up the road moving at a fast pace.

Shifting, composing themselves for battle, each man leaned forward for a better view, and when a line of blue guarding wagons breasted the far hill, smiles of anticipation spread through the Crowe Rangers.

Here and there, they laid calming hands on their horses, warning them against whinnying, all held revolvers, and Thaddeus' green eyes searched the brush behind him for his missing men.


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Monday 21 st of July 1863**

When the afternoon heat filled the cabin, making the air stifling to breathe, Lafayette moved himself to the front porch. Seated comfortably in Malissa's rocking chair, with his head back and eyes closed. He rocked leisurely, enjoying what cooling breezes passed.

Beside him, Ambrose bent over a book reading aloud, " _We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he today that sheds his blood with me. Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile_ —"[1]

Lafayette interrupted, "it is pronounced _nair_ ; it means never."

Ambrose smiled up at him, the gap from his missing front tooth boldly showing. "You were right; this here is much better than readin' the Testament."

"I deem we should keep that between us."

"Lafayette!!"

Whipping his head around, Lafayette unveiled a dimpled smile to Celia, who was leaning in the front door frame with her arms crossed. " _Oui_ , _Chérie_."

"I heard what you said."

Deciding to not acknowledge what she might have heard, he casually replied, " _qu'elle_? Only helpin' him with his readin' as Lis asked of _moi_."

"Does not sound like you are doin' quite what she asked. Maybe, I ought to suggest Lissa question..." She stepped on to the wood porch, peering pointedly at her nephew, "...about what he read today."

Lafayette smirked, his dimples pulling at odd angles. Surreptitiously, he asked Ambrose, "you know the story of David and Goliath?"

"Sure do."

"Well, that be what we read."

Celia's mouth popped open, and after a gasp, she scolded, "Lafayette Henri Begnoir Crowe."

Flashing his smile again, he exclaimed, "Hey! You remembered _m'_ whole _nom_ , right fine and grand since your fixin' to be _m' femme_."

"Do not be changin' the subject from _you_ shamelessly encouragin' Ambrose to fib."

Holding on to his devilish smile, which often got him out of trouble, Lafayette swallowed, not feeling as confident as usual. "It ain't quite a fib."

She lowered her chin, raising her eyebrows.

Ambrose ducked his head, his red bangs blocking his face.

Tugging his ear, his smile slipping, Lafayette said, "planned on readin' it when we finished this." From the slant of his eyes, he saw Ambrose's shoulders droop and reached over, laying a comforting hand on the boy's back.

Still irritated but feeling a touch unsure, Celia questioned, "And, where would you be readin' that from?"

"The Bible, of course."

"Where in the Bible?"

For a moment, Lafayette's teeth worried at the corner of his mouth, then a smile exploded from him, "in the books of Samuel."

Celia folded her arms across her chest. "And you promise?"

Raising both eyebrows, he smiled brilliantly at her, "most certainly."

Bending over, she scrutinized his deep brown eyes, her forehead drawing into clumps.

" _Qu'elle_?"

Placing her palms on the chair's arms, she leaned in, placing her mouth near his ear to whisper. "Lissa warned me that men ain't nothing but big boys, and I outright did not believe her, but now…" She pulled back, her mouth twisting as she studied his face that he had blanketed with boyish sweetness.

From this perspective, Lafayette was gazing straight into her eyes that shifted from blue to gray to green depending on her mood, and his rakish grin slowly emerged. "Well, even if'n that is so, I am still all yours." Rocking forward, he kissed her quick on the tip of her freckled nose. "You already told _moi,_ _oui_."

Ever so lightly, she sighed, shaking her head. "Yes, I did." Pushing off the chair, she turned to her nephew. "Do not be lettin' this outlaw lead you astray."

Lafayette's eyes bolted wide, and touching a hand to his chest; he cried, "who you callin' an outlaw?"

"Most certainly, this man I love and said 'yes' to, who has his name printed on Federal Wanted lists."

Astonishment rounded out Ambrose's words as he yipped, "there are wanted flyers on you, Capt' Crowe?"

Then try though he might to present a façade of penitence and innocence, Lafayette failed when a roguish chuckle escaped.

Shaking her head, Celia mouthed the word "boys" to him before responding, "Yes, he is," to Ambrose.

"Wow!" Ambrose gawked at Lafayette with admiration. "A Partisan Ranger Captain and an outlaw, too!"

"It is not as _merveilleux_ as you are thinkin'," Lafayette replied, still not wholly sounding as if he regretted his actions any.

"Well, one point is for sure, Ambrose, he has proved himself a thief."

Lafayette's mouth fell open, shock registering in his eyes as through the years he had religiously strived not to be labeled as such.

At his hurt expression, Celia giggled mercilessly. "Yep, a thief, 'cause he pitilessly stole my heart."

Rolling his eyes, Ambrose groaned, "Ewwww!"

"Someday, you will not think that" Celia replied, running her fingers through Lafayette's silky black hair. With a soft sigh, she announced, "all right, I need to pull the clean laundry in."

Catching her hand before she could escape, Lafayette softly growled, "Ambrose get back to readin'."

" _Ne'er this day shall gentle his condition_. . ."

Although Lafayette did not hear much more of King Henry's great speech, for he was engrossed in tenderly placing his lips to Celia's palm, whispering, "goin' to miss you."

Teasingly she quipped, "I will be right out back," while trying to ignore the shivers his lips were creating all through her.

"Still, I will miss you."

Extracting her hand, she thought. 'How is it when he is near all I can think is of feeling his arms about me and his breath on my face?' Not realizing she was doing so, Celia leaned in closer.

So close that when he said, " _je t'aime,_ " she did feel his breath, a desire rising in her to remain close to him like a profound ache she knew she could never put to words.

"Y'all ain't gonna fall to kissing again," Ambrose asked, his voice thick with disgust, "like you did out in the yard?!"

A tight giggle sprang from Celia, and she pulled away.

Turning a scowl on Ambrose, Lafayette bluntly said, "ain't you supposed to be readin'?"

"I was, 'cepting, I want to know what this is..." Ambrose raised the book for Lafayette to see he was pointing at the words _'St. Crispin's Day'_.

"It is feast day on October twenty-fifth, honoring the martyrdom of Saints Crispinus and Crispianus. Twin brothers who left Rome to teach _Dieu's_ Gospel in Gaul and convertin' many to Christendom."

"What is martyrdom?"

"See, when the Romans caught up with the brothers, they clung to their beliefs and, therefore, are revered for stayin' true Christian faith even in the face of death." He winked, "'cause the Roman soldiers did kill 'em for speakin' out against their old gods. So, the twins are considered martyrs for their faith, hence, martyrdom."

"Well, that seems awfully wrong."

"Sometimes, a principal can mean more than your life, and, for Crispinus and Crispianus, nothing was more important to them than the principal of livin' a Christian life and spreadin' _Dieu's_ Gospel." Tapping the next passage in his Shakespeare book, Lafayette said, "now read."

Turning back to Celia, he proclaimed. "How 'bout that, we did read some bible teachings." Only he found he was speaking to himself because she was gone. Staring at where she had been, he frowned, then shifted his eyes back to Ambrose. "You ain't readin'."

The boy snickered, happy to again have Lafayette to himself. " _My sovereign lord, bestow yourself with speed. The French are bravely in their battles---_ "

Without any sort of warning, a spiraling scream tore through the fabric of the air about Lafayette and Ambrose; they bolted to their feet.

Inside the house, boots could be heard running for the backdoor.

JT and Wade burst from the barn with revolvers in their hands.

"AMBROSE!" Came a blood-curdling shout, "Get yourself back here!"

The boy turned pale and spun to find Lafayette, who, having forgotten his crutches, was scrambling down the front stairs with a drawn Colt.

"Come get this DOG!!!! Right NOW, Ambrose!"

White-faced Ambrose thundered by Lafayette, tearing about the corner of the house for the backyard.

Sinking to the stairs, Lafayette dropped his forehead with a huge exhale of breath. Hearing rocks crunching, he raised his face to see Rance running up the drive. Swallowing hard to clear the fear from his throat, Lafayette hollered, "everything is fine."

Holstering his revolver, Rance trudged the remaining distance up the drive, wheezing out, "what happened?"

"I do not know yet," Lafayette answered, looking pleadingly to Rance. "Will you help _moi_ back up them damn steps?"

"Of course," Rance responded, getting under Lafayette's right arm, gripping him well below his cracked ribs.

By the time Rance deposited Lafayette in the rocking chair, JT had come ambling up, smiling to beat the band. "Woo Wee! Did Miss Celia's scream scare me."

Exhaling some of his pain, Lafayette groaned, "more than that for _moi_."

"Did you see what happened?" Rance asked, picking up Lafayette's book and the bible from the porch's wood slat floor before taking a seat in the ladderback chair.

"I did." JT happily answered. "Betsy, done, pulled the clean sheets from the line, and drug 'em all through the yard."

Lafayette shot a look of disbelief to JT.

"Even through the mud where the wash water was dumped."

Rance shook his head mournfully, "I see that pup gettin' herself staked to a line."

JT's lip jutted forth, "poor Betsy."

"Hey, JT, since you are here, you mind takin' a spell out front for me." Rance rubbed his hands down the top of his thighs. "I am gettin' too old to be runnin' afoot that far."

"Sure thing, Rance." JT turned to walk off. "Mayhems, we should take a horse with us on sentry."

"Not a bad thought." Rance rolled his head against the tall back of his chair, looking over to Lafayette. "What you say?"

"Sounds fine to _moi_."

Nodding and smiling, JT dashed to the corral for his mousy colored red mare.

Watching him, Rance said, "he seems to be pushin' past what happened and settlin' in here."

"Yeah, but Lis told _moi_ he weeps at night for Clyde when he thinks none can hear 'em."

"Awful sweet of 'er to have 'em sleepin' in the parlor."

"It is the mother in her; she feels him being 'bout her _famille_ is better for 'em," Lafayette grunted, pushing on his cracked ribs to adjust them as they felt misaligned.

"We should have never allowed JT to come along when we all hit the trail."

With a half grunt, half moan, Lafayette sat straighter. "There was no way not to, and Clyde _promis_ he would watch over him. And from here on out, Tad and I will."

"Way that boy does not stop to think, walks himself right into trouble, goes 'round befriendin' 'bout anyone. He can sure be a downright hassle to watch over. So, gotta say it is awfully good of y'all to be taking on such a responsibility like y'all are doin'."

Lafayette's thoughts traveled to his sister, Eudora, and how she had been. His mouth pinched, not much caring much for Rance's description of JT, for as Lafayette had admitted to himself more than ten years ago, JT was more aware of the world than Eudora. Sitting there, he tried telling himself he was reading more into Rance's words than the man meant. Yet, it still felt like a jab at Eudora right along with JT. Either way, he could feel his anger flickering.

Wade Morrow coming up saved Lafayette from needing to formulate a passable answer that would not belittle Rance.

"That there is a gawdawful mess." Wade jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Dang Mutt even tore down part of the line, so those clean clothes fell in the dirt." He chuckled, and it had a dark sound to it. "Hi is hauling water for boilin' again."

Rance cast the tall, square-built man an annoyed glance. "Why ain't you helpin'?"

Wade took a step back from the porch, "Me!?" His long, loosely tied hair flinging behind him like a horsetail. "Why that there is women's work."

Rance's tone became heated, "Would not hurt you to help haul water, start the fire, set the pot, and see to repairin' the line."

Wade sneered, waving a dismissing hand, "Hi can do all that."

The anger in Rance's voice was no less apparent for the softness of his tone when he asked, "were you taught no manners?"

"Not much." Wade shrugged, his arms hanging limply at his side. "Ma and Pa stayed four-flushed drunk, and when they were not." He shrugged again, "We all hid like rabbits as their hands were made of stone."

Like a sharp bark, Lafayette said, "hey."

Unhurriedly, Wade turned his brown eyes to Lafayette.

"I would appreciate if'n you would help the _mesdemoiselles_. They have been laborin' more than they generally would being hospitable…" He arched a brow at Wade, "feedin', patchin' and washin' our clothes, overall makin' our days more pleasant."

Shoving his hands in the lower pockets of his war tunic, Wade muttered, "suppose you are right, Capt'." Except, as he passed near Rance, he threw the older Ranger a scornful glare.

Rance rolled his eyes to Lafayette. "You could have let that one go with Tad."

"Considered it better to keep 'em with us."

"Do not see why; he is a damn fine fighter." Rance pulled off his hat, dropping it at his feet. "Hell, that is the best compliment I can give, Wade, as he lacks in too much else to find another."

"It is why I kept 'em here," Lafayette said, relaxing back in the rocking chair. "Wade tends to border on savagery once he gets to fightin'." Lafayette shifted his eyes to Rance. "You have seen it."

With a grunt, Rance dropped his chin to his chest, "yep, I have."

"If'n I had left 'em and Tad together…" A snort escaped Lafayette, "Well, Tad won his first go-'round against Wade. And I ain't sayin' Taddy cannot fight, we all know he can. Still, I am not sure how he got the upper deck against Wade. Frankly, I did not want to chance another go around."

Rance laughed dryly, scootching his chair forward to put his heels on the railing. "And that there is why you are Captain. See, I would never have thought that all the way through." He dug in his war tunic for his pipe. "Yep, thinkin' beyond the immediate moment ain't one of my strong points. Hell, I still feel fortunate Gabe did not put me below soil for takin' Tad on his first Border Run. Glory be, I lucked out on that day! 'Cause I never considered what might 'en occur if'n I did not bring Taddy back without a mark on 'em."

While he was talking, Rance used the tip of his knife to carve tar from the pipe's bowl. Once done, he tapped it on his boot heel and peeked to Lafayette.

His Captain's eyes had turned pitch black and were fastened on him with a directness that was impossible to misread.

Rance redirected his gaze to his pipe, fidgeting with it. "All be, you never heard that part 'bout, Tad."

" _Jamais_ ," Lafayette replied, the gravel in his voice matching his temper.

Packing his pipe with tobacco, Rance believed he could feel the heat of Lafayette's rage and thought. 'Damn glad he is injured, 'cause I got me no doubt; otherwise, I would not still be sittin' here.' Tucking his tobacco bag away, he cleared his throat. "See, right there be another reason you make a good Captain."

"How is that?"

"Well, you did not shoot me, right off, when you thought too. Hell, you was even considerin' it still when I looked back, but you took time to see reason."

"Suppose you are correct, had a lot of thoughts rushin' around _m'_ head. _Une_ truth kept bobbin' up in your favor, which was it was too many rains ago to fight over anymore." Releasing a snort, Lafayette sat back, " _Chiant!_ " his eyes drifting to the drive, where he watched the shadows cast by the trees slither along the dirt.

Having lit his pipe, Rance puffed heartily, enjoying the smooth flavor. He had almost smoked the bowl dry when Lafayette spoke.

"How do you deem they are doin' out there?"

"Hard to say. But he has damn fine men 'bout him."

"But is he listenin' to them? It ain't the skirmishes I worry 'bout so much as the in-between times."

"He has Gid, Jackson, and Brody. Most important, he has Brody. He will train 'em."

" _Qu'elle_ do you think I been doin'?"

"Not saying you ain't been." Rance puffed out some smoke. "'Cept, you protect 'em in all the ways a brother does."

“It is _qu’elle_ I am hopin’ Brody will do.”

"He will," Rance grinned the stem of his pipe. "only he will not be as kindly as you."

“ _Qu’elle diable_ does that mean?”

"Now, Lafayette, you are the second Capt' Crowe I done ridden under, and the same goes for Brody. You and Gabe got far different views on the hows and whys of things. So, I figure without you around; Brody will open Tad's eyes some to how Gabe ran an outfit."

"Is that _bonne_?"

"It is. And when Tad gets his legs under 'em, he will be the best of all the Crowe Captains. I am placin' bets on it."

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Rance."

"You are welcome."

"Perhaps, you did not realize that was not meant as a compliment."

"Oh, I understood what you was sayin'." Rance pulled the pipe from his mouth to smile at Lafayette. "Your lil' brother has his own savageness when it comes to fightin'. We all seen it, even before the War. You have tempered him, but Gabe's methods..." He took a puff on the pipe, "which we all know are different from yours, will put Tad's savageness to use."

Lafayette's eyes narrowed, and he turned back to study the drive.

Sensing the younger man needed time to think, Rance snagged his hat, standing to leave, but said, before tromping down the steps, "it will come to you, I am right, and... _thusly_ Tad is doin' just fine, and so are the Rangers."

[1] Ambrose is reading from W. Shakespeare’s play Henry V, Act IV, Scene iii


	13. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Given the wrath built in the Rangers on their ride to Morristown Road, the Yankees were afforded little chance of victory. For when Thaddeus' signaled the ambush, they broke from hiding like the demons they were described in the newspapers to be, taking mere minutes to litter the road with their enemies' bodies.

The last pair of Yankees panicked, and when they turned tail, Moses aimed Solstice after them.

The dark mouse-colored racehorse extended out flat to the ground with a savage rebel yell reeling from Moses. Leveling his pistol, Moses fired it like a wagon wheel spinning, blowing one after the other from their horses.

His ride drew everyone's eyes, and on Moses' return, the Rangers hurrahed the ordinarily reserved little man like a hero.

Sliding down, with a satisfied smile, Moses set to walking the huffing horse that towered over him.

Jackson eyed the pair appreciatively, saying, "you resembled one of the jockeys Antonio used to have brought to Sienna for training."

Moses stood taller, patting Solostice’s neck. "Tad's family sure knows how to breed a horse." He beamed at the gelding, "he sure is a runner, and I am right proud to be ridin' him." Suddenly he recalled, he was riding Crowe's Solstice Night because they had buried his last rider back the Walker's, and the smile fell from Moses' face. Walking on down the road, he kicked the dirt, cursing himself for his glib tongue.

Most all heard Moses loud, boasting words. As they did for him, they brought forth the same memory, dampening their celebratory spirits.

Stepping from Cain onto a Militia wagon, Thaddeus cut the tie ropes. Flipping back the oilskin cover, he shouted, "Get these boxes tore open, find _qu'elle_ we need." Surveying their blood-spattered destruction, a corner of his mouth hitched into a reckless grin. Noting several of his men, moving through the Yankees, he hopped to the ground. "Make sure to get not only the pistols but the blacking boxes, too."

"Hell, we only just made it in our saddles. I only got to discharge one pistol, and it was done," Fox said, steering Ebby in close to Thaddeus with a boisterous grin. "Man alive, that had to be the fastest damn fight I ever been in. Maybe ya ain't such a bad Captain."

Thaddeus' left shot out, snagging Ebby's bridle, bringing the black gelding to an abrupt halt. Staring up, he thought, 'I would like to fuckin' jerk 'em to the ground. 'Cept, Jackson is correct; I cannot be brawlin' with those followin' moi.'

Scratching at his temple, so his hat bobbed a bit, Fox asked. "What is wrong…cat got ya tongue?"

Thaddeus' nostrils flared, his free hand tightening in a fist.

Losing his smile, Fox drawled a bit coldly, "we got a problem, Tad?"

"We do!" Thaddeus snapped back. "But I fuckin' cannot figure how to fuckin' address it."

A snide snorted laugh erupted from Fox. "Oh?! Is ya wantin' to talk it out like old hens on a front porch?"

" _Qu'elle_ I want is to fuckin' belt you in the mouth."

Throwing down his reins, Fox flung a leg over his saddle. "Well then, let me climb on down there, and we will see what ya got."

"Tad!?"

" _Qu'elle_?" Thaddeus bellowed.

"TAD!?"

Turning to see who was calling him, Thaddeus saw Jimmy waving, from where he stood with Highland Melody, favoring her front leg.

The color drained from Thaddeus.

"Ah, hell." Fox murmured, now standing beside Thaddeus, "ya better, go see."

Thaddeus' green eyes slid to Fox, "we ain't fuckin' done."

"Did not expect we were."

"Inform Brody he is in charge."

Fox frowned but did not give any sass. For despite the conflict between the pair of them, they had also been friends long enough for him to recognize the fear welling up inside Thaddeus.

Coming up to the mare, Thaddeus softly said, "Hey, _Bébé_." Running a hand down her neck, he took up her injured leg. " _Qu'elle_ happened?"

"We be for getting tangled up in that wagon tongue," Jimmy answered.

Thaddeus threw a look at Jimmy, who was dabbing blood running from his right eye, “ _qu’elle_ happened to you?”

“Damn blue kicked be for kicking me in the face when I jumped up from the ground.”

Nodding with a frown, Thaddeus flexed the mare’s hoof to her belly.

Melody pulled, snorting.

"Easy _fille_ ," he cooed, releasing her foot. Frowning more, Thaddeus glanced again to Jimmy, who looked a little rough for wear. Turning from him, he spied Buster and, pointing at the mare, ordered, "trot her down the road and back for _moi_ to watch."

The young Ranger ran up, hitching his foot to catch the stirrup.

Snagging hold of him before his weight hit the stirrup, Jimmy roared, "on foot, you, Dolt!"

Buster stammered, "oh…apologies." Taking Mel's reins, he jogged away.

Thaddeus said, not a word.

Unable to stand it, Jimmy gulped. "What be you thinking?"

Squatting, Thaddeus shook his head, calling, "do it again, Buster."

The mare tossed her head, jerking the small Ranger about, but still did as asked.

"Turn ’er in circles, then bring ‘er back to the right this time."

Jimmy swung his bowler hat, tapping a rhythm on his leg, as the hot sun beat down on his pale hair. "Well??"

Standing, Thaddeus shook his head again. "It ain't her feet or legs."

His face cherry red when he came loping up, Buster heaved out. "You want me to do it again, Capt'."

"Just hold ’er," Thaddeus replied briskly, unbuckling Jimmy's gear from Melody, he slung it to the Irishman. Then with experienced fingers, he examined the mare's leg, starting at the fetlock, working up into her withers and shoulder. When his fingers discovered a bulge, she spun from him with a mighty snort.

Following her, Thaddeus placed his hands on her back, "shhh, Mel, shhh." For the moment, she was all that existed to him, and he spoke soothingly, lovingly to her while gently tugging her mane until she shifted, leaning into him. With caressing strokes, he returned to the sore area.

Melody bobbed her head, the muscles flinching along her frame.

"I am done, Mel." He scratched her ears, "all done, _fille_." Stepping back, Thaddeus hitched his thumbs in the straps of his shoulder holster, raking his lower lip through his teeth.

Jimmy grimaced, bowing his head. "Ah, Tad, I be powerful sorry."

"It happens. Pull yourself _une_ from the herd to ride."

"Mel, she be a sweetheart, and she be one of yours, and now we have to---" Jimmy found he could not say the word.

Thaddeus smirked. Moving in, he scratched Melody between her jawbones and removed her bridle. "We ain't shooting ‘er. She only pulled a muscle. She ain't lame."

Jimmy's head shot up, "that be fine to hear, Boyo, damn fine."

"Still….she does need a break from haulin' your big ass around."

"That be—"

The bark of a revolver interrupted Jimmy, and the pair of them spun to the sound, Thaddeus already leveling out his Remington.

Stephen Simms lurched backward in the road, stumbled, falling to his backside with his legs splayed out before him.

Two more revolvers discharged, and the soldier who had been playing possum until Stephen flipped him fell back in the dirt.

Weaving, at a run, through the wreckage scattered across the road, Jackson fell to his knees before Stephen. "Where did he get you?"

Stephen blinked twice. His red eyebrows pulling low, he touched his chest, "it rightly smarts, Doc."

Undoing the skinny man's vest's buttons, Jackson paused on discerning the wetness was not blood on his fingers. Raising a hand to his nose, he sniffed. With a wry grin, he reached in Stephen's vest pocket, withdrawing a flask, with a bullet embedded most of the way through. "Ain't you a blessed one." Jackson shook the flask, clear droplets flicking through the air. "Other than goin' to have one remarkable bruise, you are fully intact."

Grabbing the flask, Stephen held it in his palms with reverent awe. Suddenly, he spun the lid, tipping it back, he swallowed any that had not leaked out. Smacking his lips, he smiled at Jackson. "Suppose a little elixir is better than none."

"Elixir? What?"

"It saved my life, Doc." Stephen waggled the wrecked flask in the air. "It sure did. Would you not say that sure as hell makes it an elixir?"

Jackson stared, open-mouthed, at the redhead.

Stephen clapped him on the shoulder, "Yep, Doc, a life savin' elixir. And, Ma, she ain't gonna be able to rail on me no more for drinkin'. 'Cause this moonshine, it done saved me."

Feeling of his chest, Stephen frowned. "But I would say you are right, Doc. It is gonna be a hell of a bruise."

As if this shooting was its own catalyst, Brody bellowed, "all y'all hurry the fuck up; I want us out of here in under ten minutes."

Back in their saddles and trotting north, Jonathon squinted east at the cobalt sky, changing to dark indigo. "We are goin' to get wet."

"Damn it!" Jeremiah spat a stream of tobacco. "Now, you have done doomed us."

"I ain't done no such thing," Jonathon shot back. "That is rain, and it is headin' our way."

"Yeah, cause you done called it," Jeremiah responded.

"Hot as it is," Jonathon took a swig from his canteen. "I would not mind some rain."

Jeremiah glowered at Jonathon, “ain't a time in my life, I have found ridin' in the rain to be any sort of pleasure."

Jonathon's face pinched as sweat had streamed beneath the bandage about his ribs, and it burned like the devil as it mixed with scabs coating the wound. "Jeremiah, you are just lookin' for something to grouse about as usual. Let me tell you, Pal, it makes you no sort of pleasure either."

Swerving Solstice about them, Moses trotted by saying, "those clouds are bringin' more than rain."

Any near enough to hear him took a longer look at the expanding storm shelf driving a white and turquoise frothy line before it like a massive wave on an ocean.

Moses called, "Capt', you got any plans for what is headin' for us?"

"Fox claims if'n we stay on this road, we will reach the Huebert's." As Thaddeus spoke, a buffeting wind swirled wickedly in from the east, feeling delicious and terrifying all at the same time.

Glancing over at Fox, he said, "sure, hopin', they have a place we all can shelter."

"If'n I recall right, they got themselves a huge barn attached to their wheelwright shop."

"Sounds _bonne_ ," Thaddeus replied before issuing a long sharp whistle. He followed it with a second, lifting his right arm in the air, he flagged his hand forward and planted his heels in Cain's side.

The stallion lunged like leaving a pack just as he had once so long ago been trained.

In that instant, the Rangers became a sight to behold. Curled over the necks of their mounts with both horse and riders' hair thrashing in the wind, clothing flapping like flags, and a tunnel of dirt swirling from the sprinting herd.

Over it all, Reed yelled, "how much further?"

"Maybe a mile," Fox looked over, "could be two."

Switching his long reins across Essex rump, Reed muttered, "We ain't going to make it."

Their impromptu race proved the Ranger's horses' breeding with those from Sienna holding positions in the front, becoming an arrowhead behind Cain, with all the rest keeping up best as they could.

The heavens growled, and abruptly, the wind changed direction and then altogether died away.

Not one of them were city born, and the Rangers knew to fear the might of nature. Nervously they turned desperate looks to the black sky spreading over them.

The wind returned with a horrendous moan, slamming into them like a barn door. The trees whipping to and fro as if they were no more than sunflowers, while above the canopy that arched across the road, thrashed and dipped like monstrous claws. The storm line's battering barrage drew ever nearer like advancing battalions, its approach suffocating all other sounds.

Thaddeus loosened his reins, allowing Cain to choose his path, hoping his Rangers were doing the same as the stallion leveled out, running faster than he had ever before.

A solid wall of rain followed the wind….so dense, a man could not see past his horse's ears. However, their screeched yelps and curses as hail chunks struck like hammer blows from Hephaestus let them know they were still in the vicinity of each other.

The road that had seconds before been hard as stone, layering them with choking dust, became a rushing torrent of water and ice.

Sitting back in their saddles, the Rangers reeled their frightened horses in to prevent them from stumbling on the spinning, rolling ice. Yet, they did not halt as doing so would grant them no fairer treatment from the storm. Gritting their teeth against the pain and chilling cold, they rode on, praying for shelter.

A tremendous crack caused several horses to leap in the air like startled cats, and a massive limb landed between Albert and Jeremiah. Both their horses lurching sideways.

Through it all, lightning ripped the sky apart, and a molten bolt ignited a tree with an ear-splitting thundercrack.

Sparks shot in all directions.

Flames raced up the tree.

Men and horses cried out, the animals twisting their hips in the air, surging ahead, fear lending them newfound speed. Having been nearest, Nero stood straight up on his hind legs.

The big black screamed, laying his ears flat, fighting Jackson for control. After what felt impossibly long, the gelding's front legs came down, with a guttural grunt, and Nero was running wild, bit clamped in his teeth.

Crowe’s Nero Song from his earliest training had been sedate. The coal-black horse was from the Sienna Stables Pacer line, never trained to race. Yet, in his current state, he was flying past every horse in the unit.

Reaching the front, the black stretched out his neck, matching Cain strides for a furlong. Incapable of maintaining such speed, Nero steadily dropped back until he was running with the last of their herd.

Then the storm blew past, moving across out to the plains to cause havoc further west. The rain lessened, becoming soft as tears, vaporous steam tendrils rising from the scorched earth as the horses stumbled to a walk. Each Ranger moaned, flexing their backs and shoulders, already feeling the lumps that knew would grow into great black knots.


	14. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Limp in their saddles, the Rangers blinked in amazement at the destruction. Ice was heaped all about them, the double wheel ruts of the road packed so thick, it blocked sections like embankments until the water broke through, rushing in muddy eddies to swirl about their heaving horses' legs. Branches stuck from the ice like clawing hands, much of the surrounding foliage flattened under the weight of ice. Be that as it may, the world smelled clean, sharp, and new.

Thaddeus released a long shuddering breath. Inhaling deeply, he let this one flow from him slower. After a few more, he picked up his reins.

Cain raised his hanging head, his ears twitching to his rider.

Reaching forward, Thaddeus plucked a twiggy stem from Cain's mane and rubbed his neck, muttering, "surprised we survived that _Garçon_." Taking a final deep breath, he turned Cain to face the other horses, scattered behind them like debris tumbled from a wagon. Closest were Artorius, Erebos Wind, Jefferson Jubilee, and a bit further Solstice Night; even though they were from Sienna's race line, they were still a steady walk away. Kneeing the horse forward, Thaddeus softly said, "get up, Cain."

With a heavy snort, the stallion plodded toward his stablemates, hail cracking and crunching beneath his hooves. As he came up to them, Thaddeus asked, "You four all right?"

Brody heavily nodded, "been better, but I am fine."

Fox grunted, "feel like I been beat to the ground and kicked for good measure."

"Rather apt description," Zebidiah said, pulling off his wet, shapeless hat.

Thaddeus flicked concerned eyes to the scrawny Ranger dappled with freckles who had said nothing. "Moses?"

His head popped up from intently studying his right hand. "I think a couple of my fingers are busted."

Thaddeus winced.

"Capt' I am right-handed?!"

"Well, we will get . . ." Thaddeus began to reply, halting as it came to him; Nero was not with this group, and standing in his stirrups, he scanned the Rangers. "Where is Doc?!"

"Back here," came a call from the rear.

Thaddeus started to hip Cain up and, recalling Moses, reined in.

At his indecision, Brody spoke out, "Moses, come 'er, I will bind those breaks together for you."

Feeling unspoken gratitude, Thaddeus urged Cain to the rear, alarm bells ringing in his head that Charlie had answered for their Doc instead of him doing so himself.

Despite their disheveled appearance, Jimmy and Reed flashed their smiles as Thaddeus rode past.

Shaking hailstones from his shirt, Albert declared, "Capt, that was like passin' straight through a portion of hell."

"Sure fuckin' was," Thaddeus replied, without slowing, and spying Nero sucking down great gulps of the cold rainwater from the roadway, he hollered, "Get his damn head up!"

Charlie snagged the hanging reins, hauling Nero from drinking as Thaddeus skid to a halt alongside the big black.

Jackson sat hunched in his saddle, his hat missing, and long blonde hair pasted to his ghostly gray face. However, the point that had Thaddeus' attention was the bulging goose egg a bit above Jackson's right eyebrow and the flowing trail of blood running along his temple and in his eye.

"Doc?" Thaddeus laid a hand over one of Jackson's clamped to the shoulders of his saddle. " _Frère_?"

Jackson turned his head slowly, his eyes tracking even slower to Thaddeus. He opened his mouth like he was gulping air, finally saying, "hey, Lafe...." His eyes pinched, and softer, he said, "apologies...Taddy."

Thaddeus' green eyes darted to Charlie.

Charlie shrugged, "I caught 'em as he was slidin' off."

Reed and Jimmy meandered up without Thaddeus realizing until Reed said, "Let us move 'em to ride in front of me."

Whipping his head about to them, Thaddeus tersely replied, "I do not think pullin' em down would be too smart."

Jimmy responded, "he be not for staying in his saddle by himself, that be for sure."

Chewing his lower lip, Thaddeus switched his attention from the two older men back to Jackson, thinking, 'wish Lafe were here.'

Reed's eyes narrowed, he dryly said, "Nero is busted down from thinkin' he could outrun Cain; he ain't going to be able to carry double, Tad."

"I can fuckin' see that."

"Then, as I said, we move Doc, and I will ride with 'em," Reed answered. Purposely, shifting his eyes to Buster, Jeremiah, Jonathon, and Shepherd gathered about someone releasing a stream of high pierced cursing, he bluntly said, "how 'bout you see to that."

Thaddeus nodded, thinking, 'fuckin' loathe being the leader.’ But recalling what Brody told him about the Rangers following Reed Chaplin to their deaths, he frowned, 'but I best not let Reed steal it from _moi_.' Spinning Cain fast enough the gray slung mud and ice, he rode to the collection of young Rangers.

The circle broke apart, revealing Stephen Simms, one side of him covered with mud and curses continued to spill from him as he pulled tack from his horse, Cayuse, who was standing on three legs. Each time the dusty gray gelding set his rear foot to the ground, the horse jerked with a snort, his eyes rolling white.

Thaddeus' brows dipped low, and he slid down from Cain.

"Hey, Tad, that lightning blast scared Cayuse so bad, he jumped like it had hit him and fell to the ground. I got 'em up with some kickin' and hollerin' for that last run." Holding his saddle on one arm, Stephen patted his horse. "Damn it, Cayuse...damn it!"

Circling Stephen's horse, Thaddeus ordered, "Buster rope in one of our free runners."

Becoming Thaddeus' shadow as he inspected the gelding, Stephen rambled, "go on and tell me, it ain't as all bad as I am thinkin'.... that it is like Mel, he just needs rest."

The horse flinched, twisting away as best it could on three legs when Thaddeus ran his hands over him. Sticking close, Thaddeus kept at his investigations.

"Capt'...?"

Stepping back with a dull, heavy feeling in his chest, Thaddeus turned regretful eyes to Stephen. "Go on and saddle up, whoever Buster has caught."

"I was plannin' to. But what are you goin' to do for, Cayuse?"

"He has torn muscles in the hamstring bunch, deem he has also damaged his common tendon."

Tensely, Stephen blurted, "and??"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Thaddeus exhaled heavily, "ain't nothing can be done."

"No, Tad...that ain't so." Stephen adjusted his grip on his saddle, so it once more dangled from one arm, and he grabbed Thaddeus' shoulder. "You know horses...you can fix 'em. I know you can."

Stepping from the man's grip, Thaddeus pulled his hat off, and exhaling again, looked straight into Stephen's fear widened eyes. "Cayuse's in too much pain to keep with us, and even if'n we had a place to stable 'em…" Thaddeus shook his head, "he might not heal."

The color drained from Stephen's face.

"Go on, Stephen, throw your saddle on another horse." Thaddeus' said, pulling his Remington.

"NO….no," Stephen dropped his saddle, rushing past Thaddeus to stand before his horse. "My Pa got 'em for me, and Pa ain't with us no more."

Thaddeus turned his face away, thinking, 'I do not know _qu'elle_ to say… hardly know Stephen, other than he is a drinker and joined us when Shepherd did.' His chest felt heavier, 'I need to learn these men more; Lafe knew all of 'em…always knew _qu'elle_ to say.' Feeling the weight of the pistol in his hand, Thaddeus privately sighed. 'I am so tired of this fuckin' war.' Squaring his shoulders and raising his chin, he firmly responded, "I understand, but Cayuse does not deserve to suffer."

Tears began leaking from Stephen's red-rimmed blue eyes. Shakily he reached for his horse, "but Pa gave 'em to me."

" _Très desole_ , Stephen, there is nothing else."

Shepherd came loping over, throwing an arm about Stephen's lean shoulders. "Come on, Simms. Come away with me."

"But Shep?"

"I know, Simms, I know...but you go ahead and come on with me," Shepherd responded, gently pulling his friend away.

Watching them, Thaddeus thought, 'I must learn 'em better, _Jésus a pleuré_ , I thought everyone called 'em by his given name.' Stepping up, Thaddeus rubbed the gray's head; scratching between his jawbones, he removed the bridle. " _Très desole, Garçon, très desole._ " Cocking his revolver, he placed it to the horse's head, and when he pulled the trigger, the dusty gray collapsed.

Cain skittered away, and further down the line, Thaddeus heard a strangled cry that ripped at his soul. Leaning his head back, he swallowed hard, thinking, ' _Dieu, s'il vous plaît_ , I am so tired of this war.' Straightening, he blew out a breath, holstered the Remington, and catching Cain, swung into the saddle. "Fox, take Zeb and find that damn barn. We need a place to rest."

With a solemn nod, the pair took off.

Once Stephen was sitting on Eddie, who had been Nathanial's two-spot paint, and Jackson had been moved to sit before Reed, Thaddeus called, "Rangers ride."

It was a soddened, battered, downcast group that eyed the dead gray horse lying in the road. Seeing Cayuse, who was one of theirs, lying in the icy mud, felt so wrong that not one of them spoke. Each death weighing heavier as it happened on each Ranger, whether it be man or horse, for it was another part of themselves lost to a war they knew they were losing.

As they sloshed along, Thaddeus sunk into his thoughts. _'Qu'elle_ can we do any longer? The Jayhawkers ain't considered outlaws like we are. Their government has made them over into legitimate Calvary troops, issuing them a legal freedom to do as they wish. Since leaving Cedar, we have seen folks scared of anyone they did not know. _Familles_ homes ransacked so often they no longer have enough to feed them in the upcoming months. We have fought and run-off invaders for years now, interrupted our enemy's communications, supply chains, and travel routes. And nothing we do seems to fuckin' matter.' The corners of his mouth turned tightly down, 'somehow I hurt so much, I feel like weepin' like a _bébé._ All of this is turnin' out as Lafe told _moi_ so long ago, _the South will lose if'n we go to war,_ and as always Lafe was correct…we are losing. Damn but, I wish he were here…I sure as hell do not understand all this as he does. He is just so much better at this; he _jamais_ looks like he is ready to weep or scream.' From the corner of his eye, he peeked at Brody riding next to him, and a new thought came to Thaddeus. 'Or maybe he hides it better…wears the mantle of leader so well, others, including _moi_ , do not see that he feels the same as I do. Does _m' frère_ also hate leadin'?' He sighed, 'Leadin'…brings _moi_ right back to the beginning.... _qu'elle_ can we Rangers do? _Qu'elle_ are the correct decisions for _moi_ to I make?"

The clopping sounds of a horse's approach pulled Thaddeus from his circling thoughts, which were so outside his typical ones, and looking up, he saw Zebidiah coming toward them at a trot.

'Only Zeb…" Thaddeus thought, peering beyond Zebidiah, wondering, 'where is Fox?'


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

'Is Fox defyin' _moi_ again?' Thaddeus thought, chewing at the corner of his mouth. 'We been pals goin' on _dix_ years…why is he being this way?' Again, Thaddeus peeked at Brody, thinking, 'cannot believe he deems 'cause I have been forced into the position of Captain that Gabe and Lafe's pals are now mine, replacin' him.' Thaddeus' eyes widened, a realization dawning on him. 'I need only to make 'em _une_ of _m'_ lieutenants. He sees _moi_ as movin' on and leavin' em behind. _Zut,_ if'n it ain't the same worry I had over growin' and leavin' Dora behind. What a fuckin' dunderhead I have been.'

Turning Jefferson's Jubilee in, so the red sorrel settled in alongside Cain, Zebidiah woefully shook his head. "All that is left is of the Huebert's Wheel Shop is forge stones and chimney."

Thaddeus' face twisted with rising anger.

"Hell, you cannot hardly tell where the barn even stood; the grass has grown back so much."

Taking in what Zebidiah reported, Thaddeus nodded, asking, "where is Fox?"

"He rode on over to the Huebert's home."

When he said no more, Thaddeus threw a hard look over, snapping, "AND!?"

"He told me to ride back and inform you."

Pushing his hat back so Zebidiah could better see the seriousness in his, Thaddeus growled, "you are like pullin' teeth, Zeb. _Qu'elle diable_ is Fox doin'?"

"Oh!" Zebidiah grinned shyly, "he is scoutin' out another location for you since you told 'em we all need a place to rest."

Shifting in his saddle, Thaddeus scanned the exhausted line of horses following him, and as he turned back forward, he caught Brody watching him. Nodding, he said, "sure as hell sounds like the correct affirmative thinkin' of a Lieutenant."

Brody's face cracked into its first smile in hours, "that it does, Capt'. That it does."

As they rode on, the rain came down heavier, and rounding a long sloping curve, Thaddeus felt a lightness fill him on seeing Fox sitting Ebby under an Oak tree near the road.

Kneeing Ebby out into the rain, Fox rode up, "ain't much left, but I deem we all can get out of this damn rain." He flashed an unpleasant smile to Thaddeus', "that is if'n what I done is found to your likin' _Captain_ _Crowe_."

Thaddeus smiled brilliantly at his friend, "I trust your findings, Lieutenant Northrup."

Fox tilted his head a bit, sitting straighter in his saddle, his pointed smile appearing. "Well, then…" He smiled even larger, though it was hard to believe he could do so. "how 'bout y'all follow me in."

Thaddeus nodded, "Lead the way, Lieutenant."

Wearily they moved through the Huebert's overgrown orchard, Rangers snagging green apples from the branches, which they tucked in their pockets. Emerging from the trees, they glumly pulled up before the burnt home, a tired, angry sigh rippling through the unit.

"West wall of the house fell over, creating kind of a tent," Fox said, shrugging to Thaddeus. "Been inside already, it purty near dry under it."

Coming about the corner of the house, Moses squinted at the two-story wall, leaning against the house's central chimney. "Is it safe?"

Fox chuckled, "Well, hell, Moses, I was goin' to ask you that."

"Me?" Moses scratched his freckled nose.

"Yep. Figured you talk all that science stuff…fulcrums and angles and all… thought you might know." Fox answered, turning a bit to Thaddeus, "what you think, Capt'?"

"That you been doin' some damn fine figurin'?" Climbing from his saddle, Thaddeus called, "dismount...see to the chevals and injured. Fox, Moses, Brody, Jimmy, y' all are with _moi._ Let us see if'n we can shore this up some, makin' it more stable for gettin' out of this fuckin' rain."

By the finagling of busted beams and other debris, the five of 'em were able to fortify the hanging wall, and with a fire roaring in the fireplace, clothing and tack set about to dry, horses cared for, the men were stretching out to sleep after eating.

Meanwhile, in a quiet spot, Jackson lay alone, breathing smooth and regular with his eyes closed.

Sinking to the ground next to him, Thaddeus pulled the chain holding his Mother's crucifix and one of the silver hearts from Eudora's necklace. Pinching the small heart between his thumb and forefinger, he closed his eyes. 'Dora, you listenin'? Been a while…I ain't taken the time to tell you…we got 'em. Got all of 'em that came to Sienna. Still, wish I knew which one-shot you.' He frowned, feeling a bit cold. 'Not that I could of done much worse to 'em than I did to all the others. Odd part, Sis, is I do not feel _non_ different.

When Lafe convinced _moi_ I could not join you the day you died, I full out believed gettin' our justice would make _moi_ feel better. But, Eudora Lorraine, it did not, and even now, I do not. That ain't something I will ever tell Lafe as you, and I know he would fret at it until it festers in 'em. But _non_ I do not feel better. I am still angry you are gone. I know now, it did not matter that I was changin', and you were not, we would have still been together. We would have still shared our lives…all of it. _Zut,_ but I miss you, Sis. Miss you every day and ridin' now without Lafe I miss you all the more. Suppose havin' em by _m'_ side makes this damnable lonesome pain easier.'

He eyed the charred corner he sat in, 'Sis, you _toujours_ helped _moi_ get _m'_ damn thoughts straight. If'n you were here, you would see through to the straight and true, givin' _moi_ the answer I need.' Tilting his head so he could see the sky beyond the rubble, Thaddeus thought, 'can you see _moi?_ See how tired I am, tired in ways I cannot even find words for, and Sis, I know I made you a _promesse_ to live a _bonne_ life. Only I ain't had many chances at goodness since you left and…' He swallowed hard, once more feeling like weeping, 'honestly, I ain't so sure if'n I ever will get them chances.

You should be feelin' happy for Lafe though I know I do. He found that _bonne_ life. Found a _fille_ that _amours_ him like nothing I ever seen. When she is near 'em, our _grand frère_ is happier than either of us ever saw 'em. You would like his _fille,_ Celia; she has spirit…laughs easy and puts up with absolutely _non merde_ from Lafe. Imagine someone who knows how to make Lafe put his toe on the line, and he is happy to do so, even asked her to marry 'em. Yep, Lafe is gettin' married. Can you imagine Lafe as a _mari_ and _père_? I think I can, but more than anything that _fille adores_ 'em, and I know she is _qu'elle_ he needs. You think I might ever find someone who would _amour moi;_ makin' _moi_ feel wanted?'

His mind drifted to Jane, and he bowed his head with a trembling breath, swallowing again at the tight lump in his throat. 'I did meet a _fille…_ she seemed to appreciate _moi._ But she did not want _moi_ forever like Celia does Lafe. Still… for _une_ night I did feel _amour_ and now that I know somewhat how it feels; I find I want _qu'elle_ Lafe has.' He brushed hard across his eyes that felt wet, 'not like it matters anyhow. I figure it is only inevitable this damn War will send _moi_ to be with you. And, Dora, do not be mad…but right 'bout now, I ain't thinkin' that would be so _mal_. Ceptin' it would tear Lafe apart something terrible, and of course you _would be_ downright pissed goin' on 'bout _moi_ givin' up and not fulfilling' _m' promesse_. So, _qu'elle_ do I do Dora...I just cannot think straight. Here I am again…seems all _m'_ thoughts of late have been goin' round in circles.'

"Taddy?"

Tucking the heart back inside his shirt, Thaddeus leaned forward, "how you doin', Doc?"

"How 'bout you do not call me Doc when I am layin' here feelin' like I need one."

Thaddeus shifted, his eyes straying to the flickering fire, where the others were gathered, thinking, 'should I fetch Brody for 'em?'

"Tad?"

Turning to Jackson, he responded, " _qu'elle_ , you want _moi_ to do?"

"Where are my saddlebags?"

"Right here," Thaddeus responded, pulling Jackson's battered, oversized saddlebags from beneath the blanket covering him.

"Dig in the left side, find my leather bag with my cuttings."

After some rummaging, Thaddeus held up a pouch, "this _une_?"

"Dump it out."

Bulging bits of cloth tied with different colored strings rolled across the blanket when Thaddeus turned the bag over. "Which _une_?"

"Yellow string, it will be Feverfew. Boil me a _strong_ cup of it."

Selecting a ball of cloth, Thaddeus sniffed it, 'yep. It is Feverfew…whew, that stuff is pungent. How much do I use?"

"Two hefty pinches."

Returning all he had drug out of Jackson's bags, Thaddeus took the bundle of herbs to the fire to brew the tonic. When he returned with the steaming cup, Jackson's eyes were closed. Settling back down, he whispered, "Jackson."

"Yep."

"I gathered these also for your head."

Jackson squinted at the bulging handkerchief Thaddeus held out to him.

"Ice?"

"If my memory is workin', ain't that what put me in this situation."

Thaddeus ruefully grinned, "so, you do not want it?"

"No, Tad, good thinkin', I want it. Drop a cube in the cup so that I can drink it."

After helping Jackson rise enough to choke down the tea tonic, Thaddeus eased him onto the blanket pallet. "Appears it tastes as bad as it smells."

"Would normally sweeten it afore I gave it to someone."

Thaddeus' face fell.

"Perfectly fine; we do not have sugar anyways," Jackson replied, gingerly placing the bundled ice to his head. "My skull aches like I am havin' apoplexy."

"That sounds.... uhm..." Thaddeus chewed on his lower lip, thinking, 'sounds like something a person would die from.'

"I ain't gonna die, just feels like I want to," Jackson responded, squeezing Thaddeus' hand. "Do not fret, Bub, more Feverfew, more ice, and rest...I will be fine."

Thaddeus' brows pulled tight.

Jackson frowned at the dark smudges standing out beneath Thaddeus' eyes and how tautly gray his face was in the dim light. "Lay down here and rest by me."

"I need to see how everyone is doin'?"

"They are fine."

"How do you know?"

"If'n they were not, someone would be over pesterin' you, same as they would do Lafe, seen it enough times."

Thaddeus stared at the men, some talking in hushed tones, some stretched out sleeping, others lost in their thoughts.

"Tad, I need sleep."

"You go ahead."

"Feel better if'n I knew you were here restin' by me."

Thaddeus' mouth hitched, his head tilting to the side. "you sayin' that for _moi_ or for you."

Closing his eyes and slowly dragging them open, Jackson softly replied, "I ain't too proud to say, I would feel better not bein' alone 'bout now, and I would also feel better knowin' our Capt' is gettin' some rest."

Taking off his hat, Thaddeus tossed it aside and pillowed his head on Jackson's saddlebags.

"My parents gave me five sisters, but not a single brother," Jackson said in the merest whisper. "You Crowes are the nearest I have ever had to brothers."

Thaddeus could just make out Jackson's face in the gathering dark and the faint, sad smile that traced across his lips. Reaching out, he lightly gripped his forearm. "I will stay right here with you, _Frère_."

" _Merci beaucoup_ , Taddy."


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

**Tuesday 22 nd of July 1863**

Rance handed the newspaper back to Lafayette, who folded it over, sticking it once more beneath his pillow, thinking of Celia’s reactions the day before, he told himself. ‘Does not pay to leave these layin’ around for the _mesdemoiselles_ to read, no reason havin’ war news upsettin’ em.’

Pulling out his corncob pipe, Rance became fully invested in packing and lighting it, not saying a word until he had taken a few puffs. “As y’all rightly know, I been in this dance since my place was burned back in ’56, and for a time, I thought we might come through a shinin’.” He took another puff, the smoke fogging about him, “but I do not need to read how Bobby Lee failed at Gettysburg to know we all is never goin’ win this, nor that a good deal of’n us will ever be able to move beyond this time.”

Quinton, who sat on the opposite side of the bed, looked eagle-eyed over at Rance. “Robert E. Lee is a top graduate of West Point, one of its finest Superintendents, and the best General in this damn war; you should not be doubtin’ him McGreen, he will turn this around.”

“I do not doubt your words regardin’ the validity of the man, Quin. I do doubt how much more the South can take.” Rance chuckled dryly like shifting winter leaves, his tired eyes straying across those in the room, noting how his words ruffled their ideas of manhood, honor, and War.

Lowering his pipe, Rance leaned forward, and when he spoke, his voice sounded as tired as he felt. “Boys, there ain’t a bit of glory in war, I figure that has already become clear to each of’n you already.” He shook his head, “I t’weren’t much older than all y’all when I started out in this _majestic quest_. Course back then, it t’weren’t a war. Newsrags like to say it was a Border Difficulty. Yet, those who lived here knew it was far more than a difficulty as we all saw the blood on our roads and char where homes once stood. Some of us even saw it a little too close.” He nodded solemnly, his pipe making soft, sucking, crackling sounds.

Quinton, Archibald, Hiram, and Lafayette said not a word; their eyes focused on their hands, each shifting through their memories like sifting scum from a water barrel.

“Back when my place was burned,” Rance said, “I jumped in happy to fight. Hell, all us around here thought the same thing as our Southern brothers, that being any of’n us could whip five pansy-ass northern boys with one hand tied behind our backs. Difficulty is them Yanks are like one of those Greek Hydra dragons, ‘cause no matter how many Blues we set to molderin’ in the dirt, they up and find ten more to replace ‘em. Odds such as those we cannot win.” He sighed heavily, nodding toward Lafayette, “Capt’ here, has done his damnedest to keep this hell we live in from burnin’ our souls up, reined us in, holdin’ us to standards which caused us to grouse like old hens behind his back at times. But cause of ‘em and his morals, all of’n us has kept our self-respect, and there be plenty who can no longer claim that. What I am tryin’ to get to is, one day this War will end…Gettysburg is a turnin’ point.” He nodded, “yep, a turnin’ point. When they close the doors on this dance, some of us will not be able to go back to life and you, boys, need to start thinkin’ of livin’ beyond this War.”

Sitting outside the backdoor, with his chair leaned against the house, Hiram turned his head, asking. “Now, how the hell we supposed to do that?”

“That there ain’t something I can be answerin’ as I am one of ‘em who will be unable to move on…but y’all got youth still, which leaves you possibilities.” Bending his head to relight his pipe, Rance muttered about the stem clamped in his teeth, “so I am advisin’ y’all to figure out how.” He lifted an eye to Lafayette, “particularly you.”

Lafayette dropped his eyes, not wishing to reply.

Rance blew out a cloud of smoke. “Lafayette, you came into this with your own agenda, and I done respected you for it, proud the way you took justice to all those sons of a bitches, hunted each of ‘em to their graves.” He nodded, “watched over all of’n us like a father, we ain’t ever really starved and we ain’t ever been thieves. Yep, I always done held my head high when I said I was a Crowe Ranger, and you ain’t never shirked from knockin’ Blues down when the cards were dealt.” Hitching a thumb over his shoulder, Rance went on, saying, “exceptin’ now you got a pretty lil’ gal in there, who has taken your offer, and you need to figure on how you are goin’ to live up to it….takin’ care of ‘er like you have done us.”

Archibald and Quinton shared a quick look, one would think they were smirking at Lafayette, but they were each earnestly wishing to solve this puzzle, not just for their Captain but for all of them.

“Well, to do that, Rance,” Hiram said, standing up and filling the door frame. “He has to start out by marryin’ er.” He looked bluntly at Lafayette, “when you plan on doin’ that?”

“That is an impediment I have been chippin’ at in my mind.” Lafayette shrugged, “as _m’_ bounty makes _moi_ mistrustful to have just any bible reader brought out here.”

Quinton chuckled, “yeah, five-hundred certainly outdoes thirty pieces for turning the head of a goodly man.” He took a sip from his tin cup, “you have created yourself a dilemma.”

“I have, and _une_ could say _m’_ _mariée_ is none too happy with _moi._ ”

Rance lowered his pipe, “ _mariée?_ ”

Quinton replied before Lafayette, “his bride to be.”

Rance nodded thoughtfully, grunting, “suspect she is not.”

“Capt’…” Archibald stood from where he sat at the table, dragging his chair closer to the bed. Once reseated, he looked thoughtfully at Lafayette, who was peering right back at him. “Other than being a Frenchie, you be Irish or something, ain’t you?”

Before answering, Lafayette glanced to the others, “Father _toujours_ said we were of Gaelic stock.”

Archibald’s narrow blue eyes crinkled as he smiled, “hell, that be even better, means you could be Irish, Scottish, or both.”

Lafayette’s mouth tugged into the slightest of frowns. “Why?”

“If’n you go with your heritage…” Archibald nodded toward the house beyond the cabin door, “and hers, you two will not be a needin’ a priest. All you got to do is have your hands bound together and exchange vows before witnesses. It be how my grandparents were married back in Scotland, heard the tale of their handfasting many a time.”

Lafayette pushed his hair from his face, squinting one eye, “would that work?”

“Why, of course, it would.” Rance McGreen said, smiling with more delight than any of them had seen in a good long time. “Tarnation, Arch, I should of come up with that myself.” He nodded happily, “my Da and Mum were traveling when they met, they handfasted and then right before my brother Liam was born, they had a priest read words over them. Da said he never understood why, as they were already married.”

Having pulled his boots from the frame of the bed where they were propped, Quinton sat up smiling. “There you go, Lafayette, handfast here, then when you get back to New Orleans, you can have your Catholic words read over you all proper.”

Once more, he looked around at his friends, and a smile began to appear that fully brought forth Lafayette’s dimples. “Hot damn!”

Rance stood up, shaking his head at him. “Hot damn is right.” He swelled out his chest like a proud father, “come on all, haul your backsides out of here; Capt’ needs to speak with his _mariée.”_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

**Sunday 26 th of July 1863**

Dawn crept in, and the birds flitted from branches, their songs bright and happy in the pink dawn. However, the Rangers did not feel the same, even after taking an extra day of rest in the farmstead ruins. They rolled from their beds with moans that smothered the bird's happiness. Nasty bruises decorated their bodies, and every one of them moved as if years beyond their ages.

In the quiet corner where Thaddeus had slept alongside Jackson, he sat up, groaning, "Oh fuck!"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Jackson replied, and "I have not even moved yet."

Thaddeus passed a gritted grin as he rolled his right shoulder that had taken a direct hit from a large stone. "How you doin' this morn'?"

"Head feels some better." Jackson hitched up on one elbow, "think that is 'bout as good as I am goin' to report." He examined the gimping, hunched Rangers seeing to camp duties, "anyone injured?"

Cricking his neck one side to the other with deep grunts, Thaddeus pulled on his boots, "Depends _qu'elle_ you would like to define as injured."

Typically, Jackson would have snorted or chuckled at Thaddeus' dry humor, but this morning it was not in him. "How 'bout anyone who required watching over."

"That would be only you...no one else slept the clock round like you." Thaddeus grinned, "and it is sure a hell of a thing when it is our Doc needin' tendin' to."

"Been lucky so ---"

" _Ta Gaule_!" Thaddeus snapped right over Jackson's words. "You rightly know _qu'elle_ Mams _toujours_ says 'bout toyin' with luck by speakin' of it. _Zut_! Jackson... _Zut_!"

Being a man of learning, Jackson was not a disciple of the beliefs the Crowes had collected from Simone Bueford. Pushing himself up further, he thought, 'just happy Lafe and Tad keep most of them superstitions to themselves.' Thaddeus was on his feet, and Jackson held up a hand to him. "Help me up."

"I will get you whatever it is you are wantin'."

A chuckle broke from Jackson, "do not deem so, I need to take a piss." He waggled his raised hand, and Thaddeus latched on, hauling him to his feet. Although Jackson did not let go as he wavered in place for a breath or two.

"You want _moi_ to go along?"

"I do not." Jackson let go of him, taking a steadying breath. "Since you are feelin' so all-fired helpful, how 'bout you brew up some more Feverfew and see if you can find me a biscuit or something to chew on."

"Will do."

The sun was peeping above the trees by the time the Rangers found their saddles.

Thaddeus glanced to Fox, and his eyes narrowed in surprise for Fox's thatch of thick red hair that stretched down the middle of his back in a straight banner was shining brightly in the sunshine. "Where is your hat?"

"Not the slightest idea when I lost it."

"Hmmm." Thaddeus grinned, a somewhat ironic note to his voice, "supposin', we will need to find you another."

Fox nodded brightly with agreement, then rolled his shoulders, "sure hope ridin' jars some of these knots free."

"You and _moi_ both, Pal." Picking up his reins, Thaddeus said, "well, let us find out." Raising his voice, he called, "Rangers ride."

They left the Huebert's place in straggling bunches with their heads hanging loosely between their slumped shoulders, looking more asleep than anything else, and Brody grunted, "Tad," jabbin' a thumb backward, shaking his head at what he saw.

Painfully Thaddeus turned in his saddle, thinking, ' _Jésus a pleuré_ it is too early for Brody to start in on _moi._ ' Yet on seeing how inattentive his Rangers were, he snorted, taking a breath that made a few of his bruised ribs protest and shouted, "Rangers! Close ranks and fuckin' pull your heads out of your asses."

Forcing their miseries down, they gigged their horses closing formations, and by the time they were passing Thaddeus by what was left of the Huebert's Wheel Shop, each was erect, scowling at the charred chimney and forge stones.

Riding past them to take the lead, Thaddeus thought, 'might be best to get some movement into our horse's muscles; they have to be feelin' as sore as anyone of'n us.' Releasing a sharp one-note whistle, he raised his arm, another whistle, he dropped his arm, gigging Cain into a smooth rocking trot.

The rolling, musical sound of the horses' clipping along, squeaking saddles, jangling tack and gear startled several birds along the road. They moved ahead as smoothly as a fiddler bowing away at a barn dance, and Thaddeus breathed deep of the clean air, thinking, 'leastways it ain't hot like it was yesterday." Coming to a junction, he reined Cain to the east with the Unit following him.

When they slowed to a swinging walk, Fox slanted an eye to Thaddeus a couple of times before asking, "we headed where I think we are?"

"Considerin' it."

"You know our kind ain't there."

"That ain't necessarily true."

"You were standin' right there beside me when Mr. Kent warned us."

Thaddeus grimaced, "I want some news, need to know how things are."

Picking up on what the front riders were discussing, Jackson shot a circumspect look to Brody at his side.

Fox's mouth puckered, and he asked, "you think this is something La--"

Thaddeus interrupted him, his voice hard and cold, "I do not need you comparin' _moi_ to 'em, like everyone else."

"Sorry, Tad." Fox shrugged and groaned, "ugh! that hurt, got a big ole black bruise across my left shoulder blade." He tenderly moved that shoulder and shook his head. "still, if'n I am your lieutenant… ain't it, my position to question you?"

"Question is fine…question all you like," Thaddeus looked over his eyes, slit like those of a snake, "just do not be comparin'."

"Fair enough," Fox shifted in his saddle. "So, what is your plan, then?"

"Only a few of us ride in."

Fox gestured loosely behind him. "If'n that is how it is to be, I am thinkin' it should be ones who ain't from Harrisonville...cause it sure cannot be local boys."

"I am still thinkin' it over."

"Well, think faster we ain't but a few miles out."

"I fuckin' know that."

"Bit testy for a man who got a full night's sleep, ain't ya?"

Thaddeus glared over at his friend.

"Oh, I see being ya Lieutenant is gonna be a mighty enjoyable promotion."

From behind, Brody coughed, "how 'bout we all take a rest along Grand River?"

Thaddeus' mouth cranked to the side, and he did not answer.

Kneeing Artorius forward, Brody quietly said, "I ain't givin' orders, I ain't tellin' you what to do....it is a suggestion, Tad."

After a tense moment, Thaddeus nodded.

Brody asked, "so, we stoppin'?"

"Yeah."

The line of trees following Grand River spanned the horizon, touching the sky like they had been left behind by an artist's brush. Signaling the Unit to pick up their pace, and soon enough, Thaddeus had them turning from the road into the deep overgrown brush leading to the river.

As they dismounted, their horses plunged their muzzles into the rippling blue water.

"Boy howdy, if'n it were late August, we would have good eatin'," Shepherd said, brushing his hand across the tops of the broad-leafed plants hugging the ground all around him.

Buster grinned, "might still…long as them damn Billy Blues do not figure what good eatin' paw-paws are, or they will clean 'em out like they have every barn 'round here."

"Ah, we should be fine," Shepherd responded, digging out his tobacco bag. "They ain't smart enough to know how to find paw-paws."

"Well, when they come ripe," Charlie grumbled, digging in his saddlebags, "you can have my share. Still makes me ill when I think of'em."

Stephen Simms laughed loudly, "told ya, it was a poor idea making 'em into jug juice."

Pulling out a green apple, Charlie shook his head. "My Pa always did; I sure do not know what I did wrong."

"Whatever it was..." Shepherd added, "I am glad I passed on drinkin' that rot."

"That be for sure, Shep." Stephen said, laughing louder, "but it were a sight to see the way it turned their insides out."

Hearing them, Reed hissed, "y'all want to pipe down, in case anyone is near."

The chattering group shut up at once, and Charlie ignored his friend's laughing smiles by slicing the apple into pieces that he fed to his gelding.

"Well, Tad...?" Brody asked, leaning against Artorius as the red grazed. "Why you want to go into town?"

Thaddeus struck a match lighting his smoke. "We have a choice of Peculiar or Harrisonville, either place we are apt to be recognized. I want some news."

Brody smoothed his mustache, then taking off his hat, set it atop his saddle, and stared across the river.

Pulling his boot knife, Thaddeus leaned into Cain, lifting the gray's front hoof. Moving from leg to leg, he cleaned, inspecting the horse's feet, a steady stream of smoke curling from his cigarillo as he considered, 'Fox figures we locals cannot ride in. So, I could send...Marty, Jeremiah, Moses, Stephen... _zut.._.Simms. I _vraiment_ needs to learn them better, along with Buster and Zeb. Still, even doin' that, how do I know they will emerge unscathed. _Qu'elle_ , if'n it goes to hell, we all could get separated, or they could be fuckin' captured?' He set down the rear hoof, knocking mud from his knife. 'I want news, fuckin' need it to figure out _m'_ next move. Now, I understand Lafe's cravin' for newspapers…damn, but maybe he ain't so hard to understand.' Moving to Cain's front again, he peeked to Brody, Jackson, and Fox sitting on the riverbank, talking low. 'Do they not trust _m'_ judgements? _Feu de l'enfer,_ do I trust 'em _mon_ self? Either way, we cannot keep scurryin' about blind." He scratched his stallion's ears, then ducked about him, walking to his Lieutenants. "Mind if'n I sit?"

"Not at all, Capt'," Fox responded, looking up with an affable smile.

Plopping down, between Fox and Jackson, Thaddeus removed his hat, tossing it beside him, and scrubbed his fingers through his short black hair. Frowning, he pulled a tick, popped it between his hard, thick nails, and flicked the husk away. "Been thinkin'."

The three men grunted, nodding.

"Figure, we all ought to go in together."

Fox's brown eyes darted to Thaddeus.

" _Qu'elle_ you said 'bout us local _garçons_ is a damn fine point. Only I feel stronger 'bout us all stayin' together." He unconsciously looked to the others, bunched about a smokeless fire making coffee. "We get split apart; I deem it could be more dangerous in the long haul."

Fox nodded, and beyond him, Thaddeus caught the flash of a smile from Brody.

"So, we store our war shirts," he picked at the tattered hem of the faded blue, four pocket shirt Maggie had embroidered with running horses. "Ride in as small clusters, keepin' each other in sight at all times." Falling silent, Thaddeus pulled a stem of grass, tearing it into small pieces as he watched the river bubble by.

Jackson sighed, laying back on the bank, his blue eyes blinking at the sun flickering between the leaves. Exhaling slowly, he said, "Do not take this wrong, Tad. But Fox ain't mistaken 'bout us being known in Harrisonville makin' it a risk. So, my question is, why can we not get the news your cravin' someplace else?"

"It damn-well is a risk." Thaddeus turned to look first at Jackson, then to Brody and Fox. "Any fuckin' town we enter is a risk. Except, most of'n us know Harrisonville. Know the trails and countryside surrounding it. So, if'n we are forced to high-tail it, I would rather be where we have the advantage."

While he was speaking, Reed and Jimmy strolled up, and resting the heels of his hands on the handles of his revolvers; Reed flatly said, "I am backin' Tad; his thinkin' is straight."

Sharply, Brody shot back, "you are only backin' Tad, 'cause you are hopin' to see your family."

Reed shrugged, his lip curling into a sneer, "either way, I am backin' him on this. He has my vote."


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Leading Fox, Stephen, Albert, and Zebidiah down the center of Wall Street, Thaddeus felt in his bones there would be no hospitality offered here to any of them. Trailing their group by a block came Brody with Jimmy, Moses, Jonathon, Charlie, and Buster. Even further back Jackson, Shepherd, Jeremiah, and Reed brought up the rear. They all sat easy in their saddles; however, it was an illusion, for their muscles were rigid, eyes tight as they took in each detail.

Weariness tremored down Thaddeus' tight back as he thought, ' _une_ point brought to a head by spendin' time at the Perry farm is how tired I am of _non_ longer havin' a home and how fuckin' tired I am of being wary, night and day, for trouble.'

His eyes traveled across his hometown. ' _Feu de l'enfer_ , the _très_ air stinks of fear,' he thought as each they passed cast fretful glances. 'There must still be people here we can trust, people who know us, understand us.'

The rolling ring of a church bell broke the cold silence, its rhythmic sound bouncing from the brick and stone buildings. The Rangers shared surprised glances, their horses flicking ears at the unaccustomed sound.

"It is Sunday," Jeremiah said, his words sounding much more like a question than he meant. However, they all felt the same as living in the woods, always moving; they often lost track of where they were in a week.

Looking back down his breadcrumb trail of men, Thaddeus' nose wrinkled.

Fox asked, "what you thinkin'?"

"Who we gonna talk with on a Sunday?"

"Good question, Capt'," Albert replied, as his eyes scrolled shuttered business' bearing names he did not recognize.

They plodded on, and Fox piped up, "how 'bout the Chaplin's?"

Smirking to his pal, Thaddeus asked, "You sayin' 'cause they own a saloon they do not attend church? Damn but, you best be glad; Reed ain't able to hear you."

Fox peeked over his shoulder, thinking, 'he is correct there; I am damn glad Reed is so far back down the line.' Turning, he answered, "What I meant was in these times, Ol' Alexander Chaplin ain't gonna leave their place unguarded, even for a visitin' with the Lord."

"You got a damn fine point there," Thaddeus replied, his smile brightening like a slow fuse. " _Feu de l'enfer_ , Fox, when did you get so uppity smart?"

"Always been so," Fox winked boldly at Thaddeus, edging Ebby a bit closer, so he could speak softer. "Learned a long time ago, if'n ya show any smarts, people, up and expect more and better out of ya."

" _Qu'elle diable_?"

"Well, lookie at ya brother as an example."

Understanding Fox, Thaddeus chuckled. "So, you have been playin' _moi_ all this time."

The pointed smile, which often led Fox down the road of trouble emerged, "here and again."

Crossing over to Pearl Street, they worked their way toward Independence, so they could ease over to The Little Dipper Saloon. Even as Thaddeus flicked his reins about the hitch rail, Reed trotted up, and Thaddeus looked his way, anger ripening in his face.

"Be livid as you want Tad, this is my home, and I ain't being left down the street."

Blowing out a frustrated breath, Thaddeus sneered, "planned on sendin' for you!"

"Then I saved you the worry," Reed answered, climbing from his saddle. His gelding, tossing its head, sidestepped from the hitching rails. Double wrapping the reins, Reed scratched the horse's ears, whispering, "Essex, I too would like to go in through the back and enjoy some time at home."

Reed's comment ran like a cold knife along Thaddeus' skin, and to cover his own flash of homesick misery, he growled, "come on if'n, you are comin'."

When they hit the Saloon's front door, it was locked, but Reed shouldered Thaddeus aside and pulling on his watch-chain, a brass key came out with the gold pocket watch. Bending, Reed slipped it in the lock, and with great panache, flung the door open. Just as he started in, Thaddeus snagged Reed, jerking him from the door frame where he stood backlit.

From inside, a voice snarled, "one more step from any of you, and I will open both barrels."

"Bloody hell, Da, if'n you do not want to see me say so but move your finger from those triggers."

Within the murky grayness came the hollow sound of a firearm landing on a table, and Alexander Chaplin came rushing forward, "REED! My boy, get in here, right quick."

The next few minutes were filled with an overflow of sentimental words, backbreaking hugs, and tears as Thaddeus and Fox stood with their elbows hitched on the bartop they knew so well. Their eyes skimmed across the Little Dipper with growing surprise at how worn down the place was as the Chaplin's were known for keeping it shining and neat as a pin.

"Your Mum was not feeling up to church service this morning, so you get yourself up there to hug on her. She would tear me to pieces if she learned you were here, and I did not send you up." There was a crack in Chaplin's voice as he hugged his son closer. "She is going to be mighty upset on seeing how thin you are."

"I am not so bad, Da," Reed's cheerfulness faded. "We have seen others far worse."

Chaplin remained where he was, listening to his son trot up the back stairs, and when he heard the door open to their home, he nodded. Turning about, he said, "good day, boys," his eyes scanning to the front door. "Taddy, where is your brother?"

Thaddeus' mouth pinched and breathing in through his nose, so his chest swelled, he replied, "healin' up."

Chaplin frowned, appraising the pair of young men. "You have each changed quite a lot."

Their eyes slanted to one another, each briefly thinking of who they had once been, with Thaddeus replying, "I would say we all have."

"Astute answer, Taddy."

Raising his chin, Fox looked down his thin, narrow nose at Chaplin. "This here is, Captain Tad Crowe."

Chaplin's head tilted the slightest bit as he studied further the hardened narrow-faced redhead and Thaddeus with his chiseled jaw, world-weary eyes, then nodding slowly he asked, "why is it, you have come by Captain Crowe?"

"We have been away from folk, out in the woods so long..." Thaddeus' mouth flexed into a quick frown, "we want to know the news."

"None of you should be here," Chaplin waved toward the town. "Though I am delighted to see Reed, as will be his mum. What sort of news do you want?"

"Anything at all."

Walking around the bar, Chaplin struck a match and lit the wall lamps. Opening a cupboard, he removed a stack of newspapers, their headlines screaming of war, and one by one, he laid them along the length of the bar's battered surface.

" _Stonewall Stands No More - Gen. Jackson Dead_ "

" _Hunt for Guerilla Chieftains Continues - Colorado Troops to Assist_ "

" _Confederate Gibraltar Gone - Vicksburg Conquered_ "

" _30,000 Men Surrendered by Confederate Gen. Pemberton_ "

" _Rebels Repulsed Mississippi River Once More a Part of the Union_ "

" _Guerilla Tyranny to End – Missouri General Headquarters Releases New Orders_ "

" _Traitorous Snakes No Longer to Offer Harbor in their Viper Nests - Rebel Women Arrested_ "

" _Glorious Victory - Lee and Johnston Defeated"_

" _Gen. Hill - Gen. Longstreet wounded and PRISONERS_ "

" _Lincoln Orders New Troops to Missouri to Put Down Unrest_ "

Noting how pale Thaddeus and Fox's faces had become as they moved down the line of papers, Chaplin sighed, regret hanging heavy in every line creased in his face, he muttered, "I am going upstairs. I will send Reed down shortly."

Neither of them responded.

Yet, clear as if he were speaking directly to him, Thaddeus could hear Lafayette's words, ' _when the South charges into this war, they are braying for, and the North wins_.' Gripping the edge of the bar, Thaddeus closed his eyes, thinking, 'every bit of it has been for fuckin' nothing.' He stepped back from the bar; his throat dry, 'fuckin' nothing ' ringing through his head. As he took another step, he recalled Lafayette standing before Sienna's gates, reminding him, his position regarding the War had always been the same. Thaddeus mumbled, 'goin' into this, you knew the outcome, and still you _jamais_ faltered, just kept right on offerin' your blood to a lost cause."

Fox looked back over his shoulder, "Tad, you all right?"

Pulling himself together, Thaddeus answered, "I want to visit Sienna next."

"You touched in the head?"

Sniffing deep and hard, Thaddeus answered, "ain't you _toujours_ thought I was."

"Been times I surely have," Fox replied. Even as he considered the words Thaddeus had mumbled, reflecting, 'seen Tad shaken, few times, but not like this. To me, he is one of the toughest sons of a bitches I have ever known. What if'n this damn War is startin' to crack 'em up?' Biting the inside of his lip, Fox shoved those thoughts away, 'nope…does not matter. He is my pal, and I am stickin' by 'em.' Walking over, he laid a hand on Thaddeus' shoulder, "mind me askin'…why you want to go back there?"

"Our Father's wealth is concealed at Sienna," Smiling tight and flat, Thaddeus shrugged, "thinkin' might be a _bonne_ time to gather it."

"This your way of sayin' we are through?"

"Not sure this War will ever be through…" Thaddeus shook his head, "fuck, if'n that ain't a lie I am tellin' _mon_ self." He waved a hand to the papers, "it will be through once they grind us all beneath their heels. All I know is I want to gather what has been hidden, return to Cedar; 'cause I deem we need to have us all a conference."

"Part of this conference goin' be you and Lafayette cuttin' for Louisiana?"

Thaddeus shrugged again, " _vraiment,_ I do not know."

Fox became somber, staring at nothing at all on the far side of the room.

The quiet between them turned awkward, and Thaddeus cleared his throat, asking, "you thinkin' to join your family where they resettled up in Indiana?"

"Sure, would like seeing 'em all," Fox replied, his eyes snapping back to Thaddeus with his devil run wild smile taking over. "Hell, that many Yanks would sour my stomach and loosen my tongue, must likely get myself lynched within a week." Hitching his thumbs in his holster belt, Clarence Fox Northrup stood straighter, and in a voice that rang through the room, he said, "truth is given the choice, I prefer to remain ridin' with you."

More than hearing Fox's words, Thaddeus felt them, a comfortable warmth flooding through him. "Damnation, Northrup, you are _une_ hell of an _ami_ to ride the trail with."

Boots echoed on the back stairs, drawing their attention, and as they turned, Reed emerged wearing a new shirt and carrying a wide-brimmed, flat crowned gray hat. The white morning light that had slowly filled the room illuminated his swollen, red-rimmed eyes. Mustering up a smile that looked as worn out as its owner, he called "Fox! " and sailed the hat to him. "We let you ride on like you are, and we might as well send up a crimson flag for all to see us."

Grinning wolfishly, Fox pulled the hat on, "thanks, and you ain't wrong; the damn sun is burnin' me to a bright red crisp."

"Could I, _sil vous plait_ , take a few of these papers with _moi_?"

"Take them all if you like, Capt' Crowe," Chaplin answered, falling back into a private conversation with his son.

Thaddeus gathered various papers, and once he had them rolled up tightly, he cordially said, " _Mez apologies, Monsieur_ Chaplin, but we best ride."

Looking from his son, Chaplin stood straighter, his face flushing red. "You all look like you could down three Christmas meals each and still have room for pudding. It hurts me not to have any feed to send with you." He fingered the edge of his worn vest, "we have not enough for the girls and us as is."

"Da, it is fine." Reed gripped his father's shoulder, "we are not as hungry as you would think. Living as we do, we ain't got a lot of time to kick our heels up and let fat form on our bones."

Slipping his hand inside his vest, Thaddeus clasped a thick fold of greenbacks he had collected from Red Legs. Walking up, he took Chaplin's hand in a firm grip. "We would not have taken any foodstuffs if'n you had offered. Reed is correct; we ain't as poorly as we look. _Merci_ for the papers." Withdrawing his hand, Thaddeus left behind the currency in Chaplin's palm.

His neatly trimmed mustache bunched as his face pinched, and Chaplin inhaled deeply. "Taddy...Captain Crowe, I cannot be taking..."

Bluntly but not coldly, Thaddeus said, "stop." Gripping Chaplin's thin shoulder, he nodded, "you ain't takin'. I am givin'. You used to tell all of'n us livin' in Missouri was better than London 'cause here people enjoy bein' your neighbor."

"Does not seem that way anymore."

"I cannot argue with you there. But _Monsieur_ Chaplin, I will _toujours_ see you as _m'_ neighbor, so you use this to fill the larder." Snapping his fingers, Thaddeus turned his palm up, and more greenbacks were laid on it by Fox and Reed. Folding the paper money, he slipped it in Chaplin's vest pocket. "This is for Reed's little sisters; get 'em something to make 'em smile."

"Thank you, Captain Crowe," Chaplin nodded, "thank you," his glistening eyes sliding to Reed.

"Ah, Da," his son gulped, grabbing him in a hug, "tell the girls I am sorry I missed them and that I love them."

Before Reed could step too far away, Chaplin cupped his face, running his fingers through his son's dark blonde hair. "Reed Fergus, you been my pride since the first time I held you, my damn pride." He traced a thumb along Reed's high cheekbone. "Now, get but keep care. Your Mum and I would like to have your boots beneath our table again when this is all done."

Reed nodded tightly, following Fox and Thaddeus through the front door; looking back, he called, "love ya, Da."


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

For all the worry of Harrisonville being a danger to them, the Crowe Rangers visited and departed without much more than a raised eyebrow. Although as they slipped along a trail that would lead them toward Sienna, they rode in silence. A massive oppressive silence of the likes created by thick winter snow. Here and there, they would catch the eye of another and hastily break contact, their thoughts too fragile to share.

For though Harrisonville had moved beyond the Red Leg invasion of '61 that brought the County Seat of Cass to its knees. It somehow felt eerie. Much like the withdrawn coldness that fills a home during a wake and despite its glittering new windows and bright, fresh paint, the town still wore a death shroud. For those who called it their hometown, they knew it never would be for them again, and for the others, they darkly wondered how their own hometowns were faring.

The trail ended in a scraggly, unintentionally planted cornfield. As the horses flooded into the green stalks, a cloud of blackbirds exploded into the noontime sky; their screaming caws of displeasure near deafening as the birds flickering shadows dappled across the Rangers.

All fifteen men twisted their heads to watch the birds. When they were mere specks in the blue sky, Charlie muttered, "Sweet Lady in waitin' but that damn flock of crows made my skin crawl."

Shepherd asked, "what? Why?"

"Mama always told us, they are a stroke of bad luck, an ill omen."

Shepherd chortled low in his chest. "Well, ain't that curious as hell. Perhaps you oughta consider what sorta ill luck we all been to many a blue coat wearer."

"Suppose so," Charlie grinned sheepishly. "But when that flock took off...."

"They are not called a flock," Reed said, butting in on their talk. "Proper term is murder, a _murder_ of crows." Unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, he spoke up a bit louder. "Ain't that right, Tad?"

Beneath the black shadow line of his hat brim, Thaddeus rolled his eyes.

Grinning boldly, Reed raised his voice, "Capt' Crowe, I asked you a question."

"And I heard you, Reed."

"Yet, you did not deign to answer; more significantly, you did not confirm my words."

"Tell _moi,_ why is it you suppose I know if'n you are fuckin' correct or not."

Snorted laughs broke from various Rangers, the grimness that had been raking at them edging away.

"Aw, come now, Thaddeus Robert Crowe," Reed answered back, his voice thick with his family's cockney accent. "You goin' to try to tell me… or hell, any of us that you do not know a flock of crows is called a murder."

Shifting, Thaddeus tugged his hat lower.

"I will answer for 'em, " Brody replied with such a pleased expression, he looked years younger. "There ain't a single Sienna Crowe who does not know that bit of knowledge." He passed a wink to Reed. "See, Gabe determined the phrase, _murder of Crowes,_ had a right dandy ring to it." A chuckle lifted from Brody, "even better when he got the young 'uns usin' the phrase. It even became a game…how many times could a person use ' _murder of Crowes_ ' in a day. Ain't that right, Tad?"

Flipping a hunk of Cain's mane, so it lay flat, Tad rode on in silence.

" Jackson?"

"You are correct, Brody."

"Yep, it kept up, as the old sayin' goes, regular as clockwork until Peter got downright sick of hearin' what he called an invite of morbidity."

Fox grinned over at his pal, having not heard this before, and curious about the story.

Leaning out, Brody jubilantly caught Jackson's eye, asking, "ain't that the right of it, Doc?"

Jackson nodded with a puckish grin.

Shifting about in his saddle, so he could better expound to his audience, Brody

conspiratorially asked, "any of'n ya ever seen Peter give a soul the rough edge of his tongue?"

Most shook their heads, and taking off his hat, Albert hooked it on his saddle, his curly dark hair wet with sweat. "Cannot say I have. Sides from what I recall, their Peter was the kindliest of souls you would ever know."

"That be true," Brody answered, his face becoming more composed. After a few seconds, he sucked in a ragged breath and loudly said, "Now…as most of'n you know, me and…" he chuckled, hitching a thumb to Jackson, "spent more than what some would consider the appropriate amount of time at Sienna. Hell, it was we twos second home, and I will attest with my hand on the Bible, Peter Crowe was the most generous, tender-hearted soul I ever did know….unless thoroughly riled."

Charlie barked, "Wait! Peter Crowe?"

Brody waved a hand at him, "that there is a tale for another time. Currently, I am a tellin' this one."

From beneath his hat and crouched shoulders, Thaddeus grunted, "how 'bout you fuckin' lay off it."

"Uh-huh, Tad," Fox piped in. "He has raised our interest, 'cause like Albert, I always thought Peter the most serene of any who walked Sienna's soil."

"You hit the nail square there, Northrup. Barring when he got irritated, then Peter would ladle out chores, ringing your ear bloody with lectures while you bent your back to just those sort of chores on a place ain't anyone cares to do." Shaking his head with a reminiscent smile, Brody's tone became tinged with pride. "My dear pal and _frère_ , Gabe, knew what would wind up happening, long afore it did. He was always canny that way."

Jimmy and Reed each snorted out soft laughs, nodding, as they had learned through run-ins with him, that Gabriel Crowe was far more devious and a bit more cunning than either of his younger brothers.

"Hence, Gabe ceased sayin' the phrase, unless he was near his younger _frères,_ then he would flimflam them into sayin' it within Peter's hearing." Taking up his canteen, Brody pulled its cork. "Gotta tell all y'all, Gabe and I had a damn good deal of free time that particular summer....as those two _crétins_ wound up doin' most all the chores."

Amazed, Fox leaned toward his friend, "that so, Tad?"

Thaddeus' nostrils flared, answering in a snarl, "ever heard the phrase cross _m'_ lips?"

Fox rapidly shook his head, "not a once."

"Let _moi_ tell you, once you labor 'til all you can do is fall into bed, the phrase loses not only its humor but puts a bad taste in your mouth."

Brody's wide laughing smile became a touch malicious, and raising his voice, he intoned, " _Murder of Crowes._ Nope, no bad taste in my mouth. Perhaps we ought to bring it back, start callin' ourselves a Murder. I deem Gabe would like that."

At this, Thaddeus laid a glare on Brody that would have made a bullfrog slide back in the water. "I for _une_ do not..." he turned, catching more eyes, " and I do not fuckin' want to hear us referred to as a murder, not from a fuckin' _une_ of you _fils de pute._ " Turning back around, he sat firmly in his saddle, glaring rigidly over Cain's ears.

The Rangers shared quick mirthful grins.

Reed cleared his throat, theatrically saying, "there you go, children that are your grammar, history, and manners lesson all in one dose."

Laughter rolled from the Unit, and without bothering to signal, Thaddeus dropped his heels.

Cain took off, flicking his tail at those he left in the dust, and the herd lunged after him, jerking their distracted riders like ragdolls.

A tight grin of delight creased Thaddeus' face at the eruption of curses he heard, and he thought, 'probably pay for that later, but leastways they ain't able to run their mouths any longer.'

Cain was moving fine, his hooves skimming the ground; the sunflowers and queen's lace bobbing in the ditches becoming a blur. It was a stretch Thaddeus had raced his brothers along more times than he could think to count, and as the road angled up a long, sloping snake curve, he thought, 'just the other side of the crest I will see the gates.'

Something in him started to swell, and he wanted, suddenly more than anything, to see those iron gates bearing their father's brand of a lowercase 'A' nestled in a capital 'C' and Sienna scrolled across the arch. Like a bell, a voice inside him chanted, 'we are almost home, Cain, we are almost there.'

Then as if the stallion could hear his thoughts, he stretched out his head, lowering himself to the ground, running harder. His speed drawing him and Thaddeus well ahead of the other racers as they pounded dirt like coming around the final turn of a track. When just as fast, the thrill of returning home bled from Thaddeus.

Reeling in the reins, he sat up, throwing his weight back.

Cain jerked hard at the bit with a combative snort, and Thaddeus reeled the stallion's head about until he slowed to a high stepping trot. Without the wind rushing in his ears, Thaddeus heard the others were coming up fast. Spinning Cain in a couple of circles, he slowed him more, 'do not know why I was so excited to get here, ain't nobody down there to welcome _moi_ home.'

As they walked down the sloping hill, shadows striped the road, and slowly Thaddeus lifted his eyes to the gates he had been so eager to see; a shocked gasp escaped him.

Like so many other places they had seen, nature was also reasserting its claim here. Trumpet vines and Five-Leaf ivy twisted so thick along the iron arch, only one who knew it read Sienna would guess the word they hid. Worse, the gates were broken, one hanging lax from its hinges, the other nearly lost to the grass growing through it where it lay, all but on the ground.

Thaddeus' stomach had a cold empty feeling as he brought Cain to a halt. He lost awareness of his surroundings, his eyes locking on a purple Blazing Star growing in the center of the white rocks beyond the arch.

Then a large hand gripped his shoulder, "you ain't alone, Tad."

Thaddeus squinched his eyes closed, Brody's words of condolence hurting. Because they brought back how the last time he stood here, he sent Lafayette in alone. 'I was so pissed he brought _moi_ here,' Thaddeus remorsefully thought, ' _non_ other feelings had a chance.' Further recalling how later he and Jackson found Lafayette asleep wrung out from weeping. Thaddeus took a deep, shuddering breath, thinking, 'there is so much I need to make up for with _m'_ _grand frère._ '

Loosening his reins, he nodded to Brody and kneed Cain forward.

Knowing the white chat drive led to the barn, a dinner of sweet mash and his paddock, Cain forcefully shook his head, trying to steal control as he broke into a bouncing, side-stepping trot.

Kicking him hard on the offside, Thaddeus straightened the stallion out, forcing him to, once more, walk. With his horse moving along placidly, Thaddeus noticed the cold feeling had spread through him as if his blood had turned to pond mud. In the dark corner of his mind where he barricaded his fear and grief, it scrambled free, screaming, 'turn back, turn back afore the curve reveals all…you do not have to do this.'

On both sides of him, it came to Thaddeus was the clicking of horse hooves and glancing each way, he found Brody, Jackson, Fox, Jimmy, and Reed rode abreast with him on the broad chat drive.

Jackson passed him a sympathetic smile, "you ain't alone."

"Sure as hell, you are not," Brody put in, with the other three also putting forth pledges of friendship.

A fullness, a warmth, and new strength expanded through Thaddeus; appreciation radiating from his green eyes, so they sparked like the rare stones they resembled.

Still, as they rounded the curve, his throat went dry, 'the yard is so wild,' he thought. 'I cannot even see the front porch for all the Virginia creeper dangling from the iron gallery railings.' Shifting his gaze to where the barn once stood solid and tall, instead seed grass waved like golden banners in the sun. Stopping beneath the central Cottonwood, Thaddeus tilted his head back. His hat slid off to hang unnoticed from its stampede strings, for, at the moment, he was far too busy tracing the massive, climbing limbs where they reached for the cloudless blue sky. Each leaf sharply defined; their rustling music muffled by drive rock crunching beneath the horse hooves.

Ignoring his Rangers surrounding him, Thaddeus told himself, 'if'n I do not look down, it can all be a nightmare. I am home, right under the tree that has shaded _moi m'_ entire life, who at night I listen to its leaves whispering like water sliding over a spillway.'

Gently, Brody asked, "ya all right, Tad?"

Pressing his lips tighter together, Thaddeus barely nodded, thinking, 'except _qu'elle_ I want is not real, the nightmare is…and it was right here that Lafe, Brody, Jackson, JT, Clyde and I made _promesses,_ forming the Crowe Rangers without even knowing we were doing so.' Closing his eyes, he took a shallow breath, 'I ain't felt this tired since…the mornin' after….it seems so long ago. So many dead…so…' Thaddeus pinched, his eyes tighter closed. Taking another breath, he reached out to the sounds all around him--- to the murmuring trees, horses snatching mouthfuls of grass, further out the tall grass whistled, birds hopped- twittering, and the creek chuckling its way across Sienna.

"Could almost believe this was all some bad dream if'n ya keep lookin' up."

Thaddeus opened his eyes at Brody's words, looking to the much older man to find him still searching the Cottonwood tree leaves. It dismayed him to realize, 'Brody is sittin' there thinkin' all the same damn thoughts I am.' Filling his lungs with a deep breath, Thaddeus answered softly, almost bitterly, "yeah, _une_ could. Exceptin' I ain't ever been much of the sort to live on if 'ns and wishes as they do not get a person any fuckin where."

Brody's gray mirror-like eyes dropped to Thaddeus.

Looking straight into his twisted frown, Thaddeus barely nodded, "but _grand frère,_ if'n I could make a wish, it would be precisely what you said." He shifted his eyes to the charred house and overgrown rose garden, "with _all_ of'n us to be safe at home in our beds with those we _amour_ close at hand."

Jimmy rapidly said with a choked voice, "here, here, that be one worth drinkin' too."


	20. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Thaddeus aimed Cain at the half-wall that ran from the house to the barn, and when he touched his heels to the horse's side, he leapt into the chest-high grass that had taken over the upper garden.

The others did the same, and coming up alongside him, Fox appraised the crumbling ruins. Tightly he said, "Tad, I ain't sure what is worse. This gruesome skeleton or when it is nothing but a burnt hump on the ground as I found mine. Either way, it takes a sorry, worthless bastard to destroy another's life work so casually."

Coming around them, Jackson grunted, "fuckin' Jayhawkers." Knowing only one reason Thaddeus would bring them to Sienna, he reined Nero toward the Crowe family Cemetery, thinking, 'Lafe must have sent 'em on this errand.'

The lower valley had become an unending blanket of prairie grass, appearing for all purposes as the earliest pioneers must have seen it. Still, Jackson rode unerringly to the location he knew so well. Although on reining in before the cast iron fence, he rolled his jaw, the small bones popping, a fire of hate stoking in him.

As Thaddeus came riding up, Jackson turned to face the young man; he considered his family. "Tad, I am so sorry."

Jumping to the ground, Thaddeus stood there with his mouth hanging open, one hand still clinging tight to his saddle.

The gravestones were broken to pieces, with the angel guarding his mother's grave having been decapitated. Even worse, hanging about the angel's neck was a board bearing the painted words, 'There is no salvation for a slave-holder.'

Fury quickened Thaddeus' blood, his face churning to a brilliant red, and running to the angel, he jerked the board free, flinging it as far from him as he could with an anguished roar. Panting in great gasps, he turned in a circle, thinking, 'some stones are missin'….that cannot be.' Stiff legged, he began walking the plot, when abruptly he swung about to Jackson. "Some fuckin' _bâtard_ has stolen the flat stones placed over _m' bébé frères_ and _sœurs!_ Who could do such a loathsome thing?" Noticing the Rangers spanned out behind Jackson on their horses, Thaddeus quickly turned his back to them, not wishing them to see his barefaced pain. His eyes roved again over the indented spaces in the ground where the stones had lain. 'These _bébés_ came afore _moi,_ I _jamais_ met any of 'em. Still, they are _m' famille,_ and their _noms_ are now erased.'

Climbing from his saddle, Brody hissed to Reed, "get the others out of here."

"What you want us to do?"

"Put men on sentry, corral the horses in the barn box, and set up camp." Hearing a strangled moan behind him, Brody angrily hissed, "get 'em the hell away from here NOW!"

Reed herded the Rangers away, shouting out orders as Brody turned back to the cemetery and shot a look of _where the hell is he_ to Jackson.

Jackson nodded toward the far corner, and swinging down from Nero, the pair entered the cemetery together, joining Thaddeus where he had sunk to the ground, using the waving Bluestem grass to shield him from his Ranger's stupefied stares.

When their shadows fell across him, he turned his green eyes up to them, his shoulders crowded about his chest. "I do not know where anyone is." His voice sounded wet, "and once the fence is stolen…" the tears that had been hanging on his lashes broke free, "we will _jamais_ find them again."

Squatting, Jackson laid a hand on Thaddeus' back, feeling his grief in his labored breathing.

"They have taken it all not just _m'_ home and _m' famille,_ but now their eternal place of rest." With a gulping breath, Thaddeus tearfully said, "those _fils de pute_ murdered 'em and then stole them again from _moi_."

Kneeling, Brody said in a calm, quiet voice. "They ain't gone, Taddy." He placed one of his large hands to Thaddeus' chest. "You carry them here. As I do, and so does Jackson, as does Lafe and the girls; they cannot steal what we all have here. Do what they may, they cannot take our memories, our love for them."

Thaddeus raised his red face to Brody.

"They were your blood, but they are our family too, and as long as any one of us lives to speak their names, tell stories of them, they are not lost or gone."

Jackson gently added, "Really, they ain't been here since we all rode out 'cause we took 'em with us."

"Mam's taught us to honor our _famille,_ to show respect for them here," Thaddeus slapped a hand to the ground, "where they lay waitin' for us to join 'em. If'n the markers are gone, they are lost…how…how am I…" He looked wildly about him.

Wrapping his powerful arms about Thaddeus, Brody drew him in close, "ah, Taddy, _petit frère._ None of 'em want you to be here, and you will do them honor by being who they believe you to be."

Patting his back, Jackson added, "besides, Tad, it ain't here we will join 'em, but in heaven."

Thaddeus took three quick, short shuddering breaths and pulled from Brody's embrace with a hard sniff. "You both are correct." He looked solemnly from one to the other, "and I ain't the only one to lose family; you both have too."

"That we have," Brody replied, "but Gabe made me a part of y'alls family." He shook his head, "not sure where the wind blew my other siblings, but I gotta tell you, Tad, being one of Marlow's Misfits never amounted to much. Everyone about town thought Pappy was a grand old chap. But at home, he….well, he was not any better than gutter trash. We all lived fending for ourselves, scrabbling for what we could, and when he died, we scattered. I do not find myself missin' the collection I came from. But I sure as hell miss Gabe, Dora, Web, and Peter." With a tired motion, Brody rubbed a hand across his face. "Hell, the honesty of it is, all the years you been alive Taddy, I have wished I were truly a Crowe."

"I consider you _m' grand frère,_ if'n that helps. You been there right by _m'_ side just like Gabe, Web, and Lafe."

"It does help _petit frère_ , it does."

Thaddeus ran a hand up along his neck and cocked his head to Brody, a corner of his mouth pulling. "We should most likely speak with Lafe, but I would be fine with it if'n you took Crowe as your own."

For a long, long moment, Brody stared back, and he grunted lightly before saying, " _par Dieu,_ Gabe never offered me that. Let me think on it afore broachin' it with Lafe."

Thaddeus nodded, noticing how quiet Jackson had fallen; they shifted their eyes to find him furiously chewing his lower lip.

Catching them staring, he swallowed hard. "Last night, I told you, Tad, that you Crowes are the only brothers I ever knew." He looked to the northeast, the direction of the Ericksen place, his home. "Last time I stopped by the farm, my father informed me, he would not abide with a son of his ridin' with ruthless, slave-owning killers."

Thaddeus sat straighter, a bit of the color draining from his face.

Jackson nodded, sucking on his lower lip, "I tried to get 'em to understand, to see how it was." He shook his head wearily, "only led 'em into one of his rants, saying, 'he should never have allowed me to mix with slave owners and traitors."

Thaddeus' eyes widened.

"For the first time, I shouted back at 'em, tried to make 'em hear me." A hard-flat smile flinched across Jackson's face, and he rolled his jaw. "He told me if'n I did not prove my loyalties by joinin' the Union Army, then I was dead to 'em." He sniffed, releasing a sour smile. "Well, to hell with 'em. With all of 'em, 'cause Mother and the girls sat there prim and tall, eyeing me, and not sayin' one damn word. So, I walked back out to the barn and saddled Nero, kissed my baby sister Astrid, goodbye as she was the only one who followed me and rode away without lookin' back." He shrugged, "learned from a family friend they all moved to Vermont."

Thaddeus tilted his head, "uh…why did you not tell us?"

"Knew Lafe would fret on it." Jackson frowned, "really, saw no reason. But I am tellin' you now, 'cause I need you to understand, I will not ever leave you to walk alone, and down deep y'all are more my family than I let on. I, too, have wished I were a Crowe for longer than I can recall."

Thaddeus swallowed hard, thinking, 'is he askin' for our name like I just offered it to Brody?' Raising his chin, he looked Jackson in the eyes, "I am damn proud to call you _m' frère_ and would be just as fine if'n you took Crowe as your own _._ "

"Thank you, Tad," Jackson exhaled slowly, "afore I accept, I want you to know a bit more."

Thaddeus glanced to Brody and licked his lips.

Dropping down cross-legged, Jackson weakly grinned, "really for you both to know. My Father perpetually cursed his choice to move here amongst people who did not think as he did. I used to cringe down to my toes when he would criticize people…our neighbors, and once more, Mother never said a word against 'em."

Thaddeus' mouth quirked to the side, "about us?"

Jackson nodded.

"Then why were you allowed to associate with us, if'n he detested us so much?"

"He had lots of reasons. However, his favorite quote regarding how to survive living here says the most." Redness blossomed in Jackson's fair face, 'the best way to survive in a den of snakes is to pretend to be one until you can free yourself without their venom infectin' you.'"

" _Qu'elle diable!!"_

"I never felt that way, Taddy, _never_. I admired your family, the way y'all care for each other, no more than that love each other. When I was here, I got from y'all what I positively never got at home. Then everything I loved was goin' to be taken from me."

Leaning a bit toward Jackson, Thaddeus asked, "how?"

"See, when I was eight, Father determined he would send me to a boarding school Back East after he got in a dispute with the schoolmaster." Jackson smiled tightly, and "it was Gabe who overheard me tellin' Lafe I had to leave and did not want to. It was also Gabe who convinced Mams that it was pure commonsense having a tutor for Sienna rather than sending us all to that rundown school in town."

Shocked, Thaddeus muttered, "so that was why we had tutors."

Jackson pursed his lips, swallowing hard, "when my father heard your tutors would be teaching courses, he would have to pay for Back East, he promptly saw the advantage to his wallet. So, he informed me, if'n I wanted to remain in Missouri, I better get myself an invite to school here." Jackson rolled his eyes, "little did he know, the whole scheme originated with keepin' me from being sent away."

Thaddeus pulled back some, his head turning from Jackson. "Does Lafe know that?"

"Yes, and everyone else at Sienna knew also."

"Well, I did not."

Brody lightly punched Thaddeus in the shoulder, "comes back to you not payin' complete attention when you should be. How many times we all harangued you, 'bout that?"

Thaddeus snarled at Brody, then turned back to Jackson, "you mean all those tutors and books and studying…it was all for you. _Par Dieu,_ I thought it was all for Lafe. But it was for you?"

"Lafe did enjoy it, except he did not care much for the sciences. He stuck with them, 'cause he saw my interest in them, just as I stuck with his damn Latin and political based courses. Point is Tad, I wanted you to hear from me how the Ericksen's felt 'bout your family, and for you to know I have always appreciated the Crowes being there for me."

" _Merci,_ but I suppose _m'_ only question is…why did Gabe do it?"

Jackson shrugged.

Brody grinned broadly. "That would be because my Pappy was a part of the rip-roarin' argument Jackson's father had with the schoolmaster. It started over Senator David Atchison and twisted to Ericksen proclaimin' his thoughts on the greedy, worthlessness of Southerners. I was there. I heard it."

Both Jackson and Thaddeus' mouths popped open as they stared back in disbelief.

"Yep, Gabe told me, he overheard how grievous you were to be leavin'. I told 'em 'bout the fight, and that got the whole ball rollin'."

"Well….uh…" Jackson shook his head and then smiled brightly, "well, _merci beaucoup,_ Brody for what I feel was quite literally savin' my life."

Brody proudly replied, "and you are most welcome."

" _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ ," Thaddeus said laughingly, "sure seems, one way or another, we all were meant to be _frères."_

"That we are." Brody answered, "Mams told me long ago, family ain't made from blood but from _amour._ "

"And, Tad, to answer your earlier question," Jackson straightened his shoulders, "I would be proud and honored to actually be able to say I am a Crowe."

All the lonely grief that had overwhelmed him earlier had settled back into the darker recesses of Thaddeus' soul, and he smiled, saying, "then from here on out, we will introduce you as Jackson Crowe."

Jackson frowned, "what 'bout speakin' with Lafe first?"

Thaddeus vigorously shook his head, "Gabe put us all together, set us up to be _frères,_ and he being the eldest, leaves Lafe with no say. Besides all _trois_ of us know, Lafe will not oppose." Raising his nose up, Thaddeus sniffed the air. "I smell bacon cookin'. Who the hell down there has bacon?"

Standing, Jackson replied, "only way to find out is if'n we head down there now."

Thaddeus and Brody climbed to their feet, all three surveying the fenced-in area, feeling again some of the sadness that had brought the three of them closer.

Recalling what had brought them here, Thaddeus said, "we can come back for the money after we eat."

Jackson's stomach gurgled loud and clear, "good 'cause I ain't had nothing 'cept that tonic and a biscuit, feelin' damn near starved." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, to where the others were camped. "And they ain't the sort to save any for us. They will say they meant to, but we all know that would be them lying in their teeth."

"Ah, now, Jimmy would save us some," Brody said.

Jackson replied, "he would try." His smile slipped some, and his gaze slid from Brody to Thaddeus. "Everything settled?"

Thaddeus nodded softly to the graves surrounding them, "it is."

Brody turned on Jackson and Thaddeus, "I would like to say, I have determined I want to be known from here on out as Brody Crowe."

" _Qu'elle_ changed your mind?"

"I know this sounds loco, but I swear it felt like Gabe came and sat down beside us, and…" Brody took a deep, swelling breath. "He was my brother, more than anyone who I share Johnson with, so…" he nodded, "yeah, I want to be a Crowe."

"Then we three ready to face 'em," Jackson asked.

Throwing back his shoulders, Thaddeus declared, "how can I not be, with _m' duex_ _grand frères_ behind _moi._ "


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

**Monday 27 th of July 1863**

“Aunt Celia after breakfast—”

Malissa interrupted her son, “after chores. ”

“JT is goin’ help me with them, Mama, so I can get them done right quick,” Ambrose said, smiling over to JT, who nodded, even as he took a drink from his coffee. “Then Mr. Quinton’s gonna teach me how to ride.”

“My will that not be an experience,” Celia commented, rising from her chair to retrieve the coffeepot from the stove.

“You gonna come out and watch, Aunt Celia?”

Celia paled a touch, her eyes widening, but no one saw as she was wrapping a towel about the pot handle. When she turned back with a false smile sweetly plastered on, she answered, “perhaps another time, Ambrose, I have a lot to do this morning.”

“Could you not just for a little while?”

Filling JT’s cup as he grinned, saying “thanks,” she shook her head at her nephew.

“Please, Aunt Celia.”

Celia’s eyes darted to her sister, and they shared a short, silent conversation with Malissa, saying, “she cannot. She promised to lend me a hand with turning the mattresses.”

“Oh,” Ambrose muttered, shoving half a fried egg in his mouth.

Moving in behind Lafayette to pour him coffee, Celia mouthed a muted “thank you” to her sister. Once she had replaced the pot and retaken her seat, she found Lafayette smiling adoringly at her.

“ _Merci_ for the topper.”

Her mood brightened under his attention, “just practicing my soon to be wifely duties.”

Lafayette’s smile expanded. Before he could speak, Ambrose burst in with, “I heard Mr. Arch say he would help you, Mama.” He looked imploringly to his aunt, “so could you not come out when he is helpin’?”

“Ambrose Sullivan Perry, you apologize for badgerin’ your aunt and finish your breakfast.”

Petulantly the boy said, “I am sorry, Aunt Celia,” shoving the other half of the egg in his mouth, followed by a piece of bacon.

“It is quite all right,’ she replied.

Taking her hand, Lafayette raised a brow at her, and ignoring his questioning, Celia said, “now, when we start draggin’ them ticks outside for restuffing, you will need to be out of the way.”

“You tellin’ _moi_ I ain’t to be confined to bed this day?”

“Oh, I give up tryin’ to abide by Jackson’s guidelines…” she shook her head, “you are just too…” her mouth puckered.

Lafayette’s smile emerged full and sparkling, yet there was something in his expression that taunted, almost dared her to say what she was sincerely thinking.

Stubbornness surfaced in Celia’s face, and raising her chin, she haughtily said, “too —”

Hastily Malissa jumped in, saying, “too awfully set in his own ways. I believe…” she placed her silverware atop her empty plate, “I believe Celia, that is tantamount to the ladylike words you were searching for.”

“Suppose so,” Celia responded, pulling her hand from Lafayette to eat the last of her breakfast.

At her sullen actions, Malissa, in quite the covert tone, said, “what did I warn you ‘bout men?”

“I know,” Celia answered, pushing her chair back.

Lafayette chuckled warmly, “ _qu’elle_ did you warn ‘er?”

“Would you not like to know?” Malissa replied, tapping a finger on the table near a growing pile of bread crust Charlotte was building by her plate. “You will be eatin’ these Lil’ Miss.”

“No like hard bits.”

“You will be eatin’ these,” Malissa responded firmly. “We do not waste food when so many are without.”

“Nice diversion, Lis; I still would like to know.”

She rolled her eyes to Lafayette, “Are you taking up badgerin’ _me_ now, Lafe?” Shaking her head, she stood, taking his empty plate from the table along with hers.

When she turned her back, JT’s hand shot out, snagging Charlotte’s pile of crusts. Popping them in his mouth, he put a finger to his lips as the toddler beamed at him.

When Ambrose started to speak, JT, around the mouthful he was chewing, said, “ain’t you wantin’ to get started on the chores.”

Having seen it all as she came back to clear the table, Celia frowned briefly at JT, muttering, “her warnin’ just keeps proving truer and truer.”

Lafayette’s dark eyes turned up to her. “Oh, is that so?”

The corners of her mouth tucked back as she ignored him.

“I believe this is a warnin’ I might ‘en of heard?”

Gathering his silverware in her hand, she could not help but grin at the mischievousness, she saw glinting in his eyes. “You might have.”

Malissa, her arms in the washtub, looked over her shoulder, “did you tell him what I said?”

Lafayette shifted so he could catch Malissa’s eye, a corner of his mouth pulling in a crooked grin. “If’n it is ‘ _men ain’t nothing but big boys._ ’ Then _oui.”_

“Celia?”

“Apologies, Sis, it slipped out,” Celia said, sliding more dishes into the tub. “Actually not really slipped,” she jerked her chin toward Lafayette, “brought it to the surface.”

With a humph, Malissa returned her attention to washing the breakfast dishes as Celia started drying the plates she passed over.

On hearing a chair scrape back, Celia glanced to see if Charlotte needed any help and instead saw Lafayette standing. “Excuse me, where do you suppose you are goin’ without your crutches?”

“Figure I could gimp far enough to get ‘em _mon_ self.”

Walking around him, Celia retrieved the crutches from where they leaned against the hallway wall, out of the way. Bringing them back, she snapped a bit sharper than she intended, “you realize I have other thoughts than ‘too set in his ways’ in my mind regardin’ you?”

“I am positive you do, _mon amour.”_

Stepping closer, she placed her cheek to his, whispering, “Some of them are a hope that you will cease pushin’ yourself. Allow your body time to heal, ‘cause I certainly would like you to be able to stand unaided for our handfasting on the first.” Turning her face, she kissed him lightly on his curved cheekbone. “Is that too much to wish for?”

Shame tinged Lafayette, despite the smile he continued to wear, and he replied, “ _non._ ”

“Then please,” Celia pointed to the front porch.

“I will stray _non_ farther than the rocker.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Celia nodded. “Thank you.”

“If you are goin’ to be out there; would you mind keepin’ an eye on Charlotte?” Malissa asked.

“Not at all.” Lafayette hobbled toward the door, “Charlie, you want to come with _moi?_ ”

Squealing, “ _oui.”_ Charlotte twisted, dropping from her chair, hurrying after Lafayette.

Returning to retrieve dishes from the rinse water, Celia dried them, placing them in the cupboard.

Peeking at her, Malissa then checked to make sure the others were all outside and began softly speaking. “Sis, you two seem to pick at each other a good deal. Are you sure ‘bout taking him for your husband?”

Color rose in Celia’s face, making her freckles stand out darkly. “Quite sure!”

“I will admit he is a charmer and interesting to have ‘bout. Yet, if he irritates you so much now— how will it be in a year, five years, and even more than that?”

“He does not irritate me. His stubbornness does exasperate me, but honestly, Lissa, I love him. I cannot imagine; no, I do not even want to imagine my life without him. He is the one, and nothing in life shall make me as content as becoming Mrs. Lafayette Begnoir Crowe.”

Carrying the castiron skillet to the stove, setting it down to dry on the heat, Malissa said stoically, “I only worry for your happiness. My own marriage was so…” her face twisted melancholy taking over, “unsatisfactory.”

“I know, Lissa, I have always hated Pap set you up with Elmer Perry as a husband.”

“He was correct in that Elmer would provide me with a fine living, and I would appreciate his solid work ethic.” Malissa’s eyes roamed across her cozy home. “But Celia, and I should be ashamed,” her voice dropped to a hushed whisper, “but when Captain Totten’s letter arrived saying Elmer was killed at Wilson Creek during the battle on Bloody Hill, I…” She glanced nervously to Celia, “I felt relieved.”

Coming over, Celia wrapped her arms about her sister, “he was not a kind man. I mirror your thoughts.”

Malissa leaned into her sister, laying her head on Celia’s shoulder.

“He was vile, cruel, and demanding.” Celia squeezed her sister closer, “I was shocked when I came for visits, for he treated you like a bought and paid for servant. Never did I see him show you love, respect, or even consideration.”

“Still, Celia, how uncharitable, unchristian of me to feel relieved.”

Celia pushed Malissa back to look into her clear blue eyes that were brimming with tears. “Do not cry, Lissa; you deserve better. The only niceness I can say about Elmer Perry is ‘cause of him; we have the bright blessings of Ambrose and Charlotte, who by the way never ask ‘bout him. And, that I would say, says a good deal ‘bout a man’s character when his children show no remorse.”

“Charlotte never knew him.”

“But Ambrose did.” Celia nodded pertly, “and he does not say anything ‘bout his father.”

Malissa nodded, sadly back, dabbing at her eyes.

“Let me simply say, I have nothing else kind or Christian to say of him. And, I want you to not think on him anymore.”

“Most times, I do not; I only worry for you. If you recall when Elmer came courtin’, currying Pap’s favor, he was a different man then who I was trapped with here.” Malissa’s eyes slanted to the front door. “What if’n all men are like that? Like little boys who play nice, using trickery to get their way and once they have what they want, become like Elmer.”

Celia sighed softly, keenly feeling her sister’s worry. “They are not all like that, I promise you.”

Just barely, Malissa nodded in agreement, “Lafe does seem different as do his Rangers, except Wade; he gives me an odd feeling.”

“Yeah, I am not too fond of ‘em either.” Taking her sister’s cold hand, Celia wrapped it in her own. “But part of what I love ‘bout Lafe is there are many layers to his character. Even as each one reveals itself, he still turns those dark eyes of his to me, overflowing with such hope, love, and dare I say want. I can feel through and through not only is he the right one for me but that he is a good man.”

“I, too, see that when he watches you. I need to cease allowin’ my own past to shadow what is around me.”

Charlotte’s rolling laughter came from the front porch, followed by Lafayette’s, and Celia’s mouth curved into a smile full of admiration. “Besides, who can not love a man who makes a child laugh like that?”

Several hours later, with Hiram and Archibald hauling mattresses outside, Celia stepped to the front door for a breath of air. The morning sun had risen into a clear blue sky, without a cloud in sight. She took a breath, smelling the dusty grass and baking dirt. Raising her apron, she patted sweat from her neck and face.

“ _Bonjour, m’ Chérie amour._ ”

Stepping out onto the porch, she walked to Lafayette, where he had placed himself in the corner to catch cross breezes. Laying on a quilt between him and the railing, Charlotte napped, damp golden curls stuck to her little pink face as she sucked her thumb.

Laying a hand on Lafayette’s shoulder, Celia admired her niece even as Lafayette admired her, clearing his throat, he asked ever so softly. “You deem ours will be so _très joli?_ ”

She felt her breath catch, and her eyes drifted to his. In this moment, he was making no effort to conceal himself, and she could see straight down into his soul. Within the dark depths, she saw his love, his desire to be with her, creating a life for them, a family of their own.

Bending to him, she whispered, “I think they will be,” and kissed him. Feeling in his returned kiss, all she had read in his eyes, and when she pulled back, she felt absolutely breathless.

“I _jamais_ look at you without thinkin’ how much I want to take you in _m’_ arms.” He reached up, winding a stray curl about his finger, “wish you would wear this down, these curls…” He shook his head, biting his lower lip.

“That would not be proper.”

“Not out in society, but you could ‘bout here.”

“It is too hot not to have it up,” she grinned at him.

“Suppose that leaves _moi_ wishin’.”

With absolute tenderness, she trailed her fingertips along the angular line of his face, “suppose it does.”

“Aunt Celia, look!” Ambrose cried jubilantly, sitting tall on Quinton’s buckskin. He rode straight to the porch, and as he did, Lafayette and Celia pulled apart. “Ain’t Aurum beautiful?” Ambrose asked, patting the horse’s golden neck.

“He is a nice lookin’ horse, Ambrose.”

“Come on down, you can pet ‘em.”

Celia shook her head, “another time.”

“You sure?”

“Oh, yes.” Celia breathed deep, “another time.”

Lafeyette canted his eyes from Celia to the horse and back again, his mouth twisting in consternation.

About that moment, Quinton called, “Brose bring ‘em back down here.”

With a happy wave, Ambrose turned the buckskin and ambled off in a seat, bouncing trot.

Beside him, Lafeyette swore he heard Celia expel a held breath, and his nose wrinkled.

“All right, need to head back in to help scrub the bed frames with turpentine.” She scrunched her face, “loathe the smell of that stuff, but loathe bed bugs more.”

Before she could move off, Lafayette caught her hand. “How come you did not want to go down to see Aurum?”

“I could see the horse just fine from here.” She shook her hand, indicating him to let go.

Instead, Lafayette reeled her in closer, “at breakfast, you were pretty adamant ‘bout not going out to watch Brose learnin’ to ride.”

“You heard me tell him I had my own chores to do.”

Lafayette tilted his head, eyeing her closely, and as he did, he saw a tightness in her eyes and sweat forming on her brow. “Celia, _qu’elle_ are you keepin’ from _moi_?”

Celia turned her face from him, the silence drawing out between them, then angrily she wiped at quickly forming tears.

Seeing this, Lafayette pulled her closer until she found herself sitting on the arm of the rocking chair. Ever so gently, he questioned, “ _m’ amour?_ ”

Her face reddened until it resembled a ripe strawberry in the sun.

Lafayette’s tongue flicked across his dry lips, thinking, ‘should I leave this matter be?’ Then his resolution caught tight of him. ‘ _Non.’_ Taking a breath, he tenderly brushed a few stray tears from her face. “We should not keep secrets from _une_ another.” He smiled searchingly, sadly up into her half-closed eyes, “if’n there is anyone in this entire world we should be able to trust with our secrets, it is each other.”

Tightly, Celia nodded, “I just feel…well..a bit ashamed.”

His hand slipped along her face and down to stroke the back of her neck.

Gradually she opened her eyes to him, “horses scare me.”

Bells went off like thunder in his head as he tried to maintain an even expression.

“See, it is…” She swallowed, rolling her eyes, “all so foolish. They are so big and move so fast. Their hooves are like rocks. I saw one…” She took a shuddering breath, “break a hitchin’ rail clear off when we were in town when I was little and when a man went to help the horse, it was tangled in its reins and the post and….”

Biting his lower lip, Lafayette nodded, encouraging her to speak.

“That horse kicked him square in the head, killin’ that kind man right there on the spot.” She shook her head, rubbing of her throat. “I been scared of ‘em ever since, and you love horses, I know you do.” She shook her head, “your family raises them like others raise cattle, and here I am absolutely in love with you and scared of horses.”

“Oh, _m’ Chérie_.” Sitting taller in the chair, he kissed her cheeks, tasting the salt of her tears.

“See, you do not even know what to say. Here you thought me one to stomp my own snakes and to be worth ridin’ the trail with…” Celia breathed deep, relishing in the warmth of his hand stroking her back, “and I cannot even ride.”


	22. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

**Monday 27 th of July 1863**

Sunlight spilled along the length of Sienna like spreading water illuminating the Rangers in its sharp light. When their horses reached the point where the southernmost fence line once stood, Thaddeus halted. Slowly, his green eyes scanned the valley that was Sienna.

The dust stirred by their passing swirled, dancing in the morning sunbeams giving his home a surreal appearance. Dragging his lower lip through his teeth, Thaddeus thought, 'this far away, it all seems untouched by violence.' His chest constricted painfully, and he jerked Cain about, 'does not matter. I cannot live here. Will not! _Qu'elle_ those _bâtards_ have done has stripped this land of the _bonne_ memories it once held.' With a bitter smile, he slanted his eyes to Jackson, 'and it ain't like I am special, ain't any of'n us got homes _non_ more.'

The mosquitos and gnats were already hanging in the humid morning air as they entered the woods to follow a well-worn path that led them to a broad chat drive. Powdery dust rose from the horse's hooves as they crossed it, and Thaddeus, along with many of those following him, turned their eyes, tracking the white gravel with weeds growing down its center, to where it looped over the hill, disappearing.

'How many times have I raced up that drive to the Massey's place?' Thaddeus thought, a chill running along his skin as an image of Clyde Massey wrapped in his bedroll, lying in a dark hole beneath the spreading arms of the old Oak tree, flitted through his mind. Releasing the signal whistle, he quickly raised and lowered his arm, urging Cain into an easy swinging gallop.

The tall grass and Indian Blanket flowers, growing where another time would have been rows of corn, swished against their boots and horses with a soft hissing sound. When they exited the field, Thaddeus threw an annoyed look at Albert Minters, who had to roughly pull his gelding in to keep from taking the lead.

Moving along at a smooth trot, Thaddeus discreetly studied Albert riding beside him, thinking, 'that is Fox, Brody, or Jackson's spot. I should tell 'em to get the hell back in line.' However, not feeling like talking, he instead rode on in silence. Once the narrow trail, which all of them from Harrisonville knew led to Marshy Holler appeared, he swung them on it thinking 'we can cut from the Holler, across Elkskin Ridge and on around to the west side of the County.'

Once more, he looked to Albert by his side, and this time the dark-eyed, square-jawed Ranger passed him a sad smile and clearing his throat, Albert said, "found myself wantin' to turn down their drive."

Even though Thaddeus was close pals with Clyde and JT Massey, he had never considered himself so with their cousin and his brows bunched tight, thinking, ' _qu'elle_ is Albert wantin' _moi_ to say?' A cloud of gnats swarmed from a low hanging branch, and swerving from them put Thaddeus closer to Albert, and clearing his throat, he said, "they rode over to the place last time we all were here, and Clyde told _moi_ there was nothing left. Hell, he said, the fire burned so hot, even the chimney cracked and fell in."

"Told me the same," Albert distractedly responded, watching a Blue Jay as it hopped from limb to limb in a Pin Oak. Once they were past the tree, he spoke in a low, hushed way, "it is haying time and crazy as it sounds, I felt if'n I turned up the drive and once I was over the hill; I would see it was all a lie. Have Clyde wave at me from the loft, with that cockeyed, stupid grin of his, covered from head to toe in hay dust and hollering, 'why the hell ya still sittin' that saddle? Proud to see ya, climb on down.'

Thaddeus blinked fast, his eyes feeling hot, thinking, 'how many times has Clyde hollered that at _moi_?' Inhaling hard through his nostrils, he responded, "it ain't crazy, Albert, not at all."

Albert passed him another one of those tight, flat smiles. "I read a couple of 'em newspapers being shared 'bout camp yesterday that y'all got from Chaplin." A brittle sigh slipped from him that sounded ages older than himself. "Our way of life is through. Hell, we got no lives. No family to return to…we just ain't got shit."

Behind them, Fox coughed, and they both turned to find his face a brighter shade of red than his hair, right before he tucked his chin into his breastbone, allowing his hat to shield his emotions.

Thaddeus and Albert shared a brief, silent look and, straightening in their saddles, rode on keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Along the narrow rocky trail, the tree limbs spread above them thickly, blocking the sun. About them, the woods hummed with the soft sounds of life, and Thaddeus rolled questions in his mind to ask Albert, finally settling on, "do you know where your family is?"

Albert startled, as they had ridden for so long in silence, bluntly answering, "no! Neither does…" he aimed a thumb back over his shoulder, "…. most of them either."

All of a sudden, a pair of white-tailed deer burst from the trees, leaping onto Marshy Holler Trail to stand rigidly staring at the approaching horses with their sides heaving and nostrils flared wide. Cain snorted at them, and they bolted down the steep wall of the crevice to the left of the trail.

A few of the Rangers hungrily gazed after them; however, the rest avidly watched where they had come from. Then they heard the unmistakable sounds of breaking limbs and the squeak of leather.

" _Merde!"_ Brody gulped, pointing the way the deer had gone, "we take _that,_ and they will shoot us to doll rags if'n we do not break our own necks. But if'n we do not get off this narrow trail…."

Thaddeus interrupted him with a hissed, "I know…" and pulling his Remington; he edged Cain into a faster trot. Eyeing the trees above them, Thaddeus considered breaking them all into a run, but frowned darkly, recalling, 'Solstice and Eddy tend to stumble on rough trails at a run, if'n they do that here--' He glanced back at his Rangers trotting along in sets of two, 'they would cause _une_ a hell of a wreck.'

To their right, the sounds of approach became more defined. Each Ranger held tight of a revolver, saying silent prayers as they knew they were lined up like targets. Inside Thaddeus, fear and irritation gnawed at him, 'of all the dumb, blind luck to have 'em stumble on us while we are on this damn trail.'

Voices were added to the crashing, "tired of beating the damn woods for these Rebs."

"Right ye are, if'n the General be thinking this such a grand plan, he should be out here in these damn thorns, heat, and mosquitos to be doing it."

A bitter deep voice cut into saying, "Sergeant Mahaney, your mouth is running again."

"To be sure it is, Major. How about we be doing to these woods what we been doing to their homes? Be a sight easier shooting 'em all as they run from the flames than fighting our way through this damnable, hot, mosquito laden mess."

The Ranger's heads swiveled, eyes wide, horrified by the audacity of the man's idea.

"I would agree with you, Mahaney, although I theorize General Schofield would be none too euphoric if we burn this State to char without his seal of approval first."

There was an eruption of vulgar laughter, and a thick, churlish voice asked, "you saying his seal of approval only extends to homesteads, not woods?"

"Valid point, Stubbins," the voice which belonged to the Major replied. "Although, I do not have enough of you men, at present, to make Sergeant Mahaney's suggestion effective." He laughed darkly, "yet it is a keen plan to keep in mind for other outings, though."

Spring storms had left a scooped-out dip in the steep crevice wall, and after a moment's hesitation, Thaddeus aimed Cain down the crumbling embankment. Reaching the bottom, he glanced up the ragged gash in the hillside; during the rainy season, it was known to be chock full of surging, deadly water. The horses slogged along its mucky bottom with each Ranger keeping silent as possible while flashing fearful looks beyond tree roots exposed like bones, to the path they had vacated, more than fifteen feet above them.

As they pushed on, they sat so tight in their saddles, their horse's ears and muscles twitched like flies were biting them before a storm. Gradually the crevice began to widen, and before them, the sun shone brightly in Marshy Holler. Leaning forward, Thaddeus put heels to Cain. The second the gray leapt forward, those behind him did the same with mossy mud flinging from their hooves to splat against those nearest.

There was a cry of alarm somewhere behind and above them.

Throwing a look over his shoulder, Thaddeus saw at least thirty if not more horses springing from the woods. Yanking his rein so hard that Cain reared, and even as his men flowed around him, he shouted, "Scatter! Ringtail Hollow, _duex_ days. Scatter! Ringtail Hollow, _duex_ days." Leveling his Remington, he began firing on the handful of blue-coated soldiers who had raced ahead of their companions.

One man jerked in his saddle.

Another rolled off the back of his horse.

Thaddeus heard a revolver barking to his left, and from the slant of his eye, saw Fox standing in his stirrups, firing double-handed. Their combined attack slowed the oncoming soldiers giving their friends a better lead to escape.

Slamming their revolvers in holsters, they spun their mounts, racing down Marshy Holler through a straggling ribbon of Cat Tails that swayed and bobbed with their passing. All through the Holler, Crow Rangers split off in twos and threes in separate directions as fast as their warhorses could carry them. Thaddeus let Cain have his head, but not too much, as he knew Ebby would be left behind.

Belligerent curses clouded the air behind them as the Missouri Home Guards' shoddy horses were no match for the Colory Crow Rangers' fine mounts. Slamming his heels down, Fox charged along on Ebby, neck and neck with Cain, and throwing his head back; he released a string of sharp excited yipping barks.

Beneath him, Thaddeus felt Cain's muscles flowing more beautifully than any musical score he had ever heard. He echoed Fox's barks with a rebel yell, smiling so large his cheeks rounded up like a young boy, for despite the danger, he was doing precisely what set his heart at ease. He was running. He had ceased being a captain, a warrior, even scared; he had become one with his horse, the wind streaming across his body, whistling in his ears while the ground blurred by… it was all Thaddeus ever wanted.

A ramshackle rotting damn of crisscrossed debris covered the end of Marshy Holler, and the pair of Sienna Racers stretched out, soaring over the obstacles until, like rabbits, they charged up a sloping embankment. Only honeysuckle flowers sprinkling to the ground marked where they had been moments before.

Having left Marshy Holler far behind, they slowed their horses to a walk with Fox searching the thick woods they moved through, where sunlight broke through leaf canopy like golden rain. "Do not see anyone."

Thaddeus too was looking all about them and answered, "neither do I."

"Did you hear any more shots?"

"A few," Thaddeus brows pulled tightly together, "hope the others found trails away from them _bâtards._ "

With confidence thick in his voice, Fox replied, "they did."

"Of course, they did," Thaddeus responded, his brows smoothing. "Come on, _Ami,_ let us head for Ringtail and…" he half-shrugged, 'maybe, we will find some of the others along the way."

Throughout the day, the pair repeatedly hid back in the shadowed depths of trees as soldiers searched close by. After yet another bunch shifted away, Fox whispered, "cannot recall ever seein' so many Blues out on the hunt."

His face drawn tight, Thaddeus answered, " _moi_ neither."

Later, coming across a stream, they stepped down, letting their horses drink, and Fox peered around them, saying, "Sure is quiet, ain't heard much bird song today."

"Been noticing that," Thaddeus replied, and he grinned just enough that his single dimple appeared. "Figure tween all of'n us hidin' from the Blues, and they a searchin' for us…we all have spooked the birds from the area."

"They ain't given up like others have."

Cain raised his head, water dripping from his silvery-pink muzzle, and Thaddeus moved from his reach, answering, "they have been damn persistent."

"You think the others escaped?"

"How the fuck am I to know Fox!?"

"I was only makin' talk."

"That fuckin' ain't something I want to talk on," Thaddeus responded, leaping aboard Cain and setting him into a gallop.

Once they slowed to a walk, Fox threw Thaddeus a twisted sneer, "had to catch my stirrup on the run, you takin' off like that."

Thaddeus raised his chin high, beaming at his pal with a smug smile.

"Do not know why I put up with your _connerie._ "

"Simple Fox, 'cause I put up with yours."

Fox rolled his eyes with a snorting giggle, and they rode along in comfortable silence for a while, until wrinkling his nose, Fox asked, "what were you, Brody, and Jackson doing up at your family's plot last night?" A sharp heat rushed to Thaddeus' face, and speaking fast, Fox added, "ain't tryin' to make you mad. And, Tad, you ain't gotta tell me if'n you do not want, I was only curious."

Taking a breath and letting it out, Thaddeus answered, "I ain't upset with you, Fox, just…." Dropping his reins across Cain's neck, he dug out his smoke makings to roll himself a quirley.

Fox grunted, giving him a look of 'you ain't truly fixin' to light a smoke?'

Frowning at the leather wallet, Thaddeus shoved it inside his vest, saying, "did you see _qu'elle_ some fuckin' Yanks did up there?"

"Saw some whore's son broke the angel's head off." Fox spit, "always thought she was the most beautiful gravestone I ever did see. It pissed me off right down to my toes when I saw that done."

Thaddeus nodded, wishing he had a smoke, and tugged his hat lower. "Yeah, felt the same." He sighed, "we were diggin' up Father's fortune that Lafe, Jackson, and I hid there after winterin' in Harrisonville."

Surprise widened Fox's small, narrow eyes, "you mean the Red Legs did not clean y'all out when they looted Harrisonville's bank?"

"Nope." Thaddeus shrugged, again wishing he had a smoke. "Lafe was two steps ahead of'em. "

Fox chuckled, "damnation, but that brother of yours sure can be damn wily. Sure, is damn fine; he is on our side."

"You know how…" Thaddeus rubbed a bit of mud from the back of his wrist, wondering how it got there, "we used to harass 'em on how he wastin' himself wantin' to become a barrister, then a politician."

"Hell, we all used to deride Lafe 'bout that from noon to dark."

Thaddeus snorted lightly, nodding. "Truth of'n it is he would have been _bonne_ at it; the way he considers every corner and how each action will affect people, and…." Thaddeus shook his head, "and the way he cares for people. It _vraiment_ is too _mal;_ he lost the chance to be _qu'elle_ he wanted." As he finished speaking, they pulled up in the black line between the edge of the shade cast by the trees and the sun setting the expansive field a glow. For a long while, they sat still studying every foot before them. As they did, the gentle melody of insects and buzzing bees was all they heard until Thaddeus said, "then again, we all lost our chance to be _qu'elle_ we wanted."

Fox only solemnly nodded in response. He again scanned the field, "sure got me a feelin' 'bout crossing that much land in the open. But it ain't gonna be full dark for more than two hours, and I am supposin' it would be none too smart to stake ourselves out here until then."

"Probably not," Thaddeus answered. Standing in his stirrups, he shifted his weight, straightening his saddle. Taking a seat, he half-heartedly said, "we might 'en as well get it done and through."

Burrowing low across their horse's necks, they plunged into the wildflower-strewn field, the far dark line of trees, looking all the darker with the sun behind them, felt like an unreachable goal.

Thaddeus was listening to his stallion's breathing, Cain's rich, musky scent filling his nostrils, when the sharp report of a rifle echoed—followed by another and another.

Cain surged forward, flinging his head for the rein.

Ebby's chuffing breaths were just within hearing, and not wishing to leave Fox on his own, Thaddeus sat up some to better fight Cain for control. As he did, a bullet thwacked into his Hope Saddle's high, flat, rounded horn, bits of wood and rawhide exploded from it, peppering his hands and thighs. Then they were undercover, yahooing their narrow escape while ducking branches, plunging ever deeper into the dense green until the Missouri woods fully engulfed them into its arms, concealing them from their enemy.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

**Sunday 26 th July 1863**

"Captain Crowe!" Ambrose cried, rushing up the front steps and down the main hall for the cabin without slowing. "Capt' Crowe!!"

Surging to his feet, his volume two of Shakespeare hitting the floor, Lafayette pulled a revolver from beneath his pillow.

Red-faced and panting, Ambrose gasped, "men are comin' up from the river."

"Is Wade on sentry?"

"He is, Sir." Ambrose nodded briskly, heaving out a rush of air, "we were fishin' when he spied 'em and sent me to warn y'all."

Overhearing her son's words, Malissa's mouth went dry, and abandoning the dough she was rolling out, she plucked up Charlotte, wrapping her to her chest. As she did, the front kitchen filled with men, each clutching tight of a revolver.

Quinton briskly barked, "what is happening?" With JT and Archibald, standing alert, just to his left and right.

Her wooden spoon poised over the stew kettle, Celia's fear widened eyes angled to the back room, and the three men rushed on down the hall.

"We got objectionable company on the way," Lafayette announced at the sound of their approach. "Arch you and JT backdoor," he ordered, grabbing his Colts from where they had hung docilely for weeks on a coat hook and slinging the belt about his slender hips. Gesturing to the cabin's immense square box fireplace built from the native limestone, "'Brose, I want you on the floor over there. Quinton, flip that table up close, so they all can hide between it and the rocks." Turning, he called, "Celia, Lis, y'all get back here."

Gripping the edge of the table Quinton had just flung over, Ambrose's head turned as he watched his mother squeeze herself and Charlotte in close to the cold fireplace. She held out a hand to her son, "come here."

His mouth puckered tight, and his large blue eyes traveled to JT and Archibald, taking up positions near each window. Throwing his thin shoulders back, he stepped from the table, "Capt', I want to help."

In a tone that left no wiggle room for discussion, Lafayette answered, "then do as I already told you."

Ducking his head, Ambrose slipped behind the table without another sound.

Malissa shared a quick, grateful look with Lafayette as she pulled her young son down to her. "Help me keep hold of Charlotte. You know how she likes to wiggle free."

Seeing all was in hand here, Lafayette followed Quinton up the hall at a limping run and came upon Celia standing in the way, the spoon still gripped in her hand, her eyes wide but fierce. He kissed her quick on the forehead, "get in the back."

"I plan on helpin'."

A bemused smile overtook the sternness of the Captain he had returned to, " _par Dieu,_ _je t'aime._ " Flipping his extra revolver, he placed the butt in her hand, "deem this will do a touch more damage than that ol' spoon. Now, get back there with your _sœur_."

Her eyes searched his face as she forcefully pleaded, "Lafe…I can--"

"You can do as I said, _Chérie_." Pulling a Colt from his brace, he stole a savage kiss and shoved her toward the cabin. "Do it, so I know where you are."

She ran down the hall, and he grinned on noticing she was still barefooted, and then he turned, slipping out onto the front porch. One glance showed him, Quinton already tucked up tight in the shadows the lowering sun had created on the covered front porch.

Quinton said, "ain't seen anyone yet, Capt'." When their eyes met, fear and nervous worry drifted from them, their mantles of war settling in place, leaving no room for extra emotions.

At the curve in the drive, a flicker of light sparked from the Red Cedars, and Rance appeared, pointing toward the creek before disappearing faster than a coin flip.

Lafayette slunk to the porch's front pillar, spying over a dozen dirty men approaching on foot, the last two leading loaded mules. As quietly as he had moved, he hissed, "Quin, float to the back through the house, see if'n any others are comin' up that way. If'n not, have Celia bolt the backdoor and get JT and Arch to circle the house to come in behind 'em. Either way, get your ass right back here."

Quinton nodded, his swarthy, high cheekbone face smooth and aloof as he snuck away.

Keeping tucked in the black shadow of the pole, Lafayette listened to a blonde with a lean, stern face who had torn the sleeves from his blue jacket ask another of his group, "you see anyone since that damn runt ran off like a spooked rabbit?"

"Not I," replied a big-boned man wearing a smashed Porkpie hat. "Most likely only him and some women, like all the other stops." A delighted smile appeared within his beard, and he batted another of their companions on the shoulder, indicating the barn corral.

In the late afternoon sun, the Ranger's horses stood with their heads over the wood rails, ears pricked inquisitively.

"Jumpin' Crickets! Will you look at that?" A hatchet-faced tall man cheered, pointing to the corral, his finger bobbing in the air. "Eight of them, by John, eight of them."

Quinton made the slightest sound on his return to alert Lafayette while remaining just inside the open front door with a shotgun held loosely in his hands.

An unshaved man with pudgy features raised his nose toward the house, "well, it sure smells to me like the Missus here is expectin' us."

A scraggly, black-bearded man in a filthy uniform emblazoned with Sergeant stripes cackled, "yeah, but for me, that can wait until I am finished being entertained by the Missus."

The pudgy man chuckled darkly, rubbing his hands together, "you got the way of it there, Sarge."

Walking a bit faster, the Sergeant replied, "I hope this one puts up a fight. Takes a turn off my enjoyment when they lay there like a cold fish."

"Hell, that one at the last place might as well been dead way she laid there as we had our turns."

The talk of their vile activities caused Lafayette's rage to flame up so bright; it almost blinded him to remaining hidden until all the invaders were in range. As he slowly exhaled, he was left cold, prepared, and ready to kill.

"This movin' further South is turning into a right fine plan, Sarge," said a man whose only remaining military attire was his forager hat and black belt with its big brass USA belt buckle.

"Those northern counties, all of them are down to damn slim decent pickings, and the Rebs seemed to have gotten wise about hiding anything worthwhile."

Most of the group angled for the front steps with a portion keeping on for the stables, the lean one in the sleeveless jacket called, "Sarge, we will make sure there ain't no surprises out here."

Before they could get too close or spread too far apart, Quinton leapt out, and from the top step, triggered both hammers. The shotgun boom silenced all other sounds, its plume of smoke shifting and blowing back toward the house.

The Union ruffians fell back, caterwauling in pain and surprise. Their Sergeant stood wide-legged, stock still, his bulging eyes staring at Quinton. A rivulet of blood ran from his brow to drip on his cheek, a spreading darkness blotted the front of his uniform. He took a step and fell flat, his left hand landing on the bottom step. Behind him, another fell to his knees, spraying blood and clutching at his throat, while three others spun away, clawing at their faces.

The pair of mules ran backward, jerking themselves free, they fled across the yard, and those untouched stared stupefied at the destruction one man had wrought. In that half breath of uncertainty that hung in the air, Lafayette and Quinton came down the steps with the other Rangers emerging just as smoothly.

Dropping the shotgun, Quinton pulled a pair of revolvers, joining his friends as they leveled their weapons. Then in what a spectator might describe as casual ease, the Crowe Rangers stood tall, shoulders back, arms out, their revolvers lightly bucking as they lined up their shots, making each count.

Their onslaught flung the marauders back, twirling them to the ground like leaves on an autumn day. Even as the bluecoats rolled in the dirt, the Rangers dropped their first brace of revolvers, pulling replacements as they advanced, their steady flow of lead barely slacking as they did so.

Within a minute it was done, and the yard was clouded in blue-white smoke. Its acidic scent oddly comforting to the Rangers as they eyed the carnage they had created. Except for Lafayette, as he was appraising his men and when he saw not one bore the smallest mark from the encounter, he released his dimpled smile. Only then did he notice the pain lancing up and down his left side; snorting in his agony, he shifted his weight to his more healed right leg.

Rance strode up, his face flushed red, and he cast eyes glittering with anger at the scattered bodies. "Think they are Jayhawkers, deserters, or both?"

"Odious is what they damn well were," Archibald responded.

The men grunted in agreement pulling used cylinders, exchanging them for loads from their war tunic pockets. Although Lafayette did not, as he had joined the fight in only his button-down shirt.

The pudgy faced man had fallen onto his back, and when Wade Morrow approached, he gurgled, feebly raising a hand to him.

Pausing, Wade glared down on him before coldly snarling, "damn, filthy lecherous dog!" Leaning forward, he placed his revolver to the man's forehead, blowing the back out of his skull. Feeling eyes on him, Wade looked up and found it was Lafayette. "Ain't no lady nowheres should be treated like these sumbitches was discussin'."

Lafayette's eyes canted to the open front door, his voice sounding hoarse and strange when he answered, "agreed." Taking a step, a hard, snorted grunt escaped from him.

Walking up, Rance laid a hand on Lafayette's shoulder, "I will see these vermin are disposed of, Capt'. Go on in and check on the ladies."

Wade slammed his revolver in a holster, mumbling, "should of stayed inside with 'em in the first place."

Lafayette stiffened, a scowl darkening his natural good looks, " _qu'elle diable,_ do you mean by that, Morrow!?"

An eerie hush fell over the Rangers, each unconsciously stepping from Wade Morrow even as his eyes darted from one to another, finally coming to Lafayette.

"Well?" Lafayette prodded, and though the word was small, the iron in his anger was crystal clear.

"Just sayin' your wounded and all."

"Go collect the mules," Lafayette answered, not moving until Wade had gone to do as ordered. Turning for the steps, Lafayette stopped. Took a breath and swallowed hard, all the pain he had set aside coming back with a vengeance.

JT came at a run, slipping under Lafayette's right arm. "I will get you back in."

" _Merci beaucoup,_ appreciate the assistance," Lafayette replied, leaning heavily into JT.

JT peeked across; his eyes filled with anxiousness.

"I will be fine."

Behind them came the sound of thundering hooves on the long s-curve drive to the farm, stiffening Lafayette pushed from JT, barking, "pass _moi_ a revolver."

Low and dark, JT growled, "get behind me, _Frère,_ " even as he stepped before Lafayette, mumbling, "I ain't losin' no more family."

Around them, curses filled the air, the Rangers spinning toward the approaching riders.

Three horses came into sight, the closest a pie-bald, blue-eyed sorrel, followed by a golden-maned chestnut, then a broad-chested roan. The names of the horses echoed in Lafayette's head, and he bellowed, "Hold your fire! Halt!"

The others eased up, their revolvers still extended, fingers barely lifted from triggers, and JT hollered, "well, my goodness, if'n it ain't Gid, Teague, and Marty."

The others blew out huffs of air, easing the hammers down and reholstering.

"Damnation, Gideon Barnett," Rance shouted, "could have warned us all," he flung a hand toward the Rangers about him, "we were fully prepared to cut y'all down."

Reining in his chestnut, Gideon beamed at his fellow friends, shoving his revolver back in its saddle holster. "We heard the action and were prayin' we all was in time." He grinned more, spitting a stream of chaw, his eyes appraising the pools of blood spreading like warm syrup from the collection of bodies. Smiling broadly, he shook his head, saying with a chuckle, "hell, we could of saved our horses; y'all is tough as ol' boot leather."

Putting a bracing hand on JT's shoulder, Lafayette blankly studied his three trail dirty Rangers; hopping forward a step, he peered at the curve in the drive.

"Ain't any of 'em back there, Capt'," Teague responded. "They all are still on patrol." Kicking his off leg across the neck of his horse, he jumped down on both feet, his right arm bound to his chest. "Tad, he sent us all back to you." He nodded at his arm, "though we are 'bout half useless."

Marty eased down from his saddle, guarding his left arm.

Still sitting his horse, Gideon called, "Hey, Rance, help a man down."

Stalking over, still perturbed, Rance grumbled, "you could have signaled us, you know."

"Just help me down."

"Why?"

"Took one in the hip." Gideon unhooked his left foot from the stirrup, "comin' down on the offside, and it pains like Lucifer's poker when I stumbled, so it would be a kindness if'n you do not let me hit the ground."

"Can do," Rance responded, bracing Gideon as the stout, wide-shouldered man eased to the ground.

Holding on to his stirrup, Gideon spat another stream of tobacco, "Hell's bells that smarts something awful."

"Be on me way, Gid," Marty called. In moments, he was there for Gideon to lean on, and beaming at Rance's questioning look, he said, "worked out a plan coming here we did. Using me right hand, I cannot shoot even to be saving me self. So, I be aiding Gid from not falling, and he be doing the shooting if the occasion should rise up for us."

Snorting out a laugh, Teague shrugged at Lafayette, "see, as I said, we all are 'bout half useless."

Managing to nod soberly when he felt like laughing at the sheer truth of Teague Hays statement, Lafayette answered, " _à vrai dire,_ I am glad y'all made it safely to us."

Gideon limped toward Lafayette. "Need to speak with you."

Gesturing to the house, Lafayette said, "we can go inside. Needin' to tell the _filles_ it is all safe, anyhow."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Skirting to the side of the house, preferring the backdoor to the porch steps, Lafayette led the way, and even still leaning on JT, he was only marginally faster than Gideon being aided by Marty.

At the rear corner, Lafayette called, " _Cherie,_ open on up. It is all over."

The door flew open, smacking on the logs as Celia burst out, a catch in her voice as she called, "Lafe…. are you alright?" Hesitantly she reached for him, yet knowing JT was already doing anything she could, she backed up, ordering, "get him inside." When they skirted by, Celia realized with a shock that Gideon was in Lafayette's shadow. A warm smile spread all over her face, "why, Mr. Barnett, what a surprise!"

With equal warmth, Gideon responded, "good evening, Ma'am. Fine to see you and must say Capt' appears much improved from when I last seen 'em, appears you been takin' fine care of 'em."

The faintest pink came to Celia's face, "I do try."

"I can imagine as he can be fractious when he sets his mind to it."

Laughter as feminine as the clink of fine china erupted from her. "He can be at that; come on inside, Mr. Barnett." She nodded her head to Marty, "and Mr. Ó Riain."

"God to you, Missy," Marty replied, "it be right grand to be seeing your Irish smile and fresh, pretty freckled face again." He moved Gideon closer to the door, "since I be leaving here, I am not seeing anything as pretty, that be the truth of it, me hand to the Bible."

A ruddiness blossomed under Celia's freckles, "why thank you, Mr. Ó Riain."

"No thanks be required when a person be speaking the truthfulness of it."

Under his breath, Gideon hissed in Marty's ear, "flirtin' with this one is a waste of your time; she belongs to Lafayette."

"Why I be for knowing that, Boyo. I just be telling her what me heart be thinking, they be no prettier lasses anywheres than those with Gaelic blood."

"Get me inside…" Gideon groaned, "then you can run on with your cussed palavering all you want."

"As you be hearing, Miss Celia, the Captain not be all alone when it comes to being fractious ornery."

Celia bit her lower lip, grinning at Marty, and said, "once we get you inside, Mr. Barnett, Lissa, and I can see to your wound making you more comfortable."

"Only if'n you make me a promise."

"What could that be?"

"Cease callin' me, Mr. Barnett...it makes me feel older than I look."

Having come up behind them, leading the pair of mules, Teague said, "Tarnation Gid, ya already appear more than ya years, so if'n ya is feelin' even older, we might need to start callin' ya, Pappy."

Gideon scowled over at the tall, leaned framed Ranger, who was smiling at him like the Devil's own. "Teague, tellin' you boy, I ain't too hurt or old to put you in the dirt."

Teague raised his chin, his gray-blue eyes sparking with merriment as he spoke the line he picked up from the Crowes. "That so!?"

Blocking the way in by leaning in the door jamb, Lafayette said, "cease jawin' with Pappy and get them mules unloaded."

Thinking to himself, 'better be the last fuckin' time I hear that,' Gideon threw Teague an evil glare.

Glancing back into the semi-dark room, Lafayette saw what he expected to find, which was Ambrose eagerly standing just behind him. "Go help 'em, Brose, then take those mules down to the corral."

The words, "yes, Sir, Captain Crowe," burst from the boy; excited to be included in what he considered men's work, he skirted around Lafayette, joining Teague in the back yard.

"Come on, _Gran Frère,_ " JT urged, "let us get you seated."

Gideon looked strangely from JT to Lafayette, and, hopping on in, he said, "speakin' of _frères_ , I got a message from yours, Capt'."

Having dropped onto his bed, Lafayette looked up quickly, his chest feeling tight, and blurted, "is he all right!?"

"Yep! He said to tell ya he is doin' as y'alls grandmother told 'em to." Gideon frowned deeply as Marty lowered him into a ladderback chair. "Sill do not understand that."

Breathing easier, Lafayette replied, "well, I do."

"Give me a minute to catch my breath, and I will tell ya the rest."

Lafayette tapped his fingers upon a red tulip appliqued on the Ulster quilt spread across his bed while watching JT and Marty right the table.

Once they had set it and the chairs back in their places, Malissa shoved Charlotte into JT's arms. "Take her on out of here. Do not need her underfoot while seein' to wounds." She shook her head, "judging by the stain on your pant leg, Gideon; you must be bleedin' much more than you should."

Corner of Gideon's mouth quirked, "Ain't ever really stopped since I climbed in the saddle."

"Let me get my medicine box," Malissa responded, shoving a chair up under the table. "Then we will get you fixed up."

"Thank you muchly, Ma'am."

Lafayette's dark eyes followed Malissa out of the room, his curiosity growing; he tapped his fingers faster on the bedspread, and tired of waiting, he snarled, "out with it, Gid."

Smoothing her skirt, Celia smiled sympathetically at Gideon before turning on her man. "I suspect you could show some patience until Mr. Bar--- Gideon is ready to converse."

"I ain't known a time Gid ain't been ready to talk."

Stepping closer to Lafayette, Celia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you requiring me to speak straightforwardly to you…." her right brow arched sharply, "again?"

Lafayette grinned at her like the fool in love he was. "Nope, I hear you loud and clear, _Chérie_. I will make _mon_ self scarce."

She eyed him suspiciously, "where do you think you are goin'?"

"Only to the front parlor." Grabbing his book and pushing himself up, he glanced to Gideon, "sides, I deem it will be easier carin' for Ol' Pappy without _moi_ around."

Behind Celia's back, Gideon flashed his middle finger at Lafayette.

Snorting out a giggle, Lafayette edged for the house. "I will find a spot to read, out of the way, with a cup of _café_."

Coming in with her medical supplies, Malissa said, "would you take the stew from the stove while you are at it, please."

"Will do."

More than an hour after dinner was done and dishes stored away, Rance came wandering up to the front porch. "Saw someone out here smokin' considered it might'en be you."

"Come on up, " Lafayette responded, passing Rance a curious look as he appeared freshly bathed.

"Took a dip in the stream after we all finished buryin'…" He nodded his chin toward the now empty front yard and drive.

" _Merci_ , for overseein' that, Rance."

"Needed done," Rance answered, taking a seat, and changing the subject he said, "heard you were playin' chess with Marty."

Lafayette snorted, shaking his head, his voice deepening, "that man talks too much."

Dryly Rance responded, "so I have heard."

Lafayette peered at him from the corner of his eye, his grin bright in the golden light flooding from the window as he said, " _bonne une."_

"Although I did think 'tween his chatterin' and how long a game takes, y'all would still be at it."

Rolling his cigarillo between his thumb and forefinger, Lafayette quickly countered, "threw the game just to escape."

A snort burst from Rance so loud the crickets hushed, and leaning his elbows on his knees, he asked, "also heard, you were speakin' with Gid before dinner?"

Lafayette chuckled, "you seem to have yourself a pretty darn _bonne_ spy."

Rance smiled enough to lift his mustache, "he relay anything worth tellin'."

"Tad sent a message tellin' _moi_ he is tryin' to do as he and I discussed. Lafayette drew on his smoke. "Except, Gid says, Tad is being hard-headed."

"Well, I cannot imagine that."

Laughing outright, Lafayette replied, "neither can I. Anyway, Feds been keepin' em busy, and the Rangers _are_ followin' Tad."

Seeing Lafayette's face tighten, Rance prodded, "go on."

"Gid was firm on that when it comes to openin' the ball, Tad is a hell of leader to follow. Then other times he floats, forgettin' his position, until his lieutenants jab 'em." Lafayette slanted an eye to Rance. "Gid said, he ain't so sure Tad enjoys leadin', and at times he turns downright mulish on Brody and Jackson."

"I can picture all that, Rance responded. "Still, Lafayette, he will get it figured out. Hell, give 'em time. He has only been out there on his own fifteen days."

Lafayette's head quirked to the side, "that all?"

Rance nodded.

"Feels so much longer," with a sigh, Lafayette rocked forward, landing on his feet, and standing, he moved to the porch railing.

"He will get there, you will see." Rance laughed deep and low. "Besides, Brody ain't gonna let up; he will make sure he gets there."

"Suppose so," holding his hand out over the dirt of the flower bed, Lafayette crushed the fire from his cigarillo. Touching the end and satisfied it was cold, he placed the thin cigar atop the wood trim inside the porch for finishing later. "I am beat, Rance, goin' head in and lie down."

"Only came to see if'n Gid needed help down to the barn."

"Lis says he is to sleep in the parlor with JT."

Rance nodded, "all right then." After trotting down the steps, he paused and, looking back, saw Lafayette still standing in the same spot. "You know if'n you would use them crutches Wade made, I bet you could get 'bout a sight better."

In the moonlight, Lafayette raised his middle finger to the older Ranger and, pushing from the railing, gimped inside. As he hobbled down the hall, Celia opened the door to the room she shared with Malissa since he had been placed in her bed. Her mouth curled into an affectionate smile. "If'n you used your crutches, gettin' around would not be so painful."

Lafayette looked briefly back over his shoulder, finding it odd to be told the same line twice, so close together.

"No come back?"

Lafayette shrugged, "it is _qu'elle_ I have been hearin' _._ "

Rolling her eyes, Celia slipped under his right arm, assisting him into the cabin and to the bed. Once she had him seated, she stepped to the fireplace mantle retrieving the Colt. Wrapping her left about the barrel, she extended the pommel to him just as he did to her earlier in the day. "Nice of you to send this with me," her eyes crinkled playfully, "but I have never used one of these."

"That so?"

"It is."

"Suppose that is something we need to work on."

"Suppose it is."

Leaning over, he slid the long-barrel revolver under his pillow.

Tapping him on the knee, Celia commanded, "raise your foot, so I can pull your boot."

"I can do that _monself."_

 _"_ For once, can you break off being so mulish?"

"Not sure; I hear tell it is part of my _charme_."

"Not 'bout now it ain't," Celia snapped back, "now raise your foot."

He did, and watching her, he thought, 'feels damn awkward havin' her serving _moi_ like that.'

Finishing the task, she then seated herself on the bed alongside him. "How your wounds doin'?"

"None of 'em are bleedin'."

"I should hope not, considering they have been scarring over."

He grinned cheekily at her.

She snorted ever so lightly, saying, "I guess what I should have asked is… how are you doin'?"

"Tired," he answered with a low sigh even as he admired how the copper hues in her deep russet hair glinted in the candlelight. Reaching over, he gripped her hand in his, "cannot recall a time I ever been as scared as I felt today."

Her eyes widened, "really? All you been through."

"Found that all is a far different kind of fear than I was feelin' today." He squeezed her hand, " _toujours_ do I worry 'bout Tad and the others, but you..." He peeked at her, looking a bit bashful, "that was a horse of another color."

Leaning into him, she rested her head in the curve of his shoulder. "I concur."

Wrapping his arm about her, he placed his cheek against her head, "it is a part of _amour_ I had _jamais_ considered until today _._ "

 _"_ Neither had I," Celia responded, nestling more into him. "But Lafe, I ain't ever been as scared as I was when I heard all that gunfire. It was not the sound, and it was not what was happenin'. It was..." She tilted her head so she could see his face, "it was you. Stuck behind that table, not knowin' how you were…. all I could do was pray." She sighed, and it had a wavering sound, "it came to me; I do not know what I would do if I lost you."

Kissing her brow, he held her tighter.

Listening to the steady thrum of his heart, Celia found herself praying all over again, 'please, Lord, do not let anything happen to him.' The prayer kept running through her head until it fell into rhythm with his heart. After a long while, she pulled free. Turning some, she looked straight into his dark eyes, making no effort to conceal her fear. "I know I told you; I understood you were a Ranger Captain, I understood you would be returnin' to the war..." She looked down, unable to bear any longer his intense gaze. "It is just, well, I ain't so sure, I can let you go...and I also know I cannot ask you to stay, but Lafe...I love you so much."

Wrapping her in his arms, he held her to his chest. _"Je t'aime plus chaque jour_ and I shall, _Je t'aime pour toujours_." She took a breath to ask him to translate, and before she could speak, he said, "I love you more each day, and Celia Aine, I shall love you forever."

She nodded tightly, snuggling her face into his neck, breathing in his scent before haltingly saying, " _Je t'aime toujours._ "

All in the house were asleep, and outdoors the tree frogs and cicadas sang their opus---all so wonderfully normal, so peaceful. While inside Lafayette, his mind whirled madly, trying to work out solutions to keep Celia safe and also how not to break her heart.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Thursday 30 th of July 1863**

For two days, Fox and Thaddeus evaded Red Leg and Federal patrols, once even fighting their way through a Missouri Home Guard Unit, all to reach Ringtail Hollow. At the steep, overgrown ridgeline, Thaddeus passed Fox a weary smile, giving Cain his head so the stallion could choose his path.

They had been worn ragged by their struggle to remain alive, and they swayed loosely in their saddles as their horses worked their way deeper into the ravine. Each gripping a revolver, they listened beyond the burbling creek for any sounds out of place to the land.

Fox whispered, "sure, hope some of the others are here."

"Thought we would be here, 'bout mid-morning," Thaddeus responded, frowning at the purple shadows already enveloping them.

"Seems every blue coat around knew where we were at."

"Will not argue that fact," Thaddeus answered, his head tilting some, he threw a cautious look to Fox, and they both reined in, falling silent.

They remained still for so long, Cain began bobbing his head, and then the long, drawn-out froglike song of a Nightjar bird cut through the fading twilight. It paused, did its deep gulping chirp, and began buzzing again.

"That has to be Charlie," Fox whispered; "he is the only one who can do that bird's call."

Pursing his lower lip through his teeth, Thaddeus released a rasping Katydid cry. Stopped, then did it again.

There was no answer, and they frowned at each other.

As Thaddeus started the cry for the third time, Charlie lightly called, "Come on down, Capt'."

Fox and Thaddeus both looked up when they circled an ancient Chestnut Oak, and Charlie hissed, "y'all are the last ones," from he was lounging in a crook of the tree. "We all were startin' to fret."

"Sure, y'all were," Fox responded.

Charlie's dark pointed eyebrows rose with a chuckle, "well, we were. Some of'n us began discussin' if'n we lost our Captain, should we follow Reed, Brody, or join another unit."

Thaddeus' face hardened becoming as smooth as an Italian marble statue.

Even in the fading light, Charlie saw the change and gulped, "ain't sayin' nothing 'gainst ya, Tad."

Wrinkling his nose, Thaddeus urged Cain into movement and weaving deeper into the hollow, revealed, here and there, sheltered fires sparkling like clutches of lightning bugs, along the rocky walls.

Pulling up by the other horses, they clambered down from their saddles, and Brody spooked them both by barking, "where the hell ya been?"

Spinning, Fox brightly replied, "we were right popular."

"Was not speakin' to ya, Northrup."

Fox stood straighter, looking Brody in the face with a twisted scowl. "That sure seems odd as I been missin' just as long as Tad was."

While loosening Cain's cinch, Thaddeus put in, "Fox said it right; we were popular."

"Been chewin' my teeth worryin' over ya."

"Ain't that damn sweet to hear," Fox answered, unsaddling Ebby.

"Once more, Northrup, was not speakin' to ya."

Glancing to Thaddeus, Fox sneered, "I am gettin' a distinct feelin' of not bein' cared for."

Brody stepped right up close to Fox, allowing him to see the seriousness in his face. "Ain't that I do not care for ya, Northrup. Only ya rank a lot lower than Taddy in my esteem."

Dragging his big, horned Hope saddle down, Thaddeus said in a tone filled with warning, "Brody."

"Do not care," Brody responded. "I been worried. Hell, Jimmy and Reed rode in five hours ago, and they were the last except for ya and FOX."

"I understand," Thaddeus removed Cain's bridle, hooking it on his shoulder, "but I was makin' certain we did not bring anyone callin' with us."

Lifting Thaddeus' saddle off his arm, Brody asked, "either of ya injured?"

"Oh, I see when it comes to bein' bloodied, then ya worry for me." Jerking his saddle from Ebby, Fox snorted, "damn, callus dunderhead is what ya are!"

"Fox, I swear, if'n ya make it alive through this war; it is goin' to be a miracle from above."

Fox's eyes narrowed, his face pinching, "that ain't particularly kindly of ya."

"I ain't sayin' the Yanks will get ya," Brody punched Fox in the shoulder, "it is goin' to be ya mouth that forces one of'n us to put ya down."

Fox's pointed smile broke free, his teeth shining in the darkness.

"Come along, y'all, there is some food set aside for ya."

"We still need to wipe down our _chevals,_ " Thaddeus answered. "We will join you…" his words faded, his eyes roving over the scattered camps.

Brody said, "second to the left of the cave entrance."

"Then we will be over there soon enough."

"Ya ain't gonna carry my saddle?"

"Fox if'n I do, I am takin' ya with it." Brody cackled darkly, "right to the bog wallow and tossin' ya in."

"Think I will carry my saddle."

"Thought ya might think that way."

Before Brody could walk off, Thaddeus asked, "anyone wounded?"

"Nothing worth writin' home 'bout," Brody answered as he stalked off into the darkness.

When Thaddeus and Fox trailed into the Ranger bivouac, various voices called welcome. But it was done in such a hushed manner; it told Thaddeus they all had also seen more of their enemy than typical.

Dropping cross-legged on his bedroll, Brody had flipped out; Thaddeus smiled over to Jackson, eyeing him.

"Was startin' to feel as fretful as a cat with kittens."

"Figured you were."

Filling a coffee cup, Jackson said, "just for the record, Brody was frettin' more than I."

"Find that hard to believe."

Passing the cup to Thaddeus with a playful grin, Jackson only nodded, "relieved you are back."

" _Merci,_ " Thaddeus said, and blew across the metal rim a few times and took a sip, his eyes lighting up, "this is genuine _café_."

Jackson nodded toward Brody, "we had a successful run in. Well, successful for us."

Thaddeus' held the cup under his nose, inhaling the robust heavenly aroma, "damn, a splash of sugar, and I would believe I was in heaven." He took another drink with a sigh. "It has been too long since I had a cup where the grounds ain't been mixed with roots or nuts...." He grinned, "or worse."

Through the night, sentries were rotated every two hours, not a man being passed by for the task. Come the pinking of morning, Thaddeus was reclined in the Chestnut Oak, enjoying the sweet tobacco of his last cigarillo when Buster came ambling up.

"Was informed it was my turn."

Dropping from the tree, Thaddeus said, "been quiet. Still, you stay alert."

"You can bet I will, Capt, " Buster replied, jumping he grabbed a limb, hauling himself up. "Swear to the Lord, I ain't never seen so many suits of blue as I done these past few days."

Through his turn on sentinel, Thaddeus had considered his and Jackson's earlier discussion from every angle, and as he strolled by Rangers, he instructed them to gather the others to the cave entrance.

Near the cave was a flat, looming, moss-covered boulder, and hopping on it, Thaddeus stood munching a corn cake and savoring a cup of coffee. Finishing the salty cake, he dropped to a squat. Those present were chatting low amongst themselves, occasionally tossing him questioning glances.

Thaddeus ignored them with his head slightly bowed, drinking his coffee as he waited for all to arrive. But from behind his jagged, spray of long black bangs, he secretly scrutinized the tired lot and taking another drink; he thought, 'rode with all of 'em long enough to know how they will react… most times. Still ain't so sure how they all are goin' to take _qu'elle_ I have to say.' He took another drink, 'of course there are some who will follow a charge right into a burnin' barn without a word otherwise. Ain't necessarily something to hold against a person, but it does not make 'em much use when decisions are being made. Which is why I allotted Jon, Buster, and Albert for mornin' sentry… _trois_ of 'em are born followers.' He took a longer drink, enjoying the full flavor of the coffee. ' _Par Dieu,_ Jackson can brew a _bonne_ pot.' He frowned the slightest bit, 'appreciated him assistin' _moi_ in formulating _m'_ plan, just wish he were here to back _moi._ But four spots out there need guards, and since I damn well know he is in agreeance with _moi,_ made most sense to assign him to the last post position.'

Taking a slow, final drink, Thaddeus tossed his grounds, and setting the cup down; he leaned an arm across his raised knee. "Rangers."

They ceased milling, turning their faces up to him.

"Way I figure it, we got ourselves surrounded by men whose aims are to slaughter us."

"What is new 'bout that, Capt'?" Hiram asked.

"Oh, not much, except I deem we are behind enemy lines."

"This is not the Eastern battlefront; we do not have drawn lines here in Missouri."

Thaddeus nodded to Moses, who had made this declaration, " _Non_ , we ain't. But from _qu'elle_ I been hearin' ain't none of us ever seen this many Red Legs, Yanks, and Home Guard in _une_ area afore. From _qu'elle_ I overheard, they been ordered to beat us from the bushes like pheasants for shootin'."

Below him, he watched shoulders bunch, brows furrow, and frowns settle in place.

"Do not get _moi_ wrong. I ain't sayin' we should tuck our tails and run. If'n we come upon a _melee_ ; we will do it justice. Exceptin' there is only fifteen of'n us, and I would like to spare your blood for a _melee_ that matters." Thaddeus waved a hand about him, "this here ain't it. They have us outmanned, most times six to one. Do not know 'bout you, but those ain't racin' odds I would bet on…." He grinned recklessly, "unless I was runnin' Cain."

A laugh rippled through the men.

"Damn difficulty is…. here they have the winnin' _cheval_ , they have captured our ground, and they want to bury us under it."

Slowly, the Rangers were soberly nodding.

" _Mon_ plan is to remain right here," Thaddeus pointed at the dirt before him, "for this day and most of the night. Let our _chevals_ and ourselves rest up until the black of morning. Figure the roads will be emptiest then, allowin' us to make _bonne_ time until we find another spot to shelter around mid-morning."

Jimmy looked to Reed, then clearing his throat, asked, "where you be leadin' us?"

"We need more numbers," Thaddeus moved to pop his knuckles and stopped himself. "Truth of it is, we need to mix in with some of our own kind."

Zebidiah frowned, "them back at the Perry Farm are wounded?"

"That they are," Thaddeus responded. "But there are others we could ride with."

Several of the Rangers' faces darkened, their eyes narrowing, which surprised Thaddeus, and he pushed forth one of his easygoing smiles. "Hells Gate, ain't like we ain't rode with others afore."

Reed looked down, kicking at the ground.

Singling him out, Thaddeus called, " _qu'elle_ is twistin' you, Reed?"

"You are correct. We have ridden with the Confederacy before." He squinted hard over to Thaddeus, "and I still got a bitter taste for how they treated us all."

Thaddeus shot back, "fuckin' right, so do I, and I would not ride with 'em again if'n they actually paid us." He shook his head, a similar darkness coming to his face. "Ain't a _une_ of'n us who does not recall that was Hell on earth. _Non,_ I am speakin' of other Ranger units."

"Ain't many Rangers left," Brody said.

Thaddeus shot Brody a sharp glance, not expecting him to speak against his plan.

Folding his thick arms across his chest, Brody said, "most of'em have become drygulchin' marauders."

There were subtle grunts of agreement—the attention shifting from Thaddeus to Brody.

"We began this all, to push Jayhawkers from our Counties. _Feu de l'enfer_ , most of'n us were Gabe's Cass Cavaliers. After…" His mouth pinched, "after Sienna, we all decided to follow Lafayette, hopin' he was made from the same metal as Gabe. He proved he was." Brody's gaze shifted over the men, "and with 'em…." his gray eyes slanted to Thaddeus, "we operated _behind enemy lines--_ protectin' our neighbors, disruptin' our enemy's communications, supplies, and forcin' them _bâtards_ to hightail it out of our State. Now, ya say we are to ride with those who have taken on the corrupt customs of the Jayhawk invaders." Brody's nostrils flared as his anger mounted. "Fuckin' livin' off the land, terrorizing people because they _might_ be Unionist while all they are is civilians and then dartin' across to Kansas or Iowa to pillage and burn…. callin' it retribution. These are not the sort of regrets I wish to carry with me."

Eyes flicked from Brody back to Thaddeus.

Rolling his shoulders and raising his chin, Thaddeus responded, "I hear you, Brody, and I agree with you. Still, we need the strength of numbers. I fear if'n we strike out alone...." He glanced down, took a breath, and when he looked back up, his green eyes scrolled across the faces of the men who trusted him with their lives. "I fear too many of us will not live to have regrets."

An icy somber feeling was shifting through the Rangers, and Thaddeus knew they were earnestly considering what he and Brody were saying. Rubbing a hand down the back of his neck, Thaddeus recalled Brody saying the men would not follow him, that if he were to step down, they would most likely follow Reed Chaplin. Slanting an eye to the tall, broad-shouldered man, Thaddeus bit back a grin and called, "Reed, do you feel if'n you rode with Bushwhackers you could hold true to _qu'elle_ we believe in? _Qu'elle_ we have fought for?"

Reed's head shot back a touch, his odd gray-green eyes widening. Taking a breath, he ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "Well, uh..." He colored a touch on seeing all eyes were now on him. "Yeah, I could stick to the manner in which Gabe, Lafayette, and you have led us as I do not want to live off the land, and I damn well do not want people afraid of us. Yet, I do still want to continue killin' those whoresons who have brought so much tragedy to so many I personally know while destroying the beauty of our State."

The corner of Thaddeus' mouth quirked, his single dimple appearing, "do you deem we need strength in numbers?"

"It is always the best policy, a few can do damage, but numbers protect all involved."

" _Merci,_ Reed." Thaddeus eyes once more scanned those before him, "then who else is with _moi_ on findin' another unit to ride alongside of?"

The Rangers stood silent, many looking to their boots.

Then Jimmy Gamble heaved out his big, barrel chest, stepping closer to the boulder Thaddeus was squatted on. "I be with ye Capt' Crowe. I be because I be for trusting ye be of the same mindset as ye brothers."

Reed stepped up next to his friend, "and, hell, Tad, I may enjoy ribbin' you, but I am also damn proud to ride beside you, to say I am a _Colory_ Crowe Ranger. I am with you."

One by one, the others pledged their allegiance until only Brody was left. He strode toward Thaddeus, the others parting, and when he stood directly in front of Thaddeus, he smiled, "of course, I am with you."

Some of the Rangers shared skeptical glances.

A laugh rolled from Brody, "y'all lunkheads, I only said aloud what y'all were thinkin'. I planned on ridin' with Tad no matter what. If'n y'all do not realize it," he beamed at Thaddeus, "he is my lil' brother and there ain't anything which would pull me from his side."

Thaddeus nodded to what, for the first time, he felt were truly his men, and his smile began to shine forth. "Alright Rangers, rest up 'till we pull out. Zeb, Moses, Jeremiah, Stephen… y'all are next on sentry. Pick your replacements; I want it shifted every two hours."

Later, stretched out on his bedding, Brody could feel Thaddeus' green eyes squinted at him. Rolling on his side, he grinned at his younger brother. "Like I said, Tad, it was what they were thinkin'."

"Still, I figured you, Brody _Crowe_ , of all of'n present, would back _moi_."

"Taddy, I was backing ya. By bringing it into the open, I gave ya the opportunity to address their thoughts, swaying 'em to ya."

Thaddeus' mouth pulled into a twisted frown.

"And I gotta congratulate ya on..." Brody paused, peeking to see no one was nearby, "callin' on Reed. That was brilliant."

"You told _moi_ they all like 'em enough to follow 'em, so I figured I needed 'em on _m'_ side."

Brody grinned, nodding his head. " _Par Dieu,_ ya are startin' to think like a leader. Could not be prouder."

Thaddeus crooked grin slipped free, "suppose I owe you a _merci_ for puttin' moi in a tight spot I had to think _m'_ way out of." Releasing a long sigh, he flopped back on his bedroll and shifted about before saying, in a tone filled with affection, " _merci beaucoup, Gran frère._ " Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep, listening to a Cardinal singing its heart's delight.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Friday 31 st July 1863**

In the deep black shadows of the forest's edge, the Crow Rangers took a collective breath and urged their horses onto the empty roadway. Hipping Cain up, Thaddeus set the pace with a distance eating extended trot, which had some horses occasionally loping to keep up.

They rode southwest into a full luminous moon that cast their shadows behind them like the flickering images from a candle carousel. As the early morning dark came on, Thaddeus reined Cain to a walk; well-seasoned to fast travel, the horses tossed their heads against the slower pace, their riders breathing easy, enjoying the peaceful ambiguity of their night ride.

When a thin line of light traced the eastern horizon, Thaddeus broke the quiet, softly saying, "the fast pace I kept us on, I figure we covered twenty-five, maybe thirty miles."

Fox answered, "and probably another six since we been walkin'."

Pushing his hat, so it hung from his stampede strings down his back, Thaddeus grinned over at Fox. "So, where are we?"

Fox canted his head to the side, "why ya always askin' _moi?_ "

"Uncanny as it seems, I would argue anyone who tried to say…you did not have a compass and map built right inside of you."

"My Pa also says something along those lines 'bout me."

"Well, where are we?"

In a high-toned intellectual voice, Fox answered, "My good, Captain, Sir, I would say we crossed over into the County of Bates."

" _Jésus a pleuré_ , I know that much, I was hopin' for better out of you, Fox."

Fox Northrup tapped a finger to his temple, "hard to see the map in the dark."

With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes, Thaddeus fell back to silence, enjoying the sky churning into a pastel-hued painter's paradise as the early light bounced on the low, heavy clouds. All of a sudden, he sat up straight, "Charlie has family in Bates, does he not?"

A bit behind and on his left, Brody yawned out, "he does."

Thaddeus said, "well, pass back down the line; I want to speak with 'em."

In short order, Charlie's gelding trotted to the front, swerved about Brody, and settled along Thaddeus' left.

Cain's neck snaked out like a rattler.

Charlie yelped, spurring his horse over with Cain's teeth still scraping down the outside of his boot.

Slapping the stallion's shoulder, Thaddeus gave him a jerk, snarling, "knock that the fuck off."

Behind Charlie, a laugh burst from Brody, "why ya think I always hang back some?"

Charlie passed Brody an embarrassed glance, keeping a close watch on the gray stallion still eyeing him as if taking a chunk out of him would be quite pleasurable.

Thaddeus flashed an uncomfortable smile, first to Charlie, then to Brody, saying, " _mes apologies._ "

"Not needed, we all know to stay clear of 'em, and I got careless," Charlie answered, leaning out, he scratched between his bay's pricked ears. "Ya would think our horses would recollect it better than us." He shrugged, "then again, Frog has always been overly friendly."

Thaddeus appraised the handsome, wide-chested, lean lined bay gelding with his one long white stocking. "Why 'Frog'?"

"When he was a foal," Charlie's smile expanded, his eyes sparking with the memory, "he chased after his mother by springing off on both rear legs at once…just like a frog."

Thaddeus' mind flashed back to Peter telling how queerly the first season of Arabian bred foals moved about the pasture, and thought, 'could the way he describes Frog's early days be the hint of a new line.' His green eyes took a closer look at Frog, "would you say he handles rough terrain better than other horses you have ridden?"

Charlie nodded, then frowned some, even as he affectionately stroked his horse's neck. "But ya did not call me up here to talk about my boy."

" _Non_ , I did not," Thaddeus responded. "Curious if'n you have a notion, where we are?"

"We keep on this road, and we will see Parkerville against the sky soon."

" _Qu’elle_ can you tell _moi_ ‘bout Parkerville?"

"It is named after The Parkers, fine Southerners, but the Atherton's hold second standing in town, and they are staunch Unionist. So, I would throw my bet on the town being torn up and divided, maybe even more, than other places we been through."

Thaddeus said, "we need supplies," in a simple way that also made clear to those listening that restocking would occur come hell, high water, or worse.

"My Uncle Mac lived off all by himself, and when we came to visit, Pap would swing by Parkerville to make sure we did not run Mac and his short. We never stepped foot in Norton's, only Frazier's when we visited."

" _Merci_ , Charlie." Thaddeus extended his hand "quite helpful."

Shaking the offered hand, Charlie's smiled so enormous; his blue eyes disappeared in the lines creasing his face. "Glad to oblige, Capt." With a final nod, he turned Frog, returning to ride alongside Albert.

"We all goin' in?" Jackson asked.

Thaddeus' eyes scrolled over the elaborate bruise spread across Jackson's forehead and down the left side of his face, thinking, 'bet that hurts to blue blazes.' Realizing he was staring, he grinned. "Just Fox, Reed, Jimmy, and _moi_."

"Hey," Brody grunted. "Ya ain't leavin' me with all the young 'uns."

Fox quickly replied, "Hellfire, Brody, everyone is young compared to ya."

Jackson snorted in a laugh, "Fox, that is exactly the sort of elocution which so often places you in hot water."

Turning in his saddle to grin gleefully at Jackson and even more so at the glowering Brody, Fox replied, "but what fun would life be if'n a soul took time to consider the repercussions of everything he said."

"Not sure 'bout fun," Brody responded, winking at Fox, "but a soul might 'en live a whole lot longer."

"Who is to say I want to become an old man, anyways?"

"Suppose your mouth proves the truth of your words," Brody answered.

A wooden truss bridge loomed up before them, and Thaddeus said, "Brody, once we cross, hide 'em…" he pointed to the far, tree-lined bank, and digging inside his war tunic, he pulled his watch from his vest. Clicking open its front, he said, "I got 7:15."

Brody, having done the same, nodded.

Tucking his pocket watch away, Thaddeus called, "Reed, Jimmy; you are with Fox, and I. And, Brody, if'n we ain't back by nine, means we left with our tails in a knot, and I will run us straight east. Stoppin' at the first waterway to leave you sign."

"We could all go in together."

"Nope, I know I took us all into Harrisonville," Thaddeus shook his head with a slight frown. "But ever since that attack in Lone Jack, I feel uncomfortable havin' us all in a town at once. Done told Lafe that many a time."

A bit down the road, after crossing the bridge, Thaddeus looked back and waved to Brody, sitting Artorius in the middle of the road, the others having vanished.

Riding into the outskirts of Parkerville, they eyed the residents already up and moving. When at a small, meticulously kept residence, an elderly, bald man came hobbling out to the fence posts surrounding his yard.

Thaddeus' eyes trailed along the line of poles, then it dawned on him, and he thought, 'someone has stolen all his rails.' He shot a look to Fox, whose surprised expression showed he had just realized the same.

Then the man waved at them, "slow down, boys."

Reining in, Jimmy faced his horse north while Reed faced his south, allowing them a clear view of their surroundings. Touching a finger to his hat brim, Thaddeus said, " _bonjour,_ _Monsieur_."

"You boys got the right kind of look to you."

Unconsciously they glanced at one another, seeing their long hair, wide-brimmed hats, and war tunics more clearly than they usually did.

" _Qu'elle_...I mean, what kind of look is that _Monsieur_?"

"Y'all is southern boys," the old man responded, jabbing a hand at Thaddeus, "and, by golly, you are a Deep South Louisianan. Ain't you, Boy?"

"You have read our cards, _Monsieur,_ " Thaddeus replied, the muscles tightening along his spine, and he thought, 'fuckin' loathe how this feelin' crawls over _moi_ anytime I speak with a stranger.' Leaning a bit forward in his saddle, he asked, " _Qu'elle…_ what may we do for you?"

"You, the leader?"

 _"Oui._ "

The old man's rheumy eyes flicked to Reed and Jimmy before returning to Thaddeus. "You must have a lot a grit for 'em to hitch their wagon to one as young as you."

Sounding as proud as a parent of their firstborn, Fox said, "oh, he has grit and some to spare."

Thaddeus passed his friend a dubious glance.

"I am Wiley Snodgrass, built my place here back in '51 and opened a little eatin' place, up there." He hooked a thumb toward town, "if'n it was another time, y'all would stop in, and I would feed y'all some of the best waffles smothered in fruit jam ever to cross your lips. But it ain't that way no mores and y'all keep ridin' that way you goin' to run smack into a mess of blue coats." Wiley scowled up the road, "they all been camped here nigh over a week, all comfortable and complacent they are." He shook his head, "figure once they leech our town dry, they will move on. But until they do, they been sendin' out patrols of twenty or more a-beating the woods for all of'n our boys." His eyes returned to Thaddeus, "so, y'all best get." Wiley sadly shook his head, "because grit or not, ain't nuff of you, and they will bleed the life right out of'n y'all."

" _Merci_ _beaucoup_ , _Monsieur,_ " Thaddeus replied, turning Cain back the way they had come, but before leaving, he asked, "is there anything we can do for you?"

"Nothing that would not get y'all dead." Wiley passed him a tired smile. "And I done seen enough dead young 'uns to last rest of'n my days. Now, go on and get."

On returning to the river, Thaddeus released several sharp whistle blasts, and on hearing a return whistle, they turned toward it, coming upon the others stretched out in the tall grass, with their horses grazing about them.

Thaddeus barked, "back in your saddles!" Once they were, he relayed what Wiley Snodgrass had told them.

"To hell, you say," was Jon's reply, and he scowled darkly. "We ought to ride back up there and show them the hospitality a few Southern boys can dish out."

Thaddeus nodded, saying, "I am tempted, just ain't sure if'n there are enough of'n us."

Edging Solstice to the front, Moses cleared his throat.

Thaddeus' green eyes turned to the small, bespectacled Ranger.

"We all charge in, shooting two revolvers each," Moses smiled devilishly, "we might only be fifteen, but we would be sending one hundred eighty pieces of lead into those self-righteous, thievin' Yanks."

As one, the Rangers turned to stare at Moses, who most times was reading a book while riding or studying plant cuttings he had gathered at their last stop. Truth be told, they had all lost count of the times they had snapped up his attention, in time, to save his life.

Finally, it was Fox who found his voice, "hellfire, our bookworm sounds like he wants a fight this day."

Slowly, Thaddeus' crooked, chipped tooth grin expanded, "as do I."

Possum grins began appearing all the way around.

"Let us do just _qu'elle_ Moses suggests, hit 'em on the run, shoot the fuckin' hell out them Yanks, and be out the other side afore our dust settles."

Reed rubbed his nose, "sounds kind of crazy to me."

"Well, hell, Reed, when ain't you known me to be a bit crazy."

Reed chuckled, "got me there, Tad."

Wiley Snodgrass was sitting on his stoop when they came trotting up the road; he leapt up, surprise shining from him brighter than sunshine. His eyes nearly danced he took in the herd of Ranges and rushing down his walk, he raised a fist, hooting, "give 'em a good dose, Boys, a damn good dose."

At his words, they dropped their heels, their horses taking off, tails flipping in the wind and morning light glinting from their revolvers. Coming over the rise, the center of the town stood before them, and they were shocked to see its boardwalks had been turned into Union barrack lines.

However, even more shocked were the soldiers standing along these tent lines, half-dressed while enjoying morning coffee.

With a rebel yell, the Rangers opened the ball. The air buzzed from the barrage of thirty revolvers in the hands of men, who used them as smoothly as a master carpenter his tools. Then they were past the first line, shoving revolvers in holsters and pulling fresh ones as stupefied, stumbling men ran out throwing potshots after them.

Spinning their horses about the town square, they came down the next tent line just as fast. These men had scrambled for weapons but were still no match for the onslaught Thaddeus' Rangers poured into them.

Racing straight out of town, Thaddeus turned them into a deep brush once over the hill. Bunched together, sweating and grinning, they reloaded their revolvers.

"What now?" Jackson asked.

"We wait," Thaddeus answered, "they _toujours_ send a patrol out to track us. Well, we are goin' to scare the livin' hell out of this _une_." The chipped tooth grin appeared again.

Jackson slanted an eye to him, his face scrunching a little.

"We will not run straight into them, but down _une_ side." Thaddeus looked about at his men, "I will lead the first three up their left." He grinned, to Brody, "then _Grand frère,_ you bring a set of three with you up the right. Jimmy, then you on the left, and Fox, your group will make the final run on the right. We will have 'em twisting 'bout like their asses are on fire." He looked to Brody, Jimmy, and Fox "only we must do this fast. And…make sure to stagger your groups, so we all Rangers are clear of any shots you fire."

When the patrol came running up the road, the Rangers remained where they were, and then casual as a Sunday stroll to go fishing, they moved from the trees. Riding after the soldiers, they separated into groups Thaddeus had assigned. As the Union patrol began the ascent of a twisting, sloping road, Thaddeus whispered to Jackson and Charlie, who were to ride out with him. "Not _une_ sound until we are on 'em, then let your revolvers do the speakin'."

With sharp nods, they took off at a dead run, coming up on the Home Guard soldiers so fast, the startled men spun their mounts, creating their own chaos as they slammed into one another.

Reining left of the bouncing, snorting mass Thaddeus and his group opened fire. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, and then they were gone, racing uphill with the wind in their faces. At the summit, they reined about waiting for their pals, each group arriving with smiles like they had won the best poker game of their lives.

Below them, the forty-some Home Guardsmen looked as if they had been attacked by an entire battalion, not merely Thaddeus' small group. As the Rangers stared in awe at what they had accomplished, a voice called out, "By the book itself, cannot decide if' y'all Crowes are crazy, brave, or heroic."

Turning Cain toward the voice he recognized, Thaddeus smiled at the tall, long-faced scarecrow sitting on a bay horse, responding, "the word you are looking for, Frank, is _colory_ …it comes from the Scots and means all you said combined."

"Well, all be blessed; there truly is a word for being touched in the head as y'all are," Frank smiled back to the men fanned out behind him, turning with a laugh to Thaddeus. "Well, boys, you heard 'em heretofore we shall call 'em the _Colory_ Crowes."

"Ah, Frank, you are a week short and a dollar late, Capt' Clive Parr already dubbed us that," Brody shouted, trotting over to Frank and extending his hand. "How you doin' James?"

"Ain't had as good huntin' as y'all," Frank responded, taking Brody's hand while eyeing the stumbling mess of men and horses clogging the roadway below. "Y'all most certainly put a crimp in their day. Suppose all that commotion we heard down in Parkerville was y'all too?"

"It was," Thaddeus said, peeking up from replacing a cylinder on his Remington. "We gave 'em something to talk of for a long fuckin' time to come."

As Thaddeus spoke, Frank's eyes roved over the Crowe Rangers, and when he returned to Thaddeus, there was a somber tinge to his face. "Y'all has been whittled down in size since last we crossed; my sincere condolences."

His words dampened the Ranger's enthusiasm better than having ice water thrown on them, and shoving his Remington in its holster, Thaddeus flatly replied, " _merci_ _beaucoup._ " His eyes slanted to Brody then back to Frank, "ain't any of'n us has not lost _bonne_ pals and _famille_ to this War, but we ain't as bad off as we appear as we left some of'n ours to mend at a farm after Q's damn battle for glory."

Pushing his horse forward, Larkin Skaggs scratched at his black beard, grunting, "where the hell is that damn cold-eyed, know-it-all Captain of'n yours?"

Thaddeus' eyes darted to the man.

In a careless manner, Frank walked his horse in front of Skaggs, blocking him from Thaddeus. "Well, now that Larkin has so ineloquently blurted it out..." Frank reflexively peeked at a blonde, blue-eyed boy whose horse remained right close to his. "I hope your brother is one of 'em at the farm, Tad."

" _Merci,_ Frank, he is."

Frank smiled warmly, saying, "that is grand to hear; brothers are a valuable commodity." His smile broadened and waving a hand to the boy, he said, "this here is my brother. Jesse, say hello to Tad Crowe of Cass. He and his are fighters worth ridin' the trail with any day, anywheres."

Raising a slender hand, Jesse James bobbed his head to Thaddeus, "Good mornin' to you, Mr. Crowe."

Sharp as a snapping flag in a windstorm, Fox barked, "Captain Crowe."

Jesse's blue eyes shifted to Fox, and despite his youth, there was a chilly, unnerving quality to his glare. Still, he bobbed his head once more, cordially saying, "Captain Crowe."

The tension rising between the groups was shattered when Shepherd called, "Hey, Capt', they looks to be gettin' themselves mobilized. You wanna do 'nother run by?"

"Like to," Thaddeus beamed around at his men, "but do not deem they will fall for that damn stunt twice." He returned his attention to Frank James, "you mind if'n we ride with y'all, be nice to be part of a larger camp for a while."

"Laws, how could I turn away the _Colory_ Crowes," Frank James said, smiling to the men grouped about Thaddeus. "Come on; we were all headin' back to camp ourselves."

"Hey, Capt'?"

Thaddeus turned to Fox with a questioning look.

There was sly humor in Fox's eyes as he replied, "we forgot our supplies."

Thaddeus snorted, then set to laughing, "suppose we did, but we sure had a hell-of-a _bonne_ time."


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Long, thin clouds floated beneath the waning full moon, its light making them appear as silvery ribbons floating in a sea of black as the Crowe Rangers rode into Quantrill's camp, the men accepting them in on Frank James word and their own reputation.

Their horses staked out, bedrolls laid in a tight circle, Thaddeus walked to the center of his Ranger's encampment, "we are doin' _une_ hour shifts tonight. I will take the first, Fox you are after _moi,_ choose your follower, and so on down the line until the sun wakes us all."

There were mumbled curses, and Thaddeus lowly asked, "y'all got a fuckin' problem with watchin' over _une_ another all of a fuckin' sudden?"

The grumbling ceased.

Squatting on his heels, he peered about into the moonlight reflecting from his Ranger's eyes before quietly asking, "do you _vraiment_ trust 'em so?" He waved an arm out to the encircling camp, "to place your life in their care without a close _frère d'armes_ to guard over you?"

The men shifted uncomfortably in the moonlit darkness, a few speaking hushed agreements that placing a sentry was a wise choice.

Standing, Thaddeus made a hard disgusted chirking sound and, shaking his head, walked from the circle by stepping over his own flung-out bedroll. From where he sat with his back to a Pin Oak tree, he marked where each of his men slept and who it was before expanding his scrutiny to the near terrain, then on to where their horses grazed, and finally the outlines of each camp bordering them. When he had it, all locked in his mind, he rolled himself a smoke and continued rolling the small, tight paper quirleys as he watched the creeping, shifting shadows until his flat, square tin was full.

While doing this, he also reached out to the camp's sounds; horse's pulling tufts of grass, the discordant noise of his men sleeping, along with those in the nearest camps, before focusing further away on the throbbing, chirping song of the night insects and frogs high in the trees, and even further out, the chuckle of a stream running over rocks.

Lighting a quirley, he took a slow drag, the fire crackling as it devoured the paper and tobacco. Releasing a stream of smoke, Thaddeus, once more, ran his eyes overall; he had locked in his memory. In a tree behind him, an owl barked out a warbling blast. Somehow in the heavy, humid summer heat, it sounded angry, and leaning his head against the tree, Thaddeus listened to the owl sending its call out into the darkness over and over.

When it fell silent, Thaddeus tensed, thinking, 'did something spook it?' But, when he did not hear wings whispering on the air, he once more rechecked all his marked shadowed shapes and, having finished his first quirley, lit another. As he released a puff of smoke, the words, ' _if you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours; for I will never love that which my friend hates_ ,[1]' bubbled up from some layer of his memory. Thaddeus sat straight up, thinking, 'where the fuck did that come from?'

Shaking his head, he sucked the last bit from his short smoke, his eyes scrutinizing the camps beyond theirs, as he told himself, 'must have read it in _une_ of Lafe's Shakespeare's…. I will never love that which my friend hates. _Zut,_ but that feels like a warnin'.' Feeling chilled despite the oppressive humidity, he licked his lips and, standing, he walked their bivouac circle silent as a passing specter. Coming into an open patch of moonlight, he pulled his watch, and seeing he had been on guard fifteen minutes longer than required, he stepped over to Fox.

Laying his hand across Fox's right forearm, he leaned in, whispering, "your turn, _ami._ "

Sitting up, Fox yawned, scratched his chest, and snagging his boots, pulled them on with another yawn. When Fox stood, Thaddeus stumbled across the circle, falling into his bedroll.

Stiff grass scratched at his face, and he mumbled to himself, ' _zut_ , must have rolled off my blankets.' Flopping over, he found himself staring into the bloody, dripping gaping hole where the scar-faced man's eye had once been. He jerked in horror, and the man laughed lewdly at him. Lunging to his feet, Thaddeus ran backward, slamming up against something cold. He spun into the arms of a decaying blue jacketed soldier. Once more, he ran but only made it a step before another corpse had him; each way he turned, death surrounded him. Throwing his head back, he released a blasting whistle that echoed out into the gathering mist, and Cain came running. Fighting the clawing hands, he surged for his horse, their leering faces so close, faces of men he had killed. Cain screamed out a stallion's challenge, but the army of dead was dragging him down, his war scream becoming the whickers of a terrified foal, and where Cain had been, Lafayette stood. He was reaching out to Thaddeus, cold, gray, blood streaming from him, calling, 'Tad…. Taddy, Taddy _frère.'_ No matter how Thaddeus fought, the dead pulled him further from Lafayette, keeping him from reaching his brother even as Lafayette moved nearer, calling to him, 'Taddy _frère, petit_ _frère.'_

Bucking against the hands holding him, Thaddeus felt the muscles in his arms bulge, and recalling his revolvers, he reached for them, but a binding grip held him immobile.

“Taddy, _petit_ _frère…petit_ _frère!”_

His eyes bolted open to dawn's light streaming through the trees and Brody over him. Thaddeus' whipped his face left and right; the dead were gone; there was only Brody.

"Right here with you, Taddy _frère_ ," Brody said. "You with me?"

Thaddeus nodded, his mouth dry, he gasped, "I am here."

Brody eased the brutal hold he had on Thaddeus' wrists, "Take a breath, _Frère._ "

Thaddeus sucked in air, gulping out, "I am all right." Getting his elbows under him, he shoved himself up. "I am all right." Releasing a quavering breath, he then used Brody's shoulder to push himself to his feet.

Brody unfolded, standing tall over him. His gray eyes studying Thaddeus, worry thick within their depths. "That was a rough one."

Thaddeus nodded loosely, muttering, " _merci."_ Wiping of his sweat-slick face, he turned, walking for the trees where he had heard the creek last night, wanting time alone, time to wash the nightmare away.

Chewing at the inside of his lower lip, Brody watched him walk stiffly away, and coming up beside him, Jackson quietly said, "those are gettin' more regular."

Brody briskly answered, "we all have 'em."

"Yeah, but his have gotten worse since we left Lafe."

Brody glanced over to Jackson with a sad nod, and they parted to pack their gear.

Sun splotches flickered across the riders as they trailed along a double rutted road canopied by Oak trees, their limbs covered in green acorns. A few days before they had arrived, Quantrill had decided to keep his men on the move because of the force of Federals beating the bushes, and a weariness drifted from the horsemen despite the peaceful, coolness of the forest surrounding them.

Slouched some in his saddle, Thaddeus rocked along with Cain's easy walk.

"Hey, Tad?"

Cricking his neck to the side, so it popped, Thaddeus then turned to look behind him. "Yeah, Cole."

"You think we are goin' to be family?"

Thaddeus grinned, "I would be more surprised if'n it turned out the other way."

Digging under his war tunic, Coleman Younger itched his chest, muttering, 'damn fleas.' His younger brother, Jim, snorted, and Coleman threw him a stern look as he raised his voice calling back to Thaddeus, "tell you, that brother of yours amazes me. Here he cared that much for my cousin and never bothered to ask me a damn bit about 'er."

Reed chuckled snidely, "well, he does wear his pride tight 'bout 'em."

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed, flicking to Reed.

Without even looking over to see Thaddeus' reaction, because he knew him that well, Brody quickly scolded, "Reed Chaplin, a man's business is his own."

"Suppose so, but--"

Brody cut him off, "Ain't no buts 'bout it, ain't one of'n us here would not agree, a man's business is his own."

Taking the hint, Reed stopped speaking, which gave Fox room to speak up. "Well, myself, I think it is all funny as hell. Here ol' Lafayette were only in love when word was being passed 'bout how he might 'en _vraiment_ be one of them Frenchie _garçons."_

Thaddeus' left fist shot out sharp and hard, catching Fox in the face.

When the redhead floundered back across his horse's haunches, a bit of color drained from Thaddeus because by the time it came to his mind, if'n he should strike Fox or not for insultin' his brother--- he had already done so.

Wallowing upright in his saddle, Fox threw a red, ripe anger-filled glare at his pal as Ebby skittered sideways.

"Reacted afore I thought it through," Thaddeus said to him with a regretful smile. " _Mes apologies_."

Fox snapped back, "take your damn apologies to hell with you."

Somehow this struck Thaddeus funny, and he giggled, "well then, I will just stand by the door and offer 'em to you again when you get there."

"How do you know I will not be there first?" Fox replied.

Passing him an honest smile, Thaddeus softly said once more, " _mes apologies, Ami."_

Blotting at the blood trickling from his mouth with the back of his hand, Fox let go a hooting laugh, " _pour l'amour de Dieu_ , you and your damn temper."

Seeing it was passing over, as quick as it happened, the air eased about the group of men, and clearing his throat, Coleman Younger clearly said, "I had heard the same talk 'bout Lafayette."

Thaddeus, Jackson, and Brody all twisted in their saddles, with Brody barking, "shut the fuck up, Cole!"

Both Coleman and Frank James, riding beside him, started braying with laughter. Catching his breath, Coleman firmly said, "never believed it, and when I heard such speak, I liked to remind others…afore this War, Lafayette was a steady patron of the McIntosh Riverboat." He grinned at the trio of Crowe brothers, still staring at him, "which others tended to recall when I brought it up." He shook his head, "damn, but I miss that place."

Several of the men about him nodded slow and forlornly at his statement.

"Still, I never imagined he loved Celia..." Coleman said, half laughing, wearing his oafish, broad smile. "That girl, on the other hand, she was smitten over him as a bear cub with access to a honey tree. I just never imagined it went both ways." He looked questioningly about, "anyone else know?"

"I did," Thaddeus replied.

"Well, no fuck, I was not askin' you." Coleman waved a hand about him, "ain't here who would believe you did not know."

Placing his palm on Nero's rump, Jackson turned again in his saddle, leaning out so he could see Coleman, "I knew also."

"That ain't no different than Tad sayin' he knew," Coleman replied, searching the faces of any Crowe Rangers he could see, "cannot conceive rest of'n you keepin' it secret."

"That be because the rest of us be not knowing until I asked you about Miss Celia before the big battle," Jimmy answered.

Albert looked sharply at his pals, "what I know of Lafayette," he shook his head, "he would not play kindly with anyone nattering on about 'em."

Frank James responded, "well, he ain't here to say elsewise." He shifted his gaze to Thaddeus' riding in front of him, and seeing no reaction, his large friendly smile unwound itself. "Who wants to place bets on how soon the nuptials will be?"

"Ain't no way," Archie Clements said.

Reed looked over at the square-faced Border Ruffian, "how so?"

"There ain't a fucker here safe to hold the money."

"Now that ain't true," Coleman replied, jabbing a thumb toward Frank's little brother. "I would trust it with Jesse; he has too much pride not to stand by his word."

The men shifted their attention to the narrow-shouldered, sharp-eyed, quiet Jesse James. "Suppose you are right," Archie answered.

"Fifty cents a date, who wants to try?" Pulling out a little tally book, Frank began writing down bets, with the money being passed to his brother. After a while, he called. "Tad, you bettin'?"

" _Mon_ Mams did not raise an _imbécile_." Thaddeus turned one way in his saddle and then another, scrolling his eyes across his fellow riders. "Lafe finds out y'all are makin' these bets…." he grinned evilly.

"Well, I, for one ain't worried," Jackson responded, passing back his two-bits. "Lafe will be so all-fired happy, he ain't gonna do nothing but laugh when he hears of it."

Thaddeus squinted over at Jackson, "you think so?"

"Yeah," he winked at Thaddeus, laughing out, "maybe 'cause I listen to all he says without driftin' off."

Thaddeus' nose wrinkled.

Jackson arched a brow at Thaddeus, "truth ain't no fun is it, Bub?"

Butting in between their discussion, when he saw Thaddeus getting all stiff in the neck, Brody loudly said, "I deem Doc is correct, although I also could see 'em pullin' out some of'n his fancy Barristers speak to prove, he deserves a share of the winnings."

A round of laughter rippled from all who knew Lafayette, and pulling out a pair of coins, Thaddeus passed them back. " _Qu'elle_ is today?"

"It is the first of August," Coleman responded.

"It is Saturday, is it not?" Thaddeus asked.

A bit of muttering ran through the group, and it was agreed that it was Saturday, August 1st, and Thaddeus asked, "anyone choose the second?"

Several of the men looked sharp to Thaddeus.

"Hold on!" Archie Clements barked, "you ain't been fuckin' building the pot, 'cause you got inside information and are plannin' to dupe us all like y'all cheats did back in Pineville."

Several of the Crowe Rangers turned hard eyes on Archie.

Before anything could get started, Brody shouted, "y'all back down, Reed…" He leaned out, looking around him, "Jimmy…Charlie…all y'all back down. That fight was put to bed by Captain back in Pineville, and we ain't stirrin' it up."

Jimmy turned away from Archie, mumbling, "we told ye then we be not cheatin' that ye be—"

Hearing him, Brody snarled, "James Gamble to the front."

Kicking Melody, Jimmy trotted forward, and as he neared Thaddeus, he said, "but Lil' Arch be having a point, you not be holding inside knowledge..." having passed Cain, he looked back, "that be not fair, Tad."

"I know _non_ more than any rest of you," Thaddeus answered, "except, I do know _m' Grand Frère,_ so _m'_ bet is tomorrow, the first Sunday of August?"

A sly grin came to Zebidiah's face, and he dropped back, handing Jesse two-bits, "I am choosin' today."

"Today?!" Frank questioned.

"Yep, him being who he is---"

But Zebidiah's reasoning was interrupted, as the sound of weapon fire crackling ahead jerked every man to attention.

"Wonder who has opened the dance this time?" Brody asked, and touching a finger to the brim of his hat; he playfully asked Thaddeus, "shall we add to the music, Capt' Crowe?"

Grinning large enough, his eyes crinkled up tight, Thaddeus raised his arm, dropping it down, calling, "Rangers ride."

[1] Shakespeare: Much Ado About Nothing, Scene Five


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Friday 7 th of August 1863**

After a futile July of beating the woods for their prey, the Federals had retreated, allowing the hounded Rangers some sorely needed respite. Yet, it was not long before word traveled along the vine that General Scholfield had not so much withdrawn as changed tactics. His troops were persecuting any families of known Border Protectors. They had even gone as far as incarcerating sisters, mothers, and wives in a three-story brick jail in Kansas City.

Schofield's newest orders caused flames of hatred to flare brighter than ever before in Missourians, and Quantrill's Chieftains Todd, Blunt, Wilson, Younger, Pool, and Anderson spread out across the counties, delivering a taste of their fury to Schofield's men. They traveled fast, leaving behind signposts for those who knew how to read them of where they were heading. The wheel had turned yet again, in the bizarre deadly game of tag between the Unionists and Missouri's Confederate Irregular Cavalry, as Quantrill had dubbed his men.

"Hey, Tad, you got any of them cigarillos left?" Coleman Younger asked.

Digging out his smoke tin, Thaddeus popped it open and frowned. Picking out his last thin cigar, he passed it to Coleman, "Last _une_ , goin' to need to resupply _mon_ self."

"After givin' so much of our food to the Leslie family last night, we need to track down more than smokes this day," Coleman answered, striking a match on the edge of his saddle, and lighting the sweet tobacco cigar.

"Tell you it turns my insides damn cold, how destitute families are across the counties," Fox said, tugging at his sweaty war tunic, still sticking to his beanpole frame, even though its pockets hung heavy with loaded cylinders.

Thaddeus turned, nodding agreement to his friend, and as he did, his eyes strayed across his men intermingled with Coleman Younger's fighters. He thought, 'will this _jamais_ end? We outfight the damn Yanks, and they, in turn, attack our people. I have _non famille_ here other than those I ride with, yet I feel the same desire as those 'bout _moi_ to drive these devils from our State. But for every fuckin' _une_ we cull from the herd; their command sends three more.' His eyes locked with Jackson as he turned back, 'of all of'n us, I see it hanging heaviest from him; Jackson was _jamais_ meant for the killin' of war.' As Thaddeus thought this, a salvo of musket fire diverted his attention. Although, he noticed his blood no longer raced at the sound as it had become as familiar as bird song to him.

Gathering himself in his saddle, Coleman Younger glanced to Thaddeus, saying, "Ain't ever been to so many dances in a single week that I can recall."

A bitter, twisted smile traced across Thaddeus' mouth. "Neither have I."

"Shall we join?"

Feeling drained of emotion, Thaddeus stoically said, "You mean we have an option."

A cynical laugh burst from Coleman. "Not really."

Then they were pounding through the woods, a hazy fog of gunsmoke already drifting into the trees, and when they sighted bright sunshine on an open field, they reined in to get their bearings before bursting into an already engaged battle.

Surveying the action, Frank James pointed to a dark horse carrying a well-seated rider with a fancy set of feathers bobbing from his hat. "Well, lookie, Captain Quantrill decided to leave his sweetheart Kate's side long enough to enjoy some of the festivities."

"Must have left his common sense with 'er," Brody muttered, swinging his arm out toward the line after line of advancing Federal blue closing in on the farmyard Quantrill and his men were backed up against. "He has put their tails right in the crack."

Pulling his revolvers, Thaddeus shouted, "Crowes let us clear 'em a way out." Then he was on the field with his Rangers flowing around him before Coleman's men thought to put heels to their mounts.

Following in their dust, Coleman shouted to Frank, "By Henry, if'n we did not allow 'em damn _Colory_ Crowes beat us out of the gate, yet again."

Younger's men joined the Crowe's rebel yells, and the sound undulated across the field like the hounds of hell had been unleashed, and an entire line of blue jacketed soldiers spun. Fumbling their Springfield rifles, more rounds were fired into the ground and air than at the Missouri Irregulars bearing down on them.

Still, a burst of minie bullets whizzed between Thaddeus and Jimmy, so close they shared a brief, sharp look, each positive they felt the heat coming off the lead. Leaning in their saddles, they separated their horses, and dropping his tied, split reins, Thaddeus drew a spare revolver.

Like all Rangers, his black powder loads were a little light. The lead did not fly as far, but neither did the weapon kick as much, allowing for straighter aim and faster firing, as they did not have to re-level after each shot. Firing one Colt than the other, Thaddeus' aim was as accurate as the reputation which spread before him regarding his skill with a revolver. A part outside of him saw one of his rounds tear through a swarthy man's jaw, exiting in a spray from his skull even as Cain ran on, and shoving the Colt Armies in his waistline, he drew another pair from behind his back.

A shot horse crumpled before Frog, and the lean bay crouched, leaping over the dying animal even as Charlie aimed down, shooting its rider. As they landed, a bullet slammed into Charlie's leg. A spiraling scream ripped from him, and he triggered his revolver without pausing into the round-faced man who had shot him. The man gripped his Springfield to his chest, and slowly as a toppling tree, dropped to his knees, falling atop the rifle.

The Federal battle line was edging north, and all about him, Thaddeus sensed his fellow Missourians coming together, protecting one another as they charged the kneeling blue coats lined up shoulder to shoulder. Briefly, Thaddeus looked left and right at the war tunic's flapping in the wind, the horses flinging their heads up as they ran, and the light shimmering from the revolvers. A smile slipped from him, feeling comforted to be one amongst others like himself.

Quantrill was on his left, only a short way down, screaming, "Take it back to 'em, boys! Take it back to 'em! No Quarter!"

Slugs whumped the ground about them, some finding purchase, and as each man or horse fell back, the Missourians pushed harder, their sweaty faces sooty from black powder, painted in blood splashed on them by enemies and friends from earlier charges. Yet, when the two sides met, each jumped into the fray as if fresh to the battlefield, releasing the full fury of the unrelenting hate they felt for one another.

Stoirm broadsided an officer's horse, and with a crazed laugh, brought about by the frenzy of battle, Hiram reached across, twisting the smaller man from his saddle. The Officer's slouch hat flipped across the ground first, his legs cartwheeling out into the air as Hiram flung him after his headwear. Coming up behind them, Jeremiah fired one...two...three into the Officer before he had finished pinwheeling along the ground.

A shot thudded into Jonathon Workman's back, flinging him forward across his horse's neck. Pain spiraled through his back and down his arm, and weaving his hand in Boone's mane, he rode hunched over, his back hurting too much to straighten.

Then once more, they had passed through the field of Blue; a cheer rising from the Missourians, so loud it smothered out the cries of agony they left behind them.

Racing his mare, Black Bess, before his men, Quantrill shouted, "Proud of you boys! Way to take it to 'em!" He pointed back to the defeated Federals, calling, "No Quarter! NO QUARTER!" With a maniacal roar, his men reentered the field of riderless horses standing amidst a blue blanket of squirming, wounded men. Soon their revolvers crackled like children's firecrackers as they zig-zagged the area, fully issuing the amendment of 'no quarter,' back to the side who had created the abhorrent standard.

Thaddeus released several blasts of his high pierced whistle from the far side, calling his Rangers to him as Cain pranced, pawing the ground, and tossing his head, the need to battle still thrumming through the stallion.

By twos and threes, the Crowes galloped in. Seeing Jonathon hunched in his saddle, Thaddeus leapt to the ground, running to the lanky, tall man. Holding out a hand, he called, "Whoa! Whoa, Boone," and snagging a dragging rein, he reeled the horse in. Then his hands were on Jonathon. "Come on down; I got you."

"Thank you, Capt'," Jonathon replied, turning his mangled, twisted smile to Thaddeus and slid limply down into his arms.

"DOC!" Thaddeus bellowed, lowering Jonathon to the ground. "DOC!"

Blinking and swallowing, Jonathon gasped, "Can I have some water, Capt'?"

Retrieving a canteen, Thaddeus put it to his Ranger's mouth.

Jonathon drank deep and long. When he pulled back, his scar twisted smile filled his face. "Have yourself one, Capt'….it never ceases to amaze me how good a long draw of water feels after a fight."

Thaddeus nodded but only corked the canteen, shouting again, "DOC!"

"He is comin'," Shepherd answered, still sitting his blue roan. His eyes staring blankly at all the Union dead from his soot-blackened face. "Quantrill drove us all through their lines five times afore we ran 'em all down."

Sliding in beside Jonathon, slapping his saddlebags to the ground, Jackson asked, "Where Jon?"

"Something hit me in the back, Doc." Jonathon's blue eyes blinked up at Jackson. "Hit me like a hammer blow. Really hurt, but not so much now."

"Help 'em sit, so I can see," Jackson responded, his voice tight and tense.

"Do not fret so, Doc," Jonathon's eyes strayed from Jackson to Thaddeus. "It hurts a whole lot less than when I was shot that first time and the bullet went clear through my jaw."

Leaning in, Thaddeus said, "Clench _m'_ hand. I will help you sit up."

"Ain't no good, Capt'." Jonathon smiled again at Thaddeus, "cannot feel my arm."

Sliding an arm behind Jonathon's neck and shoulder, Jackson muttered, "Ready, one...two...three."

With a grunt, Jonathon sat up, Thaddeus grabbing hold of his shoulder to hold him in place.

Moving behind him, Jackson released a relieved laugh. "You must be the luckiest in our unit." Using the flat of his knife, he pried a .58 caliber minie bullet from Jonathon's shoulder holster's buckle and leather, passing it around to the man.

"Well, Hell." Jonathon rolled the flatten slug in his working hand, "Here, I thought I was dyin' peacefully."

"Not today, you ain't," Jackson replied, pulling on the back of Jonathon's shirt; he peeked inside. "Cut a wedge in your left shoulder blade, but not much of one." Rolling back on his heels, Jackson grinned at Jonathon, "Damn lucky; it must of deaden your muscles, is why you feel numb." He stood up, breathing out a sigh of relief. "It will improve, and later I will take 'nother look, and clean the cut."

Jonathon grinned up at Jackson. "Thank ya, Doc."

"Luckiest _bâtard_ , I know," Thaddeus said, finally taking a drink from Jonathon's canteen before standing.

Realizing he was still holding a Colt, Shepherd turned it sighting along the cylinder. "Huh, I ain't got a single shot left on me." He emotionlessly patted his shirt pockets. "Not a one."

Frowning at him, Thaddeus snapped, "See to fixin' that."

"What is that, Capt'?" Shepherd asked, turning unfocused eyes to Thaddeus, listing a bit in his saddle. His head twisted to look off another way, and then he simply fell off his horse.

Thaddeus yelped, " _Bordel de merde_!" as he leapt for Shepherd, who was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky, his eyes trying to cross.

Jackson shoved Thaddeus aside, "Shep?"

In a soft, childlike voice, Shepherd happily said, "Oh, hey, Doc."

"Where you hit?"

He tried to focus on Jackson, making his eyes cross more, "I am hit?"

Searching the befuddled Ranger, Jackson discovered a deep crease across Shepherd's skull and his back drenched in blood from where it had run down inside his shirt collar. "You are goin' to be fine, Shep." Jackson threw a nod up to Thaddeus, hovering over him. "He will. Once I stop the bleedin' and he rests some."

Striding away, Thaddeus slipped his thumbs in his holster belt, taking note of his other Rangers, and he noticed Brody's broad back bent over Charlie.

Trotting over, he peered over Brody's shoulder "Is it _mal?"_

"Went all the way through but missed the bone."

"Capt', tell 'em to let me up." Charlie pointed to his bay, more precisely at the stream of blood flowing from Frog's shoulder, staining the horse's single white stocking red. "I need to see to my boy."

Thaddeus shook his head. "I will see to Frog."

The bay turned an untrusting eye to Thaddeus when he approached.

Running a hand up the horse's neck, Thaddeus cooed softly.

Frog's ears perked then relaxed.

Catching up the reins, Thaddeus called, "Jimmy, come hold Frog."

The big Irishman came over, latching tight of the gelding's bridle, speaking gently to him as he watched Thaddeus examine the horse.

Charlie called, "how bad is it, Tad?"

"Not too deep, going through your thigh, slowed it down."

Charlie chuckled dryly.

Pulling his Bowie knife from his boot, Thaddeus glanced at Jimmy. "He ain't goin' to care much for this."

Jimmy nodding, taking a firmer grip. "I be ready."

When the knife tip plunged into the bullet wound, the horse screamed, trying to break free. But as Jimmy had said, he was ready and working quick; Thaddeus popped the bullet out.

"Here, Capt'," Stephen Simms said, shoving a glass liquor bottle at Thaddeus.

Taking it, Thaddeus slanted an eye to Jimmy. "Ready?"

"Got 'em, I do."

Thaddeus poured the whiskey in the wound, and the horse's rear feet kicked out with a blasted snort. Then Thaddeus and Jimmy both coddled the bay, speaking soothingly as they stripped him of all his tack.

Looking about and catching Reed's eye, Jimmy pointed to their remuda that had wandered over. "Catch up, George."

Thaddeus nodded approval as the calm, older horse would be a sound mount for Charlie while injured and Frog also healing.

Even as he thought this, Charlie called, "How is Frog?"

"He will be fine," Thaddeus answered. "Jimmy's swapping your gear to his mare." He threw a look back to Frog standing with his head up. "Keep it clean; he will most likely heal faster than you." Frowning at Charlie's bound leg, he asked, "How you feelin'?"

"Hurt like I been touched by Lucifer, but Brody, says I am fine, stay off of'n it, and to hush up my whining."

Thaddeus chuckled, "Best listen to 'em, he ain't got the cordial, friendliness of Doc, but he knows _qu'elle diable_ he is doin'." Patting Charlie's shoulder, Thaddeus stepped away, once more scanning his Rangers, feeling the tension that wound him tighter than a spring during a fight slipping from him.

Until Jeremiah sharply called, "Capt' Crowe!"


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Thaddeus first looked to Jeremiah, and then his gaze shifted out to where his Ranger was excitedly pointing. Along the opposite end of the battlefield, a smoky gray horse reared, its black mane standing out against the sky as it tossed its head, fighting the man restraining it. Just as Thaddeus' eyes settled on this, the man spun a rope and, with a flick of his wrist, whipped it across the horse's chest.

Anger tore through Thaddeus, "Fuckin' _fils de pute!"_ Whistling for Cain, Thaddeus did a fast scan about him, shouting, "Anyone see Moses?" Cain was almost to him, and stepping forward, Thaddeus grabbed hold of his saddle, and when Cain's rear hooves pushed from the ground, he swung aboard, shouting, "FIND Moses!"

Thaddeus' anger flowed into Cain, and the stallion crossed the field in a few breaths, coming to a plowing halt, throwing clods of dirt. Startled faces turned to Thaddeus, including Larkin Skaggs, who held Crowe's Solstice Night's reins.

“Get your hands off _m’ cheval you fils de pute!!_ ”

Solstice's ears pricked at the sound of Thaddeus' voice, and he pawed the ground blowing out a hard snort.

"Yours? Ha!" Larkin scoffed, "You know as well as I, Crowe, what is left on a battlefield is spoils to be claimed."

"That _cheval_ belongs to _moi_."

Contempt shone from Larkin, and he answered, "Not anymore."

Swinging from his saddle, Thaddeus told himself, 'you are a captain, you must show respect…control yourself.' Ground tying Cain, he spied Moses hobbling his way using a rifle for a crutch and paused, trying to decide the Ranger or the horse.

Knowing his thinking, Moses jerked his head, nodding to Solstice.

His fists clenched at his side; Thaddeus strode toward Larkin.

Shoving his shoulders back, Larkin Skaggs arrogantly grinned down on the much shorter man approaching him.

"I am not sure _qu'elle_ sort of misunderstandin' we are havin' here," Thaddeus said and held out a hand for Solstice's reins. The skin beneath his left eye ticked as he strived to control his rage. "I will take 'em."

"To hell, you say. Mine was shot from under me, this one…" Larkin jerked the rein, "was roamin' free, and I am takin' it." Skaggs purposely leaned forward, looking straight down into Thaddeus' raised face, "Unless, Crowe, you think you can take it from me."

"I will at that," Thaddeus answered, shucking his hat and holsters, thrusting them at Sam Hildebrand, standing nearby.

Unbuckling his holster, Larkin Skaggs let loose a barking, boastful laugh.

Having come up beside his Captain, Moses took Thaddeus' shirts and vest as he peeled out of them. Leaning in close, he eyed Larkin, whispering, "You sure about this, Tad?"

Cracking his knuckles of one hand then the other, Thaddeus' answer was his chipped tooth crooked grin. Turning to Skaggs, he rolled his shoulders the hard. The compact muscles built from years of working Sienna and training horses rippled. Racking his neck to the left and right, he grinned up at Skaggs. "This is goin' be pleasurable; you have stuck in _m'_ craw since we first laid eyes on each other."

Larkin Skaggs pulled on his wrists, stretching his arms, and pushing his knuckles together; he cracked them all at once. "You ain't got what it takes, Frenchie." Lifting a hand, he curled his fingers, beckoning.

Thaddeus came in fast, his right darting for Skaggs' face. But it was only a diversion, and with a twist, he stepped in close, driving a left deep into the man's gut.

Larkin fell back a step, a woosh of air exploding from his mouth.

Thaddeus' right came up, catching him under the chin, shooting his head back.

Skaggs took three more steps back, shaking his head.

Chasing after him, Thaddeus followed through with another punch.

Larkin's eyes flattened, becoming hard as he squared himself up. Then his meaty fist slammed the side of Thaddeus' head, splitting his ear, the other catching him straight in the face.

Except Thaddeus did not give ground but came right in, striking a double-fisted blow to Skaggs' heart.

Larkin's right nailed Thaddeus in the mouth, his left following right behind it.

Ducking and twisting clear with a roar, Thaddeus spat a mouth full of blood. Using his momentum, he circled on about planting a solid blow in Skaggs' ribs, his right coming up to shoot the man's head back, yet again.

Larkin snagged hold of Thaddeus, wrapping him to his barrel chest, the cords in his arms standing out as he lifted him from the ground.

Squirming to free his arms, Thaddeus gasped, the man's brute strength crushing him. One of his flailing legs connected with Skaggs' knee, and having found it, Thaddeus aimed the next one.

The knee gave, and Skaggs crashed, losing his grip.

Rolling from him, Thaddeus came up on all fours, drawing in refreshing breaths; he watched the bigger man from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to move.

When Skaggs rose to his full height, Thaddeus pushed from the ground, rushing like a wolf; he caught Skaggs about the waist. The pair skidded along the torn topsoil. Getting tangled in his own feet, Skaggs went down, his head bouncing off the ground.

Thaddeus' fists came down like the blows of a sledge on a railway line.

Blood spewed from Skaggs' face, flecking his beard and spattering Thaddeus. Arching his back, Larkin bucked but being who he was, Thaddeus stuck to him like any green bronc he had ever ridden. It did not matter how Skaggs turned; Thaddeus had him, every blow doing damage until the fight drifted from Larkin and he lay flat out, no longer fighting back.

Leaping from him, Thaddeus glared to any who might approach, noting his men doing the same. "Anyone else fuckin' feel like contestin' who Solstice belongs to?"

Coming through the circle of men, William Quantrill gawked at his felled giant, who was on his side, heaving out whatever he had eaten that day. Slowly, Quantrill's pale eyes returned to Thaddeus. "How dare you attack one of my boys."

"Perhaps you should teach 'em something of manners and respect."

Quantrill's skin flushed red. "You and your Rangers are guests in my camp, Tad Crowe."

"That is Captain Crowe to you," Reed said, stepping forward, his jaw firm and hands balled loosely at his side.

Quantrill spun on Reed, but Thaddeus stepped before his Ranger, "Do not worry yourself any. We will take our fuckin' leave."

From the gathered crowd came some gruff grumbling.

Quantrill's eyes searched the men, to find it rising from the Anderson brothers, Youngers, and the Jameses. In his quick turning mind, it came to him that the Crowe Rangers were highly thought of, and their leaving would not only lessen numbers but morale. "Perhaps we can work something out."

Thaddeus pointed to Albert standing near Moses, "Get 'em on his _cheval._ "

Quantrill held an open hand out to Thaddeus, "Surely, we can work this out, Captain Crowe."

"Work it out, any way you wish." Thaddeus' narrowed eyes returned to Quantrill and spitting more blood on the ground; he said, "We will not be around to hear the fuckin' outcome."

On riding out, Thaddeus turned the Rangers south. By the time they camped, they had left miles behind them and dropped exhausted in their bedrolls.

Coming to the morning fire, Brody grumped, "Day ain't even started, and I am through with it."

Filling the cup Brody held out, Zebidiah answered, "Ain't much worse than being rained on all night."

"Truer words were never spoken," Reed said, taking a seat alongside Jimmy, who was staring into the depths of his black coffee, still half asleep. "Anyone seen Tad this mornin'?"

"Went down to the creek 'bout an hour ago," Zebidiah replied, "it was still too dark to get a decent look at 'em."

The men's eyes slanted to Brody, knowing Thaddeus talked more with him.

He shrugged, "Y'all saw he was colorin' up right fine last night." Taking a sip from his cup, he yawned. "He is most worried 'bout the way his hands were swellin' up on 'em."

"Cannot Doc do anything for that?" Buster asked, dipping hardtack in his coffee.

Moses put in, "Would not hurt 'em to drink some White Willow Bark tea." He wrinkled his nose, having just taken a drink of his tea, "It is what Doc set out for me."

"How is the back?" Reed asked.

"Bunched up like a piece of wet leather left in the sun," Moses grumbled. "Still unsure how I lost my seat. But, let me tell y'all that is one tall horse to hit the ground from at a run."

None of them laughed, but they all smiled back at him.

"That sure was a hell of a fight to witness, " Stephen said. "I have heard time and again how only a fool would pick a fight with Tad Crowe. Now, I seen how that is firm logic."

Jeremiah said, "Well, it did not take 'em long with Wade if'n y'all recall."

Stephen replied, "True, but Wade…" he shook his head, "he sure ain't the big bastard that Skaggs is. I thought sure he would chew Tad up and spit 'em out."

"That was nothing. He was only gettin' warmed up. I seen 'em take down three men, all double his size, one night at the Dipper." Reed said, laughing ruefully, "Of course, that was back when he was still a runt in height."

Snorting, Jimmy said, "I be recollecting it to be four."

Reed shrugged. "Might 'en been," he grinned mischievously to Jimmy, "hell, might have been five."

"Knock it off, you two," Brody growled. "He carries enough reputation about without y'all addin' to it."

Jimmy twisted the curled end of his handlebar mustache, "That he does. He be the Captain of the _Colory_ Crowes, and we be the fools who love 'em."

Walking up through the misting rain, Thaddeus took a seat next to Jimmy, cheerfully asking, "So, you _amour moi,_ do you?"

Wrapping a muscled arm about Thaddeus' shoulders, Jimmy gave him a brotherly squeeze, "Course I do, Bucko." Then shook his head at the multitude of bruises decorating Thaddeus' face. "Sure be no lass going to loving that face any time soon."

Thaddeus half-shrugged, "If'n, it looks as _mal_ as it feels, I would say you are correct."

Reed snorted out his coffee, "Yeah, but I bet you could talk 'em into for three dollars."

As the rest of the Ranger laughed, Thaddeus flashed his middle finger to Reed, then

returned to stretching hands.

Still choking on his laughter, Reed asked, "How are the hands?"

"Soaking 'em helped," Thaddeus spread his fingers wide with a grimace, "need to keep 'em moving, though."

"Speakin' of movin'," Brody said, knocking the grinds from his cup back in the coffee pot. "Where to?"

Thaddeus answered, "Figurin' to hightail us back to the Perry Farm."

The men passed questioning looks to Thaddeus.

"Like to see how our _amis_ are fairin' and…" he grinned at the men watching him, "feel I need to have a discussion with Lafe."

For more than an hour, Rangers came and went from the fire—warming and drying themselves about the flickering flames. At length, Thaddeus stood. "Well, the road gets no shorter sittin' here." Striding over to his bedroll, he set to bundling his gear. "Hey, Fox, rise up; we are headin' out."

A throaty growl came from the mounded blanket.

"Come on, Northrup, get on up."

"I was last on sentry," Fox muttered, "go away."

"And we all let you sleep." Thaddeus stood, shouldering his gear. "Up!"

"You hard of hearin'…. go the fuck away."

Rolling his eyes, Thaddeus planted the sole of his boot in Fox's rounded rump, commanding, "Up!", before walking away.

Fox exploded from his bedroll like he had been stung. Snatching his left boot, he flung it at Thaddeus.

It thunked into the back of Thaddeus' legs. Glaring first at the offending boot and then his friend, a dark chuckle broke from Thaddeus, and he took up the boot, walking away with it.

Suddenly fully awake, Fox yelped, "Tad, give that back."

The reply he got was a full belly laugh, which the others who had stopped to stare joined in on.

"Tad!" Fox cried. Standing, he grimaced at the pools of water on the muddy ground, "come on, Tad, please."

By the time they were in their saddles, the sun was shining down in all its glory. For hours they pushed through the woods, the humidity thickening the air, mosquitoes plaguing them, and the heat had turned sweltering. They rode along sullen and silent.

Coming down a ridgeline, the trail they rode played out into a narrow chasm valley, where a young grove of cottonwoods stood close together. Their silvery gray bark, luminous in the sunshine, leaves whispering secrets to the quiet breeze that eddied through them.

Admiring the beauty of the setting, Thaddeus let Cain come to a halt. Grinning softly over to Jackson, he called, "Rangers dismount."

With groans of relief, the men tumbled from their saddles, ambling into the trees, searching for the spring the trees drank from. On finding it, they released their horses, moving upstream from the animals to refill their canteens.

"How much further you figure?" Shepherd asked, splashing water across his face.

Fox answered, "Most likely another twenty miles."

Shepherd dipped his handkerchief in the river. Sitting back, he placed it to the throbbing welt on his skull. "Be good to see everyone."

Jimmy grunted agreement; moving to a better spot of shade, he flopped back in the grass.

Plunging his hands in the cold water, Thaddeus said, "We will rest here until the sun shifts to the west."

Jimmy raised his head, grinning over to Thaddeus, "See, there be another reason I love you, Bucko."

Thaddeus rolled his eyes, then looked to Jackson, who had come to stand over him. "Yeah?"

Jackson scrutinized Thaddeus a moment before asking, "That fight leave you hurtin' anywhere inside?"

"No more than it should," Thaddeus replied.

Jackson nodded with a tight smile, "Goin' to check on Charlie, Shep, Moses, and Jon."

"Inform Charlie, when I am done soakin' these," he nodded to his aching hands, "I will see to Frog for 'em."

"Will do."

Patting Jackson's shoulder as the man walked off, Brody plopped down by Thaddeus and grinned over like a possum in sweet feed. "That was a hell of a fight, _Frère_." Brody shook his head, "but ya did not give me time to put down any bets."

Thaddeus chuckled, "Ain't cared for that blowhard _bâtard_ since I met 'em."

"Suppose not, considerin' he had ya dead to rights with a shotgun that first time."

"Could of let that go, but if'n there is _une_ thing in this world I dislike, it is a bully, which is an exact description of Larkin Skaggs."

"Heard from Anderson that Skaggs was a preacher afore all this."

Slanting his eyes to Brody, Thaddeus frowned.

"Either way, ya schooled 'em on manners and how he should respect his fellow man."

Thaddeus smiled, wincing at the motion.

"How your hands doin'?"

"I will be able to shoot," he answered, returning them to the water. "Will not be drawin' a revolver fast enough for y'all to brag on for a few more days." He turned his eyes to Brody, "It is the reason I ceased jumpin' into fights like I used to."

"I wondered 'bout that. Back afore war, you would leap into a fight like a pissed tomcat any chance ya had," taking off his hat, Brody set it in the grass, "then ya just seemed to stop."

Watching the water flow over his swollen hands, Thaddeus said, "I like a _bonne_ fistfight. Tends to get the blood pumpin', lets _moi_ see _qu'elle_ I am capable of; _toujours_ found it fun." He held out his hands, shaking his head at them. "But it sure is hell on your hands," he looked seriously over to Brody, "and I need 'em for shootin'."

Brody shifted his gaze to the lounging Rangers and their grazing horses in the dappled light. As he sat there, he heard Thaddeus return his hands to the water, and he quietly said, "Somehow, down deep in me, it hurts hearin', you say that."

"That l like fist fightin'?"

Brody's gray eyes came back to Thaddeus, "No. That you have to protect your hands for shootin'." Flopping out on his side, he braced himself on an elbow. "Hell of a life we all live."

"It is at that."

"Something else, I noticed...." Brody plucked a stem of grass and began chewing it.

When he did not speak, Thaddeus asked, "You wantin' _moi_ to drag it out of you?"

Brody smiled quick, "Just thinkin' back, and I cannot quite put my thumb on when you ceased being the curser, we all knew."

Thaddeus shrugged and watched a cottonwood leaf no bigger than his thumbnail as it swirled by. Once it traveled out of sight, he said, "Back afore all this _merede_ started _,_ y'all used to enjoy pokin' _m'_ temper until I was spittin' mad." He peeked to Brody, "Especially you and Gabe, who I could not fight. It got to be cursin' was 'bout the only way I could let _m'_ anger out. Thing is..." he looked back to the water, "this war has 'bout used up _m'_ anger. I am tired, so tired." He swallowed hard enough; Brody heard it. "We kill them. They kill us. It does not matter…nothing changes, _vraiment_ it all gets worse and to answer your question, I do not know when I stopped cursin' so much either. But most days, there ain't enough fight left in _moi_ to waste on cursin' and kickin' up dust no more."

A robin landed on a river rock; cautiously, it took a drink. After studying them some, it sprang to a limb, lifting its voice in a warbling song.

Thaddeus pulled his hands from the water, stretching them again, "Suppose I should go see to Frog."

"Taddy..."

The green, green eyes turned to Brody.

Looking into them, Brody thought, 'only twenty and the eyes of an old man. All he has known is war. It just ain't fair…he never got to enjoy being a boy as Gabe and I did.' Swallowing, Brody softly said, "I cannot find the words I wish to say...just that I am sorry."

"Hell, it ain't any of it your fault." Thaddeus' appraised his resting men. "Ain't any of our faults, not really." Standing, he shrugged his shoulder, and then his Remington was in his hand. Dropping it back in the holster, he popped it out several more times, each faster than the eye could understand, and spinning it, he returned it a final time. "Cold water seems to be helpin'."

His voice warm with pride, Brody said, "Ya are just hell on wheels, Taddy boy, ya most certainly are."

"If'n you say so."

Brody smiled. "I do."

With a nod, Thaddeus turned to walk away.

"Hey!"

He looked questioningly to Brody.

"You ain't the demon you consider yourself to be either. You are a good man, Thaddeus Robert, proud to know you."

A slow smile slid crossed Thaddeus' face, and with a nod, he walked on to the horses.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Thursday 13 th of August 1863**

" _Jésus a pleuré_ ," Thaddeus grumbled. Lifting his hat, he swiped a forearm across his face before resetting his hat. "Who left hell's door open?"

Fox responded, "it would help if'n this rock did not have us all feelin' like locusts on a griddle."

Moses looked back where they had traveled as they angled across the towering limestone and shale bluffs, where little grew taller than a weather-beaten scrub bush. Speaking more to himself, he muttered, "Never thought I would wish, let alone pray for shade."

Hearing him, Jeremiah said, "I been doin' it for hours."

Their second day out, to avoid towns and Federal troops, the Rangers took to the high ridges and bluffs. They had seen no others, yet it had them riding in the open sun, and to make it all the more miserable, the heat and humidity continued to rise. So, by early morning, they had stripped off their shirts and vests to wear only their loose war tunics. Even these were sticking to their sweat-soaked bodies. When their horses, at long last, stepped from the rocks into trees and the temperature dropped noticeably, a relieved sigh drifted from every man and horse.

Thaddeus moved them deeper into the inviting woods before calling, "Dismount!"

The Rangers slid from their saddles, dumping water from their canteens in their hats, watering their horses before having a drink themselves. To give their horses a rest, they walked across the tree-covered bluff, leading their animals.

A pair of grey squirrels paced the Unit, scolding them for their invasion. Hopping from branch to branch along the overlapping White Oak trees, the squirrels got ever bolder and louder with their barking.

"Had 'bout enough of them," Shepherd grunted, and picking up an egg-sized rock, he called, "Simms find you a rock."

Joining Shepherd where he already had his right arm drawn back, with a rock clutched in his hand, Simms said, "I will take the one on the right, just say when."

The squirrels flicked their tails, scolding all the louder.

Shepherd said, "Now!" and they let their rocks fly. The squirrels tumbled from the limb, and gathering them up, Shepherd held them aloft, "Squirrel stew tonight."

A cheer went up as the Rangers had been living on hardtack and whatever else they could find along the way.

Upon reaching the bluff's southern edge, Thaddeus surveyed the countryside below and spied the faded shingles of a roof nestled among the trees.

Fox asked, "Was our judgment correct?"

"I would say that is Malissa's place," Thaddeus answered, a quick frown crossed his face. "Course we will not know for sure 'til we are down there."

Walking the edge of the sheer ledge, Fox took in the area and returned to Thaddeus, wearing a confident look. Hooking his thumbs in his holster, he stated, "It is."

A snorted laugh burst from Thaddeus, " _Doux Jésus,_ I wish I had a map like yours."

Fox shrugged, "Does comes in handy."

"For all of'n us," Thaddeus answered. Taking up his reins, he swung aboard Cain.

Seeing him do so, the others did the same even as Thaddeus searched for a down trail. There was not much to choose from, and the one he decided on was tricky, making the riders proud of their sure-footed hill bred horses. Halfway down, they skirted a roaring falls, its cooling mists settling on all near it. Between the lulling rhythm of the falls and focusing on their path, it was easy to forget the heat beyond the forest. And even more, the War that continued uninterrupted beyond this location of peace.

Since times before the first ships crossed the Atlantic, water tumbling from the heights had created at the cliff's base, an immense rock bowl. Here the cascading water slowed. Swirling gently in the deep clear pool, ultimately overflowing into a river chasm that journeyed ever southward to the Gulf of Mexico to join the ocean currents.

Lost in admiring the breathtaking beauty of the hidden spot, Fox suddenly straightened, calling, "Hey, Tad," and bobbed his head toward the inviting water.

"Damn right," Thaddeus answered, "if'n for _non_ other reason, then to not affront the _mesdemoiselles_ with our current scent." Jumping from his horse, he called, "Jackson. Brody. You will be on guard with _moi._ Rest of'n you after caring for your mounts…" Thaddeus waved an arm toward the basin, "enjoy."

Jackson and Brody shared pinched scowls expressing their personal beliefs of Thaddeus, possibly, being the worst turncoat they had ever met. Shaking his head, Brody sarcastically said, "And to think we call 'em our brother."

Flashing them a toothy smile, Thaddeus responded, "Someone once told _moi_ it would be foolish to have us all in the water at once."

In that moment, Jackson loathed his own words of wisdom, and the snort he received from Brody did not improve that feeling in the least.

Lounging in the water, Buster asked, "We goin' to set here awhile, Capt?"

Rangers in and out of the water pinned Thaddeus with hopeful eyes. Having finally made it into the pool, he swam to the smooth rocky rim, propping his forearms on the edge. "I do not know. If'n I allow y'all to laze 'bout here, y'all might become soft."

Jimmy peeked over his hand mirror, where he sat in a shallower area, shaving. "You be truly thinking it likely any of'n us to become soft?"

Thaddeus grinned at the man, "Hell no, truth is y'all is got more brass than a whorehouse bed."

"That be more like it," Jimmy answered, focusing again on deftly applying his straight razor to his strong-boned face.

"That means we gonna lay up here a while, Capt?"

"Yep, we are, Buster." Thaddeus turned, hooking his elbows on the rocks, so he could see more of his men. "If'n Fox and I are correct—"

"I am correct," Fox interjected.

Thaddeus splashed water at him, "All alright…so we ain't too far from the Farm, and I judge this is a better spot to roost than in the barn. _Qu'elle_ y'all think?"

There was a chorus of approvals, and over the next couple of hours, the Rangers created what they considered a permanent camp. When the softer light of late afternoon filtered through the trees, Thaddeus and Jackson called up their horses and set to saddling.

One by one, the men turned their way, and feeling their eyes on him, Thaddeus said, "Y'all stay put. Doc and I are goin' to ride on up." He hitched a thumb at Jackson, "He is antsy to check on our injured, and _moi,_ I wish to speak with Lafe _._ Unless you hear otherwise," he waved a hand about their camp, "bask in this paradise. Later we can visit in small batches to keep us from overrunning the Farm."

"Fine notion," Brody said, from where he lounged in the pool, have returned to the luxury of the cool water despite the ribbing others had thrown at him. "But how do we know if'n you made it there safe?"

Thaddeus looked over at the older man, dragging his lower lip through his teeth.

Jackson saved him by saying, "We will send someone out to let y'all know." He pulled his watch, "I got 4:30."

Reed dug out his, and pulling up the crown, he turned it, "4:30, we do not hear from you in an hour, we will come huntin' scalps of any who done y'all harm."

"Sounds like a plan," Jackson replied, putting his toe in the stirrup, and swinging a leg over Nero.

As they rode, Thaddeus found himself relishing the woods' lush green coolness and the serenity surrounding them. Until Jackson broke the quiet, saying, "findin' myself eager to see, Lafe."

" _Moi,_ also."

"Knew that, but I am a bit surprised how eager I am."

"Should not be. We all ain't been far from one another's sight these past years."

"True," Jackson answered, glancing back the way they had come. "My saddlebags are still loaded with the currency recovered from Sienna. Did you remember to retrieve the share from Brody's bags?"

Thaddeus shrugged, " _Non,_ figured it could sit there as well as anywhere else."

"Suppose so," Jackson swatted a mosquito, "thinkin', Lafe will ask you 'bout it."

"He will, but only after I tell 'em, we gathered it."

Jackson's face scrunched, and he drummed his fingers on his saddle, a moment, thinking it all over. When he turned to Thaddeus, his eyes showed his worry. "You did it without his directive."

"I did."

"But why?"

"'Cause, I ain't ever goin' back there and that right there is the discussion I am needin' to have with Lafe."

Jackson tried to read Thaddeus, and when he could not, asked, "You quittin' as a Ranger?"

Color flooded Thaddeus' ears and the sides of his face. "Cannot say. I need to speak with Lafe." Seeing Jackson's face cloud more, a laugh burst from Thaddeus, "Swear, times are I deem you, and he compete for who frets the most."

The uncertainty fell from Jackson as a grin broke free. "Oh, but you are wrong there; we do not compete. We take turns."

"That _Grand Frère_ , I believe."

As Thaddeus said this, a familiar voice called out, "Tad. Jackson. If'n y'all ain't a sight unexpected."

His face exploding in a smile, Thaddeus spun Cain in a circle, "Where the hell are you, Teague?"

Jumping down from a fat Cottonwood limb that spanned the river, Teague beamed at his friends. "It sure is good to see y'all, nothing ever happens out at this here sentry post, and for some reason, it is the one Capt' keeps assignin' me to."

Thaddeus nodded, thinking, 'he does it to keep the _garçon_ safe.'

Riding up to their youngest Ranger, Jackson's face was once more filled with concern. "How is the arm?"

"All healed up." Teague flexed it to prove his point. "Only twinges now and again."

Abruptly he stopped talking to stare up the river before lifting his eyes to Thaddeus. "Where are the others?"

"Lazing 'bout camp, 'bout two miles back."

Teague's shoulders drooped as he exhaled. "Scared me there, y'all did."

" _Très desole,_ " Thaddeus responded, easily imagining the sort of thoughts that raced through Teague's mind. "We goin' pass anyone else on the way in?"

"Nope, but make sure you signal when you get close." A fearsome scowl darkened Teague's naturally jovial features, "We had us a few sets of unwanted visitors."

"Will do," Thaddeus responded, and bobbing his head to Teague, said, "be seein' you."

Before he could ride on, Teague stepped closer, once more grinning with the exuberance of the boy he was, "Sure am glad y'all are back."

Thaddeus returned his smile. "Feels awfully _bonne_ to be back."

When the house's outline could be seen, Thaddeus let rip his personal low, low, high whistle.

Lafayette's head shot up. "That is Tad!"

"Sounds like it," Gideon answered, grinning around at Quinton, Rance, and Marty, who they were playing poker with outside, under the backporch awning, where they could catch any breezes that happened by.

Dropping his cards on the table, Lafayette leapt up so fast, his chair tumbled over.

Before he made it far, Quinton yelped, "Your crutches."

Coming back, Lafayette fitted them under his arms, hobbling toward the river, calling "TAD!!"

Urging their horses into a run, the big racers tore across the fallow farm field. Sighting Lafayette, they veered his way.

Jumping down, Thaddeus ran forward, grabbing his brother in a hug that became entangled with his crutches. Laughing, Lafayette only pulled him closer, " _Zut,_ but I have missed you, _Frère Cadet_."

"I have missed you also, Lafe."

Smiling to Jackson, who was dismounting much more sedately, Lafayette called, "Missed you too, Doc." Soon as he was close enough, Lafayette wrapped him into the hug.

Once they were free of Lafayette's enthusiasm, Thaddeus chortled, "would think we had left you here all on your lonesome."

"Cannot a man miss his _frère_ s?" Lafayette asked, still hanging on Jackson's shoulder.

"He can," Jackson answered, "and truthfully, we missed you a good deal."

Suddenly the joy evaporated from Lafayette. Pushing from Jackson, his dark eyes rapidly searched the land between them and the river.

Picking up his crutches, Jackson nudged him, "Left 'em two miles upriver at a perfect oasis."

The scare had turned Lafayette's eyes hard and black, and his nostrils were flaring when he turned on his brothers. " _Putain d'enfer,_ y'all might of led with that."

"Did not rightly get a chance to," Thaddeus responded.

For the first time, Lafayette truly looked at Thaddeus and took a step back. " _S'il_ _vous plaît,_ tell _moi_ the other man looks worse."

Thaddeus tenderly felt of his face. "Oh, he does!"

"Now tell _moi_ , it ain't _une_ of the Rangers."

"Tad ain't walloped a single Ranger," Jackson said, then held his index finger up, "wait, that ain't true, you did punch Fox. But this…" He hitched a thumb at Thaddeus, "you recall Larkin Skaggs?"

"Arrogant blowhard _bâtard_ from Q’s camp."

Jackson grunted out a half-laugh, "Same way Tad describes 'em." Dropping an arm about Thaddeus' shoulders, he drew him in close, "He actually invited our Taddy to knock 'em down a few notches."

Lafayette's eyes widened at his little brother.

Feeling he was fixing to be reprimanded, Thaddeus' face tightened, the muscles showing along his razor edge jawline.

Jackson gave him a little shake, saying to Lafayette, "He did damn fine, and Larkin Skaggs ain't _une_ of'n us."

Slowly, Lafayette nodded, fully taking in the pride beaming from Jackson regarding Thaddeus, and thought, 'appears I have missed out on a lot.'

Those who had been playing poker with Lafayette quietly moseyed over, and turning to them, Jackson said, "Figure a few of you need to be inspected."

His words brought about immediate frowns and disgruntled mumblings.

"Thought y'all felt damn euphoric to have a Doctor in your Unit."

"We be at that, Doc," Marty brightly responded. "But we all be the picture of health and feeling it." He shook his head, "And we be knowing you shall start your pinching and prodding, leaving us all feeling worse for the abuse."

"That Marty, that right there, is the privilege of havin' a Doc who cares for you," Thaddeus said. "But, Doc, could you put Lafe last on your list? I would like to sit with 'em a spell."

Releasing his hold on Thaddeus, Jackson nodded, "I deem he has been so well-tended by Ms. Celia; I can skip inspectin' em."

From where he was still leaning against one of the backporch awning poles, Gideon shouted, "Now, that ain't fair in the least."

Looking his way, with a huge grin, Jackson called, "I shall, however, start with you, Gid."

"Ah, damn," Gideon replied.

"But first, Quin," Jackson nodded toward Nero, "would you hop on 'em, ride two miles upriver, and tell the lot of 'em we made it safe."

"Hell, yeah," Quinton responded, fairly leaping into the saddle. Grinning like he had just stolen a cooling pie from a window ledge, he said, "Be a nice change to see someone other than these—" He waved a hand at the Rangers he had been with these past weeks. "I best leave it at that." He laughed, "Do not want to be injurin' anyone's feelings."

Gideon, Marty, Rance, and Lafayette flagged their middle fingers at him in nearly perfect unison, even as Quinton laughed, spinning Nero back toward the river.


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

After hobbling around the house, Lafayette lowered himself on the front steps with a sigh and grinned at his brother. " _Par Dieu,_ I am tired of usin' these infernal crutches."

Thaddeus flicked his hand in Lafayette's general direction, asking, "how are you doin'?"

Pointing to the wound in his shoulder and neck, Lafayette replied, "it has healed over but still damn tender, same for the arm. If'n I twist wrong, ribs give _moi_ fits, but most times, they are fair." He rolled his eyes, "and every time _une_ leg or the other is nearly healed—"

"He does something foolish."

Thaddeus' attention jerked to the front porch, and in a tone filled with delight, he cried, "Celia!"

"It is so wonderful to see you, Taddy," Celia responded, coming down the steps, ruffling Lafayette's hair on her way by. "We all been worried sick over you."

As I told Teague, it feels _bonne_ to be back."

Coming over to Thaddeus, Celia held out her arms, and with a laugh, he grabbed her in a hug.

Into his ear, she whispered, "as happy as I feel that you are here, he feels it more so."

Thaddeus whispered back, "I know."

Pulling from his embrace, Celia smiled wryly, "although it does appear you have been up to something foolish."

Thaddeus shrugged.

She shook her head at him, " I will make you a cabbage compress to take down some of that color and swellin'." Shaking her head once more, she reached out tenderly, stroking the right side of his bruised face. "Someone really put a damage on you."

Catching her hand, Thaddeus kissed it, right on the golden band encircling her finger. "Let _moi_ be the first to say welcome to the _famille_ , _Sœur_."

Her voice wavered as she answered, "I hope it is all right, Taddy." She peeked to Lafayette, "we just did not want to wait."

Pulling her back into his arms, he lifted her feet from the ground, spinning her in a circle. "It is _magnifique,_ and I deem we need to have a celebration."

"Oh, Taddy, that would be bully!" Thaddeus spun her about again, and smiling to Lafayette, she asked, "what do you think?"

"Anything you want _m'_ _chérie,_ CC."

"Then I want a celebration."

Setting her down, Thaddeus blurted, "damn fuckin' right!" Realizing what he had just said, his ears reddened, " _mes apologies,_ Celia _."_

Her mouth had popped open, but shaking her head with a short laugh, she said, "you are forgiven, but you best watch that sort of slip 'bout Lissa. She will give you a rough time for it." She kissed his cheek, "I am happy through and through you made it home safe and sound. "Now I will leave you two be, so you can talk." Skipping up the steps, she paused on the front doorsill. "Y'all want cups of coffee."

Lafayette answered, " _merci,_ maybe later."

"Just call when you do," she said, her smile so large it simply lit her up.

Taking off his hat, Thaddeus tossed it on the porch and turned, taking in the farm, thinking, 'home?! It sure is _petite_ compared to Sienna, but I have been happy here, and with Lafe married to Celia, it is his home. Married! Lafe, married!'

“ _Qu’elle_ you standin’ there thinkin’?”

"Does not matter," Thaddeus replied, "but, hey, why did you call Celia… CC?"

Lafayette chuckled, "you of anyone know how much I dreamed of her." Lafayette half-rolled his eyes, "and for how long I wanted her."

Thaddeus nodded.

"Once she took _m' nom._ I swear all I could hear when I looked her way was Celia Crowe. Celia Crowe. Celia Crowe. Like a beat in a song." Lafayette spun the ring on his finger, watching it turn. "It would just not go away, so finally I shared it with 'er, and when I did, she kissed _moi,_ laughed and laughed, and kissed _moi_ more." His face crimsoned a bit. "It was glorious! I cannot put it in words, she just made _moi_ feel…so— "

" _Joyeux_ ," Thaddeus said, taking a seat next to him. He smiled over at his brother.

Lafayette nodded, "so, I started callin' her that...well, sort of..."

Thaddeus snorted out a laugh, "you and your damn pet _noms_. _Qu'elle_ does Celia think of being called CC?"

"She _l'adore_. Says I am the only _une_ to ever use it as it belongs to _moi_ alone…" Lafayette full out blushed, biting his lower lip, "as she says, she does."

"I ain't _jamais_ seen you so happy, Lafe."

"I _vraiment_ am," Lafayette replied, still twisting the gold band on his finger. "Hope you do not mind _moi_ usin' Father and _Mere's_ rings without askin'? I can get us different _unes_ later and—"

" _Non_! You keep those rings." Thaddeus said, laying his hand atop his brothers. "You keep 'em!"

Lafayette nodded. "I was goin' to wait for you, but..." With a quick frown, his eyes slid to the house. "We have had scavengers come through." He passed Thaddeus a half-smile, "it was only a couple skirmishes, and we all handled 'em, but it scared CC." He sighed, and it sounded heavy, like a weight on his shoulders. "She informed _moi_ she wanted to be married, to live the life that was in front of her and not wait until later."

"Smart _fille_ you got there." Thaddeus scooted down a step, propping his forearm on the porch and extending his legs; he crossed his ankles, asking, "so, _qu'elle_ day did y'all marry?"

"First of August."

" _Zut!_ "

Lafayette's brows bunched, " _qu'elle_?"

"We had a bet goin', and I put mine on August 2nd, first Sunday."

"Ain't a reason for a Sunday when there ain't a Cathedral around."

Thaddeus looked up into his brother's face, "I almost said the first, but figured a Sunday would be more likely."

"Cannot believe y'all were bettin' on _moi."_

 _"_ Yep, and Zeb put his on the first, so it appears Jesse owes 'em the pot."

"Jesse?"

"Frank James, _petit frère_ , has joined the fight."

"Frank _toujours_ said he was nothing more than a _garçon,_ and he was keepin' him out of this mess. He told _moi_ , he ordered Jesse it was his _devoir_ to watch over the farm. Surprised, he allowed him to join."

"Batch of Home Guard rode up on their place looking for Frank, and they did not care if'n Jesse was only a _garçon_. First, they strung up Doc Samuel over and over, usin' their favored method of stretching the truth from him. But it did not matter. Doc Samuel's had no information to give up…" His eyes slanted to Lafayette, "and he would not have, even if'n he did. Jesse had come in from plowin', and the _fils de putes_ damn near beat 'em to death with _une_ of the harness leads. After he healed up, he caught up with Frank."

Lafayette snorted out his rising anger, "why can the Home Guard not leave ladies and children alone?"

"Agreed," Thaddeus grunted, opening his smoke tin. He put a quirley between his lips, then held the tin out to Lafayette.

Lafayette shook his head, "put that away." He pulled out his own tin, removing a cigarillo for himself and another for Thaddeus.

Passing him a surprised look, Thaddeus took it, "figured you would be out."

Striking a match on the edge of the step, Lafayette spoke about the thin cigar clamped in his teeth, "spoils of war."

Leaning into the burning match, Lafayette extended Thaddeus grunted, "that is right, you said you had visitors." Inhaling the sweet tobacco, Thaddeus savored the taste, letting the smoke drift from him. "Lafe, you just said, why can they not leave ladies and children alone, well…" He canted an eye at his brother, knowing what he was fixing to say would upset him. "General Schofield had his troops beating the bushes for all of'n us. You can imagine how fruitful that was for him." He shook his head, "but he did keep all of'n us in our saddles, ain't ever seen so many Blues in an area. First week of August, they were just up and gone. We all thought they had given up, then…" his voice hardened. "We heard it was 'cause Schofield decided to focus 'em on all of'n our _familles. Dégénéré bâtard_ has them haulin' ladies up to a jail in Kansas City." Shifting forward, Thaddeus leaned on his knees, blankly watching a pair of Redbirds in Malissa's yellow Rosebush. "I am so tired of this War."

Lafayette thought, 'I agree.'

Time stretched between them. They could hear Jackson speaking with the other Rangers out back. Watched Rance and Marty ride out to trade sentry positions, and finally, Lafayette said, " _qu'elle_ else did you learn while you were out?"

Thaddeus glanced back at his brother, dug out another match, and relit his cigarillo he had allowed to burn out. Only then did he say, "that you were right all along; the South ain't goin' to win, they _jamais_ had a chance."

Opting to say nothing because he knew his opinion of the South losing had always been a sore topic between him and Thaddeus, Lafayette opened his tin, retrieving another cigarillo, and lit it.

"We lost Vicksburg, and the Yankees own the Missip and the Port of Orleans."

Lafayette took a long draw on the little cigar, grunting, " _chiant!_ "

"They all had a battle in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania that lasted three days, being said some 40,000 are dead."

" _Jésus a pleuré_."

Thaddeus thought, 'he most likely did.' Releasing another smoke ring, he batted his eyes, breathing deep as it floated away, falling apart. "There is more, but you can read it in the papers I brought back." Sliding down to the step Thaddeus sat on, Lafayette leaned his shoulder against his brother's. "It all is such a sad loss."

"I can see that now." Thaddeus rolled his cigarillo between his thumb and forefinger. "I look back how badly I wanted to go to battle, and Lafe, it is such utter _connerie_. There is nothing glorious 'bout it."

Almost as if he were speaking to himself, Lafayette intoned, " _there is nothing more inglorious than that glory gained by war **[1]**."_

Thaddeus' breath caught in his throat, and he suddenly felt sick, turning eyes, brimming with pain, to his brother.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Lafayette empathetically said, " _mes apologies_ , Taddy, something I read once, I was not aimin' it at you, it just came back at your words." Deep in his gut, Lafayette felt again the dull cold heaviness that kept him from finding peace. Most times, he kept it contained, but it had been there ever since that day he allowed himself to be all he abhorred in Osaga. "I suppose it is for all of'n us when it comes down to the line."

Delicately holding the bit of cigarillo, he had left. Thaddeus placed it to his lip, drawing the heated smoke all the way into his lungs, slowly exhaling it through his nose in twin streams. As softly as the smoke floated from him in the still air, he said, "I buried Micah."

Thaddeus' words cut Lafayette deep, and rolling his jaw, he thought, ' _putain d'enfer,_ it was the _une_ point of this War, I prayed he would not experience. _Feu de l'enfer_ , why did Gid say nothing of it when he spoke with _moi_?'

Drawing his legs in, Thaddeus placed his chin atop his knees; ever so quietly, he said, "I did the best I could, Lafe, I did."

Wrapping an arm about his curved shoulders, Lafayette leaned in close. "It ain't your fault, Taddy. I know you will not believe _moi,_ and I know this sounds wrong to say…but it happens. Under _m'_ title of Captain, I have buried far too many, and every day I fight with _mon_ self that it is not _m'_ fault, if'n they had not ridden with _moi,_ they would have ridden with someone else. I cannot count the times Jackson and Brody have told _moi_ it ain't _m'_ fault." Reaching in his vest, Lafayette removed his flask. Spinning off the lid, he took a drink and offered it to Thaddeus.

After drinking, Thaddeus passed it back.

"You keep it." Lafayette leaned into his brother. "If'n there had been _une_ occurrence in this war I could have shielded you from, it is that."

A tired sadness settled into Thaddeus' features, and taking another pull from the flask, he wearily said, "it ain't something I am goin' to argue with you 'bout, _Grand Frère._ "

Lafayette nodded, "go on and tell _moi_ all that happened while you were out."

Taking sips from the flask, Thaddeus told of the day Micah died and of Jane Walker, how it ached knowing he would never see her again. He described how the Federals hunted them like coyotes. Of burying old men and boys who had been left hanging in trees for scavengers as there was no one around to cut them down. How the Border Counties were nothing more than miles and miles of looted and burned homes. When they came into a town, folks would stare like frightened children or, worse, scurry away, fearing they had come to kill them. He laughed a bit over the good moments and how hard it had been for him to understand, leading was not done alone but with the assistance of those who backed him and let Lafayette know he had promoted Fox to his lieutenant. Here he also questioned Lafayette on how he felt about being a Captain, comparing what he learned to his own thoughts. Then Thaddeus explained their Unit being dubbed the _Colory_ Crowes, speaking proudly of those they saved and the skirmishes they won. Why he chose to blend them with Quantrill's men, about enjoying his time with the Youngers, and even how great it felt to knock Skaggs off his feet. Lastly, Thaddeus came to Sienna. Here he broke, weeping into his brother's shoulder as he described the desecration to the graves. On into how he recovered their father's fortune as he never wanted to return to Sienna because it felt as desecrated as their graveyard. But with a smile, he retold Brody and Jackson's stories, how he offered them the Crowe name, and they had taken it as theirs. But through it all, what kept surfacing was how tired he was of War, how it felt like all his life had been War, and he could not help wondering if there was any sort of life that did not contain War.

As they spoke, the sun settled into the trees, and still, they remained shoulder to shoulder talking. Others skirted clear of them, and when Celia stepped out to call them to dinner, seeing them bent over their knees, their voices so low, she could not hear them; she slipped inside, leaving them be. Finally, when the frogs were singing loud as a brass band, they stood, hugging one another.

Stepping back, Thaddeus said, "I do not want to do this _non_ more, Lafe."

Knowing he was not speaking of leading but of everything, Lafayette replied, "we will talk with Brody, Doc, Gid, Rance, Jimmy, JT, Reed, and Fox...." He paused, thinking, _'par Dieu,_ that is it…we ten is all that is left of us Cass County _garçons_." It made him feel lonesome, and to feel less so, he gripped Thaddeus' shoulder. "We will figure on _qu'elle_ to do next."

"I like the sound of that."

" _Bonne,_ as do I. Now, let us go see _qu'elle_ CC saved back for us to eat."

Grinning, Thaddeus said, "hell, I figured we were out of luck."

"See, that is part of havin' a _femme_ who _amours moi_ ," Lafayette picked up his crutches, "she ain't goin' to let anyone eat _m'_ share, and her seein' you as her _petit frère_ , I suspect you fall into the same line of protection."

[1] Thomas More 1468-1535


	32. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

**Saturday 15 th August 1863**

By removing the barn doors, the Rangers created a table large enough for them all to sit together. It had been some work accomplishing the task. Yet, once it was positioned and liberally decorated with ivy and wildflowers, it had the dignity of appearing to be set for a royal gathering. On seeing it, Celia giggled with delight, thanking each Ranger for his efforts with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

As the coolness of evening arrived, the table was adorned with pit-roasted venison, fried catfish, roasted apples and corn ears, vinegar beets, peas and carrots with onions, summer squash, turnips and greens, fried Morel mushrooms, sliced tomatoes, and fluffy biscuits to be garnished with the last of Malissa's jam reserve. Along with blackberries, the children and JT picked and a jar of honey that were his spoils of battle with the bee tree that stood in the pasture.

To her sister sitting by her side, Celia said, "I still cannot believe y'all—" She stopped, smiling to Reed, Marty, Jimmy, Gideon, and Moses, "put this together."

"Others did help," Malissa gestured to Thaddeus and Fox, "still do not know how y'all manage to scare up a deer."

They each shrugged, too busy eating to provide a proper answer.

"Thought the only meat we would have was the catfish, Teague, Buster, and Jeremiah brought in." Smiling, Reed held a piece of the fried fish aloft, nodding his head to JT, who was bedecked with bee stings on his face, neck, and arms. "I always been partial to fried catfish dipped in honey. Thank you, JT."

"Me also," JT responded. "Tween the fish and biscuits, figured…" he waved to a pair of welts on his left arm, "was worth it."

Smiling and popping a mushroom in her mouth, Celia said, "Still, Lissa, I was happy to come in and help y'all."

"Nope. It is all in your and Lafe's honor; would not have been right to have you in there workin'." Malissa nudged Reed sitting beside her, "Besides, I learned a few tricks from the help I had."

"Like I told you when I volunteered," Reed sucked a spot of honey from his fingertip. "The spread my Mum lays out at the Lil' Dipper is known across Cass. She is a cook to be reckoned with, and all of'n us Chaplins were required to assist her in the kitchen."

"Once more, thank y'all," Celia lifted her glass of vinegar lemonade dosed with a small splash of whiskey. "I cannot recall when I have eaten so well."

There was a chorus of agreements, plates being reloaded by many.

When the golden gloaming filtered down the highest treetops, the diners began leaning back, sipping their drinks wearing smiles of satisfaction.

Lafayette casually asked, "Who else drew low cards for sentry?"

Standing, Zebidiah said, "I did." He bowed toward the head of the table, "best wishes to you both, goin' to trade with Rance." Knowing they also drew low cards, Charlie, Hiram, and Jonathon stood, said a few wishes, and headed to relieve their pals, so they might enjoy the feast while it was still somewhat warm.

Shoving his chair back, Brody stood, "To the first of us married and the one we all deemed would be the last to be so."

A round of teasing laughter rolled forth, toasts raised to the couple, drinks downed, and glasses promptly refilled.

Slipping an arm about his wife, Lafayette whispered, " _Je t'aime_."

Settling comfortably against him, Celia answered, "Right back at you."

"Miss Celia," Brody shook his head, "ain't any of'n us who do not know 'em to be moody, cantankerous, and more than a lil' mulish. Some even gone so far as to call 'em an arrogant, Devil's own, cold-eyed, know everything."

Celia sat rigidly up, shocked at the direct attack on the man she loved.

Lafayette's jaw rolled, his left dimple pitting and jumping.

A few feeling the effects of the hard lemonade cagily snickered.

Then an easy smile played across Brody's lips, "I have known Lafe…" he paused to calculate, "goin' on twenty-two years." He lightly snorted. "Yep, first met 'em when he was only two, watched 'em grow, and I know the truth…." He nodded around to the faces turned his way, "his soul overflows with love. He brings laughter into a room, worries 'bout others before himself. By God, he is the most principled, dedicated, intelligent man I ever met. For these reasons and many more, Miss Celia, I can say without any feelings of doubt, he is also the best man anywheres you could have hitched yourself to."

Lafayette swallowed his anger, peeking to his wife, who was smiling at him adoringly.

"In all of this world, during all the pitiable grief this War has rained down, I am pleased beyond words that y'all found each other, and Little brother…" Brody's voice caught, and coughing, he took a sip from his glass. "Gabe would have loved this for you. I can see his smile clear as if'n he was here." Brody solemnly nodded. "Cause of you and all those we have lost; I have searched for the right words to string together since I knew you would marry this gal." He chuckled. "Not even what I could recall from the old bards and poets were any help. So, I settled for this…." Raising his chin, Brody proudly lifted his glass, as did the others. "I wish for your lives to be long and your children many, and the stories you tell your grandbabies to be built upon all the goodness and joy that has been your lives together."

The table was pounded upon with cheers of agreement, and glasses downed.

Lafayette's eyes were glossy when he tipped his head to Brody, his voice thick as he said, " _Merci beaucoup, Grand Frère, merci._ "

Brody was hardly seated before Jackson was on his feet, beaming toward the wedded couple.

"Celia, I am still gettin' to know you. Yet, what I have learned thus far is never could our Lord created a more equal match for my Bub. Though you love 'em, I am sure it has come to you; he is no saint. Nevertheless, you bring out in 'em all which makes men follow 'em, people remember 'em, and his family love 'em. For this, Celia, I thank you." Switching his gaze to Lafayette, Jackson chortled, "Brody is correct. You are hard-headed, and those of'n us who grew with you know this more than anyone else."

Thaddeus snorted.

Jackson rolled a disapproving eye to him.

Slouching some in his chair, Thaddeus grinned back, a bit ashamedly.

Refocusing on Celia, Jackson again chuckled. "Anyways, once Lafe latches onto a point, it most certainly takes heaven and hell to move 'em from it. I say this not to demean 'em, Celia, but to bring to mind, he met you in August, four years ago, and it was then, he latched onto you. No person, circumstance, or power from above has jarred him off course when it comes to you. Thusly, I want you to know, he will be yours in heart, soul, and mind, forevermore. I know this, as I know him, and witnessing how happy you have made my brother makes my heart soar. To you both, with much love... I wish you long years of happiness and health."

Drinks were again dashed off and smiling brighter than the diamond spots of sunlight in the trees, Celia blew a kiss to Jackson. Her face turning once more to her husband, her love for him evident to all watching.

Lafayette chastely kissed her before turning his dark eyes to Jackson. " _Merci beaucoup, Frère,_ and you are correct there is naught which will sway _moi_ from 'er."

"Already knew that," Jackson responded, taking his seat, pinning Thaddeus with a look when he saw he had not moved.

Pushing back his chair, Thaddeus stood much more hesitantly. His green eyes scanned across all present, thinking, 'Not used to speakin' sentiment afore others.' Finally, he turned to his elder brother with a half-shrug. "Feel like they already said it all." Dragging his lower lip through his teeth, he grinned, "still cannot quite believe you are married. But they are right; you could not have chosen a better _femme._ I probably find it all so hard to believe, 'cause life has taught _moi_ a person rarely gets _qu'elle_ their heart desires. Yet, y'all have done precisely that, and I fully wish you every happiness. _Je t'aime, Grand Frère,_ " turning slightly, he nodded to Celia, _"Sœur."_

All looked to Malissa as taking her cue from the brothers, she stood and for a long moment, she gazed at her sister and Lafayette, then turned her bright, milky blue eyes to those gathered in her backyard. "Y'all spoke of Lafe's shortcomings, well my dear sister was sent to our Aunt Bersheba in hopes she might find a husband. As Pap said, Celia was so sharp-tongued and direct about Cedar that there was no man anywhere near who would have her. I figured it would be Cole, Jim, or maybe even Bob I would be toastin' at a dinner such as this. But, no, Celia came home tellin' Pap and me all about this boy…" She flashed Lafayette a quick grin, " _man_ she met at a picnic. A man way beyond her reach…our social status…and not even in the State any longer." This time, she flashed a grin to Celia, "Her intractability, doggedness, obstinance, whatever you like to call it caused quite the ruckus. See, she would not let anyone sway her from this man she had fallen in love with. It seems our Lord above understood, perhaps planned this, for he brought them back together. Not in a way either of them would have preferred, but they are together, and I have learned that all Celia said about her love and the man she spoke of to be true." She turned to the couple, "Lafe, I am proud to call you my brother; however, you should know I will hold you to your promise to not break my baby sister's heart. And in the years to come, I want you both to remember how you feel this day, to respect each other always, not merely through the good times but also the hard ones and this almighty stubbornness that saved you for one another, may it protect you from any who would attempt to undo what you have pledged."

Marty hopped up before the couple could reply, or Malissa had a chance to sit.

Muttered words floated through the group regarding how much Marty would talk.

Vibrantly and good-naturedly, Marty said, "I be not be for speaking long."

The Rangers chuffed out skeptical laughs as they refilled their glasses, four of which were handed to Rance, Wade, Albert, and Stephen coming in from guard positions.

"All ye be getting on ye feet for this lovely couple."

Once all were standing, Marty raised his glass, pausing, waiting for the others to follow suit. " _With the first light of sun. Bless you."_

At this, several amidst the group, who learned the prayer from their own families, joined in. " _When the long day is done. Bless you. In your smiles and your tears. Bless you. Through each day of your years. Bless you. Sláinte!"_

"All of you, thank you," Celia said. Tears sparkling on her cheeks as she stood, her hand upon Lafayette's shoulder. "I am…" her eyes dropped to Lafayette, who nodded at her, and she released a breathtaking smile. "We, my _husband_ and I, thank you." She again looked to Lafayette, who was watching her with absolute adoration, "I could not ask for a better husband… _mari."_ She stroked his cheek before returning her attention to the table, "Or a more wonderful set of brothers." At this, she opened her arms to the group, "I mean each and every one of you, thank you for being here to commemorate our joinin'."

Swigging down a large gulp of whiskey, Fox boisterously said, "And to top the shelf gettin' married and all, Lafayette has proven to one and all, he ain't no pansy Nancy Frenchie boy at all."

Anger ripped through Lafayette, and he pushed on the edge of the table to stand.

But Thaddeus was already on his feet, lunging for Fox across the broad table and with a snarl, hollered, " _Fe_ _rme ta gueule!_ How would you like another poke in the eye?"

Fox took a half a step back. "Why you so upset? You rightly know I do not think that. But you also know others have—"

Thaddeus shouted so loud it echoed from the yard, "Not another word, Northrup! Go switch out someone on sentry duty!"

"But I drew a king, I ain't even on duty tonight."

" _Chiant!_ I would say your mouth just volunteered you!"

Thrusting his chest forward belligerently, Fox answered, "How is that? I was only speakin' the truth."

A kind of hush fell about the area when from his left side, Jimmy bumped Fox. "Bucko, ya drink be doing ya speaking, and I deem it be best if'n ya walked away."

Fox turned to stare at Jimmy Gamble and noticed everyone glaring angrily at him. Picking up his glass, he shot the remainder down and for once walked off without a final word.

"Gideon," Celia called, her brightness sounding a bit forced. "How 'bout a song, so I can dance with my husband."

Standing, Gideon gave Celia a slight bow, "It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Crowe." Looking to Ambrose, seated at the far corner of the table, feeding scraps to Betsy, he asked, "Would you fetch the guitar from the parlor?"

The boy took off at a run, and as he did, Teague carried a chair to the side drive.

Sinking in it, Gideon told the young Ranger, "Thanks," just as Ambrose showed up with the instrument. Lafayette handed his crutches to Thaddeus and led Celia into the drive. Seeing they were ready, Gideon began gently strumming the melody 'How can I leave thee?' and the music sounded as sweet as rain after a drought.

When they finished their dance, Lafayette lifted his wife's face. All the anger Fox stirred in him gone; all he could see was her. Slowly, he took her in, then just as slowly, he kissed her to a chorus of cheers. Pulling her closer, he nestled her ear, " _Je t'aime, m'_ CC."

Walking up, Thaddeus handed Lafayette his crutches, saying, "I get the next _une, Frère."_

Handing her off, Lafayette warned, "Watch out. He tends to step on toes."

Tossing him a quick but irritated look, Thaddeus took Celia's hand. Leaning close, he quite seriously whispered, "I do not step on _filles_ toes. _Mon_ twin and I often danced together, and Dora would not have stood for that."

"I did not think you did," Celia responded.

Thaddeus' smile broke free, and he called, "Gid, something a bit more lively."

Thumping the guitar's side to set a beat, Gideon broke into 'Angelina Baker'. Pulling up a chair, Stephen plopped down, keeping rhythm with the spoons. Teague busted out with the lyrics and was joined by others. About halfway in, Arch took a seat, adding the rasp of the washboard to the fast-paced song. From this, they moved right into 'Oh! Susanna' and Jackson switched places with Thaddeus, Reed inviting Malissa out to dance.

Charlotte twirled, her dress hemline chasing her, to swish about her ankles when she stopped to stare at the dancers.

At her wistful longing, Brody walked to her, where she stood in the shadow of the house and, squatting down, asked, "Would you like to dance, Miss Charlotte?"

Her eyes sparkled in the fading light like the rays of a morning dawn, and nodding, she gleefully chirped, "Yes!"

Scooping her into his arms, Brody stood. "Well, let us have to, Lil' Miss." Moving into the drive, he stepped and spun the child. Unbeknownst to him, Charlotte's giggles attracted the attention of all as he danced merrily with her.

Shaking his head with a smile, Lafayette returned to the table to refill his glass from the many varied alcohol vessels. As he did, he grinned over to Rance, enjoying a second plateful of food, "Wonder how they all managed to come up with this much whiskey?"

"There was a shakedown of saddlebags," Rance answered, turning his ear of corn to eat off another row.

"Who was in charge of that?"

Rance nodded toward Brody, dancing with Charlotte, "That big brute out there."

"There was more of'n it," Wade said, scraping a jam jar for anything remaining. "But, damn it, if'n Doc ain't rather peculiar 'bout what we are allowed to drink." Slathering the sweet berry jam on his biscuit, he frowned a bit. "He poured a good deal of it out."

None of them realized in the purpling light that Jackson had soft-footed over, and they jumped when he said, "How many times I gotta tell y'all? Some of them mixes are _not_ any better than drinkin' poison." Pouring himself a dose of whiskey, he went on, "You would think I would have gotten that through y'all's heads by now."

Watching him take a drink, Lafayette thought, 'cannot recall when Jackson started drinkin' hard liqueur. He _toujours_ avoided it when we were younger.'

The music played on with Rangers swapping out to dance with Celia and Malissa, or even each other, as laughter rolled from the drive. After a bit, Thaddeus came to sit with his brother, Jackson, and others talking.

Taking Lafayette's glass from his hand, Thaddeus took a drink, handing it back. "How was it you were married?"

Jackson looked over at Lafayette, "That is a mighty fine question."

Lafayette answered, "Arch told _moi_ how Gaelic will get married by handfasting."

"That he did," Rance said, "it were how my own parents were married."

Thaddeus rapidly asked, " _Qu'elle_ is handfasting?"

Rance answered, "Right close to a church wedding, difference is instead of being read over, you make your vows directly to the Lord before witnesses."

"Not that I know much, but it sure does not sound like something the church would care much for," Thaddeus said.

"I plan on being married again in a Cathedral when we can," Lafayette replied. "Still, the Gaelic been marrying this way for generations back when there is no priest around."

Taking his brother's glass from him again, Thaddeus asked, "Why do they call it handfasting?"

"Afore we made our vows, Celia and I clasped hands, then Malissa wrapped a corded ribbon 'bout 'em, locking them in a knot. It is a symbol of us becomin' _une,_ and then we spoke our vows. It was all pretty simple."

JT, who was sitting with his back against the house, with Ambrose and Betsy at his side, said, "It was not so simple. We all…." he grinned, "well, we Rangers got a bit rowdy with the taunts we was throwin' at the groom, and then Miss Lissa got even more rowdy with us. Her face turned red as an apple, and she finished off by sayin' if'n we did not show proper respect, t'weren't any of'n us goin' be allowed a slice of Wedding Cake."

Thaddeus sat up right quick, "Y'all had cake?!"

Lafayette passed him a regretful smile, knowing his brother's adoration of sweets, especially baked sweets. "We did, but Lis is low on sugar, so she could not make another for tonight."

"Y'all had cake?!"

Chuckling low in his chest, Lafayette said, "Thought we already covered that."

Thaddeus grumbled, "That just ain't fair, ain't fair at all."

"We did not have any feastin', dancin', and whisky," Lafayette responded with a laugh, "so, it was all pretty basic and simple."

"Was not," Ambrose put in, "before we could have cake, they all went on and on, sayin' more drippy sweet talk than I ever heard in my life."

Lafayette looked sharp over to the boy, " _Garçon_ , find yourself another place to be."

Standing with a twisted frown, Ambrose said, "Just 'cause I spoke the truth."

Lafayette raised a brow at the youngster, "How 'bout 'cause, you broke the Cardinal Sin of speakin' out in front of your elders. Now, get!"

"You mean _'bout_ his elders," JT said.

Lafayette snapped, "Jonathon Thomas, you can get too."

Pushing himself up off the ground, JT pointedly ignored the others, saying to Ambrose, "You and Betsy come on, we can find better things to do, anyhows."

Having been sitting there thinking over what was said regarding the handfasting, Thaddeus tapped Lafayette on the arm, "So…. you ain't _vraiment_ married?"

In a deep, low tone, Lafayette replied, "we are! To break the vows we made to _Dieu,_ and each other would be _non_ different than breakin' the vows a Father has a person repeat back."

"But there was not a Father present."

"Your mouth is runnin' as bad as Fox's, you strivin' to be sent out on Sentry duty?!"

"Not particularly," Thaddeus answered, mumbling, "awfully tetchy for a man just married."

Charlie chuckled, "Hell, I done heard being married is what makes a man tetchy."

Casting an eye over Thaddeus and Charlie, Lafayette said, "You askin' to go out on Sentry with Tad?"

Charlie yipped, "I just got in from Sentry."

"Then the pair of'n you best lay off proddin' _moi."_

"Hey, Capt'," Teague said, walking up, "Gid wants you to come see 'em."

Lafayette and Thaddeus both answered, "Why?"

Teague looked from one to the other, then bashfully pointed to Lafayette, "He only told me to fetch _you_."

Leaning in, Thaddeus said, "Might have something to do with your _femme?_ "

Slanting a narrowed eye to him, Lafayette stood, grabbing up his crutch, he stalked off.

Jackson shared a look with Rance, "Well, that might be a problem."

"Two Captains…humph," Rance grunted, "might be."

When Lafayette took a seat, Gideon smiled brilliantly over to him, "There you are."

Grumpily, Lafayette responded, " _Qu'elle_ do you want?"

Gideon's head tilted a bit to the side, "Someone been pokin' at your temper?"

Lafayette looked back toward the house, unable to see Thaddeus and the others sitting there in the darkness. "Again, _qu'elle_ do you want?"

"When I start the next piece, want you to sing."

"I do not feel like singin'."

"We all know you are right fine at it, and you ain't done it in quite some time."

“Gid, I _vraiment_ do not feel like singin’.”

"Bet your Missus does not even know you can sing."

The corners of Lafayette's mouth quirked.

"Man blessed as you," Gideon nodded to Celia dancing with Jeremiah, "I would think he would feel like bustin' out in song."

Lafayette snorted lightly.

"Do not make us harass you into it, Lafayette." Gideon grinned about at those listening in, "you rightly know we would enjoy doin' so." Looking him straight in the face, Gideon finished the last notes of 'Roll on Silver Moon'. Then he winked at Lafayette, putting his fingers to the strings, he strummed the popular, familiar notes of 'Ellen Bayne'.

Sitting taller, Lafayette took a deep breath. _"Soft be thy slumbers, rude cares, depart! Visions, in numbers, cheer thy young heart! Dream on, while bright hours and fond hopes remain. Blooming, like smiling bowers…"_ Yet reaching the part where he should sing Ellen Bayne, he switched the song's subject to " _Sweet Celia Aine_."

Having frozen when she realized who was singing, Celia turned, a hand held to her chest.

Pushing to his feet, Lafayette faced her for the chorus. " _Gentle slumbers o'er thee glide, dreams of beauty round thee bid, while I linger by thy side, Sweet Celia Aine!"_

Everyone ceased speaking, listening to Lafayette's rich baritone filling the song with warmth and life, and Celia stepped toward him, smiling with enchantment.

" _Dream not in anguish, dream not in fear, love shall not languish, fond ones are near. Sleeping or waking, in pleasure or pain, warm hearts will beat for thee, Sweet Celia Aine!"_ His grumpiness forgotten, Lafayette watched his wife's approach, " _Gentle slumbers o'er thee glide, dreams of beauty round thee bid, while I linger by thy side, Sweet Celia Aine!"_ Taking her in his arms, he kissed her long and deep.

Rousing shouts of praise lifted, and with a barking laugh, Gideon switched to Stephen Foster's, 'Lou'siana Belle'. Belting it out in his Irish Tenor, Jimmy started the song, all present joining in. Except, when it came to singing the Lou'siana Belle, they did as was done at so many parties they had attended, singing Missouri Belle instead.

The celebrants sang and danced, their laughter lifting from the yard as a fingernail moon crept demurely into a sky, a glitter with shining stars.


	33. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One

**Sunday 16 th of August 1863**

Morning light slanted into the room, and as it traced up to the bed, Lafayette stretched. With a yawn, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness. Discovering Celia snuggled on her side, fondly watching him, his eyes widened with astonishment.

Humor filled Celia's whole expression, and with a giggle, she said, "Good Mornin'." Wiggling closer, she twined her arm up his neck, weaving her fingers into his black hair.

Low and thick, he whispered, " _Je'_ _t'aime_."

"And I love you right back, _Monsieur_ Begnoir-Crowe."

Serenely his eyes roved over her face, a grin playing about the corners of his mouth, then closing the space between them, he kissed her slow and tender.

When he pulled back, Celia drug her lower lip through her teeth and, with a throaty laugh, flopped onto her back, placing her hands behind her head. "I do not care how silly I sound. When you do that, you make my heart soar, simply soar." She peeked over, expecting to see him silently laughing at her. Instead, he released the smile, the same one that had made her feel heated and weak, the first time he turned it on her. Rolling again on her side, she teasingly asked. "Why is it you appear surprised, each mornin' when you wake?"

Lafayette looked down, his eyes scanning across the white sheet covering them. "Well....uhm...a part of _moi_ keeps believin' this all must be a fever dream, and _une_ of'n these times, I will open _m'_ eyes for real, and you will be gone."

"You sayin' our handfastin' is a part of a dream?"

He bashfully grinned, keeping his eyes averted.

Stroking her hand down his bare torso, she leaned into him, "And all we shared here been a dream?"

His breath quickened, his cheeks warming.

"And Taddy comin' back, all the Rangers here, and the festivities last night….all of _it,_ is a dream?"

The flush in his cheeks deepened to a rich crimson.

"Oh, but I adore you, and I hope I never cease makin' you blush." Kissing him quick, she rubbed her nose against his. "Lafe, this is not a fever dream."

"I will take you at your word."

Playfully she punched him, and rolling on her belly, she pushed up, shaking her hair back. "I so enjoyed last night; I will cherish all of it."

"It was a fine night, that is sure."

"And…" Again, she shook her head.

The sunlight glinting copper and gold in her dark russet locks captured his full attention, and he thought, 'all the terrible deeds I have done, there is _non_ way I could be this fortunate.'

"You can sing." Celia cupped her chin in her hand, smiling at him. "My goodness, can you sing!"

His tone filled with disinterest, Lafayette replied, "That is _qu'elle_ I been told."

She widened her eyes at him.

" _Jamais_ thought it to be that _magnifique_."

"That is where you are wrong." She sighed. "It was heavenly; I could listen to you every day. Every hour."

"Sure, would not get much done."

She giggled, "suppose you would not."

"Do wish Elmer had played a fiddle."

Celia's muscles tightened, her shoulders going rigid. "How exactly did you manage to circle this discussion to my loathsome, miserable, thankfully deceased brother-in-law?"

Lafayette's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.

"Be grateful you never met 'em."

"All right, then." He chuckled lightly. "I was only sayin' the guitar belonged to Elmer, and though Gid, sure can play _._ We all would have been in for a _vraiment_ treat if'n it had been a fiddle he left behind instead of a guitar."

Settling back down to her forearms, Celia gave Lafayette a look that said, 'go on.'

"For all his daftness and rough edges, our Fox is _qu'elle_ they call prodigy virtuoso. His _famille_ likes to tell how when Fox was just five, he picked up Fletch Stanus' fiddle at a church picnic. Before any could get over to scold 'em, Fox was playin' the instrument. _Monsieur_ Northrup _toujours_ claimed it was like fairy magic. His son watched Stanus play and then did the same. Was not long afore Fox could play anything he heard…" Lafayette nodded as the memories came flooding back, "whether it was sung, played from a piano, even birdsong, simply does not matter. _Qu'elle_ Fox hears, he uses to breathe life into a fiddle, releasing from it a melody you would swear comes straight from heaven. You sayin' _m'_ singin' sounded heavenly is _qu'elle_ made _moi_ think of Fox and his fiddle."

Listening intently, Celia nodded.

"As you might imagine, it made 'em in high demand, and for a fee, _Monsieur_ Northrup carted 'em to socials all across the Counties. Once Fox was thirteen, he began riding what he called the 'social circuit' on his own. _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ , not only can he play, but as he has thoroughly shown us these past three years, ain't anywhere we go, we do not bump into a person who knows Fox or he them. There have been times, it has saved us all. Anyway, would like to have heard 'em play last night. He ain't touched a bow, in years, would have been a gift from above to hear 'em."

"That is amazin'." Celia frowned a bit, looking off to the side, "Never would have considered that seein' Fox and talkin' to 'em."

" _Une_ point I have learned ridin' the Counties and meetin' so many." Lafayette winked at her, "do not trust appearances."

"I will keep that in mind."

Abruptly, Lafayette became serious, thinking, 'like she has so easily trusted mine.'

Celia's brows lowered, "what is it?"

Lafayette's tongue swiped across his lower lip. "You are so absolutely _belle._ The War…it seems so far away, and it scares _moi_ as this all feels too _bonne_ to be true, and you know, _qu'elle_ is said 'bout that."

"You ain't still thinkin' this is a fever dream?"

"I try not to. But then it gets to feelin' too perfect and..." Lafayette stopped talking, his eyes once more scanning down the sheet and out to the cabin room.

Studying his expression, Celia thought, 'he cannot be serious!?' Hopping up, she straddled him, dropping one hand above each shoulder. "I am real Lafayette Henri."

His eyes came back to her, "it is _m'_ first and last prayer of each day."

Celia looked deep into his eyes, and leaning in, she kissed him forcefully. "Does that not feel real?"

He nodded.

"Astounding! I can see it. You do not fully believe."

"Afraid if'n I tell _mon_ self it is all real, it will all vanish."

"You must be jestin'!"

A sadness filled his eyes, and he looked from her.

"Lafe, you must explain yourself."

He remained silent.

Sitting atop him, she gave him a shake. When his eyes came back to her, she scolded, "If'n I am only a dream, then you can say whatever you want. What does it matter?!"

"Celia Áine, I have tried to tell you, I ain't the man you met four years ago."

"I know that, Lafe."

He shook his head, "I have committed despicable acts, and when I consider _m'_ actions," he frowned deeply. "it makes _moi_ utterly disgusted with _monself._ " Reaching up, he caught one of her curls, running its silkiness between his fingers. _"_ Do not deem, _Dieu_ would gift you to _moi_ after all I did. _Non,_ it feels more likely I will wake, and this peace I have enjoyed…this love you give _moi….even_ you will vanish."

"Oh, Lafe." She caressed his face, the dark stubble that appeared overnight pricking her palm. "I love you. There is no way for me to know, even understand all you have done." She traced a thumb across his lower lip, "I have heard some… from you…Taddy….and word does travel through the Counties. It hurts hearin' you see yourself this way. I have heard both sides of the coin. You are _not_ the man you have decided you are…I know you…." She laid her hand across his heart, feeling its movement, and fervently said, "I love you, Captain Lafayette Crowe, I love you."

His mouth twitched into a frown.

"I love you! Is it not enough?"

"I pray it is…for I do…I do _love you_."

For a long breath, she studied him, and suddenly she darted forward, sharply nipping the edge of the scar on his neck and shoulder, wringing from him an agonized yelp. "Did that feel real?"

Staring wide-eyed, he breathed out, " _oui_!"

When she dipped at him a second time, Lafayette shrunk back into the tick mattress. Except this time, she caught his earlobe, working it with her tongue while sucking until a deep groan slipped from him. Sitting up, she arched her brow. "How about that?"

Huskily he answered, " _oui_."

"Real enough to do something about it."

Slipping his hand behind her neck, he pulled her down, kissing her urgently, deeply, and working his way down her chin and neck, he breathed out, " _Je t'aime, m'_ CC." With a quick move, he had her on her back, his fingers deftly undoing the ties of her nightshirt. Bowing his head, he devoured the exposed flesh. Finding a nipple, he suckled it to a hard bud, rolling it in his mouth.

Beneath him, Celia panted, her hand sliding down his ribs, searching for what she wanted. Clutching his hip, she parted her legs, pulling him to her. Gasping, "Yes, Lafe, yes."

An insistent pounding landed on the backdoor. "Lafe! Wake up!"

"Go away, Tad!"

" _Non_!" More pounding on the door, "You need to get out here."

Lafayette rose to his knees, his chest flushed from the heat rising in him, and he bellowed, "Not NOW!"

Sliding up the mattress, Celia sat up. Her nightdress puddled about her hips, and her dark russet curls, which Lafayette felt were the most stunning hue he had ever seen, swayed tantalizingly back and forth across her full, rounded breasts.

Swallowing hard, he followed her, his index finger dragging down the soft line leading from her breastbone down to what he seeked.

The backdoor was brutally kicked, " _Zut!_ Lafayette, right now!"

Smiling hugely, Lafayette slid his hand between Celia's thighs, stroking the pale, warm, soft skin he found there.

Thaddeus stridently demanded, "Capt', you are needed out here."

" _Zut!_ But ain't you a Captain, yourself?"

"LAFE!!"

" _Ah…_ _Jésus a pleuré_!"

Catching his hand, Celia kissed the back of it. "Darlin', it sounds urgent."

"I can think of something a whole lot more urgent 'bout now."

Slipping from him with a quick shake of her head, Celia stepped from the bed, calling, "Cease batterin' the door, Taddy. He will be out, right quick."

Lafayette stared dumbstruck at her. "How can you side with 'em?"

Pulling on her wrapper, Celia answered, "He is my brother."

"And I am your _mari_."

"You most certainly are." Stepping close, Celia cupped his face between her hands, her mouth covering his, her tongue probing deep inside as she kissed him. Pulling from him, she nodded pertly, saying, "We will pick up where we left off tonight."

Sounding wounded, Lafayette gulped, "That is more than twelve hours from now."

"My goodness, they are correct; you are smart. Even if'n, you do not believe I am _vraiment_ real."

"Celia Áine."

"Lafayette Henri," she quipped right back. "One, I want to never hear of you thinkin' this is a dream again. Because it is not! It is our lives, and you are my _mari!_ Two, go find out why Taddy feels he needs to beat the door down, and I will bring you and he coffee."

"I do not care if'n he gets any _café._ "

"Is that all you heard?"

" _Non,_ I heard you."

Putting her hands on her hips, Celia pursed her lips.

"I heard you."

"Then say it."

Another round of pounding hit the door.

Celia's eyes narrowed, and she spun to the door, shouting, "I have hear no gunfire and no screams. So, Taddy Crowe, you touch that door again, and trust me, you will regret the action. Whatever it is, you can _wait_ until Lafe is dressed. YOU hear me?"

A much more subdued sounding Thaddeus replied, "yes, Ma'am."

She swung back around to Lafayette, "and you???"

He swallowed hard, fully appreciating the flaming fury he saw in her eyes. "This is not a dream. It is our lives. You are _m' femme."_

"That is better." Stepping to him, she hugged him, and he snuggled his cheek against her belly. Cupping his chin, she turned his face up, placing her lips to his.

He answered with an intense hunger, gripping her to him.

When he came up for air, Celia took a step back with a sharp intake.

His dimples flashing in his heated face, he reached again for her, and she side-stepped as smoothly as a dancer. "CC, _s'il vous plaît_."

Retrieving his pants, along with a pair of drawers from the cupboard, she turned back in time to see him raise the sheet, look under it, and then wide-eyed at her.

 _“S'il vous plaît,_ this ain't fair."

Dropping his clothes on the bed, Celia opened the door between the cabin and the house with a wicked grin. "Way I been told life ain't always fair."

He ground out a snarl, his face bunching with discomfort.

Stepping through the door, Celia peeked back around the edge of it. "Lafe?"

Sullenly he answered, " _Qu'elle_?"

"I do love you, more than I can put into words."

Nodding, he found it hard to smile, but his voice was warm as he answered, " _Je_ _t'aime_ _beaucoup_."

Checking over her shoulder, to make sure none were near, Celia turned back to her still fully aroused husband. Her eyes roved over him, and she passed him a sympathetic smile. " _Mari,_ your right; it ain't fair. Given my own choice, it would be to stay between the sheets with you all day long."

At this, his smile opened.

Blowing him a kiss, she darted in the house, shutting the door behind her.

Throwing on his clothes, Lafayette flung open the backdoor.

Spinning from the hard-packed line he had paced into the swept dirt backporch, Thaddeus shouted, "Bout time!"

"This better be damned _bonne_. 'Cause, it has been a damn long time since I made you eat dirt, but if'n this ain't worth _m'_ time, you are damn well eatin' dirt."

"There ain't nothing _bonne_ 'bout this. You are requested at the barn."

Suddenly Lafayette's senses tuned into Thaddeus' whole attitude, and his blood turned cold. " _Qu'elle_ has happened?"

Thaddeus jabbed a hand toward the barn.

Adjusting himself one more time, Lafayette slapped on his hip holster, snagged his crutch, and took off for the barn. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

Stepping into the darkness of the barn from the morning sun, Lafayette was astounded to see Frank James and a slim, young boy, he instantly supposed was his brother, Jesse.

Frank asked, "So, you did get married?"

Lafayette's dark eyes trailed from Frank to Jesse with his cool, cold stare and over to Thaddeus. " _Oui,_ I did."

Frank nodded toward the backyard, where the table stood, partially covered in leftovers from the celebration. "Looks to be y'all had quite the shindig last night." He extended a hand to Lafayette, "congratulations, then."

When Lafayette took it, the big man pulled him into a firm embrace that forced a tight grunt from Lafayette. "Hey, I got healin' ribs."

In his ear, Frank tonelessly said, "Cole said for me to remind you treatin' his cousin right would improve your health."

Hard and bitingly, Lafayette responded, "Always intended to." Being released from Frank's grip, he took two steps back, hostility showing hot in his face. " _Qu'elle_ can we do for you, Frank?"

Frank glanced to Jesse, "you ain't ever met my brother, Jesse."

Lafayette nodded to him, " _bonjour."_

Frank chortled, "that is hello from a Crowe."

Jesse nodded, his eyes disdainfully straying to the crutch Lafayette leaned on.

Seeing him do so, Frank smiled with brash bravado. "Hell, he got that takin' on…" he looked to Thaddeus, "how many was it; he took on?"

"Sixteen by the time I got there."

Frank turned back to his brother, "takin' on sixteen damn Blue Bellies on his lonesome. You never hear Clarke say it, but the Gatling he so proudly turned over to Price was captured by…" Frank gripped Lafayette's shoulder, turning a hard expression on his brother. "You be for showing 'em respect."

Jesse slowly turned his eyes but not his head to study Lafayette.

Tired of the game and thinking on what Thaddeus had dragged him from, Lafayette said, "nice to meet your _frère_ , _bonne_ to see you…but _qu'elle_ is it I can do for you."

Frank nodded, but his attention was still on his brother, "last night would have been the fifteenth. Who had that date, Jesse?"

"It is in my saddlebags," Jesse responded, turning to his horse, eating from a manger.

" _Non_ need," Thaddeus answered. "He was married on the first; winnings go to Zeb."

Furious, Lafayette spun, his rage lifting from him hot and prickly as the glare he pinned on Thaddeus. "You fuckin' beat down the door, tearin' _moi_ out of bed, to settle a fuckin' bet."

Thaddeus took a half step back, thinking, ' _Zut,_ ain't seen 'em this pissed in a _bonne_ while.' Holding his hands out, he said, "Take it easy, Lafe. That ain't why I brought you out."

"Then why the fuckin' hell for!?"

" _Come hither, sir_ ," Frank called, reaching inside his war tunic, fumbling in his vest pocket. " _Though it be honest, it is never good to bring bad news. Give to a gracious message a host of tongues_." Removing a newspaper, folded down to pamphlet size, Frank offered it to Lafayette. " _But let ill tidings tell themselves when they be felt_."

Recognizing Frank's words as from Shakespeare's tragedy, 'Antony and Cleopatra', a seed of fear took root in Lafayette's stomach. Warily he took the paper, walking to the barn's entrance for better light.

Unfolding it, he read, ' _Murder most foul_!' Stiffly he glanced over his shoulder to see the others just as stiffly watching him. Lowering his gaze to the paper, he hesitantly licked his lower lip and began reading.

' _Our glorious new year of 1863 unfolded with the issue of yet another military order. 'All persons who shall knowingly harbor, conceal, aid, or abet/ by furnishing food, clothing, information, protection, or any assistance whatever to such an emissary_ ; _Confederate officer or soldier, Partisan Ranger, Bushwhacker, Guerilla, robber, or thief shall be promptly executed.' It is full known by you fair-minded readers without warrant or justification, citizens have been detained, even slain, using the pretext of this military order. The more brutal the act, the greater their government has praised its officers. Rights have been trampled beneath foot, property purloined, families subjected to indignities unbecoming a savage. Although their military order has sanctioned them to legitimately assassinate the people of Missouri, it has not equipped them with the capability to outfox our noble lads. Those forced to live in the woods yet who fight each day for our cause. Seeing how weak they were against our stronghearted warriors, the military issued possibly their most damnable edict in July. It gave them authority to falsely imprison the fairer sex under their erroneous charges. Using it, the military cowards have collected our valiant ladies from near and far, shipping them in accommodations no better than provided for livestock to St. Louis for trial and to habitat in their repugnant Gratiot Prison.'_

Holding the newspaper out to those still watching him, Lafayette dryly said, "I know all this."

"You ain't read enough," was Frank's stoic reply, "keep goin'."

' _In Kansas City, the morning of the thirteenth, the merchant of the first floor of a three-story building used to imprison honorable southern ladies, began relocating his merchandise to the street. When queried as to why, he replied, 'the walls and ceilings are cracking, the building is unsound.' Lt. John M. Singer informed the Union Command, and General Ewing, not believing his soldier, sent a member of his staff, Mj. Harrison Hannah to investigate. Hannah returned, saying he too considered the building unsafe. The General regarded this as untrue. Ignoring the statements from two of his own men, he determined to ascertain the truth for himself. Nonetheless, he took his time gathering coaches and outriders, while this heartless man tarried said building collapsed.'_

Lafayette inhaled sharply, stepping more into the sunlight as a chill ran through him.

_'A scene of absolute horror, bricks and beams crashing with the force of an avalanche, accompanied by screams from terrified victims. It was so piteous only a demon could be untouched by the carnage wrought upon such sweet ladies. The gathered crowd wept openly as they dug mangled, bloodied bodies from the wreckage, searching gallantly for those who pitifully pleaded for the weight to be lifted from them, even as they slipped into the silence allotted by death. Reports came that Mj. Hannah had requested to ride back, to unlock the prison doors as the walls were trembling. However, General Ewing ordered them to remain locked until his arrival. It has been testified when the building began to fall, some fair maids leapt from windows in vain attempts to save themselves. One day these brave murdered souls will stand witness in the Eternal Palace against this great monster Ewing, who, to promote himself, has desolated large portions of our country, ruined the inhabitants, executed the innocent, and now murdered sweet ladies. There has been no inquiry put forth by this great General, no soldier arrested, tried, or punished. Even more, the Northern printing presses write only of the ladies bringing such a horrid death upon themselves by tunneling under the structure's foundation to contrive their escape. Dear Reader, I ask, how is it conceivable for souls bolted behind doors upon second and third floors to have the unique ability to tunnel within the darkened basement, so far below them. Such a tale of woe and haphazard leadership painted over to appear as if the dead and maimed have done this to themselves. Is this not a crime in itself to shock your sentiments? Who in the end cannot help but believe, even if not proved, the monster General Ewing ordered or allowed his soldiers to undermine the prison foundations begetting murder most foul upon fair flowers of womanhood.'?_

Lafayette's eyes raised to the house, his hand trembling with anger, and taking a steadying breath, he returned to reading. 

' _Those whose blood stains the earth, their lives taken as surely as if murdered by Ewing's own hand are Josephine Anderson only fourteen years, Susan Crawford-Vandever and her twin, Armenia Crawford-Selvy, along with their cousin Charity McCorkle-Kerr. Maimed, disfigured, to be traumatized for their remaining years by this crime are Mollie Anderson and her merely ten-year baby sister Janie, Susan and Mattie Munday, Lou Munday-Gray, poor dear, ten-year-old Jeptha, his mother Armenia being one of the murdered, Nannie Harris-McCorkle, Miss. Hall, Alice Fay Ness, Mrs. Wilson, Mollie Grindstaff, and one of Harrisonville's leading citizens, Henry Younger's own daughters Josie, Caroline, and Sally. Let their names not be forgotten, for they have joined the list of those martyred, slain, and harmed by a tyrannous government. If the great Northern government will do such deeds to the fairer sex, what more may they yet be capable? Unfortunately, dearest Reader, much more, for on the very day of this heinous tragedy, General Schofield approved General Ewing's Order Number 10. The decree fills this writer with fear and grief, as I am sure it will you. It reads, 'Such officers will arrest and send to the district Provost Marshall for punishment, all men and women who willfully aid and encourage guerrillas, with a written statement of the names and residences of such persons... the wives and children of known guerillas, and women who are heads of families and are willfully engaged in aiding guerrillas, will be notified by such officers to remove out of this district and out of the State of Missouri forthwith. They will be permitted to take unmolested… stock, provisions, and household goods. If they fail to remove promptly, they will be sent by such officers, under escort, to Kansas City for shipment South, with their clothes and such necessary household furniture and provision as may be worth removing._ ' _Dear Readers, nay Beloved Neighbors, my prayers are with you.'_

For a full minute, Lafayette stared unfocused at the newspaper clutched in his hand. Finally, his mind cleared enough to think, 'we are through. They intend to herd us from the State, murderin' any who oppose as they have done with the poor _filles.'_ He chewed at his lower lip, 'Do they not realize this will push every man in the State to a level of insanity?' Closing his eyes, he inhaled deep, and turning on his heel, returned to Frank. As he did, he noted Jackson, JT, and Brody were also in the barn.

"Colonel Quantrill has us ridin' the counties," Frank said, taking the newspaper and storing it away. "Gatherin' Captains, he needs as many as will come for his retribution plan." Frank's attention roved to the crutch Lafayette leaned on. "If'n you cannot ride," his gaze swung to Thaddeus. "You gonna have Tad lead your men?"

Lafayette's mind was still in turmoil from what he had read, many of his thoughts circling back around to his own wife. Yet, Frank's direct question captured his focus. Raising his chin, he firmly stated, "I will need to discuss this with _m'_ lieutenants and men."

Frank scowled, his eyes narrowing. "You saw your wife's cousins were murdered."

"I did."

"And you personally know Josie, Caroline, and Sally Younger."

"I do, and several other of the _mesdemoiselles_ listed." Lafayette stood straighter, rolling his shoulders back. "It does not change that I need to discuss this with _m'_ lieutenants and men."

"We could use the _Colory_ Crowes," Frank said, looking pointedly to Brody, Thaddeus, and back to Lafayette. "Lettin' other Captains know y'all will be there, will make 'em more willin' to join."

Overlooking Frank's flattery, Lafayette asked, " _qu'elle_ is Q plannin'?"

"He ain't said outright, needs to know the numbers under his command first."

Lafayette's nose wrinkled, not liking the sound of any of this.

"Something must be done," Frank said, thrusting out a hard breath, "this is too much to bear."

"When it comes to what this War has ladled upon folks," Lafayette responded, "there has been an awful lot, which has been too much to bear."

"So, you are comin'?"

"I did not say that. I must converse with _m'_ Rangers."

Frank shifted from one foot to the other, his eyes straying to his brother, "figured the way you Crowes hunt vengeance, you would be all over this like stink on a skunk."

Releasing a scoffing sound, Jesse said, "Come on, Frank…there are other Captains."

Lafayette spun to the boy, his rage simmering with his emotions as he struggled to keep both in line, he flatly said, "You only just dipped your toe in this War, _Garçon_. Do not be deemin' yourself better than those of'n us who it has bloodied for years...who already have _famille_ and _amis_ under the soil. 'Cause, last I heard, the Jameses ain't planted a single soul beneath a tombstone."

A rigid inflexibility filled out Jesse's scrawny frame, the nostrils of his narrow nose flaring as the fingers of his right hand twitched.

Thaddeus stepped forward, his left hand resting upon the butt of his Remington.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Frank yelped, holding a hand out. "Tad, we ain't wantin' no problem with y'all." He nodded to Lafayette, "and I ain't tryin' to force your hand, Lafayette."

"Appreciate that, and I will speak with _m'_ Rangers. Their thoughts regardin' ridin' with Q are important to _moi._ And, Frank, even, if'n we join…it will not, and I repeat, it _will_ _not_ be under his command."

Jesse bristled, "what do you mean by that?"

"Jesse, lead our horses outside."

"No, Frank. What do you mean by that?" Jesse stepped forward, the sunlight entering the barn catching his blue eyes, so they looked like flecks of ice. "Colonel Quantrill is over all of the Missouri Irregular Calvary." He pointed at Lafayette, "means he is obligated to follow 'em."

"Jesse, I said, lead our horses out."

With a snort, Jesse snagged the reins to their mounts, taking them from the barn.

Watching him go, Frank turned a tight smile back to Lafayette and those backing him. "I hope to see y'all at the meetin'."

Brody replied, "it could happen."

Frank appraised the men before him. Then stepped forward, shaking each man's hand, saying, "Good seein' you." When he came to Thaddeus, he tentatively laid a hand on his broad shoulder. "Apologies 'bout Jesse, he is hot under the collar. Suppose he will mellow some as he ages."

Turning his head, Thaddeus looked Frank straight in the eye, then nodded, offering his hand. "I eventually did."

"That you did. But you became a hell of a warrior along the way. Hope he does, too." Stepping over to Lafayette, Frank solemnly appraised him. "Nope. Still, cannot read you Lafayette, you got the best poker face I ever did see."

Lafayette only nodded.

"But now that Jesse ain't here." Frank glanced to the yard, where his brother sat his horse. When he looked back, he and Lafayette exchanged polite, simultaneous smiles. "Way I recall, you and Colonel Quantrill ain't never seen eye to eye."

"That is puttin' it politely."

"Too many of those following Clarke are green. We sure could use y'all."

Lafayette's neutral expression shifted to one of scorn. "I ain't _jamais_ got past believin' he is usin' us Missourians for his own glory and does not care a damn for any of'n us or Missouri's cause."

Frank looked down, "I can see that Lafayette. There been others speakin' along the same lines." Shrugging, Frank's eyes slanted to Lafayette, "who else, we all goin' follow?"

"As Jesse said, there are other Captains."

"Yeah," Frank scratched the back of his head. "But Clarke sure likes to throw us in a fight."

"He also enjoys accumulating loot, seein' his _nom_ in papers, and he ain't choosy on who he attacks, relishes livin' off the land, and intimidatin' Missourians."

"You ain't comin', are you?"

"I did not say _non_."

Frank sucked at his front teeth. "Yeah, but you ain't sayin' _oui_ neither."

Lafayette extended his hand to Frank James, who promptly took it. " _Merci_ _beaucoup_ for stoppin' by; I and _m'_ Rangers appreciate the knowledge."

"You bet. Meeting is at Perdee's Farm. You know it?"

"I do."

"Wants everyone there no later than dusk on the nineteenth."

"You watch yourself and your _petit frère_ , Frank. I do not want to be readin' your names in _non_ paper."

"Will do." Frank started toward the door and paused. "Lafayette if'n we do not see y'all, I want to say, when we have, it has been a real pleasure ridin' with the _Colory_ Crowes." He took a few more steps, then turned his back to the yard. "And the others most likely goin' to see y'all as cowards if'n y'all choose not to partake. Not me…but just sayin'." Frank backed rest the way out to his horse, catching up his reins, he leapt in the saddle without ever turning his back on the Crowes.

When their horses disappeared around the curve in the drive, JT asked, "He speakin' true, Capt'?"

In a flat dry tone, Lafayette responded, "That we will be thought, cowards?"

JT nodded.

"He is." Releasing his pent-up emotions in a huge sigh, Lafayette turned to his brothers. "Saddle some _chevals. A_ fter I speak with the _filles,_ we need to ride to camp and hear _qu'elle_ everyone thinks."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty- Three

**Sunday 16 th August 1863**

Hearing the door from the cabin open, Celia glanced up from the dough she was kneading with a loving smile. She started to ask what Thaddeus had so urgently required, and the words got caught in her throat on seeing Captain Crowe instead of her husband. His freshly shaved face was smooth of emotion from his straight jawline to his high cheekbones. Yet, the damp tangle of cowlick bangs across his brow lent him a boyish air that contrasted starkly with the powerful emotions darkening his brown eyes.

Picking up a towel, not even realizing she was doing so, Celia cleaned her hands, slowly taking in the black pants tucked in his tall boots, a blade handle emerging from each stovetop. About his neck was a rakishly tied scarf, not a cravat knot, something of his own design. Below it, a buttoned shirt and vest peeked from beneath the Partisan Ranger war tunic. Over it had been buckled hip and shoulder holsters. As he stared back at her with his hat dangling from his fingertips, she thought, 'I have never seen him this way.' Her breasts rising and falling as she struggled with her feelings, she brushed a hair that was tickling her face away. 'He is so handsome…but the barefooted, smiling man who has roamed this house with his shirttails hangin' free, bringin' laughter to us all is gone.'

Hooking his hat on a kitchen chair, Lafayette's eyes roamed over her, his pulse beating fast. Not really fast, but heavy, so heavy he could feel it. 'Ain't ever a time that I see 'er, I do not desire to take 'er in _m'_ arms.'

Twisting the towel still in her hands, Celia forced out, "What has happened?"

He thought, 'How can I leave 'er?'

"Lafe?"

He moved fast like a predator on the hunt, sweeping her into his arms. " _Je t'aimerai._ "

Startled by his abrupt move, Celia pulled back a bit, then sank heavily into him. "I do not understand your words, but I love you."

He thickly repeated himself, saying, "I will love you always."

Clinging tighter to him, Celia inhaled his scent, knowing whatever he said next, she did not want to hear.

"I will cover _m'_ flapjack in blackberries."

At the sound of Charlotte's voice floating in from the front yard ahead of her, Lafayette held Celia tighter.

"You cannot have that many," Ambrose snapped back.

Running up the front steps, Charlotte hollered, "I can too!"

"You have to share. You cannot have that many!"

"You ate lots while we was pickin'."

Ambrose argumentatively hissed, "I did not."

"You fibbin'!" Charlotte shouted back, stomping her foot, so it echoed hollowly on the front porch. "I seen you eat lots!"

Celia shifted to move from Lafayette's arms before their family was in the kitchen.

Instead of releasing her, he cupped her chin, raising her face to his, kissing her, thinking, ' _une_ more moment.'

"Ambrose, cease aggravatin' your sister," Malissa inserted, "and you Lil' Miss you cease your shoutin'."

"Tell 'er Ma, she cannot have as many as she says."

"I do not have to tell her anything," Malissa answered, her footsteps sounding on the porch. "I will portion them out, and y'all will eat what you get."

"That ain't fair, I picked more than 'er." Ambrose wailed, flinging open the front door. "You always choose her side and—" He slid to a stop on seeing Lafayette kissing his aunt in the middle of the kitchen.

A blush blooming bright on her face, Celia pulled free just as Malissa came up, and seeing Lafayette in his Ranger attire, her face twisted into a cynical scowl.

" _Matin,_ Lis."

Baffled, Malissa blinked at him.

Lafayette said, "Means mornin'."

"Sure, wish you would speak like everyone else in the State."

Lafayette's brows drew together.

Removing her apron from a hook on the wall, Malissa turned her back on Lafayette, saying, "Never mind, seems you are leavin' anyhow."

Her tone disapproving, Celia snapped, "Lissa, that ain't kindly."

"It was not meant to be." Tying on the apron, she scolded her son, "break off starin', and put that basket on the table."

Ambrose shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes taking in every detail of Lafayette, from his embroidered war tunic to the four revolvers to the brass spurs on his boots. Setting the basket on the oilskin tablecloth, he frowned some, then asked, "Uncle Lafe, how come you are leavin'?"

Somehow his question made Lafayette feel weak as water, and he thought, 'first time he has called _moi, Oncle.'_ Before saying, "Let _moi_ speak with the _mesdemoiselles_ , then we can talk, Brose."

This did not sit well with Ambrose, and his face pulled tight.

“I will, I _promesse._ But right now, _s’il vous plaît_ , take Charlotte outside?”

"I do not want to go out," Charlotte declared.

"You two do as told," Malissa said, holding out a wire basket; she unhooked from the wall. "Collect any eggs you can find about the barnyard."

Even as the children turned to leave, Lafayette motioned to the front room, "Would y'all, s'il _vous plaît_ , have a seat."

"Ain't much sense in that," Malissa said. "I have been hopin' from the moment I saw that pair ride in this mornin' you would not take a notion to leave." She chuckled dryly. "I see it did me no good to think on it."

Lafayette's left dimple dipped deep, his gaze shifting to the empty front room. "They brought us news; I must share with y'all."

Something about the flat, emotionless way he said this made the fire drain from Malissa, and dropping her argument, she walked in, seating herself on the blue settee.

Taking Celia's hand in his, Lafayette thought, 'it is cold as ice,' and he escorted her to sit by her sister.

Pulling the rocking chair closer, he sat before the pair, "you both know they have been arrestin' ladies."

The sisters nodded.

Lafayette rubbed his hands together, dropping his elbows on his knees; he studied the white painted wood floor. "Command gathers the ladies in Kansas City to ship down River to St. Louis, where they are held for trial in Gratiot Prison. They also commandeered a three-story brick building in KC as their holdin' facility."

Malissa stoutly interjected, "You mean their jail."

" _Oui,_ their jail. On Thursday," Lafayette's tongue darted across his lower lip, "that building collapsed."

Celia gasped.

Lafayette looked up to find deep depths of fear in his beloved's eyes that made the fire in him swirl flaming with hatred for those who would do this to her.

Fumbling for her sister's hand, Malissa gripped it tight.

His voice hoarse and strange, Lafayette went on, "It contained eighteen prisoners, and regretfully, seven of them were your relations."

Celia's lower lip trembled, tears slipping down her cheeks, and Malissa's face turned white as skimmed milk.

"Josie, Caroline, Sally, and Jeptha survived."

Like a raven's cry, Malissa blurted, "Armenia?!"

Lafayette shook his head, "Susan and Charity also passed."

The sisters collapsed into each other.

Feeling lost, Lafayette said, " _Mon_ sincerest sympathies, I understand _qu'elle_ you are both feelin'. I do! I know there is also nothing I can say to make you feel any better. All I can say is I _très desole_ this has happened." After a brief hesitation, he knelt on the floor, wrapping his arms about the weeping women. " _Mon_ sympathies." Resting his cheek atop Celia's head, he held them, absorbing their shudders as they wept. Yet, before they were done, he had to stand, his wounds making it known they did not care for the awkward position.

Celia gently untangled herself from Malissa and stood. "Is this why you are leavin'?"

Lafayette nodded, "Q has messengers out, callin' in the Captains and their Rangers."

Celia's brows pinched, "You do not trust him; why would you answer his call?"

"He has some retribution plan."

Her voice raw, Malissa asked, "is it to free those they did not manage to murder?"

"I do not know," Lafayette answered thickly. "I must converse with _m'_ Rangers, see how many wish to attend the meetin'."

Celia took hold of his arm, her wet, red-rimmed eyes searching his face. In the bright morning light, so brilliant through the tall thin east windows, they appeared as multi-hued turquoise as still water. The misery shining in them put a lump, all at once, in his throat, heart, and stomach. When her jaw, she had so desperately tried to set hard, quivered, he pulled her to his chest, crushing her tight.

Fidgeting with how her apron spread across her lap, Malissa took slow, steadying breaths. When she, at last spoke, her voice was firm and hard. "The not knowin' is the entire reason you must go."

Shifting his eyes to her, Lafayette found her staring forcefully back. "Union Command has also released their Order Number 10." He felt Celia stiffen in his arms, but Malissa's pale eyes became hard as a January freeze. "It is designed to shove from the Border Counties those suspected of assistin' any Southern fighters. Even more for those who are known to have _famille_ among Partisan Rangers… _filles_ and _bébés_ included. There was _non_ deadline date in the paper Frank had _moi_ read. However, Order 10 does say, if'n _familles_ did not leave on their own, they will be captured and taken to KC for the military to deposit them outside of Missouri."

Flatly, Malissa replied, "That means us."

Celia looked up, "They cannot do that."

"It is not a matter of can, _m' chérie,_ it is a matter of they _will._ "

"What are we to do?" Celia responded, using her apron to wipe tears from her face.

"Let _moi_ discover why the Captains are being called for, while I am gone, y'all prepare yourselves to travel."

Malissa took silent inventory of her snug front room, thinking, 'all the misuse I put up with from Elmer, least I was left with a farm and a good home, and—' She bit her lower lip, inhaling hard.

"After I talk with _m'_ Rangers, I will be ridin', but I will leave guards here for y'all."

Wrapping her arms back around Lafayette, Celia looked pleading to him. "I do not want you to go."

The desperateness of her hug made his ribs ache, yet he made no complaint; only studied every detail of her face. ' _Par Dieu,_ but I _amour_ her more than I knew was possible.' Bending his face to hers, he again kissed her, deep and long, relishing each second it lasted. Then releasing her, he strode from the room, snatched his hat, and was out the backdoor; while he felt he still had the strength to do so.

No sooner was the sun in his eyes than Ambrose was before him. "Uncle Lafe…" he looked to the saddled horses, "what is happenin'?"

Lafayette followed his gaze and called, "JT _,_ come 'er."

JT came loping over on his long legs with Betsy chasing along, barking merrily, unaware of the emotions building in the people she adored.

Laying a hand on Ambrose's shoulder, Lafayette said, "goin' need you to help out more around here." He shifted his gaze to JT, "want the back of this house locked up solid, you and Brose on constant guard. JT, do not leave even the porch unless another Ranger replaces you."

JT nodded, "you think they will be comin' for 'em?"

"At some time," Lafayette replied, "but we will not be gone long. Just need to find out _qu'elle_ Q has planned and who of our group wants to join in."

"Will you be leadin'?" JT asked. He looked to Thaddeus sitting Cain, so did Lafayette.

"Cannot say until we know _qu'elle_ is happenin'," Lafayette answered, gripping Ambrose's shoulder, so the boy looked up at him. "I laid out _mal_ news for the _mesdemoiselles._ Want you to do _qu'elle_ they say and do not argue with 'em or Charlie."

Ambrose nodded.

"You are a _bonne garçon,_ Brose. _Une_ day, you will be a damn fine man." Lafayette smiled at the boy, "And you been tryin' awfully hard to show all of'n us how big you are. Way you do it is you do everything you are told."

"All right," Ambrose answered and peeked to JT, all the outright friendliness he was used to seeing there had disappeared. "Something real bad has happened, ain't it?"

JT nodded, "I will not let nothing bad happen here, Brose. Nothing!"

Sticking out his hand, Lafayette said, "JT, you _toujours_ had a pile of grit in you."

Taking it, JT gave him a firm shake back, "I will not let you down, Capt'. You can certify that as gospel."

" _Merci beaucoup,_ be seein' you soon." Walking from them as quickly as he had from Celia, Lafayette took Jericho's offered reins and, with a grunt, swung into the saddle. "Who is on sentry?"

Brody replied, "Jon, Moses, Stephen, and Shepherd."

Lafayette nodded sharply, "Then we will speak to 'em after the others." He glanced across at Thaddeus, "lead us out."

With a sharp nod, Thaddeus laid down his heels, and Cain leapt into a gallop with Artorius, Jericho, and Nero at his side.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Tuesday 18 th of August 1863**

After a full day of riding, the Rangers camped in a curved ravine. Boulders, centuries past, rolling from the towering ridgeline, barricaded them from the eyes of any passing. The last few stars were giving way to the grayness of dawn, and in the distance, thunder rumbled, sounding heavy and ominous.

Hearing gravel crunch beneath a boot, Lafayette peered over his shoulder to see Jackson coming his way.

On reaching him, Jackson held out a cup with ribbons of steam rising from it.

Gripping the metal rim with his fingers, Lafayette switched his hold to the cup's handle the moment Jackson let go, saying, " _Merci._ "

Taking a seat, Jackson asked, "You sleep at all?" Only to be rewarded with a toothy smile. "Did not think so?"

Blowing across the cup's hot rim, Lafayette said, "just got too much on _m'_ mind."

"Would not doubt it." Jackson sipped of his coffee, "still, surprised you won that debate with Brody."

Lafayette's brow puckered, "still surprised he decided he could tell _moi qu'elle_ to do."

Low and soft, Jackson chuckled, "he meant well."

" _Chiant!_ " was Lafayette's growled reply as he took a drink. A gaggin' cough exploded from him. " _Qu'elle diable_ is this _merede_?!?"

Jackson sardonically replied, "steeped your coffee with medicinals and do not even consider dumpin' it!"

Lafayette stared into the black liquid, noting the oily swirl on the surface, and frowned.

"Just drink it, Bub. You will need it to keep goin', which by the way, is why Brody argued with you."

"Told 'em just like I told you, I can make this ride."

"Then drink your coffee."

"This ain't _café_."

"It started out that way," Jackson replied. Taking a drink, and seeing Lafayette frowning at him, said, "I also suspect it will get more bitter the more it cools."

Lafayette's face bunched, and tipping the cup, he took quick gulps, each followed by a scowl to Jackson.

The boyish display of his discontent caused laughter to burble from Jackson; when he got hold of himself, Jackson asked, "Him ridin' your ass like he was, is that why you ordered Brody to remain behind?"

" _Non,_ it is 'cause I trust 'em. Like I do you and Tad, and I told 'em that." Lafayette tipped the cup more, wiping his hand across his mouth; he whined, " _Jésus a pleuré_ , this is terrible."

"Give it a swirl to pick up all from the bottom for your final swig."

Lafayette's eyes narrowed, "you _vraiment_ are heartless, _qu'elle_ happened to your bedside manner?"

Jackson looked pointedly at Lafayette then waved a hand to their camp. "Too many patients who grumble and do not follow my instructions wore it out of me."

Whirling the cup in a circle, Lafayette shot the drink, turning the metal cup over to prove it was empty with a flat smile.

Jackson chuckled, " _merci._ " Offering the remainder of his coffee to Lafayette, "want to wash it down?"

"Damn, right," Lafayette responded, reaching for the cup.

Pulling it back, Jackson ordered, "no spittin', I want every particle of my concoction inside you."

Taking the cup, Lafayette grumpily swished coffee in his mouth before swallowing.

Cheerfully, Jackson announced, "Did you know laudanum tincture has a cinnamon and clove flavor?"

Swishing a second mouthful, Lafayette slanted irritated eyes to his pal, his brow furrowing.

Another chuckle rolled from Jackson, "All right, I will cease taunting you." Removing his smoke tin, he selected one for himself and another for Lafayette. "All the boys jumped right on the wagon for attendin' Q's meetin'. Did you expect that?"

" _Oui,_ they all have _amis_ in other groups; a meetin' _toujours_ makes for a fine social."

"Although, I was not astonished in the least when Moses and Gid volunteered to stay behind. But Hi and Charlie, that did surprise me. Especially Hi, he ain't been off the Perry Farm for as long as you."

"Hi is tired of the War," Lafayette responded, lighting the quirley. "Charlie wanted to rest Frog."

Shifting, so his back was pressed to the boulders, Jackson said, "camps comin' to life, most the horses are saddled."

" _Bonne,_ we should be movin' on soon," Lafayette replied, taking a long drag on the quirley, listening to the paper crackle before the flame.

"You think Q will join in on this battle, whatever it is, or stay on the backlines again actin' like he is some glorified East Coast General?"

"That _qu'elle_ he did last time?"

"It is where I saw 'em when I escaped after Grandville and Nate were shot down around me."

Releasing a disgusted grunt, Lafayette took another puff off the quirley.

"Why you want to go to this meetin' so bad?"

"Want to know _qu'elle_ Q is up to…" Lafayette shrugged, "and why he wants so many men."

Jackson studied the yellowing paper about the tip of his smoke with a soft frown. "What are you hopin' for, _Frère_?"

Lafayette showed the barest hint of a grin, his eyes darting to his lifelong friend, thinking, 'ain't often he calls _moi frère_. Others do not realize that for Jackson, that is equivalent of _qu'elle_ Bub is to him. Him usin' _frère_ to catch _m'_ attention says this is the _vraiment_ question that brought 'em up here.' Not answering, Lafayette considered the rutted, rocky trail they had ridden last night to reach the small valley. As he did, a pair of Cardinals swooped by so close, he ducked, yelping, "you see that?"

"Second one, 'bout nailed you head-on. Now, are you goin' answer my question?"

"I would like to hear we are takin' on Union Headquarters up in Kansas City. That he wants to make Ewing and all the other fat, pompous men pay for not just the jail tragedy, but for all which the Orders they have signed their names across have brought about."

Using a stick, Jackson dug a shallow hole, laying the bit of paper left from his smoke in it. He gently stroked the dirt over it. Tamping the earth smooth with his palm, he sighed and asked, "You plannin' on leadin' us or returnin' to Celia?"

“ _Feu de l'enfer,_ I damn-well lead!”

Jackson nodded, and unfolding to his full height, he extended his hand to Lafayette.

Taking it, Lafayette stiffly climbed from his roost, some color blanching from his face.

"Union Command would be a hell of a battle."

"It would." Lafayette placed his thumbs along his spine, arching and popping it. "Most definitely, would put a hamper on them being able to carry out their Order 10."

Bending, Jackson snagged their pair of coffee cups, and in straightening, he looked Lafayette directly in the eyes. "What if'n you cannot return to Celia, and more, what if'n she is with child?"

Lafayette's face went white to the lips, and he broke eye contact to look absently toward the camp. "I wrote out a will after our marriage, got Lis and Quin to witness it. I entrusted it and Father's fortune to Brody. I had 'em swear, he would guard over Celia and hers, deliver 'em to _m' famille_ at _L'Eau_ _Sucrée_ when this damn War is finally through." His eyes returned to Jackson. "That is the _vraiment raison_ I left Brody behind."

Jackson nodded, thinking, 'leastways he has thought this through.' He took two steps toward camp and turned back, his eyes brimming with disappointment. "Always considered you smarter than the rest. But I suppose not. Since you are willin' to trade love for that bitter pill of revenge, you are still suckin' on."

“That ain’t _qu’elle_ this is ‘bout.”

"Then what is it 'bout?" At this, Jackson walked off, leaving Lafayette alone.

After a few minutes, Lafayette gimped into camp wearing a dark scowl that kept all others from approaching him.

The heat built as they rode north. The thunder that teased of cooling rain had moved on east. The sun, which burned off the gray clouds, now burned down on the Rangers. They rode mostly in silence through the day. Here and there, when they did speak, it always came back to what they would like to do with General Ewing and his men.

Splashing into the low-running Blackwater River, they loosened reins allowing their horses to drink.

Fox said, "We ain't far now from John Perdee's place."

Nudging Nero closer to Lafayette, Jackson asked, "you figure out what this is 'bout?"

Lafayette's gaze came slowly to his friend.

In it, Jackson clearly read he had not and purposely looked over his shoulder to the men spread out around them. "They will follow you to their last drop." His eyes came back to Lafayette. "You understand that?"

Ebby splashed closer as he drank, and hearing Jackson's question, Fox asked, "Understand what?"

Lafayette's temper flared, and he pinned the redhead with a withering glare. "Mind your own damn business, Fox!"

"Hellfire _,_ I will!" he snapped back; picking up Ebby's reins, he turned the horse. "Ain't no reason to be jumpin' on me, Major."

Lafayette's nose wrinkled, " _qu'elle_?"

"I said there ain't no reason to be jumpin' on me."

" _Non._ Why did you just call _moi_ Major?"

Reed responded, "Brody promoted Tad while we were out, and afore we left, Gid promoted you. Informed us all, havin' both of you responding to Captain would be damn confusing, might even cause difficulties."

Other Rangers nodded in agreement.

Lafayette's face twisted, his eyes tracking to Thaddeus, who was trying to restrain a triumphant smile. Without saying a word, he picked up Jericho's head steering him from the river.

The others followed, and they were once more on the move to Quantrill's meeting. Pushing through a thicket line, Lafayette caught up with Buster and Jeremiah riding scout.

The pair sat frozen in their saddles, faces still and eyes wide, listening to a hushed, murmuring sound in the distance.

"Capt'…I mean Major Crowe," Buster's embarrassed smile, bright in his freckled face, "what is it?"

Lafayette sat alongside his scouts, the other Rangers slowly bunching up around them. Holding out a hand, he motioned them to be quiet.

Tilting his head to the sound, Quinton said, "That there is the sound of men talkin'."

All looked his way.

"Me and some other Cadets on leave from the Point, riding over to hear Senator Calhoun speak, heard that…" He nodded toward the sound, "confused the hell out of'n us, then as we neared the grounds set aside for the gatherin', it came to us what it was…" He nodded, "yep, you get enough folks together talkin' it creates…" he grinned roguishly, "quite a buzz."

"No kiddin'?" Teague asked.

Quinton winked over at Teague Hays, "No kiddin'."

When they started out again, the twenty-one riders kept to the low side of the hills to not skyline themselves until they came to one, they were required to climb. However, their ascent was concealed by young Pin Oaks growing tall and straight, dividing the Rangers off in ones and twos. On the rise, they got their first sight of Captain John Perdee's farm. In hushed silence, they sat scanning the landscape covered as thick as a bunched cattle herd with men and horses.

Remotely, even a bit hollowly, Thaddeus asked, "You think that is _qu'elle_ those Eastern camps look like?"

Quinton answered, "Hell, that ain't even a drop in the bucket to what those sites look like."

Thaddeus' brows furrowed deep, his back becoming rigid.

Seeing this, Quinton said, "Was not tryin' to disparage you Capt', just seen how it is Back East and it is hard to describe for any who ain't been there…" The corner of his mouth quirked, and he made a chirking sound, "how many live there. Then they went and whomped 'em all together to fight one another."

Recalling what he read about 40,000 dying at Gettysburg, Thaddeus' anger petered out, and he muttered, "Not even a drop in the bucket."

Stephen Simms said, "still, that sure is a lot."

"Has to be at least two hundred down there," Shepherd responded to his pal.

"I would say closer to three hundred," Rance answered, moving Artorius down the hill.

As they rode onto the farm, hellos were hollered by those who recognized the Crowe Rangers. Passing deeper into the camp, they overheard talk of the murdered ladies, along with how done everyone felt about their possessions being stolen, land destroyed, homes burned, and folks being ran off and killed. An excited enthusiasm ran through the men, bonding them together in their anger.

Finding a clear space, Lafayette called, "Dismount."

The Rangers hopped down, happy to be out of their saddles. But seeing his brother still sitting Jericho, appraising the field, Thaddeus touched Lafayette's leg, drawing his attention down to him. He quietly asked, " _Qu'elle_ are you preparin' to do?"

"I want to speak with Q."

Thaddeus' nose wrinkled as he scanned the sea of men, "How you goin' find 'em?"

"Should not be that hard."

Putting a toe in his stirrup, Thaddeus swung back aboard Cain, "I am goin' with you." As his backside hit his saddle, he called out, "Fox, Rance, y'all are in charge." Faces turned his direction, "And I want y'all right here when we return."

Wade stepped forward, "now I was goin' to go jaw with some pals. Get some news."

Standing off his shoulders, Stephen and Shepherd nodded in agreement.

"That can be done after we return," Thaddeus answered, "see to your _chevals_."

Turning, the brothers trotted away, eyes alert for Quantrill.

"Crowes…Lafayette, Tad."

Searching about to see who was calling, Thaddeus nodded his chin to the right. Steering Cain that way, he shouted, " _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Kent, nice to see a familiar face from home."

Emmet Kent, who had owned the mercantile the Crowes shopped at in Harrisonville, smiled jovially up at the brothers. "My goodness, but it has been a long while since I have seen you, Boys." He snorted out a laugh, "Of course, y'all ain't been boys for a long while neither. When I heard y'all rode in, I began hoofing it over, wanted to lay eyes on someone from home. Amazin' how lonely a soul can get for home."

"It is right fine to see you, _Monsieur_ Kent," Lafayette replied, "and _qu'elle_ you say is true, a soul sure can get lonely for home. Damn _bonne_ to see you are doin' well."

The man bobbed his head. "About as well as can be expected. How y'all doin'?"

"I would say the same," Lafayette answered. "Have you heard _qu'elle_ is planned, _Monsieur_ Kent?"

"I sure have not." Kent stroked his salt and pepper beard, "like everyone else, I showed up because what they have done to those poor, sweet ladies needs to be addressed." His eyes, which usually sparked merriment, darkened, hardening his face. "Can you believe they had Josie, Caroline, and Sally in that damn building?! Stunned me something awful when I heard they hauled Colonel Younger's girls away like low criminals. Cannot help but think, he would not have allowed any of'n this to happen."

" _Monsieur_ Younger would have raised the roof all the way to the White House if'n he was alive." Lafayette answered, "Then again, he ain't with us _non_ more. Rabble murdered 'em same as they did our father, and not _une_ man ever suffered a legal consequence for it." His dark eyes turned out to the men…his neighbors, understanding the anger he felt floating from them as it burned the same in him.

Thaddeus' brow furrowed deep, "Have you heard anything 'bout where the _filles_ are now?"

Kent replied, "Word is they were transferred to another place of holdin'."

"Then perhaps, Quantrill is leadin' us to Kansas City to liberate 'em," Lafayette said.

Mr. Kent shrugged, "like I done said, I ain't heard anything."

Lafayette frowned, "you seen Quantrill?"

"Oh, the Colonel is up on Perdee's front porch."

Lafayette pointed back the way they came, "if'n you like _Monsieur_ Kent, you will find Reed, Jimmy, Fox, and others from home back there."

Emmett Kent stepped out, looking the way Lafayette indicated.

"See the paint and buckskin standing with the big black?" Thaddeus asked.

"I do, and I see Jimmy Gamble, swear he looks even bigger than I recalled 'em to be."

"Would you, _s'il vous plaît,_ inform Fox where we will be?" Lafayette said.

"Most certainly, Lafayette. Like I said, awfully good seein' y'all."

Opening their racers into a comfortable, smooth trot, the Crowe brothers made toward the two-story white farmhouse. The burn Kent's words stoked in Lafayette, twisted some becoming more intense, and he thought, 'Just knowin' I will be discoursing with Q has _moi_ rarin' to fight. Odd, I have felt hate for plenty of men, a lot of 'em ain't walkin' this Earth _non_ more. But Q brings out a feelin' in _moi,_ unlike any other, not sure I would describe it as hate. But he sure as hell makes _moi_ want to grind 'em under _m'_ boot. There ain't anyone close to _moi_ who does not know that either, and that I do not trust 'em any further than I could throw 'em.' He peeked across at his brother. 'Tad feels the same, so why in the hell did I bring us here?' The closer they got, Lafayette again heard Jackson asking, 'why are you doin' this?' Sweat pricked up hot and uncomfortable down his back, something he had not felt since he was a boy, when he knew deep down, he was guilty of some wrong.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five

As the Crowe brothers reined in before John Perdee's porch, a desire to ride away as fast as Jericho could carry him flashed through Lafayette. Even as Quantrill rose from his chair, where he sat with several of his lieutenants, calling out, "Will you look at this!"

Pulling his boots from the porch rail they were propped on, Quantrill leapt up, striding partway down the front steps. "By Gawd, Crowe, if you are not tough as a Razorback." He swung about to one of his lieutenants, George Todd, who was perched on a porch railing, "What was it three bullets… he took on the battlefield securing the Gatling for the Confederacy?"

"Five, Clarke," Todd answered, twisting on the railing, so he could better see Lafayette and Thaddeus. "Am I right, Lafayette; your Doc dug five chunks of lead from you?"

Lafayette touched his chest, "four, still carryin' _une_ in _m'_ lung."

Todd cackled, "Sure as hell proves Frank right. He has been boastin' to Clarke that he must have y'all along as the Crowes are so full of venom, they are too mean to let anything back 'em down."

His description did little for making Lafayette feel better, 'is this the way I want Celia to see _moi?'_ he thought.

"Well, Crowes…" Quantrill's pale eyes shifted from Lafayette to Thaddeus. The pair of them sharing hard looks, each recalling their last encounter, but Quantrill forced forth a smile. "I am pleased you have answered my call. I require every proud Missourian able to ride under my command for this great endeavor." Stepping to the awning post, he leaned his shoulder into it. "It is too sad, George. We have no time to spread the word of Lafayette Crowe returning so speedily as it might shame others into pulling up their bootstraps to rejoin the hunt."

 _"Qu'elle_ is the hunt?" Lafayette asked.

Quantrill answered, "I surmise, you shall be quite pleased. I have devised a plan which will deliver a strong dose of Southern retribution."

“ _Qu’elle_ is this retribution to be?”

"To make them suffer painfully for the wrongs they have committed upon our land and even more so upon our fair ladies. I surmise it will also be stupendous for the pair of you. This action will allow you both further retaliation against those who came upon your family land committing such heinous deeds."

Lafayette's nose wrinkled, his breathing becoming tight, thinking, 'It is _connerie_ that he so boldfaced claims Missouri as his land.' However, instead of commenting on this, he answered, "We have planted those who caused ours harm. Our vengeance is fulfilled."

"Why that is marvelous! Even more so, that the two of you continue to fight so valiantly for our noble Cause."

"We do not fight for the same Cause; I am most certain. _Mon_ Rangers and I strive to protect _our_ State and _our_ neighbors. Yet, this _nuevo_ Order 10 I deem is preparin' to make our Cause a moot point as soon there will be few left, if'n any, who need protectin'."

"Right there is what I admire about you, Crowe. Your morals and honesty, how you genuinely believe you ride to protect the people. I may not declare this as my same goal, but it is, for I wish to make Missouri once more safe, allowing families to live without fear."

Lafayette's eyes narrowed, and Jericho side-stepped, his ears twitching. Laying a hand on the horse's neck, he murmured, "Easy garcon, now, stand."

"Quite the fine stallion," Quantrill commented, his eyes running over Jericho, standing seventeen hands, his hide as red as blood in standing water. "Always appreciated the mounts you Crowes ride. They are the sort that makes a man's mouth water."

Ignoring the flattery Quantrill was using to switch the subject, Lafayette again asked, " _Qu'elle_ is this retribution to be?"

"Why I am amassing Southern warriors to pridefully take hell to those who have brought such terrible blows to our State and our noble Cause."

Bitterly, Lafayette said, " _Your_ State?!"

"Why yes, Capt' Crowe, I consider myself a Missourian. I have fought and bled for this State. It has become a part of me."

Thaddeus made a scoffing sound, saying, "I know plenty who have bled and died for Missouri. When have you bled for Missouri? You been injured of recent?"

Quantrill's eyes flared, his face coloring. "It is a figure of speech, Tad."

"Those of'n us who _have_ buried _amis_ and bled in battle do not see it as a figure of speech, and I do not feel you should say you have done so…." Thaddeus grinned without humor, "unless you _vraiment_ have."

George Todd ran a hand down his Van Dyke beard, releasing a soft, snorting laugh.

Lafayette shared the man's amusement, but not to be deterred, he again asked, " _Qu'elle_ is to be the retribution?"

Quantrill threw a look that equaled that of a boy throwing a tantrum at Todd, even as he said, "Damnation, you are precisely like a dog with a bone, Lafayette."

" _Mon_ preference is to be addressed by _m'_ title, which is Major Crow…and _qu'elle_ is the retribution?"

Quantrill's jaw clenched tight, and he took a step back. Technically, up, putting himself on the porch where he could look Lafayette more in the eyes and what he passed him was far from friendly and carried with it, little respect. Standing erect, he cleared his throat, loudly declaring, "We shall ride in bringing fire and death, breaking the backs of those who have harmed us… _Major_ Crowe."

"Is it to be a military target?"

"There will be some military presence."

"Shall we be liberating the _mesdemoiselles_ being held against their fourth, fifth, and sixth Amendment Rights?"

"Unfortunately, I do not deem this is something we will be able to achieve."

"Shall we be achieving knocking General Ewing and his Adjutants from their thrones?"

"That would be grand, yet Union Command will be far beyond our reach."

"If'n your plan is not Union Command, then why in _diable_ do you require so many _Missouri Warriors_?"

"My action is to strike an unforgettable blow _._ Yet, to achieve this, I require a significant cavalry under my command, so we may sweep down on them like the very gates of hell have been opened."

"Where are these gates to be opened?"

"This is not querying; I wish to answer at this time. Furthermore, being a Colonel, ordained by Confederate command, and duly placed in charge of Missouri's Irregular Calvary, it is likewise, a subject I am not required to convey to you, _Major."_

"You may not be required," Lafayette rolled his jaw, his left dimple, which had dented deeper and deeper as his annoyance grew, began to dance. "However, I know you, Clarke, and you can be as slippery as a fish to nail down. Far too many of your plans seem to change halfway through, with _you_ commanding others to bleed and die for you. Therefore, afore I position _m'_ Rangers for a battle in which you are involved. I want to know the _qu'elle,_ where, and when of the plan," Lafayette shifted his gaze to Todd and then to William Gregg, still seated on the porch's far end. "Do each of you not feel the same for those under you, Todd? Gregg? I am certain that Frank James and Bill Anderson would agree they do."

Neither man answered, yet their eyes drifted out to the farm fields covered in men.

Returning his attention to Colonel William Clarke Quantrill, Lafayette thought, 'he is most definitely hidin' something.' He, too, looked over his shoulder at the milling masses, 'something he believes others will not agree to.'

"Is there anything else you wish Major Crowe?"

"Anything I wish," Lafayette said dryly, bringing the full bearing of his dark stare onto Quantrill. " _Feu de l'enfer! Qu'elle,_ I wish is _qu'elle_ I been askin' you since I rode up. Where is this current action of yours to take place?"

"I will release said information when we are closer."

"It is not a military target…. KC will be too far away…" Lafayette drawled to himself, his gaze straying to his brother sitting rigid in his seat as he thought, 'but there will be some military presence…' Then it hit him, "you are takin' us across the Border!" His eyes riveted on Quantrill, "you want to strike a town."

Quantrill's blue eyes constricted, the muscles tightening about them. "I have said nothing of the sort!"

"You do not have to," Lafayette replied, rubbing a hand up his neck, his palm going across the scar there. " _Putain d'enfer!_ Every move you make is to garner recognition, to place your _nom_ on the pages of history, much as Senator Atchinson used to brag when all this began." Lafayette gasped, " _Bordel de merde!_ Your retribution is to be Lawrence."

Thaddeus whipped about in his saddle to his brother, his mouth popping open, even as Todd once more snorted his amusement.

His voice sounding strained, Quantrill shot back, "And, what if it is?"

"You lead us that deep into Kansas, and it will be we Missourians drenching their prairies with our blood. If and I do mean, IF… you make it to Lawrence, there is _non_ nobility in retribution taken upon a town of civilians." Lafayette swung an arm behind at the men of the camp. "By doing this, you will have us bringin' the _très_ horrors which have been perpetrated upon our _families_ and _amis_ to others _._ You will condemn each of'n us to become as worthless as the men who rape _our_ State."

"You are not looking at this correctly, Crowe. This town is where the men who have brought such harm to Missouri live. It is here they have organized attacks and auctioned the loot they have stolen. We have valuable targets to assassinate in Lawrence."

"I concede there are men who abide there who deserve justice. But more so, there are innocent civilians… _mesdemoiselles, bébés,_ who do not deserve to have War brought to their doorsteps and to see blood run in their streets. For if'n you take this many men, blood will run. Your retribution will leave such a bloody smudge on the pages of history that no Missourian will ever live it down."

"That is the point," a glow came to Quantrill's face, and he held out his hands like a preacher at a pulpit, "the exact point. It will be glorious and will never be forgotten."

"The reaction if'n this is done is beyond our scope of imaginings," Lafayette's voice drifted into a hushed whisper, a chill running up his arms. " _Jésus a pleuré_ , Clarke, for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

Quantrill laughed tightly, "times are it slips from me how educated you are, Crowe. However, it is proof that a man of education can also be a man of violence, and in this way, we are alike. So, why back down, from who you are?"

Lafayette's tongue traced across his lower lip, and he felt it tremble as he did so. "I will _jamais_ be the man I once wanted to be, but if'n I do this, if'n I lead _m'_ Rangers to do this, I will _jamais_ find salvation here on earth or in heaven."

George Todd came to his feet, "no one asked you to climb up on the lecture stump, Lafayette Crowe." Stepping forward, he derisively asked, "You gonna attend the ball or not?"

" _Mon_ Rangers have not crisscrossed the Border harmin' at will, takin' _qu'elle_ we want, when we want. We have remained true to our original pledges to protect our people. Invading Kansas to torch Lawrence, murderin' its citizens will bring 'bout such vengeance as this State has _jamais_ known." Knowing William Gregg to be of a quieter disposition, Lafayette looked his way, "Do you not see, Gregg? He is usin' us, not sure _qu'elle_ for, perhaps merely his own glory and riches, but he is usin' us. Doin' as he wants, attackin' Lawrence will be our utter downfall."

"Colonel says he will share all monies taken with the downtrodden of Missouri," William Gregg answered.

Lafayette shook his head, not believing such a statement for even the length of time it took him to hear it.

"Are you scared?" George Todd asked.

Thaddeus' nostrils flared, and he swallowed hard, thinking, 'come on, Lafe, you have made your point. We are goin' to fall to shootin' we stay much longer.'

" _Pour l'amour de Dieu_ , I am scared," Lafayette shouted back. "Scared _qu'elle_ fire and brimstone will be rained down upon the Counties for this. Scared of how many _garçons,_ and I do mean _garçons_ and old men will be slaughtered for this. You may deem you are openin' the gates of hell upon Lawrence. But it is they who will bring it to us with the full vengeance of the entire Union backin' them, and not any of'n us will have _famille_ left once they are done." Gathering his reins, Lafayette shook his head. "I would implore y'all not to do this, but I know it will make _non_ difference. However, I can assure you, we shall not be a party to this." Laying his heels down, he spun Jericho, flinging dirt clods on the porch, with Cain right behind him.

Leaping into the yard, Quantrill shouted, "you will be seen as cowards for this, and you will miss out on Missouri's greatest victory."

Neither Crowe looked back, riding straight to their men. Their anger and fear shining from them as they pulled up.

Reed stepped forward, worry clouding his face, "saw you coming. What happened?"

Stepping from his saddle, Thaddeus stood with the Rangers, "that fuckin' fool plans to lead 'em all to burn Lawrence."

Jackson yelped, "That is forty miles into Kansas!"

Quinton put in, "Ain't any way this many could move that far undetected."

"He be wanting us to be for attacking a town," Jimmy shook his head. "We be seeing how that was in Osaga."

"Not all of'n us," Wade barked. "Y'all had most of'n us stay in the brush with Rance."

"Be glad we did," Lafayette said, "it…" He shook his head, "we should not have gone there. The fear I saw in those people's faces has _jamais_ left _moi._ "

"What about the fear in the faces of Missourians," Stephen asked. "Ain't they terrified enough of'n our folks to have it done back to 'em."

"That they have," Lafayette replied. "Still, do you feel doin' the same to _mesdemoiselles_ and _bébés_ of another town is the appropriate recourse?"

Wade snapped back, "Not sure 'bout recourse, but I think they deserve it!"

Thaddeus spun on him, " _mesdemoiselles_ deserve it?! Children deserve to see their fathers hauled from their homes to be killed?"

"Have you not done the same?" Shepherd asked.

"I have, and I regret it every day," Thaddeus bluntly answered. "The men we hunted, knowin' _qu'elle_ they had done, we…" he peeked to his brother, who nodded for him to go on. "We felt they deserved it, but lookin' back, their death changed nothing. Our _famille_ is still dead, and I carry not only those scars but also the scars of _qu'elle_ I did in _m'_ rage."

" _Qu'elle_ Tad says is true," Lafayette soberly put in, and the Rangers' attention shifted to him. "I thoroughly believed killin' those men would appease the rage I carried." His upper lip twisted in a snarl, and he snorted, "it only replaced it with disgust and remorse. I have fought to protect the people of Missouri. Furthermore, I believe it is more honorable than anything I have done since y'all started followin' _moi._ Yet here I shall take a stand against the acts I have done which I am ashamed of; my stand shall be refusing to cross the Border, leadin' y'all to Kansas to create War upon innocents."

The Rangers shifted, none moving, but their uncertainty was easy to read as a child's desire to get out of a cold rain.

Taking a steadying breath, Lafayette turned Jericho sideways; leaning on his right leg, he positioned himself to clearly see his Rangers. "If'n Q leads men to Lawrence, he will whip them into a battle frenzy. You each know how your sensibilities slip when in battle. This many men…will not simply burn the town. They will kill every male they come across…." Lafayette slowly played his eyes across his Rangers, "this is not a military target…this is a _town!_ "

Raising his chin and crossing his arms on his chest, Wade said, "so is Osceola, Nevada, Lone Jack, and Harrisonville, to name a few of our towns they have done this too."

Meeting his gaze, Lafayette nodded. "I understand, I feel the same burn, the same loathing for the fuckin' Blue Bellies who have invaded our towns. But he…" Lafayette pointed toward the farmhouse, "is not takin' you to fight Blue Bellies. He wants you to annihilate a _town._ "

Wade smirked, "I, for one, plan to follow Quantrill."

Something in Wade's rude tone brought Thaddeus' fists up.

With a snarling smile, Wade leapt forward, "ready for you this time, Taddy."

Jackson stepped between them; as he did, Lafayette barked, "Wade Morrow!"

The man's broad face whipped to Lafayette, "what?!"

As Wade spoke, Jackson said, " _Frère Cadet_ , need you back on, Cain."

Thaddeus spun toward his horse, with Jackson going to Nero.

Seeing them leaving, Wade spat in the dirt, "Fuck it to hell, I followed y'all 'cause I decided y'all were the toughest Captains around, and ya always took good care of'n us. But I ain't backin' out of this fight like y'all are." He thrust his chest out, "I will not!"

"That is your choice, Wade," Lafayette replied. "It is each of your choices. Q says he will have y'all flood into Lawrence like the gates of hell have been opened." Lafayette shook his head bitterly, "if you make it to Lawrence, and an even bigger if you make it back here, do not for _une_ fleeting moment deem you will be allowed rest. Lincoln will flow his troops into Missouri like avenging angels. Trust _moi,_ they will reap _qu'elle_ is sown in Lawrence like a biblical plague upon this land we _amour._ Tad, Jackson, and I are ridin' from here." Lafayette straightened in his saddle, "we will not be a part, and I invite any who feel the same to ride with us."

The Rangers looked from one pal to another. Then as if all deciding at once, they returned to their saddles. When all were seated, Wade, Stephen, and Shepherd were still on the ground.

Lafayette nodded to each man and, crossing himself, said, "may y'all survive. I wish each of you the best." Chirking to Jericho, Lafayette rode to the head of his Rangers and, in a smooth trot, led them across Perdee's Farm. They rode with their backs straight, faces forward, not responding to hails or gestures to halt. On leaving the farm, they raised their horses into a ground-eating gallop, vanishing into the southern hills.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six

Leaving Quantrill's camp, they pushed steadily south. After hours of fast riding, the sun became a hot ball in the western sky that stretched their shadows out to match them stride for stride.

Abruptly Lafayette sat back in his saddle, grunting, "Tad, call a halt."

Raising his fist, Thaddeus waved it side to side, releasing a sharp whistle.

Dust floated from the milling herd of Rangers, and trotting back from riding front scout, Albert called, "Why we stoppin'?"

Gripping his ribs, Lafayette thought, ' _Doux Jésus,_ not sure I am goin' to make it,' and deciding what he wanted was off his horse, he lurched from his saddle.

Thaddeus blinked uncertainly at his brother, before calling, "Dismount."

Leaning into Jericho with his head bowed, Lafayette gritted out, "just need a rest…is all." Pushing from his horse, he limped away through the waving seed grass for a Silver Maple, standing tall above the other trees.

Thaddeus took out after him, and when he touched Lafayette's arm, his brother turned burning eyes on him. " _Christ sur une croix,_ let _moi_ fuckin' be!! _"_

Thaddeus stood rock still, staring.

" _Zut!_ Get the hell back with the others!" Without waiting to see if he did so, Lafayette limped on.

As he walked back, Thaddeus threw several looks over his shoulder and then, shrugging, hitched his thumbs in his holster belt, telling himself, 'Screw 'em if'n he wants to act that way.' Knowing even as he said it, it was not how he felt.

Grabbing several sets of reins, Jeremiah said, "Buster, Teague gather the others…" he nodded to the Silver Maple, "they always grow near water."

Reed and Jimmy walked out to meet Thaddeus.

"How you think he is?" Reed asked.

"Who the hell knows," Thaddeus retorted coldly. "He ain't answered any of _m'_ questions all damn day."

"Noticed when we be watering the horses by Crawford's Crossing, he be whiter than whey curds," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I asked his stubborn ass if'n he wanted to sit for a spell…" Thaddeus flicked an irritated glare at his brother, who had placed a hand to the Maple and was leaning against it, "y'all saw how that went."

Scanning how little cover there was to conceal them from view, Reed said, "What we goin' to do, Capt', this ain't a place to camp."

Throwing his hands up with a growl, Thaddeus answered, "I will give 'em some fuckin' time…" he turned narrowed eyes to his brother, "then I will walk Jericho out to 'em. We ain't stoppin' here!"

When Teague came to take Jackson's horse to water, he had him wait while he finished rummaging for a flattish wooden box from his saddlebags.

Teague licked his lower lip, staring off toward Lafayette, "Major gonna be all right?"

Jackson grouchily responded, "I will see to it."

Under the tree, Lafayette white-knuckle gripped the Maple's gray-green bark, trying to draw in air. 'If'n this fuckin' pain in _m'_ ribs would let up, even the smallest bit, I could catch _m'_ damn breath.'

As Jackson walked over, he opened the box, removing a corked bottle, and on reaching Thaddeus, he thrust the box at him.

"What you be thinking be wrong, Doc?" Jimmy asked.

Jackson briskly answered, "Too many fast miles has his wounds flaring, and pain is eatin' his strength away."

Turning the box in his hands, Thaddeus read its label. "You rightly know, he ain't goin' to drink any of that."

Jackson responded, "he ain't gettin' a choice this time." Gripping the bottle in his fist, Jackson strode along the grass crushed by Lafayette's passing, thinking, 'this time it ain't 'bout just him, but all of'n us.'

Chuckling, Jimmy shifted his weight into his heels to watch the impending battle. "Buckos, this be a fine tale in the makings."

Reed said, "Been a while since I seen Doc riled up so."

Jimmy nodded, grinning, so his handlebar mustache bobbed in time with the chuckle flowing from him, "right ya be."

Thaddeus quirked a wry grin, "Just glad it is Doc goin' head-to-head with 'em and not _moi._ "

"Oh?" Reed mumbled.

"He is in ripe form today," Thaddeus responded, digging out his smoke tin.

None of them noticed Rance had ambled up. "How 'bout throwin' together a fire for coffee? Come on, y'all, let us leave 'em be."

Reed grinned over at him and shook his head. "Be there in a bit. I want to see how this goes, first."

Smoothing his long salt and pepper mustache, Rance snorted lightly. "Y'all realize, luck will be more on Doc's side without y'all standin' back here gapin' like you done placed bets."

Fox, arriving in time to hear Rance's last words, said, "I got a dollar says, Doc loses."

Jimmy chuckled, "I got two that be saying Doc be the winner." He nodded toward Jackson, "Doc be riled, and y'all be knowing he be getting his way when riled."

Thaddeus looked up from the smoke he was lighting, "And I know, Lafe…Doc ain't winnin', and I got three that says so."

Reed dropped an arm over Thaddeus' shoulders, "Sure you do. Three is your favored number."

Shaking him off, Thaddeus flagged his middle finger to Reed Chaplin and on over to Jimmy and Fox, who were snorting with laughter.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Rance stepped before the group. "Stop jawin' and go keep watch." He pointed back toward the road.

They all stared belligerently back, and Rance turned a 'you should know better' look on Thaddeus.

Flicking ash from his smoke, Thaddeus reluctantly said, "Come on, we should make sure all the _chevals_ are watered, and I need to assign some sentries."

Even as the others moved away, Jackson closed in on his friend, and hearing him, Lafayette snarled, " _Qu'elle diable,_ Taddy, I said leave _moi_ be."

"Ain't Tad, Bub."

Opening his eyes, Lafayette peered wanly over at Jackson, thinking, 'should I tell 'em how I feel?'

"You want to sit afore you fall?"

"Not so sure I could get the hell back up."

"That bad?" Jackson asked, scrutinizing Lafayette's face.

"Most likely not," Lafayette replied, "merely tired is all."

"Bet you are. Pain is eatin' you up," Jackson said, uncorking the bottle, "want you to take a good, solid swig."

Lafayette's brows dropped petulantly low, and he shook his head.

Holding out the square, blue glass bottle of Gilbert's Laudanum, Jackson matter of factly said, "You were not ready to ride, no matter what you told yourself and us. Not the distance we have put in that is for sure."

"I ain't drinkin' that," Lafayette muttered, shoving off the tree to return to his Rangers.

Deftly Jackson blocked his way.

Lafayette sidestepped, and so did Jackson, "Bub, we could play this game for a while, or you could simply take a drink."

Meeting Jackson's humorless smile with a hard stare, Lafayette lowly said, "that _merde_ muddles a man's brain, and you damn-well know. _Chiant!_ It is addictive, too boot."

"One swig is not goin' hook you, Lafe."

" _Je m'en fous,_ suppose we will _jamais_ know," Lafayette answered, moving to pass Jackson.

Placing a hand on Lafayette's chest, Jackson said, "Funny that you think I am offerin' you an option."

Lafayette took a step backward, turning his face some from Jackson's barely restrained frustrated anger. He dug up a wary, dimpled smile, "You cannot make me drink that _merde._ "

"I figure we are still sixty miles from the Farm. What you figure?"

A flicker of apprehension shot through Lafayette, and he swallowed at the dryness filling his throat.

"Your ribs are cuttin' you like a knife, tryin' to keep weight off the left leg, and the way you are wheezin', your lung feels on fire." Clapping a hand to the side of Lafayette's face, Jackson finished his assessment with a bitter nod, "and as I figured you are clammy…bet you feel like retching."

"I am fine."

"You are a bald-faced liar is what you are." Jackson stepped closer, "Lafe, you are goin' to take a swig from this Gawd-damn bottle if'n I have to knock you to the ground and force it down you!"

Lafayette's head drew back, his eyes widening. "Deem that ain't _qu'elle_ you were taught as the recommended method to care for patients."

"No, it ain't. Exceptin', they were not talkin' about patients _like you!_ "

Lafayette frowned at the bottle.

"Come on, Lafe, you keep on like this, and your goin' to take a dive from Jericho when you blackout."

Knowing all Jackson stated was true, Lafayette quietly asked, "Is it goin' to cloud _m'_ mind?"

"Yes, and the pain."

Lafayette's glazed eyes strayed to the Rangers, who appeared to be in a rather heated discussion. He thought, 'Bet they are debating _moi_ slowing 'em down…being unfit to lead.'

Understanding him, Jackson soothingly said, "Taddy has proved himself as a Captain." Wrapping Lafayette's hand about the bottle, he cajoled, "you need this. Let 'em lead, and ride back alongside me."

Lafayette stared at the bottle's wide mouth, "tastes like cinnamon and clove?"

"Yes."

Tentatively, Lafayette sniffed the bottle. Then in a rush, he put it to his mouth, taking a full swallow.

" _Merci beaucoup, Frère,_ " Jackson said, feeling like outright hugging Lafayette as he took the bottle being shoved at him.

Wiping a hand across his mouth, Lafayette said, " _De rien_. Now, come on, I want to know _qu'elle_ they are gettin' so heated 'bout."

As they walked up, Reed was empathetically asserting, "I have to do this."

"Do _qu'elle_?" Lafayette asked, thinking, 'damn, I already feel the pain and _m'_ mind loosening.'

"I need to go to Harrisonville."

Lafayette's eyes narrowed, noticing several others nodding in accordance.

"Lafayette," Reed stepped right up to him, abruptly laying a hand on his shoulder. "Lafe…I vowed to follow you, and I feel bad 'bout leavin'. But the image you put in my mind of the Union sweepin' in like avenging angels." Reed shook his head, "I must see to my family."

"Fully understand, Reed. I encourage you to do so."

Reed nodded; pulling back, he pointed to Thaddeus. "He says y'all are returning to the Farm. Since Cedar County is not listed on the Order, will y'all stay on there?"

"For a time, but not long…" Lafayette's words faltered as he thought, 'we have come to the end of the road.' He sighed heavily, his voice filled with anguish, " _qu'elle_ Q is bringin' down on Missouri, I do not deem any of the western Counties will be pardoned." Taking a step to the left to see his men's faces, what they all had endured flashed through him, and he hollowly said, "We are through."

The men shared confused looks, and Zebidiah said, "the War is not over."

"It is not, but I am done," Lafayette responded, taking a deep breath as the air filled his lungs; he exhaled, thinking, ' _Par Dieu,_ that felt like my first real breath in I do not know when.' He took a step forward and wobbled, but Jackson was there to stabilize him. Lafayette smiled at him, " _toujours_ there, _m' frère._ "

Once more, the Rangers shared confused looks.

"We have ridden through hell together, guardin' _une_ another as _frères._ However, we will not win this War; it is only a matter of time afore the North overwhelms General Lee and all those followin' him."

Teague questioned, his words sounding desperate, "You cannot believe that, Major?"

"It is _qu'elle_ I have believed since…" Lafayette released a sad smile, "since the first talk of War started back in the 50s."

Albert barked, "What the hell, Lafayette!"

Quinton coughed, and clearing his throat, said, "Reason I returned from West Point is I knew the South could never win."

Attentions switched to Quinton.

"North has factories spillin' forth all the South needs to win a war and shiploads of immigrants disembarking every day to replace their dead. All the South has is honor, courage, and damn fine fighters. In the papers, I read what was happenin' here, and like General Lee, I could not don a uniform to fight against my people….so, I returned home."

"If that be what ya both be for believing…" Jimmy waved a hand at the land around them, "why did you ever be for fighting?"

Quinton shrugged, "how could I not fight? The North attacked my State."

"That they did," Lafayette said gravely, "and this War came for Taddy and _moi._ It brought its invitation right to Sienna's front door…" he peered wearily around at his men, "how could either of'n us ignore such an invitation?"

Removing his hat, Thaddeus ran a hand through his hair.

" _Mes apologies,_ if'n y'all feel I have not been honorable to you. I have _toujours_ said I fought to protect our State and its people. _Qu'elle_ is comin' there will be _non_ people left to protect; they are to be herded from this land." He looked out at the green rolling hills covered in trees. "Been proud to be a Missourian _m'_ entire life. _Je' adore_ this State. It was why I trained to be a barrister. Thought _une_ day I might get elected to represent Missouri at the Nation's Capital, lobby for _m'_ people, improve _m'_ State. However, nothing is the same…" His dark eyes, filled with sadness, returned to his men. "I will guard over those escapin' this charred ruin that was once our dream as they travel to Texas. I invite any of'n you who wish to assist, to join _moi._ Yet, if'n you have another road to travel, I fully understand." His gaze swung to Reed, "and more than Reed has family who will need them."

The Rangers shuffled, avoiding looking at one another.

"I would like to say, _merci beaucoup_ for grantin' _moi_ the honor of leadin' y'all." Lafayette unfurled his full smile, his dimples deeply cutting into his cheeks, "we sure as hell made a _nom_ for ourselves clearin' rabble from this land." His smile faded, and he bowed his head, taking off his hat. "We also lost some damn fine _amis_ along the way. Yet, despite _qu'elle_ we have been through, I would not trade the time we have shared. You are the best of the best, and I…" He cleared his throat, his voice still sounding tight, "I will miss you, but eternally, I will be fuckin' proud you were _m'_ Rangers."

The men nodded, many looking off to the fields, sunlight shining bright on their faces, illuminating the glisten in their eyes.

Putting his hat back on, Lafayette took another long, soothing breath. "So _qu'elle_ are we doin' _m' amis_?"

Buster and Teague, standing side by side, shared a look, then Teague spoke for them, "We will follow you and Capt'. Our Ma's sent us with y'all when our places was burned. Would not know where to look for family." He raised his chin a bit, shaking back his shoulder-length hair, "sides this here has become my family."

Next to him, Buster nodded vigorously.

Quinton, Archibald, and Zebidiah stepped forward as one, so in synch, it would have been comical if they all did not feel so solemn. Glancing at each other, Archibald said, "we will travel South with y'all."

Quinton added, "the notion of assistin' folks suits me fine."

Jeremiah and Jonathon, who were both from Clay County, looked to the west, where it lay, and Rance said, "I will ride with y'all to see to your families."

Jeremiah heaved a relieved sigh, "thank you, Rance."

"I be for sticking with you, me, Bucko," Jimmy said, bumping against Reed. "We been pals too long to be for us breaking apart this late in the game."

Reed responded, "Was hopin' you would say that Jimmy."

"I am goin' with you also," put in Albert.

"Arch, Quin, Teague…would one of'n ya exchange horses with me?" Rance asked.

Everybody turned expressions of shock to him as Rance rode Maia Danseur from the Sienna Stables.

Rance pointed at Thaddeus. "Ain't gonna ride off with one of your few mares; you will need 'er to restart your line."

"I gave 'er to you, Rance."

"Appreciate that, but Capt', I know what these few horses you have left mean to you."

Trying to act as if it did not bother him, in the least, Thaddeus shrugged, flippantly saying, "I have more in _Louisiane_."

With cold bluntness, Rance answered, "You do not know that."

Thaddeus blanched and fumbled inside his shirt for his smoke tin.

"Rance," Teague called, walking to his piebald roan, "you can have, Bits. Let me pull my gear."

Jimmy heaved out a snort, his blue eyes going to Highland Melody, and then he nodded at her, arching a brow at Quinton.

"Like to, but my apologies, I rode Aurum all the way back from the Point," Quinton responded with a shrug, "he has kept me safe through hell and back; he is my good luck charm."

Already walking to his horse, Archibald called, "I will trade you, Otto for 'er."

Having lit a smoke, Thaddeus walked to each of the four men, shaking their hands.

When Rance grabbed his hand, he said, "you just name a colt after me."

"Will do, McGreen, will do."

At this, Rance released one of his rare laughs, "make it from Cain, then when the colt is a mean sumabitch, you can joke how he takes after his namesake, not his sire."

When the horses were resaddled, the Rangers stood looking at one another like guests who knew the dance was over but did not wish to leave. Finally, Thaddeus stepped forward, giving Reed a crushing hug, said, "Been good ridin' with you Reed and _merci_ for backin' _moi_."

With this, the Rangers moved about hugging and slapping each other on the back.

Up on their horses, Lafayette's dark gaze roamed over his Rangers. "May all the Saints and _Dieu's_ Angels watch over y'all until we meet again." Softly, he said to Thaddeus, "I will ride with Jackson; they are all yours."

Sitting tall in his saddle, Thaddeus once more appraised his friends, his Rangers. Raising a hand, he peeked to Fox at his side.

Subtly, Fox nodded.

Releasing a sharp whistle, Thaddeus called, " _Colory_ Crowe Rangers ride."


	39. Chapter Thirty- Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Wednesday19 th August 1863**

Thaddeus had them heading south before the dawn was displaying even a trace of its morning glory. They traveled quietly, reflecting on those who left the day before, riding half asleep in their saddles. The roads were empty, a hush laying over the land as if it were holding tight to a secret.

Midmorning, they topped a rise, and on the low side, a farm was snuggled into the curve of the land. Under the clear blue sky, the bright morning light brought each detail of the place to life. Like so many others they saw, there was a shabby air to it that made the farm look not just lonely but also homely.

Thaddeus traded a look with Fox, both thinking, 'Yet another homestead left to rot.' As they came closer, an apple tree grove separated itself from the dreariness of the scene. With a trace of a smile, Fox reined Ebby toward the trees.

When he did, a towheaded boy burst from hiding, his tiny sister's hand gripped in his as he ran, dragging her after him, for the farmhouse.

Reining in, Fox angled his blood bay gelding, allowing him to see both the farm and the Rangers. Appraising the picked-over trees, his eyes scanned more of the farm. Bitterness making his voice tight, he said, "There ain't no man here." He pointed out a sulky two-row cultivator with Bittersweet entwined in its wheels and framework. "Thinkin' we should warn 'em, Capt'."

Raising his voice for the first time since they rode from camp, Thaddeus responded, "I agree they should be warned." Shifting in his saddle, he ordered, "Teague, Buster ride up with Fox. Rest of'n y'all space around to be of use if'n they need you." He glanced at Lafayette, thinking, 'His color is some better after sleep, but…' Thaddeus' nose wrinkled, and he barked to Fox. "Keep it short and sweet; I want to keep movin'."

Riding into the yard, Fox stepped from Ebby and pushed his hat, so it fell down his back. Looking up at Teague and Buster, he said, "You two stay sharp. Never know anymores."

The pair of Rangers nodded, pulling revolvers and laying them across their thighs.

At the door, Fox scanned its surface, then taking a breath, he rapped firmly. Inside he heard rustling, and after a few seconds, he knocked again. "Want nothing more than to impart news." Recalling how empty the apple trees were, it came to him he heard no livestock or even seen a chicken. "Ain't lookin' to be fed either."

Ever so timidly, the door opened, and, in the crack, stood a small boy with stark pale eyebrows above violet-blue eyes and freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. His dirty hand clenched tight of the door as he stared out like a cornered animal.

"Hello, Son, could I talk with ya, Ma?"

The boy rapidly shook his head. "She is lyin' down."

Thinking, 'It must be pushin' toward eleven,' Fox asked, "she feelin' poorly?"

The boy nodded, and a huge tear slid from his left eye.

Fox squatted, putting himself more on the child's level, "They call me Fox." He grinned playfully at the boy, "On account of my hair and 'cause they say I yap 'bout as much as a yippin' fox."

The door opened, the tiniest bit, more.

"Hey, you got freckles like I do. Ceptin' I think I got more." Pushing out a soft laugh, Fox hung onto his smile, thinking, 'Something ain't right here.' Smiling bigger, he asked, "You ever get picked on for yours? I sure do."

The boy nodded, "My cousin, Bart says only girls is supposed to have freckles."

"That so?" Fox shook his head like it was the wildest thing he had ever heard. Turning some on his toes, he pointed at Buster, who was covered, from his ears clear down to his knuckles, in freckles. "Bet he would not say that to Mr. McKenzie. What you think?" When he looked back, the boy was staring goggled-eyed at Buster. "Now, you ain't told me your name."

Ever so quietly, the boy answered, "Beckett Stone."

A coldness ran through Fox, but he kept smiling. "Bet they call you Beck."

The boy nodded.

"You are what…eight?"

The boy nodded again.

"Your sister is Lilly?"

Beckett's eyes widened, and so did the door. "How did you know that?"

"Your Pa told me."

"You seen Pa?" Beckett stepped across the doorsill.

"I have." Fox really had to work to hold onto his smile as he recalled holding Anson Stone's hand, keeping the man company while he died. They shared where they were from and who they knew, Anson telling of his children, this farm, while often, repeating 'You tell my Peggy where I lay when you see 'er, fine gal, my Peggy, tell 'er I love 'er.' Fox had sat with other men after battles. But Anson stuck with him, not because of the man. Most dying men talked about the same things. Anson though, was married to Peggy Tucker, and the Tucker's only lived a few miles from the Northrup farm. Standing, Fox seriously said, "Beck, you let me on in. I need to speak with your Ma, Mrs. Peggy."

Beckett glanced into the gray gloom of the house, "She…she is lyin' down."

"I heard you," Fox replied. Putting a hand to the door, he shoved it open. Stepping by the boy, a rank, fetid smell assaulted him. A scent he recognized, one too familiar after years of battle, and his brown eyes dropped to Beckett, his stomach turning cold. "Just you and Lilly?"

Beckett nodded.

"Beck, I wants you to have Lilly come outside with you."

The boy's face firmed up.

Seeing he was fixing to argue, Fox authoritatively said, "Beckett Stone, you do as I told you."

The boy's jaw quivered, and he called, "Lilly?"

A girl, no more than five, with a tear-smudged face, appeared from behind the pie cupboard that stood with its doors hanging open. Her hair was poorly braided, and she wore the same hungry look that her brother did.

Beckett called, "Come here, Lilly Ruth."

The little girl ran to his outstretched hand.

Following her, Fox called, "Buster, Teague, climb down and get something for 'em to chew on from your bags." Then taking a lungful of the outdoor air, he stepped into the kitchen. One glance told Fox the sleeping quarters were in the loft. Placing a boot on the bottom rung of the ladder, he braced his mind and began climbing. The smell was stronger in the rafters where the rising heat sat. Before he was all the way up, he saw a bluish-white hand reaching toward him. "Ah, Peggy…." Closing his eyes, he climbed another rung and opened them to what he did not want to see. Just within his reach was a Hawken Rifle with a clump of blonde hair stuck to its barrel, and beyond it, Peggy lay twisted, her clothes torn. The blood that streamed from her skull had pooled thickly along the loft's sideboard rim. "Damn them to hell, the fuckin' bastards." His eyes misted over as he recalled how Peggy Tucker would dance at a gathering until she was panting and red in the face. How she always brought pear jam rolls and would tease, with her laughing smile, which boys could have a slice. Climbing down, he stared for a time where her blood dripped on the table, spilling to the floor. His gaze shifted to her small but comfortable parlor that had been ransacked. "Hope you got one of 'em, Peggy, I sure do," and with a heavy sigh, he walked outside. "Teague, fetch the others in."

The Crowe Rangers rode from the Stone farm with Lilly sitting before Buster and Beckett in front of Fox. Turning his head back to the flaming house where flickering orange arms snapped loudly, reaching for the sky, Fox thought, 'Goodbye, Peggy, rest in peace. We will make sure your darlin's are cared for.'

They rode in silence, leaving mile after mile behind them as they crossed Bates County. However, the quiet hung about them like the calm before the storm. Each rider tucked away inside his own thoughts after rescuing the Stone children from the empty homestead sitting heavily in all of them.

Back at the Stone Farm, with Lafayette and Fox's coaxing, Becket had whispered to them. When the men came, his mother ordered him to take Lilly to the Osage tree line and hide until she called for them. They cowered in tall grass amongst the hedgeapples as the blue-coated men laughed at the screaming coming from their home. Remained where they were as the men took what they wanted from the farm. When their mother did not call them, they slept under the full moon, waking covered with dew. Even after that, they remained hidden until, at last, thirst and hunger forced them from their nest. They ate apples and what they could find in their mother's little kitchen garden. The full moon had been on the first. All the Rangers knew this. It burned hot in them how these poor children were forced to survive, for so long, all alone in a home with their dead mother.

The sun had shifted to the west when Quinton's buckskin came trotting back down the road from riding front guard.

Kneeing Cain, Thaddeus galloped forward to meet him.

"Blue Bellies up ahead, Capt'."

"How many?"

"Two wagons. One is mostly empty, the other is full. They got eight riders with 'em."

"So, ten."

"Twelve, there are two with each wagon."

The smoldering hate gnawing at him since the Stone farm flamed up, and Thaddeus asked, "how is the land? There a _bonne_ spot we can take 'em?"

Quinton smiled, "Hopin' you were goin' to say that. We ain't far from Badger Creek," he pointed to the east. "We cut across country, thinkin' we can get ahead of them and set up an ambush."

Thaddeus' crooked grin appeared; he beckoned his Unit to catch up. "If'n we hustle cross country," he said, after having explained Quinton and his conversation, "we can take' em at Badger Creek." His green eyes shifted to Lafayette.

"Do not fret over _moi;_ I can ride as hard as any of'n you."

Thaddeus frowned.

"We could use those wagons," Lafayette replied, turning Jericho from the road and chirking him into a run.

Slamming down his heels, Thaddeus took off after him with all the Rangers. They were running full out, the wind in their faces. Reaching Badger Creek, they splashed back up to the lower water crossing, which even a person with no tracking skills could see had not been crossed in some time.

Scanning the area, Thaddeus said, "Quin, Arch, Teague want you in those trees beyond the pass. Fox, Zeb, and I will be on this side. Jackson, find yourself a sniper roost on the far bank. Buster, Lafe, you take Beck and Lilly on up the road away from what we are fixin' to unleash."

Lafayette shook his head, pulling his Colt Repeating Rifle. "Buster, take Jericho to help you move the _bébés_ from here. I am stayin' with Jackson."

Thaddeus rubbed a palm down the shoulder of his saddle, thinking, 'How do I argue with Lafe without makin' him lose face?' But before he could straighten out the words, Lafayette dismounted with a stifled grunt. On the windless day, they all clearly heard the jolting, banging wagons approaching. His nose wrinkling tight, Thaddeus hissed, "Everyone into positions."

As Buster ran down the road with Lily, Beckett riding Jericho, the Rangers disappeared into the surrounding vegetation.

"You are one stubborn, Missouri mule, you know that?" Jackson grouched, placing a leather bag of .45 long Colt rimfires between them. "But do not shoot; you will damn well regret it. You are in charge of loadin'." He flicked his eyes stormy blue from the anger simmering in him. "I will do the shootin'."

The Union front riders entered the wash, their eyes alert and deciding all was clear; they let their horses drink as they waved the wagons forward. When the first pair of mules drug the bouncing, jangling wagon down the hill, the front riders crossed the creek, starting for the far embankment.

Thaddeus considered starting the fight, 'I want the others closer,' he thought. Watching the front riders, he nodded, thinking, 'Jackson can take care of 'em.'

While the first mules stood in the creek drinking, the next driver eased his loaded rig down the hill, hollering at his mules to take it slow.

Thaddeus broke from cover, the revolver in his hand bucking like a living thing.

The trapped men were yelling, horses and mules screaming, blasting revolvers echoing along the creek's corridor. Bullets chunked into soldiers, trees, wagons, and the ground with heavy thumps.

Spinning on his knee, Jackson leveled the Henry Rifle on the front riders. He scowled, not liking that his position had him shooting uphill, even as he fired round after round.

The men kept their horses dancing, their extended arms pointing toward Jackson as they fired their Army Issue revolvers.

Crouched low, Lafayette felt bullets pass inches from him. One smashed the ground, splashing dirt up in his face. Muttering, "Screw this," he threw his Colt Repeating Rifle to his shoulder. Taking aim, he squeezed the trigger, ever so gentle. Smoke bloomed from the rifle's barrel, and the recoil sent shock waves of pain through Lafayette like he had been hit by a Blacksmith's hammer. With a gasp, the rifle fell from his hands, and he toppled.

Seeing the movement from the slant of his eye, Jackson cried, "You shot?!"

Lafayette groaned, " _Non_!" pain rolling about inside him like a lone apple bouncing about inside of an empty box.

Dropping his Henry, Jackson grabbed the Colt. "What did I tell you?" He fired several more shots, removing the second man from his saddle with a spray of blood against the surreal blue sky. "Reload my Henry!"

Grasping the rifle, Lafayette lay on his side and began feeding it cartridges.

The driver of the first wagon viscously whipped his mules. Braying their dislike of his treatment, the animals charged up the embankment. The wagon was empty, except for more than a dozen fence rails that bounced about noisily.

Kicking Aurum after them, Quinton steered the big buckskin close to avoid low-hanging limbs.

The man riding shotgun turned back on its seat, firing wildly, his face a florid red.

Bullets slashed at Quinton's War Tunic. He felt the fabric tug as each did. Firing fast with his off-hand, steering his gelding with the other, shots rolled from him steady as a train clacking down the tracks. The red-faced man flipped from the bench seat. Another bullet slammed into the driver; he sprawled back into the wagon, across the fence rails, silencing them.

Zebidiah pointed Jube after a guard rider who was high tailing it back up the road.

Blindly the soldier fired behind him as he fled.

By chance, a bullet struck Zebidiah's belt, forcing the leather into his side. Releasing a scream, Zebidiah dropped his reins. Pulling two fresh revolvers, he fired double-handed, sending bullets screaming after the man who shot him.

The rider spastically jerked several times and plummeted to the ground. One foot still in his stirrup, his horse ran from the road yanking the corpse along after him until the boot popped free.

Then there was only a pop or two of revolvers being fired. The roaring was done. The pair of four mule teams stood in a bank of gunsmoke, wide-eyed, their hides quivering. The road and low water wash were stained with bright crimson puddles trailed into the rippling water, swirling darkly as Badger Creek carried it further away.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Friday 21 st August 1863**

From black shadows, the creatures of the night watched in hushed silence as a line of horses and creaking wagons made their way across Cedar County, only renewing their nocturnal symphony after they passed further along.

The Crowe Ranger's ambush at Badger Creek did more than release the anger building in them since the Stone's farm. It allowed them to obtain much-needed wagons while garnering more supplies than they could have imagined. On investigation, they found three large burlap sacks of potatoes, onions, and carrots. A barrel of flour, another of salt, several bags of brown sugar, two jugs of vinegar and two of molasses, eight sides of bacon, fifty pounds of kidney beans, and another fifty of coffee beans, a crate of hardtack, a box of medical supplies, a keg of black powder, a case of firing caps, and one of .44 rimfire Henry cartridges. Plus, two bottles of fine Scotch and a bulk roll of oiled canvass. That was not tallying in the horses, weapons, and gear taken from their enemy.

After reveling over their astounding haul, the Rangers concluded a Unit awaited these supplies, their officer the Scotch. They also would most certainly come in search of it and their fellow soldiers. Since, then they had kept moving, both night and day, only stopping to rest the mules and horses.

Lafayette sat in the front wagon with Lilly tucked in under his right arm. Tilting his head back, he studied the glittering heavens above, half thinking, 'Nearly a full moon.' Gently, he flexed his head to the right, stretching the bunched muscles of his scarred shoulder. As he did, he smiled humorously, saying to himself, 'Jackson was undoubtedly correct 'bout _moi_ not shootin'.' Inhaling to test the limits of his sore lung, a cough burst from Lafayette, setting his ribs to screaming.

"You want another swig of Gilbert's?" Jackson asked, from where he sat above Lafayette, driving the mule team.

" _Non,_ I do not want any more of that _merde._ "

"It would ease your pain."

"I do not want anymore."

Right then, a wheel rolled over a rock, bouncing the whole wagon. Lilly giggled as did Beckett, but a hissed, " _Bordel de merde!_ " escaped Lafayette.

Jackson chuckled, "you sure, Bub?"

“ _Ta gueule_! Cease pesterin'.”

"Just carin' for you."

"Well, cease!"

Looking down on him, Jackson lightly said, "that ain't possible, Bub."

Running a hand through his hair, Lafayette passed him an understanding smile. "I know, _mes apologies, Frère,_ and _merci beaucoup._ "

Having been listening to the interaction, Beckett asked, "Major, how come you and Capt' talk so peculiar?"

Lafayette appraised Beckett, considering his words and clearing his throat, said, "Part of _m'_ _famille_ comes from _Louisiane_ , an area called the _Vieux Carré_ within New Orleans. Down there, they call, we descendants of the first French colonists, _Creoles. Mon_ siblings and I were raised as _Creoles._ Thusly, we speak bits of French, or as we say it, _François,_ and those would be the words you do not understand _._ "

"Oh! You are like Mr. Schmidt; he sometimes says words in German."

Lafayette replied, "exactly."

"Mr. Schmidt would apologize if'n he spoke German. He would say, he was tryin' hard to learn our words. I kind of thought he looked ashamed 'bout it. Does it make you feel ashamed when you use the wrong words?"

With crisp shortness, Lafayette replied, " _non,_ I do not. I am proud of _m'_ lineage."

Putting his index finger to his mouth, Beckett gnawed at its cuticle.

"Cease doin' that!"

Beckett jerked his hand from his mouth, drawing back.

"Shows others you are confused or scared." Reaching out, Lafayette gently gripped the boy's thin shoulder. "Do not allow another to read you so easily. Do you understand?"

Beckett nodded.

“Now, _qu’elle_ were you unsure ‘bout askin’ _moi?_ ”

"Does it bother you when others cannot understand you?"

Jackson coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like he was covering a laugh.

Jabbing him in the back with his thumb, Lafayette asked, "you got something you feel you need to get off your chest?"

"Only that most folks do not understand you, Bub, even when you ain't speakin' _Creole._ "

With a shake of his head, Lafayette teasingly growled, " _Ta gueule, Frère._ "

A robust laugh rolled from Jackson.

Beckett's blue eyes glinted in the moonlight as they darted from one man to the other.

"Beck, you heard 'em say, do not let another read you so easy?" Jackson asked.

"I did," Beckett answered.

"For our Major here, one of his difficulties is some of'n us, like me, understand 'em even when he wishes we did not."

"Huh!?"

Jackson beamed at Lafayette, who was scowling some and then turned enough on the seat to see Beckett. "Way of it is, Beck, he is my brother. And do you not have times you wished Lilly did not understand you so well?"

Beckett smiled broadly, displaying his two missing teeth. "Yes, siree, Mr. Jackson, there are times I most surely wished that."

Pulling herself from the comfortable nest she had made against Lafayette, Lilly got on her knees. Holding onto the wagon seat, peered up at Jackson. "I understand Beck 'cause he is my big brother, and he watches over me. Helps me." She squinted some at Jackson, looked to Lafayette, and back to Jackson. "You must be the big brother 'cause you do the same for Mr. Major."

Jackson and Lafayette shared a silent conversation, both knowing Jackson actually was the elder by one whole day. Giving Lilly a hug, Lafayette had her sit back down. "Lilly _fille,_ you are correct. I do not know how I would get by without _m' grand frère_... big brother watchin' over _moi_." There was a lilt to Lafayette's voice that sounded like he was joking, but inside he thought, 'and that is to the bone truth.'

Beckett asked, "If'n your brothers, how come y'all do not talk the same?"

"I would say," Jackson started to answer and had to pause to line out the mules. Having done so, he again shifted to see the boy, "Myself, like our sister, Josie, and brother, Brody, we choose not to speak _Creole. Au contraire_ , do not let _moi_ fool _vous,_ I can _vraiment_ run on in _François_ _Creole_ as well as any other Crowe."

Once more, Lafayette and Jackson shared a silent conversation that ended in sly nods to one another. Patting Beckett on the back, Lafayette said, "Go on and lay down, _Garçon_. I deem it is far past both of'n your bedtimes."

"But I am not tired, Major."

"Tired or not, lay down and close your eyes. You might surprise yourself and fall asleep," Lafayette replied. "You also, Lilly." He patted the floor of the wagon, made softer by several bedrolls having been unfurled across it.

Leaning back against the wagon box seat, Lafayette exhaled.

"Bub, truthfully, how you doin'?"

"Would be overjoyed if'n we were comin' up the Farm drive right 'bout now. Be nice to cease being jostled. Otherwise, I am not doin' too poorly."

"All right," Jackson grunted, "would make me feel better if'n you would sleep also."

"Cease pesterin' _moi._ "

Jackson chuckled, hipping the mules along.

Releasing another longer, slower exhale, Lafayette watched the flowing river of leaves silhouetted against the starry night, enjoying the cooling breeze that rustled through them, so they sounded like a rippling brook. He drifted to sleep, not realizing he had done so until a sharp signal whistle yanked him to full alertness.

Hearing Lafayette pull one of his revolvers, Jackson calmly said, "It is one of our Sentries. We are comin' up on the drive."

Sliding the revolver back in his shoulder holster, Lafayette smiled, his eyes sparkling with happiness. 'We all made it safe, and I am nearly in Celia's arms.' Even as he thought this, a separate corner of his mind said, 'You sound foolish.' But he did not care, for the closer they came to the front yard, the more his heart pounded in his chest.

Rounding the curve into the drive, they were greeted by Brody and Gideon.

Brody called, "good to have y'all back." As Rangers rode by, the pair of them exchanged greetings with their pals. Yet, when the wagon Lafayette was riding in turned into the yard, Brody barked, " _Qu'elle diable_! Lafe, ya all right?"

"I am," Lafayette replied.

Jackson sarcastically added, "So, am I, Bub. Thanks for askin'." Reeling in the mules, he set the brake near the house.

Brody scrunched his face at Jackson.

Hooking his boot on the side of the wagon box, Jackson leaned on his knee, peering at Brody, "And do not even try to tell _moi_ I rank as low as Fox in your esteem."

"Now ya are just usin' my words against me."

"Rightly so, as we all had to listen to Fox grouse 'bout that across four counties."

When Gideon saw the second wagon roll in, only being followed by Thaddeus and Quinton, a cold tingle ran down his back, and he stonily called, "Hey! Y'all are 'bout a dozen short."

His shoulders drooping with exhaustion, Thaddeus swung down from Cain, answering, "Do not get all teary-eyed; they are all still breathin'."

"Thank the Lord," Gideon breathed.

"Scared the hell out of'n us you did," Brody said.

"Come on down to the barn," Thaddeus responded, "I will fill y'all in." As he tugged Cain after him, Malissa and Celia came outside. Raising a hand, he called, "evenin' _filles."_

"Hello, Taddy," Celia answered, "so glad y'all are home."

Patting Lilly on the back, Lafayette said, " _Petite C_ _hère_ , time to wake up."

Brody's attention shifted from Jackson to the back of the wagon, "What you got there?" Stepping closer, he laid his forearms atop the sidewall. As he did, Beckett sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Well, hello Lil' Man."

Rearing back, Beckett bumped against Lafayette, eliciting a swallowed grunt from him, even as he soothingly said, "Easy, Beck, easy. Like you to meet Brody Crowe."

"Is he the brother y'all spoke of?"

Lafayette answered, "most definitely, he too will help keep y'all safe."

"That I will," Brody said, extending a hand, "good to meet you."

Beckett stared at the large hand.

Lafayette subtly nudged him in the back.

Standing, Beckett took Brody's hand, "good to meet you, Mr. Brody, I am Beckett Stone, and this is my sister, Lilly Ruth."

Having come over, Malissa unhitched the wagon's tailgate, asking, "where are their parents?"

Beckett's lower lip began to tremble, and Lilly buried her face into Lafayette's chest.

'How careless of me,' Malissa thought, holding out her arms and cooing, "Here now, here now, come 'er, Baby."

Warily, Beckett walked down the wagon's length, and Malissa pulled him into her arms. Right then, all the false courage Beckett had been using since his mother's death fell from him. He gripped her tight, sobs wracking from his thin body. Wrapping him close, Malissa whispered soothingly, hustling him to the house.

Lilly gaped open-mouthed and, turning big round eyes to Lafayette, asked, "Beck okay?"

"He will be," Lafayette stroked her hair, "he is just awfully tired, _Chère_." His gaze shifted to Celia, standing at the end of the wagon, in her wrapper with her curls hanging, long and free. "Come on, _Petite._ " He urged Lilly up, "Let Celia help you into the house, get you ready for bed."

Walking to the tailgate, Lilly looked back, "You is stayin' ain't you, Mr. Major?"

"Of course, I am…" Lafayette smiled beyond the child to his wife, "of course, I am."

Pausing a step from Celia, Lilly tilted her head, her nose bunching. "You got more freckles than Beckett or Fox but not as many as Buster."

Celia giggled, taking the girl into her arms, "that would be true."

"Who are you?"

"I am Celia Crowe."

Lilly smiled brightly, "you Mr. Major's sister?"

Celia canted an eye to her husband, edging toward the rear of the wagon, "I am Major Crowe's wife."

Lilly's brows furrowed, "but I already decided when I got bigger, I was goin' to marry Mr. Major."

Walking toward the house, Celia told the girl, "You do not want 'em. He is most times grumpy and stubborn…stubborn as a mule."

Lafayette cried with disbelief, "Celia Áine!???"

Celia spun. Her curls bouncing about her in the moonlight as she threw her husband a laughing smile, utterly unaware of the captivating vision she made.

As she trotted up the steps, Brody said, "You are one lucky man."

"Do I not know it," Lafayette replied, staring after his wife with amused wonder.


	41. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine

After all the livestock, Rangers, and children were tucked in bed, Lafayette having hung up his holsters, removed his boots and socks, gratefully falling into his.

Seeing him do so, Celia yipped, "No...no…no… you get your dirty self, up off that bed."

"CC," he rolled on his side, playing out his smile, "I am exhausted."

"I am sure you are." She pushed his legs from the bed, "but you are not wallowing in our bed in those filthy clothes."

His dimples dancing, he let her drag him to his feet.

"Here I will help you," she said, removing his war tunic and draping it across the footboard of their bed. The rest of the disrobing went somewhat slower as it was intermingled with long kisses and words of love. But when she pulled off his shirt, revealing his left rib cage, once more decorated with colorful bruising, she nailed him with a hostile glare, "What have you done?"

He answered with a jesting laugh, "I have not done anything."

"When I saw you arrive in the wagon, fear filled me, remembering your first wagon trip here. Then I saw the children and decided you were only keeping 'em company." She waved a hand at his side, "look at your ribs! Your whole side is…. _purple_! So, do not tell me you have done nothing."

' _Par Dieu_ ,' he thought, 'something 'bout how her fury sparks in her eyes makes _moi_ desire 'er even more.'

Raising her eyebrows at him, she demanded, "what happened?"

Shaking himself from staring, he responded, "Doc says, I rode too many miles, too fast, and too hard. A few days rest, I will be as _bonne_ as when I left."

Pursing her lips, she slowly shook her head at him. "I swear, I let you out of my sight, and you are just—"

Whatever she planned to say was lost when Lafayette drew her to him, claiming her mouth. His kisses becoming ever deeper, reaching into her as his fingers undid the ties of her wrapper, shoving it from her, so it slipped to the floor. Gathering the white cotton nightgown, he lifted it over her head.

Standing bare before him, she drug her lower lip through her teeth.

Suddenly, he had her in his arms, kissing her passionately, he laid her across the bed.

Breathing heavily, she stammered, "Lafayette."

His eyes aglow with purpose, he undid his drawers, leaving them on the floor with her nightclothes.

"I thought you said you were exhausted."

"Appears I was incorrect," he answered. Straddling her, he traced his tongue along Celia's collar bone and down to circle her nipple. Then ever so slowly, he took it into his mouth, suckling hard.

Celia arched off the mattress, a moan slipping from her, and wanting him as much as he wanted her, she guided him in. They shared every ecstasy and freedom marriage granted until they fell apart panting.

Laying on her side, Celia traced a finger down the stubble covering his jaw, "I think you are a bad influence on me."

Catching her finger with his mouth, he gave it a playful bite, " _moi_ a _mal_ influence."

"Yes." She leaned in, kissing him, enjoying the heat of his mouth beneath hers. "I was supposed to usher you in here and put you to bed. Doc told me you needed plenty of rest."

"Deem, I shall sleep a whole lot better now," he grinned, rakishly, all his mischief sparking in his eyes.

Pushing up on an elbow, she flung her hair from her face, and running a hand down his chest, she firmly stated, "I love you, Lafe."

"Even though I am a grumpy, stubborn mule?"

"Yes, even then," she answered, giving him a playful poke. Leaning in, she brushed her lips across his, "Besides, you are _my_ grumpy, stubborn mule."

Cupping her face, he traced his thumb along her cheek, thinking, 'How could I ever be this fortunate?' His eyes roved over her, " _Je t'aime_."

"And I, you," she promptly responded. Folding her hands on his chest, she settled her chin atop them. "Will you tell me what happened when you spoke with Q?"

His brows drew together, his eyes darkening to black coals.

"Hey, stop that! Swear that rage of yours sits right below your skin, just lookin' for a reason to bust out."

The corners of his mouth twisted down.

"You goin' to talk to me, Grumpy?"

"I was thinkin'—"

"You best not be thinkin'; I am not real again."

"I was not." He chuckled, "you made abundantly clear; that line of thought will bring _moi_ naught but trouble _._ "

"Then what were you thinkin'?"

"That I do not deserve you."

"Lafe, is this goin' to be how we always are?"

He raised a brow questioningly.

"Me encouragin' _you_ that you are a _good_ man and that I love you… _you,_ Lafayette Henri, _because_ of who you are."

He shrugged and flinched some, once more feeling the stiffness in his left shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, she darted forward, giving him a quick kiss. Settling back with her chin atop her hands again, she said, "Please, tell me what happened with Quantrill. And, my cousins, what has happened to them?"

"I discovered the Younger sisters and the others who survived have been placed in another location of holding in Kansas City."

"Are they to be rescued?"

The darkness returned to his eyes, and he huskily answered, " _Non._ Quantrill has _non_ intentions to rescue the _filles,_ to strike the Union Military Command, or any other type of true military action."

"What are his intentions?"

"He desires to gather as many Missourians under him as he can. But not reveal his plans until he ropes them too far along to turn back." After saying this, he rolled his jaw, creating a popping sound.

Contemplating his pulsing left dimple, Celia thought, 'That dimple and popping his jaw are symptoms of that deep-rooted rage of his. Maybe, I should change the subject. No, I do want to know what is happenin'.' Softly, she asked, "Why will they not be able to turn back?"

"He plans to attack Lawrence, Kansas."

"Why would he want to do that?" Celia asked, feeling an uneasiness in her stomach.

"He desires to inflict the same pain and suffering they have brought to our people." He glanced down at her.

In his eyes sat a coldness that gave Celia a chill, tiny hairs rising on her arms.

"I could not get 'em to understand such a thing, to attack Lawrence, would bring the full retribution of the Union back on us."

Moving her body closer to Lafayette, Celia whispered, "that scares me."

"Scares _moi_ also. _Qu'elle_ he is fixin' to do…" He clamped his mouth shut, inhaling sharp through his nostrils.

Beneath her palms, Celia felt the pounding of his heart and thought, 'He is scared.' Laying her cheek upon her hands, she resisted the urge to question him, saying to herself, 'Let him tell you in his own way, do not push.' As she waited, it came to Celia; she could again hear the whistle in his lung that had been fading before he left. Her brow furrowed, 'How am I to protect him if he keeps returnin' to battle?' she thought, tilting her head, she found his eyes were closed. 'He has fallen asleep.'

No sooner did she think this than his eyes opened, tenderly he smiled at her, " _Je t'aime._ "

"I love you."

"A lot was happenin' when we got back, so you probably did not notice we were missin' Rangers."

"I did, and I have been fearin' the worst." Just saying the words made her feel cold. "I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

" _Mes apologies,_ I should have known you would notice, and here I left you thinkin' we had buried 'em."

Her eyes widened.

"Sincerely, _mes apologies."_

She nodded, "Where are they?"

"Wade, Stephen, and Shepherd chose to remain at Quantrill's camp. But the others needed to see to their _familles_. We all separated afore leavin' Cass." Lifting his hand from her back, he tenderly stroked his fingertips along her spine. "I informed _m'_ Rangers I am done."

Baffled, she stared at him, her brows dipping the tiniest bit.

"I will not leave your side again. My only concern goin' forward is for you and those we consider _famille."_

Realizing what he was saying, Celia felt her breath catch in her chest. At the forefront of the flood of thoughts washing through her was, 'He is not goin' to fight anymore. Oh, thank you, Lord. He will stay with me. It is all I have prayed for. But do I tell him that?'

"Does this not make you happy, CC?"

"Yes, Lafe. Yes, Lafe, it makes me happy beyond words I can put together. But if you are not returnin' to the fight, why are you scared?"

"Q probably had three-hundred men in that camp. Most certainly, he will gain more. Whether he makes it to Lawrence or not, he will create havoc in Kansas, and Missouri will suffer for it. The Union will rip the Counties apart in search of revenge. None will be safe. They will destroy all in their path; not a male over twelve will be left breathin'."

Celia's chest clenched so tight, she felt as if her heart was clamped in a fist. Unaware she was doing so, she dug her nails into Lafayette's chest as she whispered, "What will we do?"

Lafayette's calloused palm soothingly stroked along her back. "Have you _madames_ prepared for travelin' as I informed you afore I left?"

"We have." Rising on her elbows, Celia grinned a touch guiltily. "exceptin' I suspect not as much as you wanted. Lissa and I did not understand," she shrugged, "what you really meant."

A shadow of annoyance crossed his face, "How could you not?"

Celia looked away, her eyes growing damp, feeling stuck between her husband and her sister.

"CC, I have been honest with you. I need the same from you."

"Lissa does not wish to leave her home. She feels she fought her own battles here, and these walls, this land are her spoils of war."

"I do understand how your _sœur_ feels. All you have told _moi_ of Elmer. . ." His words stopped his right-hand clenching in a fist. "I absolutely agree these are her spoils of war, for a _melee_ , she should _jamais_ had been forced to fight. Except the Union will burn this place, just as they will all they come across. And CC, even if _m'_ Rangers and I gave our all, we would not be able to protect this place against _qu'elle_ is comin'. We must leave."

"Where will we go?"

"Folks have been sojourning to Arkansas and Texas. I figure East Texas is the place for us until this damn War is over. Excuse _m'_ language. If'n I remove y'all from Missouri, I _can_ protect you. Tad and I discussed it on the road here, over the next few days, he will see to the preparations and loadin' for the journey."

"What if Lissa will not go?"

"I shall get Lis to see _raison._ "

Fingering of her lower lip, Celia considered his words. Lifting her eyes to him, she firmly said, "I believe you will. Now, what of the children you brought home?"

"We happened upon their farm and…" Lafayette took a breath, hugging Celia's bare body to him. "Some Blue's stopped by, the _fils de putes_ cracked _Madame_ Stone's head open with a rifle barrel. They had their way with 'er while her lifeblood seeped out. Beck and Lilly survived nearly two weeks in that house with their murdered _mère_."

All the color drained from Celia's face, leaving behind only her staring hazel eyes. Her voice hoarse, she asked, "what of their father…or other family?"

"I do not know of _famille._ However, their father, Anson Stone, was one of Cy Gordon's Rangers. He was hard shot in a battle we were part of last Spring. Fox kept Anson company as he passed."

"So, we will take them with us?"

"That was _m'_ thoughts. We will find them a locale where they can be children again, where they can be happy."

Edging forward, Celia gently kissed him. "I know you will…" she kissed him again, "you will find the perfect spot where we can all be happy."

Shifting on his side, he wrapped her to him. "I _promesse_ I will. But for _moi,_ I already have all the happiness I need right here." He kissed her brow, "and despite _qu'elle_ you say, I do feel like it is more than I deserve."

Despite his pain and weariness, they once more joined together. This time their lovemaking was slow, gentle, each cherishing the other, relishing in the closeness as for the moment it blocked out all the agony and grief of War.


	42. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

**Friday 21 st of August 1863**

Thaddeus took another pass around the four wagons, ensuring the extra horses and Malissa's dairy cow were securely tied.

His hip still healing, Gideon had promptly volunteered to drive a four-mule team with Charlie taking the other as he did not feel Frog was yet up to bearing the strain of carrying him. Moses held the leads to a bulky pair of white legged sorrels bearing US brands, which were commandeered after Quantrill's battle for transporting their fellow Rangers to burial. While Malissa sat on her family's covered wagon's bench seat, being pulled by the same pair of dark bays who originally brought Lafayette to the Perry Farm.

To Lafayette's disgruntlement, he sat beside Malissa. Behind him, intermingled with household goods, were Celia, the children, and Ambrose's dog, Betsy. However, the wagon's canvas covering had been tied partially up to allow for decent airflow in the August heat.

Confident all was in travel order, Thaddeus swung aboard Cain. Scanning the yard, he rode to Malissa. "I cannot think of anything else we can pack of use that will fit, can you, Lis?"

She peered back to the barn, where an empty wheelless wagon box sat, as the removed wheels had been strapped to each wagon, as inevitable spares. She thought remorsefully of her parlor furniture, 'I know they are correct it would wear the horses down in nothing flat.' She sighed sadly, giving Thaddeus a shake of her head. "No, nothing else."

Spying the tightness of his brother's jaw in the silvery darkness, Thaddeus had to restrain himself from laughing.

Still, Lafayette read it in him and growled something they had often heard from Mams. "You got a lick of sense; you will keep that laughter inside."

" _Grand Frère_ , I am tryin'. _Vraiment,_ I am," Thaddeus replied. Fast trotting to the head of their caravan, he jovially shouted, "Rangers _roll_!"

Laughter rose from those on horseback at their Captain's teasing modification of the phrase they all knew so well.

As they traveled, the stars dimmed, darkness faded to opalescent light. The dawn, at last, breaking with glorious colors over the green, humpback mountains, and bird song filled the air. When the children sleepily crawled from their nests of quilts, Celia fed them breakfast from a hamper. Even spoiling Betsy with bites of her own food, as with all the horses nearby, she felt more uneasy than hungry.

Many miles later, they passed a clutch of rough-looking riders, who sat their horses near the road, staring with wonder at their parade. Although each of them tipped their hats, waving back when the children called out "hellos."

Lafayette thought, 'oh, to once more have a _bébé's_ belief that all you meet are _bonne_ of heart,' as he gripped the handle of his Colt Navy tight, fully prepared for the riders if they made a wrong move.

Shortly afterward, Brody brought Artorius to their wagon, settling the muscled red to a walk by Malissa. "Good day, Ms. Lissa," he said, with a faint smile, before looking across to where Lafayette sat on her opposite side. "Quinton spoke with a Dave Byers. He was leadin' that group," he rolled his head back toward the men they had passed. "They all are from Jasper County. They gleefully imparted we should steer clear of Jasper unless we feel like fightin' as they all—"

Lafayette held up a hand, "Who all?"

"Cherokee Pikes."

Lafayette grunted, "Captain Tom Livingstone's Rangers," motioning Brody to continue with his report.

Except, Brody shook his head, smiling pridefully. "Always does astonish me all you remember."

"It is a Captain's job to know those he fights with…and against."

"Suppose it is a Majors job also."

Lafayette's dimples flickered, " _Touché._ "

"Anyway, The Pikes have stirred their Jasper Blues up like a kicked 'bout hornet's nest. Likewise, Byers shared that word along the trails is the Confederacy's General Jo Shelby has his men movin' through the State. So, we might be seein' or hearin' 'em at work. Also, wanted to relay we have assigned front and rear scouts, to alert us of'n any movement on either flank."

" _Très bonne._ You rode by Flag as of late?" Lafayette asked, referring to the dark bay horse whose rear legs and tail were white; they added to their herd the day they obtained the wagons. This morning, while it was still dark, the gelding had commenced to bucking and fighting his lead line attached to the last wagon.

"He is favoring a leg, not enough to worry 'bout. Most likely bruised." Brody released a warm laugh. "Tell you though, once he slipped and fell partly under that wagon. That horse suddenly deemed walking in the vicinity of the wheels was a lot better than nearly being under 'em."

Celia stared back along the road to the last wagon, thinking, 'foolishness such as that is why I do not trust those beasts.' Her eyes slid to Jericho, fully tacked for riding, his reins looped around a seat brace by Lafayette's foot. Even though the red stallion walked along amiably, Celia still chewed her lower lip as she eyed him, thinking, 'Makes me nervous havin' him so near. What if'n he has a fit like Flag and hits one of'n us.'

Sensing her tension, Lafayette reached a hand back, flexing it toward her. When her cold hand grasped his, he thought, 'I was correct; talk of Flag brought up her fear of _chevals.'_ Smiling, he told her, "Jericho is perfectly safe."

"Plenty have told me how _perfectly_ safe horses are."

"That _m' chérie_ would be a lie. Not all _chevals_ are safe."

Her eyes widened to the size of goose eggs.

Squeezing her hand, he rubbed his thumb across its back. "However, CC, I would not let a _mal_ _cheval_ near anyone I adore. Flag ain't a _mal_ sort either, just young, and he let himself get spooked by the spinning wheels and the gravel flicking off 'em."

"So, she finally told you she is scared of horses?" Malissa asked, flicking a rein to line out her team.

Lafayette nodded.

"Tried tellin' her she was being awfully tricky not lettin' you in on her secret before she married you."

Celia scolded, "Lissa!"

"And she did inform _moi…._ well, not quite inform," Lafayette grinned at his wife. "I had to coax it out of 'er; still it was afore we was married."

Celia pulled her hand free and crossed her arms. Adverting her eyes, she purposely watched a flutter of Swallowtail butterflies, flitting here and there in the row of Pincushion flowers flowing by the roadway.

Studying her from the corner of his eye, Lafayette thought, 'I must decipher her level of fear in order to discover how to move 'er beyond it.'

Deciding it might be best to change the subject, Brody cleared his throat, saying, "Still somewhat surprised some of our boys joined Quantrill."

"I knew Wade would," Lafayette replied. "I could read it on 'em."

"Wade always was a rooster to fight," Brody responded. "I miss Rance, even miss his surliness. Hard to believe he is gone; I been ridin' with Rance since '56."

"I thought of you, Gid, Common, and Gabe when he said he was leavin'. How many trails y'all rode. I tried to cajole 'em to come with us," Lafayette passed Brody a sad smile. "Rance said he would like to, but Texas will be too peaceful, and he no longer understands how to live like an ordinary man, all he knows is fightin'."

Brody shifted, his saddle squeaking, "ya think any of'n us will know how to live like ordinary men?"

"Time will tell," Lafayette replied, once more peeking to his wife, thinking, 'I pray I can.'

"Still, I am goin' miss 'em and the others," Brody answered.

"We all will."

"I ain't had time to ask ya…" Brody felt of his smooth shaved face, "but what did ya say to the others to bring 'em back?"

Dropping his elbows to his knees, Lafayette leaned forward. "Expressed that Q is usin' we Missourians to his own ends and that he was strivin' to open not the gates of hell on Kansans but on us. His plans are purely shameful."

"There are usually troops near Lawrence. Perhaps that is all he will attack…" Brody felt again of his face, still not used to his beard being gone, "that and Lane, Jennison, and their sort."

Lafayette's nose wrinkled, "He is not travelin' that far for merely soldiers and a handful of despised men. He wants to show those who looked down their noses at him when he taught school there how powerful he is, and to do so, Q will encourage indiscriminate murder and lootin'."

Celia stiffened, "You…you think he will?"

"Assuredly."

Malissa turned to Lafayette, "How can you be so certain?"

"Cause he likes strutting 'bout and seein' his _nom_ in the papers. Additionally, he enjoys his own exploits. Come on, Brody, how many times you heard 'em tell of 'em killin' Lipsey after he brought 'em and the other abolitionists to Morgan Walker's farm."

"More than I care, too."

"That is when he got his taste of notoriety, and he chases after it like a drunkard does a bottle. He ain't a Missourian, and he ain't ever showed true concern for any of 'n us. _Feu de l'enfer_ , I ain't ever met a person with such a blown-up self-worth."

"I do not disagree with you," Brody replied.

Softly, Celia said, "But civilians?"

"In Osaga, I saw how he had developed a taste for it. That town's leaders treated 'em with terrified respect, hopin' to save themselves and their people. It was sickening! He encourages his men to murder and loot, pushin' em on by shoutin, _'they done it to us boys, so take it to them.'_ Done it to us! _Putain d'enfer,_ he ain't even a Missourian."

Brody chuckled darkly, "That really gets caught in your craw. Does it not, Lafe?"

" _Zut!_ It does. We have plenty of strong, _bonne_ honorable Captains, some who have been involved in the Border Strife since '54. Q comes ridin' in from Kansas of all places and not until December of '60. Actin' like he is so fine, speakin' finer, and blowin' smoke until he outshines the others. All he does is cause more strife, thieve from any he wishes, and most of'n the Orders been comin' out of Kansas City's Union Command are because of his damnable braggart ways. Excuse _m'_ language."

A giggle lifted from Celia, despite the anger rippling from her husband. "I see. You only ask for forgiveness when your curses are not in French."

He turned surprised eyes to her.

"My _mari,_ we all realize when you are callin' out oaths in French."

Some color rose in his cheeks, "apologies for the others too, then."

Grinning, she shook her head, mouthing the words, 'I love you.'

"And I, you."

"What you doin'? " Charlotte asked, crawling onto Ambrose and Beckett, setting the boys to grumbling.

"Charlotte, leave them be," Malissa said, without looking.

"I want out of wagon," Charlotte responded. "We been in wagon so long."

In the same cantankerous tone Charlotte was using, Lilly asked, "We almost there?"

Malissa sighed, muttering, "it is goin' to be a long, long road to Texas."

Goosing Artorius to the rear of the wagon, Brody held out his arms. "Come 'er, Charlie Sweets. I will take you for a ride."

The girl scrambled to him, and Brody pulled the small child up, placing her before him in the saddle.

Gripping the tailgate, Lilly Ruth begged, "Me, too, Mr. Brody, me too."

"I will send another Ranger to pick you up."

She nodded, smiling, so big, all her teeth showed.

Hearing him, the boys broke from their bowed head conversation with Ambrose asking, "what 'bout us?"

Brody responded, "not now. _But…_ " He drug out the word, and knowing he was waiting on her, Malissa looked over her shoulder, nodding approval to him.

"There is to be a surprise for the pair of'n ya when we pull out again. So, y'all will just have to await your surprise" At those words, Brody trotted toward the rear of their line with Charlotte calling happily to Moses as they passed him by.

A short bit later, Jackson came circling in, "I hear you would like a ride, Lilly?"

"I would so very much, Mr. Doc."

Once he had Lilly afore him, Jackson started for the front, except Lafayette halted him by calling, "Jackson, I ain't seen Tad in hours. You?"

"He has Quinton at the front while he is patrol scoutin' all around us."

"Alone?"

"Course not, he has Fox with 'em."

Lafayette scanned the countryside, wondering where in it Thaddeus was.

With a brother's understanding, Jackson quoted, " _Facta, non verba_."

Although still appearing unsettled, Lafayette nodded stoically.

"See y'all later," Jackson said, riding on.

Lilly waved back, "Bye, Mr. Major."

"What is _Facta, non verba_ ," Celia asked.

"Something Peter would tell us when we were _garçons_. It is Latin, translates to _deeds, not words_. He _toujours_ encouraged us to prove our worth by our loyalty and with _amour._ He said a person must prove themselves by how they behave as words were _jamais_ as strong as deeds. Whenever he deemed, we were slippin'. He would casually say ' _facta, non verba._ '" Lafayette flashed his dimpled smile, "and promptly, we would realign how we were behavin'."

Having circled the line, Brody rode up while Lafayette was explaining this. "Not Gabe and I, there were days, Peter had to keep remindin' us." He chortled low in his chest, "And I swear his tone got darker each time. I always figured Peter would have preferred to lick the pair of'n us until we were behavin' as he wished."

Lafayette dryly said, "Y'all were a tryin' pair."

"We did our best."

A cackle burst from Lafayette, "Positive that ain't _qu'elle_ Peter would say."

Celia thought, 'nice to see Lafe laughing. Still, I do not quite understand how that all ties into Taddy right now. Wonder if'n I ask Lafe, if'n he will ball back up into a knot.' She frowned slightly, and with an internal shrug, thought, 'oh well,' and raising her voice, asked, "Lafe, how does the phrase relate to Taddy being out there on his own?"

Turning so he could look straight into Celia's eyes. His voice resonating with seriousness, Lafayette said, "His being on patrol is his way of protectin' us all. Especially you _mesdemoiselles_ and _bébés_ , his deeds illustratin' his loyalty and _amour_ to his _famille_."

As what he said took hold, Malissa sat taller, clutching tight of the reins. Still, a tear escaped, sliding over her cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. "We truly are blessed to have y'all as family." Her pale eyes scanned over the many Rangers before turning to Lafayette and then Brody, "all of you. We are blessed."

"We feel the same."

Even as Lafayette spoke, Brody was saying, "thank ya, kindly Ma'am, it is right fine to have a family to care for."

"Now that right there is something, I have been meanin' to discuss with you Crowes. Y'all need to cease 'Ma'aming' and 'Ms. Lissaing' me." She graced Lafayette with a smile. "Your brother has married my sister, makin' him my brother…and all of us family." She looked back to Brody. "I have never heard of brothers ' Ma'aming' their sister."

"You are correct there…" Brody shifted his attention to Charlotte, "Baby, do not wiggle so much, it makes me and Artie worried."

Leaning back into his chest, Charlotte answered, "all right, Mr. Brody."

Watching the riders ahead of him, Brody fiddled with his reins. "Thing is, Ma'am, I do not wish to see a lady as _belle_ as you as a sister." Having said aloud, what he had begun thinking while staying at the Perry farm, he hipped Artorius into a fast trot, weaving up the line.

Startled, Malissa watched the big man until he was out of sight, not seeing the flabbergasted but delighted look Lafayette and Celia shared behind her back.

Pushing to his feet, Ambrose grasped hold of a curved canvas wagon bow to steady himself, asking, "Ma, can Beck and I jump down and walk."

"Well, Honey, I am not sure," her eyes shifted to Lafayette, passing the question to him.

Spinning on the seat so, his leg was perched on the outer box, Lafayette leaned on his raised knee and shook his head at the pair of boys. " _Très desole—"_

Ambrose's face scrunched, to Beckett he huffily said, " _Très desole_ means very sorry. It also means we might as well sit back down."

Malissa snapped, "Ambrose Sullivan!"

The boy's eyes locked on his mother, who was red in the face, glaring back at him.

"It is extraordinarily discourteous to speak over your elders and even more, in such a tone. You apologize to your uncle. Do you hear me?!"

Hanging his head, Ambrose muttered, "Sorry 'bout that."

Lafayette opened his mouth, but before he got a word out, Malissa hissed, "for your backsides sake, you best do better."

Still leaning on his knee, Lafayette cupped his hand over his mouth, covering his smile as he thought, ' _Par Dieu,_ if'n I do not recall being called out as he has been. Poor _Garçon_.'

Pushing his shoulders back, Ambrose offered his hand, stoutly saying, "I apologize for being disrespectful, Uncle Lafe."

Shaking his nephew's hand, Lafayette firmly replied, "Apology accepted, _Neveu_."

"Hey, look," Beckett pointed, "here comes Mr. Quin."

Releasing Ambrose, Lafayette's eyes narrowed, searching the shadow to sunlight lines about them for any signs of danger.

Reining in alongside Jericho, Quinton whispered, "Tad has found a militia unit, a mile ahead."


	43. Chapter Forty-One

Chapter Forty-One

Quinton's words caused Lafayette's gut to tighten, he thought, 'our first day out and already _m'_ worst fear.' His dark eyes searched beyond the stopped wagon before them, even though he could see nothing. "He say which side?"

"You know as well as I, Major," Quinton replied, "it has got near impossible to determine with so many Irregulars donning the Blue."

Taking off his hat, Lafayette used his sleeve to swipe away sweat, saying, "True."

As they spoke, Brody and Jackson rode up and, strong and clear, not wishing any argument, Brody said, "Charlie, go to ya, Ma," lifting the child to her Mother.

Pulling her in, Malissa said, "climb in the back, Baby."

Charlotte started to complain. However, when she looked into her Mother's face, something there silenced her. Climbing over the seat, she crawled into her aunt's lap, hiding her face in Celia's shoulder.

Just as quickly, Jackson deposited Lilly over the tailgate into the wagon. "Want you to go sit with the boys."

Plaintively the child asked, "Is the bad men comin'?"

Not really hearing her, as he was trying to listen to what Quinton and Lafayette discussed, Jackson nosed Nero about the end of the wagon.

Lilly Ruth spun, in place, squalling, "Is the bad men comin'?"

Celia held an arm out to her, "come sit with me, Lilly Ruth."

Even more sharply, the girl cried, "Is they, Mr. Major, is they?!"

Catching what she was saying, Lafayette turned to her, "Not sure, _Chère._ But we will _not_ let 'em harm you."

She nodded; the only color remaining in her face was her ruby lips.

Lunging forward with Charlotte still clinging to her, Celia scooped Lilly in, reseating herself beside Ambrose and Beckett. Once she was there, the boys scooted in closer. Neither wanted to show their fear like the girls, but they were more than happy to snug in tight to Celia now that she was by them.

"Quin, I want Moses to start his team off the road," Lafayette pointed to a cluster line of trees. "Pass word back to Gid and Charlie, I want these wagons behind cover." Snagging the tail of his reins, Lafayette jerked the slipknot free. "Jericho, over." The stallion moved closer at his slight tug, and Lafayette stepped from the wagon straight into his saddle. "Brody, _vous_ remain with the _madames."_

Before a word of opposition could be uttered, Jericho was eagerly moving forward, carrying Lafayette away. On reaching the front of the line, he ordered, "Teague, Buster cut limbs to brush out the wagon tracks, where they leave the road. And, Fox, where is Tad?"

"Keepin' an eye on those a-comin', Major."

The driver's taking heed of the urgency, hastened their teams. The noise rising from the fast-moving wagons captured the Ranger's attention.

Lafayette worriedly eyed their three captured blue Military wagons with their blazing red wheels, thinking, 'if'n only we had time to repaint those.' The second time he looked from the wagons to the road, he made out a single rider coming around the curve.

Thaddeus could feel the sun bleaching down across his back as he stood tall in his stirrups, bunched over Cain. Everything Peter trained into him flowing through him as he pumped his hands against Cain's shoulders, urging the stallion to greater speeds. His soul soared just as his horse did. He felt at one with him, only hearing the wind streaming by and soil ripping from the road each time the gray lifted a hoof.

His voice filled with awe, Hiram breathed out, "Hot damn, Tad."

As the heatwaves parted before the stallion, Lafayette felt he had to agree with Hiram, for the pair in motion were a thing of beauty to behold. He thought, 'it has been ages since I have seen Tad jockey and one of our horses run for the sheer joy of runnin.' 

Then Thaddeus was throwing his weight into the seat, spinning the stallion before the Rangers in a large loop to slow him. On his second go-around, he shouted, "There is thirty maybe forty of 'em. Way they are stayin' in formation and flyin' the flag, they sure as hell ain't redressed Irregulars."

Lafayette spat out, " _Bordel de merde_!" His emotions feeling as frayed as grass being pushed before storm winds, he shot a look to the wagons, disappearing behind the trees.

" _Mon_ thoughts too, _Frère_ ," Thaddeus said, leaping to the ground. He walked back and forth with his horse, who was puffing hard. "Teague, Buster, give that up. Ain't _non_ way we can disguise the wagon wheels." He jabbed a hand toward the field, " _Feu de l'enfer_ , more than one will see the tracks out there." As he passed by Lafayette, he quickly said, "Swap _moi_ Jericho, then you and Doc set up a defensive line at the wagons, while rest of'n us bait 'em away."

"You sure?" Lafayette questioned, sliding the reins through one hand and frowning.

Thaddeus pulled Cain to a halt beside Lafayette's red stallion. "I am! Hopefully, y'all will not need to fire a round, but gettin' them _bâtards_ to chase us is the only way to keep 'em from ever noticin' the wagons. Hurry up, swap _moi._ "

Lafayette was hardly clear of his saddle, and Thaddeus was in it.

"We got this, _Frère_ ," Thaddeus said, his face set with firm resolution. "How many runnin' skirmishes we done?"

Lafayette nodded, not liking this a bit, "been more of'n us doin' this in the past."

"We will just need to be cagier, is all," Thaddeus answered, his crooked, chipped tooth grin appearing.

"Sure wish, you were not smilin'," Lafayette said, flinging himself up on Cain as Thaddeus had shortened his stirrups to jockey height.

Smiling even larger, Thaddeus asked, "Now why is that _Frère?_ "

"Ain't been a time in our life," Lafayette arched a brow at Thaddeus, "when you are smilin' like that, it did not lead to you raisin' hell."

"Lil' hells 'bout _qu'elle_ we need, 'bout now."

Aware, there was no time to debate this with his little brother. With a snort, Lafayette took out after Jackson, across the field of tall waving grass that was beginning its shift to autumn's golden colors.

Galloping in behind the trees, they could hear the tramp of the approaching militia. When they looked back, all they saw in the road was Jericho and Ebby standing like statues with their riders silhouetted darkly against the white-hot summer sky.

Pulling Thaddeus' rifle, Lafayette jumped from Cain, ordering, "Moses, cool 'em for _moi._ " Dropping the reins, he hurried from the ground tied stallion left behind for his Ranger to walk.

Feeling panic rising in her as she watched Lafayette and Jackson run to the edge of the trees, growing closest to the road with rifles, Celia said, "Brody, what is happenin'?"

Nodding to Charlie and Gideon moving to station themselves behind trees, Brody answered, "We will be stayin' back here quiet as scared kittens, while they all get the entertainment of playin' tag."

Malissa gasped, "they are goin' to do what?"

"Play tag," Brody grinned hugely, his eyes crinkling. "Hades, we have done it plenty of other times." Noting how confused the sisters appeared, he chuckled, "see…" he pointed to Thaddeus and Fox, "they are settin' themselves up to be _'it'_."

When Malissa thought of never again see mischief sparking in Thaddeus' bright green eyes or Fox's roguish, laughing smile, a shiver ran through her despite the afternoon's heat; and she gasped in a high voice, "They cannot take on that many."

"Do not fret so. They are just the bait to get the game started."

Realizing how inconsequentially these men she had come to see as family treated their lives, Malissa's chill switched to anger. "Why would y'all do such a thing?!"

Dumbfounded, Brody half-shrugged, "Why to protect y'all."

"I realize it is why y'all are doin' it now, but _why_ at other times?

"'Cause, it is a fine way to create chaos in a larger force. See, once they get focused on chasin' the bait, we have discovered our enemy is like a hound on the trail. Therefore, we use it to our advantage, by comin' up behind 'em and shuttin' their tails in the gate."

Celia's brows furrowed deep as she listened, yet when she put together the pieces of what Brody was saying, they shot up, her eyes bolting wide open.

Seeing her realization, Brody could not help but laugh. "Yep, Celia, that is the way of it. And it is why those regular military boys call us all 'Guerrillas' or 'Irregulars.' It chafes 'em raw how we do not fight by what they consider traditional standards. But it ain't a Rangers way, there are less of'n us. So, our Captains scheme out tactics designed to keep us movin', strikin' fast, shootin' faster, and gone afore our enemy can line themselves out." Eyeing the dust cloud coming down the road, Brody said, "When Fox and Capt' open the ball, it is gonna get all infernal loud. Want y'all down flat in the wagons with the babies and keep 'em from shrieking."

Behind the Pin Oaks where Lafayette and his other Rangers had stationed themselves, the shade hung thick. The coolness was a relief after being in the heat most of the afternoon. Although, it did not take long for the buzzing insects to discover them.

Waving a cloud of gnats from him, Jackson muttered, "only nine of 'em, you deem that is enough to pull this off."

Lafayette answered, "Should be."

"Perhaps, I should have stayed with 'em."

This time Lafayette did not respond as he was saying a prayer. When done, he told himself, 'Jackson is correct, I did not require 'em back here. If'n any turn off our direction, I already have Brody, Charlie, Moses, and Gideon to run 'em off.' He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing his little brother closer, 'Tad sent Jackson with _moi_ 'cause he figures once they are done, Doc might be required. _Zut,_ Taddy, _s'il vous plaît_ , be careful.' Then it came to him, 'I been prayin' a whole lot more of recent and wishin' us safe.' His eyes flicked to the gold band on his finger, 'appears I truly am losin' _m'_ taste for _mêlée. Grace de Dieu_ , _m'_ thoughts now are how to get us all to Texas, all of'n us, so we can finally live. We gave up on the idea of livin' somewhere over the years, figurin' there was a bullet with our _noms_ on it.' He drug his lower lip through his teeth, " _S'il vous plaît, Dieu,_ do not let that be true.'

Ripping the Colt Repeater Rifle from its scabbard, Thaddeus threw it to his shoulder, ordering, "stand Jericho." Taking precise aim, he fired.

A lead man with gold epaulets on his shoulders bucked back, dropping from his horse. The entire group startled like quail. 

Releasing a hyena laugh, Fox began firing as fast as he could eject shells. He was not dropping any soldiers, but he saw several jerk.

Next to him, the Colt boomed again, and Thaddeus hooted when another Blue slipped from his saddle.

Their surprise attack brought a scream of fury from the Union Calvary, and whipping their horses, they charged, the scream rising to a roar.

Slamming his rifle in its scabbard, Fox laughed out sarcastically, "that appears to have done the trick."

"Sure did," Thaddeus answered, grinning like a possum, and slamming their heels down, the pair retreated up the road with triumphant rebel yells pealing from them.

Not too far along, they came on tall, lanky blue-eyed Zebidiah Collier sitting loose on his horse. His reins clasped in his left hand; he began shooting his rifle from the hip as smoothly as another might a revolver. Each shot striking deep into the racing, firing cloud of Blues chasing after his Captain and Lieutenant. When the pair flew past, he kicked Jube after Ebby and Jericho, matching their running pace.

As the road took a soft curve, the trio spied JT sitting his mousy red roan mare in the middle of the road. On sighting his rifle was already resting against his shoulder, the three riders veered to the side of the road, opening the corridor for JT to fire at their pursuers. As they passed by, JT urged Lakota to join her trailmates.

Lafayette pushed off the tree; he was secluded behind when their enemy disappeared around the curve in the road. Saying another prayer, he crossed himself. "Come on, _garçons_ , time to move." Marching through the tall grass and wildflowers, he stepped to the side, avoiding a bush of Stick-Tights. As they neared the wagons, Lafayette squinted at the sun hanging heavy in the sky and then to the line of trees that continued southeast, getting thicker the further they went. "Must be water that way," he said, pointing his rifle barrel casually to where he was looking.

Gideon replied, "Suspect you are correct, Major."

"Let us go find it. We will set an early camp." Lafayette glanced over his shoulder, "And hope all the others ride in with wild narratives of their endeavors and nothing more."

Jackson grunted agreement, "Would suit me fine as well."

"Poor babes," Charlie said on hearing the hiccupping cries of the baby girls. He shook his head, swinging from the family wagon toward his own, muttering, "Major is fuckin' right I am tired of this War, and all it does to folks."

Taking Cain's reins from where they were tied to a wheel, Lafayette slid the rifle back in its boot. Then set to lowering the stirrups, when he ducked under Cain's neck, he spotted Celia standing a short distance away, staring at him. He thought, ' _qu'elle diable_ is she doin' out of the wagon, we are getting' ready to move?' His frustration sharp in his voice, he said, "back to the wagon."

Her eyes rimmed with tears, shifting from Cain to her husband, and she held her arms out.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Lafayette dropped the reins. Going to her, he wrapped Celia in his arms, giving her a chaste kiss. Then lightly he shoved, turning her from him, and though his words were a command, this time his tone was softened with gentleness. "Want you back in the wagon, CC. We need to get movin'."'

Further up the road, gunfire echoed from rock faces, ringing out across the countryside. The ground sloped uphill, and seven horses charged the pale dirt road as fast as their hooves could carry them; bullets zipped by grazing and burning here and again.

At the top of the hill sat Quinton Nicholson and Hiram Haller, both so fastidious about their grooming and attire. One would think they were a part of the regular military boys Brody had been speaking of earlier. Except they wore Ranger War Tunics and sat horses that made other men envious. Each of them held a brace of revolvers, and as their friends neared, they began raining lead down on the soldiers following them.

A bald-faced roan running full out, stumbled flinging the rider over its head like he came from a slingshot. Twisting sideways, the horse crumpled, rolling down the hill, hitting those closest. Two more Blue Jackets collapsed, sliding from their horses and a hatless man turned his mount as to run away, toppling from his saddle.

On reaching the top, instead of running on as they did earlier, the Crowe Rangers wheeled their horses, sending a fatal deluge down upon those they escorted far from the wagons.

Horses plunged, bucking, and screaming, careening into each, their riders dropping from them fast as falling rain. As the gunsmoke drifted across the dip in the road, it revealed a cluttered mess of groaning, bleeding bodies, hideous to view in their various stages of death. 

Their revolvers empty the Rangers, slammed them in holsters. Picking up reins, they turned east, diving down the embankment. Not one faltered or paused, pushing their horses as if the Devil were on their tails, a wild crashing straight downhill run. Tree limbs closed behind them like bird wings, and within a few heartbeats, they became one with the forest, disappearing into her deep, dark greenness. 


	44. Chapter Forty- Two

Chapter Forty-Two

Not a leaf moved, the trees hanging lifeless, the heat of the day having only abated because the sun no longer burned down. Somewhere in the hills, coyotes yipped their haunting howl to the surrounding darkness. Although the sound of it traveling along the river water's surface created an illusion, the coyotes were much closer than they were. Stepping to the fire, Lafayette pulled the coffeepot from the low banked coals, pouring himself another cup.

Blowing into the black liquid, he appraised their camp, thinking, 'it has been a quiet night.' In little groups all about him, the people he believed in, loved, would do anything to protect, slept. A smile slipped from him as he thought, 'Tad and the others outdid themselves today. More I have contemplated his plan, I do not deem Tad believed they would escape, and that is why he sent Jackson with _moi._ He was safeguardin' both of'n us. Mercifully, they must have been dealin' with _nuevo_ recruits as they returned with only minor burns, scrapes, and exciting tales. Waitin' on their return though 'bout drove _moi_ crazy _,_ thankfully settin' up camp kept _moi_ busy. He looked to Brody, sleeping near the children, his arm tucked behind his head, the edge of his Colt glinting in the faint light where it lay on his chest. 'Brody was damn worried also; though we said nothing, he and I could see it in each other.' Heedful of his steps, Lafayette returned to the edge of the camp, retaking his seat on a fallen log.

Tilting his head back, he searched out the North Star, and from there, his eyes slid to the Big Dipper's Pointer Stars. 'Appears to be gettin' on to one in the mornin', once I finish this cup, I will wake Arch for his sentry shift.' Above him, a throaty, rich melody wove through the trees, 'we had Whip-poor-will's all over Sienna,' he thought, 'their songs as common as the cicadas in the summer. Humph! First Sienna's come to mind in some time.' He looked back toward camp, picking out where he knew Thaddeus slept near Fox. 'He says, he _jamais_ wants to return there. Cannot say I do either. Suppose once the War is over and we return to the aspects of daily life, I shall need to see 'bout sellin' the land.' He frowned, 'well, if'n Katharine and Jo agree, they should have a voice in _qu'elle_ happens to Sienna.' Again, Lafayette frowned, looking to the camp, thinking, 'do I need Brody and Jackson's input? Since we have given 'em our _noms,_ I suppose so, their lives too are attached to the place.' He took another drink, glancing at the stars, 'Katharine and Jo, I ain't reflected on 'em since I wrote out _m'_ Will. Are they still at _L'Eau Sucrée?_ Does _L'Eau Sucrée_ still stand, or has it been made over into ruins as terrible as Sienna? _Qu'elle_ if'n it has…where do I go? Where do I establish a home for Celia?' A taut discomfort twisted through Lafayette. Rubbing a hand up his face, he told himself, 'I cannot stay here, proud as I am to be a Missourian, I cannot stay, and it saddens _moi_ to leave as this State is as much a part of _moi_ as _m' nom.'_ He snorted, 'once felt the same 'bout Sienna, even told _mon_ self the same. Does not matter; I must leave if'n I am ever to be the man CC deserves. Here in Missouri, I allowed _m' démon_ freedom, committing atrocities I would _jamais_ believed I was capable. CC says she knows _qu'elle_ I have done in this War, but I, on the other hand, know she does not. How would she see _moi_ if'n she did?' The Whip-poor-will broke again into song, stopping mid warble when an owl floated through the glade. Lafayette felt he could see the tiny bird sitting frozen with fear on a limb, and in that instant, sitting on the log, he felt much the same. Standing, he thrust his shoulders back, thinking, 'Once out of this State, I must put Captain Crowe behind _moi…_ find _m' famille,_ and for the remainder of _m'_ days strive to be the man Celia sees.'

Having woken Archibald, Lafayette moved to where Celia slept next to their wagon. Standing with his thumbs hooked in his holster belt, he studied the silent camp, thoughts of his sisters and what he needed to accomplish still churning in his mind.

"You goin' to lay down?"

His eyes dropped to Celia, and she patted the pallet of blankets she lay on. Hearing the Whip-poor-will break into song again, he thought, 'fear can be pushed aside.'

"Lafe?"

Pulling his boots and socks, Lafayette set them by the front wagon wheel. Next, he removed his holsters, hanging them from the brake, and stripped off his shirts, tossing them atop the seat. Unholstering a revolver, he laid down, placing it near his head.

Rising on an elbow, Celia studied him, "What has you bothered?"

"Just thinkin' is all," he wrapped his arm about her.

"Nothing new there," she ran her index finger from his brow, down the bridge of his nose. "You are all furrowed up again."

"Probably just worryin' _mon_ self."

Her lips descended to his, tasting of him as if sampling wine. When done, she smiled tenderly at him. "I would tell you to cease frettin', but I have already learned it is too much a part of you."

He smiled tightly.

Trailing kisses along his jaw and neck, working her way up to his lips, she pulled back, seeing something altogether different in his face. "What you thinkin' now?"

With a mischievous grin, he answered, "Nothing decent," and dipping his head, he nuzzled her breast.

Playfully she shoved him away, snuggling into his arm wrapped about her. "That is not happenin', Lafe."

"Figured as much." Poking her in the ribs, he laughed lightly, "so, you best break off stirrin' _moi_ up."

Burrowing in closer, she whispered, "I love you."

"And I, you."

An owl barked, proclaiming its territory, a second responding from across the valley, they were camped in. For a time, they lay listening to the owl's conversation until Celia quietly said, "I saw you studyin' the household wagon load this evenin'."

Lafayette grunted a reply.

"Take it you are thinkin' it is too heavy."

"I was but…" Sighing, he rolled on his side, so they were more facing each other. "Part of the weight is the bronze statue of Boreas." He frowned, not thinking she could see it.

When she stroked his face, he knew she could, and suddenly he wished he had not brought the statue up at all.

"Talk to me."

"I know removing it would lessen the weight, but…" In his mind, he could see the statue sitting in Sienna's front hall near the door. How it had been a part of his life, sittin' there for as far back as he could recall.

"I will not allow you to remove the statue, my _Mari_."

Surprised, his brows furrowed together.

"Doin' so would be an unneeded argument between you and Taddy. 'Cause, even if'n you could justify it in your mind, which by the way, I do not think you should have too. Taddy never would."

Lafayette considered what she said, knowing she was correct about his younger brother.

"Lissa and I will remove some items before we pull out."

He shook his head, firmly saying, "I cannot ask that of y'all."

"And, you have not," she replied, caressing his neck, and kissing his high, rounded cheekbone. "The pair of'n you lost your entire home, unable to choose anything to keep. Lissa and I can choose, and we will."

"But CC—"

"Hush," was her answer, and to make sure he obeyed, she placed her lips over his.

Drawing her closer, they formed into one another. As he lay there, his cheek resting against the softness of her hair, his last thought before drifting off was, ' _Oui,_ I must become the man this _belle fille_ deserves.'

Before dawn painted the clouds, birds began filling the sky with their songs. Charlotte sat up with a smile, and crawling from her bed, she walked over to Brody.

Peeking an eye open, he grinned at her, "Mornin', Charlie Sweets."

"I am hungry."

"Well, hello, hungry. I am Brody, good to meet ya."

She giggled.

Putting his hand to his chest, he gripped the Colt and sat up, setting it beside him.

Malissa quietly called, "Charlotte, come here and leave Mr. Br—." But the rest of her words were lost to a yawn she hid behind her hand.

"It is just fine, Ma'am, you go on and rest a lil' longer," Brody responded. Nudging Charlotte, he grinned at her again, rubbing his fist in one eye. "Hand me my boots, you and I will go stir up the fire."

Charlotte grabbed the Mule ear boots, lugging them to Brody and shoving his feet in them. He stood taking her hand.

At the campfire, he tossed on some tinder, poured water in the coffee pot, dumping in some grinds. Then digging in a bag, he withdrew a peach, a treat the Rangers had brought back with them on their return last night.

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "where did you get that?"

"Boys found 'em, afore they came ridin' back to us."

By this time, Zebidiah, Archibald, and Hiram came stumbling up to the fire. Their wet hair and dark water drops sprinkling their shirts; told Brody they had stopped by the river to wash up after taking care of morning necessities. Nodding to them, he said, "Keep an eye on Charlie, goin' to go do the same."

"I go with you, Mr. Brody."

"Nope, Sweets, you stay here." He tossed the peach to Hiram. "Sit with Hi, he will cut that up for you, and I will be back soon enough."

Walking past Fox and Thaddeus, who, he distinctly saw, burrow deeper beneath their blankets. He chuckled and kicked each in the rump.

Fox groaned, "leave me be."

"If'n I do not, ya goin' throw a boot at me?"

"Nope, learned that lesson already."

From beneath his blanket, Thaddeus chuckled.

Brody, too chuckled, and walking on, called, "get up, ya two."

Morning light was breaking through the trees, reflecting on the water, and when Lafayette came limping up, Brody turned an eye to him. "How ya feelin'?"

"Just stiff is all."

"That is cause ya been spoiled by sleepin' in a bed all these weeks."

Lafayette threw him a smile and squatted by the river to wash, "suspect you are right."

"Deem, we traveled maybe nine miles yesterday."

Splashing water across his hair and back, Lafayette grunted agreement.

"Forgot how slow it is to travel with wagons."

 _"Moi_ also," Lafayette dumped a double handful of water through his hair, "suspect twelve would be the most we could push, and that is _qu'elle_ I would like to try for today."

"Ya ridin' Jericho?"

Washing his face, Lafayette shrugged.

"If'n ya do, ya are goin' to be pestered by Jackson and Celia both. Ya know that?"

Using his shirt to dry with, Lafayette then pulled it over his head. "I do, and it is why I am not ridin', that and I got to thinkin' 'bout Jo and Katharine while on sentry. I am goin' to spend _m'_ time today writin' letters to them."

"Letters? Would not one suffice?"

"It will," Lafayette answered, "and I am goin' to rewrite it over and over until I run out of paper."

Brody's face scrunched, and he squirmed back into his shirt. As his head popped out, he said, _"Qu'elle diable…_ that makes no sense at all, even for ya. _"_

"The letter will explain we are enroute to Fort Smith, Arkansas, and from there to Southeast Texas. I am hopin', if'n enough are mailed from towns along the way, _une_ might make it to _L'Eau Sucrée,_ and I am addin' in a bit of prayin' that there might be _une_ awaitin' us when we arrive in Fort Smith."

Already on his feet, Brody offered Lafayette a hand, pulling him up; he thoughtfully looked him over. "As I said yesterday, ya never cease astonishin' me. Not for a hundred dollars would I have thought of a plan like that, not for a hundred dollars. I will add some prayers in with ya that it works."

 _'Merci_ on both accounts," Lafayette responded, smiling so big and brash his dimples cut into his cheeks.

Brody's head tilted to the side, his own grin expanding. "Sweet lady in waitin', sometimes I look at ya, and all I see is that kid I used to tease so mercilessly. Other times, I see our Captain who is mean as a double-headed Rattlesnake, then others I see a man I am damned proud to have as a friend and brother."

Lifting his chin some, Lafayette asked, "Which _une_ you seein' now?"

Slapping an arm about Lafayette's shoulders, Brody turned them both back to the camp, "the latter, most definitely the latter."

The aroma of frying bacon greeted them as they neared the fire, where peaches, hardtack soaked in bacon grease, and of course, bacon was the fare.

As they all ate and talked, all of a sudden, Ambrose sat up straight. "Hey, ain't Beck and I supposed to get some sort of surprise before we move out today?"

At his side, Beckett nodded with enthusiasm.

Glances filled with withheld laughter were passed amongst the men, each understanding the young boy's curiosity and excitement.

At their looks, Ambrose's mouth twisted to the side. He leaned into JT, sitting on his left, "I feel there is a jest goin' on that I do not know."

Several Rangers outright laughed.

"Or maybe I do not want to know," Ambrose frowned, his cheeks darkening and eyes narrowing. "Well, I ain't gonna sit here and be the butt of y'alls play."

"Ambrose Sullivan! You watch your language before I wash your mouth out with soap," Malissa said, waving a spatula she was using to flip the bacon at him.

The boy looked quickly down, and Thaddeus stood up, brushing crumbs from his front before more could be said. "We do have a surprise for you, _garçons_ , suppose I should be a showin' y'all afore Brose's temper gets 'em in trouble."

Under his breath, Jackson said, "You should know 'bout that."

Walking by him, Thaddeus kicked his boot, "Heard you, Doc."

Jackson smiled up at him and took a drink of his coffee.

"If'n you want your surprise, come along, _garçons._ "

The trio ambled off; the boys more trotting about Thaddeus like small pups than ambling.

Watching them, Quinton asked, "Major, you think this is a good idea?"

Lafayette looked after Thaddeus and the boys, saying, "not sure. _Qu'elle,_ I do know, is we cannot keep 'em confined all the way to Texas."

Popping the last bite of his peach in his mouth, Quinton tossed its pit in the fire as he stood. "Suppose I will go assist, Capt'."

As he strolled up, he heard Ambrose talking to his buckskin, which he had used back at the farm to teach the boy to ride. "How is Aurum, doin' this mornin', Brose?"

"I brought him a big yank of green grass, and he ate it right down."

From the saddles that had come with their newly acquired horses, Thaddeus selected one. "Want to grab another?" He asked, looking across to Quinton.

The man nodded, asking, "Which one?"

"Decided not to mess with these," Thaddeus gestured to the five Union military horses bunched together. "Do not know 'em well enough. If'n you will tack up Spice, I will get Boscoe in order."

"JT know you chose Boscoe?"

" _Putain d'enfer!_ You think I would not speak with 'em 'bout his _cheval_?"

"No reason to get riled, Capt'."

The boys hung back, listening to the pair. But when Quinton threw a blanket and saddle on the stout, blue gruella, Ambrose edged closer with Beckett in his shadow. "You not goin' to ride Aurum today, Mr. Quin?"

"Oh, I am." Quinton smiled at the boy, his thick, inky black mustache bunching against his cheeks. "Aurum is my good luck charm."

"Then why you saddlin' Spice?"

As if it were no big deal at all, Quinton replied, "For you."

Ambrose swallowed hard, falling back a step, "For me?"

"That is what Capt' says," Quinton glanced at the boy, who looked like he had swallowed a piece of bacon sideways. "Unless you do not want 'em."

"I want 'em, I want 'em."

A warm laugh rumbled from Quinton, "figured you did."

Beckett drew the corner of his lip through his teeth. His big blue eyes sliding to Thaddeus, who was bending to catch the cinch strap under Boscoe's belly. "Is Capt' saddlin' em for me?"

Quinton responded, "Perhaps, you should go ask, Capt?"

Hesitantly, Beckett walked over, keeping out where Thaddeus could see him. His first morning with the Rangers, he had snuck up, not really meaning to, but he had snuck up on Thaddeus. Never in Beckett's life had the business end of a revolver been pointed his way. But when he spooked their Captain, he saw it faster than the blink of an eye, and Thaddeus had been madder than a rooster doused in water when he slammed his Remington back in his belly holster. It had earned Beckett a stern lecture on the cost of sneaking up on a man.

Tightening the cinch strap and tying it off, Thaddeus draped an arm across Boscoe, smiling fully at Beckett. "You told _moi_ you knew how to ride."

"I do, my Pa taught me."

"Now, I ain't speakin' of just sittin' on a _cheval's_ back."

"I know you ain't, Capt'." Beckett stood straight and tall, "I can ride. I had my own horse, Mayfield. Them _fils de putes_ _bâtard_ who came to our place stole 'em."

Looking down, Thaddeus rubbed at his eye, grinning, "Beck, do not be sayin' _fils de putes_ _bâtard_."

"Why not? It be what you and Major call them Blue Bellies."

"That we do," Thaddeus replied, "but we are also older than you, so do not let _moi_ hear you sayin' it again."

Beckett scuffed a toe along the ground watching the dirt move before it; he then canted an eye up to Thaddeus, who was shortening the stirrup straps. "Was I being profane, Capt'?"

"Profane?" Thaddeus shook his head, grinning, "Now that is a term."

"My Ma said to profane was bad in the eyes of the Lord. So, was I?"

"Beck…" Thaddeus threw the boy one of his twisted grins, "you _toujours_ seem to put the hard questions to _moi._ "

"Then I was."

"You was." Thaddeus shook his head, waving the boy over. "This here is Boscoe. I ain't rightly givin' em to you, 'cause he is not mine to gift." Looking pointedly behind Becket, Thaddeus nodded.

Spinning, Beckett found JT standing there, rubbing his chin, and eyeing him with a good deal more seriousness than he was used to seeing from the man. Warily, Beckett said, "How do, Mr. JT."

"How do, Beck," JT answered, moving to the buckskin. "I raised Boscoe from a colt. He is twelve years old and ain't a mean bone in 'em." JT scratched at the perfect round star in the center of Boscoe's forehead. "So, you do not never be mean to 'em."

Feeling confused, Beckett raised his hand to chew at a cuticle. Recalling what Lafayette had told him, he shoved the hand in his pants pocket and solemnly answered, "I will not, Mr. JT, I promise.

Nodding, JT tugged lovingly at the horse's forelock, straightening it beneath the bridle strap. "Boscoe, this here is Beck, and you treat 'em good. You watch over 'em like you have done me."

The buckskin nuzzled JT.

"Alright, Beck, get up on 'em."

The rest of the Rangers had come out one by one, wanting to be part of what was happening. As they saddled their horses, they kept quiet so they could hear all being said, swapping grins with one another.

Thaddeus had the boys circling him as he barked directives.

Steadily, Ambrose and Beckett followed every order, putting the horses through their paces.

Not a lick of the devilment Thaddeus was known for was present, his every move and word focused on the boys until he at last held up a hand saying, "Whoa."

Each boy sat still, their apprehensive eyes on Thaddeus.

He raised his chin, his green eyes roving over them. Then he smiled. "Y'all _can_ both ride, which means y'all are free of the wagon."

Ambrose and Beckett grinned with glee, happiness rising from them like smoke from a fire.

Something in the low, firm, quiet way Lafayette said, " _Garçons_!" Drew not just the boy's attention to him, but that of all the men too. "Neither of you are Rangers!" Lafayette declared, pointing to Ambrose and then Beckett. "Furthermore, do not be gettin' a notion into your heads that you ever will be Rangers. You will not. However, you will do precisely as instructed. You will not deviate, you will not argue, and if'n anyone tells you to get in a wagon. That is it…you will do as told. Am I clear?"

The Rangers turned back to their horses, grinning, but the boys nodded in unison.

Walking closer, Lafayette took hold of the pair of gelding's reins, where they stood side by side. He peered unsmilingly up at each boy, evaluating them. "This is a matter of trust _garçons._ Climbing in those saddles is a step to becomin' men, how you determine to treat your mounts, the respect you show those around you will start definin' the sort of men you shall become. Do you understand?"

Ambrose nodded, "I do, Uncle Lafe."

"Yes, sir, Major," Beckett responded.

"Tad and I have faith in both of'n you; others ain't so sure you are ready for this step." Moving between the horses, Lafayette laid a hand on each boy's leg, giving them a confident smile. " _S'il vous plaît,_ make us proud."

In unions both boys replied, "Yes, Sir."


	45. Chapter Forty-Three

Chapter Forty-Two

**Monday 24 th of August 1863**

It was their fourth day of travel, and they had settled into a routine of early on the road, pushing southward until the animals began to show signs of weariness. Over the past few days, they had taken in travelers they overtook along the way.

The first they came upon was a walking soldier. They were surprised to discover him to be Lucian Hubert of Cass County, known by several in the group. Back in '61, he enlisted in the Confederacy. As a member of the Missouri First Regiment, Lucian took part in several significant battles, Back East. However, he was released after losing most of his left arm at Vicksburg. His home being destroyed by Charles Jennison during the Border Strife before the War. He was now journeying to Arkansas as the last letter he had received from his mother and sisters bore a Fort Smith postmark. On learning he had walked from Mississippi, Thaddeus promptly had Lucian choose a horse from the last three Union recruits. Once mounted on Strip, who the Rangers jested had been stripped of his dun stripe, as oddly, the buckskin did not have one; Lucian was welcomed in as a Ranger.

Next, they had come upon aged and bent, Caspar Bell and his wife, Sarah. They were a jovial couple who drove a matched pair of bay Shire horses, pulling a pale green Wardo wagon. It was a snug box on wheels with little windows, a stovepipe, and a brilliant blue rear door. Inside, the Wardo was furnished like a home, right down to a small iron stove; its exterior adorned with a detailed painting of a wooded glen surrounded by an intricate floral design of blue and gold. Lilly and Charlotte were overcome with curiosity by the Bell's wagon, which Sarah let them explore their first night at camp. While they did so, Caspar spun out his and Sarah's story, how as a tinsmith, they meandered from Maine to Florida their entire lives. However, as the War progressed, they had ranged inland, moving ever west to escape not just the battlefields but also the impoverished, overwhelmed cities.

Their party rescued Rufus Jacob's widow most recently. Because of Order #10, she had left Osceola with their two daughters, Abigale and Evelyn. When they found the Jacob's, their red and white ox, Rosie, had simply stopped. The cow refusing to pull the overloaded Buckboard another step. After some discussion, even a little sweet-talking, Mrs. Myrtle lightened her load with Celia and Sarah's assistance. Some items were transferred to other wagons. Others left in a pile under a bent Cottonwood tree as the men shifted the load, better distributing the weight. When done, Snip and Curly, two of the Union Cavalry horses, were drafted into service. Meanwhile, Malissa fed corn and water to Rosie then tied the cow with her own behind the mule-team supply wagon.

By noon, sweat streamed from the livestock; the Rangers were once more wearing only their loose war tunics, having stripped off their undershirts. They also had not put as many miles behind them as Lafayette wanted as the route sloped uphill, requiring them to rest the teams periodically. For weeks there had been no rain, and with no air moving, the tree-lined road was a corridor of heat, with the dust raised by their passing, drifting down to coat all it touched.

To assist in guard detail, Charlie Hammel returned to his saddle. Moses took over his four mules, and Malissa shifted to drive the second horse-drawn wagon.

On the bench seat of the covered wagon, Celia wiped sweat from her face. Hours ago, she had removed her bonnet, the cotton fabric feeling too suffocating, and in the sun, copper strands sparkled in her dark russet hair. From the corner of her eye, she watched her husband's head pivot, following Teague as he rode by and on to the front. The pair of them had not talked much. It was just too hot to keep a conversation going. Although, she had watched him watching the mounted Rangers all morning. Swallowing down the dust she felt was coating her throat, Celia said, "You ought to hop on Jericho?"

Lafayette's head whipped about to her, his eyes pinching together.

"I know you do not wish to be drivin'."

He, matter-of-factly, replied, "Does not matter if'n I do or not."

Reaching into the basket under the seat, Celia removed a pair of fitted leather gloves, pulling them on. "Despite how I feel about horses, I do know how to drive a wagon."

Lafayette frowned, arching one brow.

"I do not mind 'em in harness," she frowned back at him. "I simply do not like being on the ground near them…" her eyes strayed to Jericho walking along next to Lafayette, "or heaven forbid on them."

The corner of Lafayette's mouth hitched, but he did not answer.

"Hand those leads over."

"CC, I am—"

"Stop!" she said, low but firm, "hand me the leads."

Unsure how to handle this, Lafayette did as told.

Celia called out a halt, hauling the team to a standstill, hearing Gideon and those behind him doing the same. "Get on your horse."

Lafayette looked from her to his stallion.

"I know you understand me, Creole. Now get!"

Gideon shouted, "Is there a problem?"

Arms across the tailgate, Lilly called, "Mrs. Celia is kickin' Mr. Major off the wagon."

Celia followed up with, "And he is not listenin'."

Having trotted back to discover what the holdup was, Jackson said, "Well, that ain't nothing new."

Looking her husband in the face, Celia pertly said, "You are holdin' us all up. Go on, get! I am fine to drive."

Abruptly Lafayette kissed her cheek, and he was on Jericho, smiling like a boy released from a long day of school.

With a nod, Jackson spun Nero back to the front.

Hipping the team, Celia set her wagon back in motion. Yet Lafayette forced Jericho to pace the wagon while he watched her like a hawk ready to pounce.

Finally, she said, "You know I love you?"

He nodded, "And I, you."

"Then understand I am tellin' you this 'cause I love you."

His brows raised.

"Ride yourself away from here and cease appraisin' every move I make."

A laugh broke from Lafayette, and he kneed Jericho. The stallion tossed his head, happy to be free, taking them enthusiastically toward the front riders.

Turning at their approach, Thaddeus' face formed into a perfect expression of shock. "Hey, _Grand Frère_." He shifted to check on the family wagon, "Who is drivin'?"

"CC. And she ran _moi_ off."

"Lucifer's barbed tail," yelped Fox, "if'n that were not a short and lovin' marriage you had there."

" _Doux Jésus,_ Fox, she did not run _moi_ off in that way. Just said, she did not require watchin' over."

Thaddeus burst into a huge smile, "let _moi_ guess. You been mollycoddlin' Celia, and she has had it up to…." he held his hand above his head, "here."

The corners of Lafayette's mouth tipped up, "That is probably closest to the truth."

They all laughed at Lafayette's expense and began discussing thoughts of what might lay ahead.

With a grunt, Brody heaved out, "Damn this heat." He dug at his side and then his back, "I itch all over from dirt and crusted sweat."

"Me, too," Teague said, picking his wet shirt from his back. "We find a river, of any sort, I put forth we stop for the day. What do ya say, Capt'?"

Lafayette and Thaddeus both started to speak, overriding each other, and they looked oddly across at one another.

A braying laugh rang from Fox.

Jackson said, "Seems you ain't used to your promotion yet, Bub?"

The brothers frowned at one another.

Unphased by it all, Teague once more asked, "Capt' is we or ain't we goin' stop if'n we find water…even if'n it is early?"

Flinging a leg across the front of his saddle, Thaddeus turned to his brother, "Well, are we, _Major?_ "

"Long as it is an area we can easily secure with our numbers," Lafayette answered.

The group fell back to chatting, with Thaddeus building smokes and depositing them in his metal tin, balanced across his bent leg.

Watching Thaddeus roll paper quirleys, Lafayette read tension in his brother's face and told himself, 'Tad is irritated.' He chewed at the inside of his lip, thinking, 'the others made it clear to _moi,_ Tad _vraiment_ earned his title as Captain. That he did a damn fine job leadin', while I was laid up. He havin' to again defer to _moi_ is rankling his hide.' Shifting his attention to the surrounding countryside, Lafayette inwardly sighed. "We are goin' to need to figure this out, between us afore it comes to a head.'

A squirrel darted across the road, jumping on a tree, flicking its tail as it barked angrily. The sun was a white-hot ball that never seemed to sink any lower, although the shadows stretching to the east confirmed it was. Topping the rise, they had slowly been climbing for nearly two hours, on their left spread rugged terrain not fit for horses, let alone wagons. Yet, to the right was a meandering, hilltop gorge, a swath of green with a ribbon of blue glinting between the trees. Disrupting the beauty was a fading column of smoke.

Tucking his silver tin away, Thaddeus flung his right leg down, slipping his foot in his stirrup, " _Qu'elle_ you think, Lafe?"

Already rummaging in his saddlebags, Lafayette withdrew his telescope. As he ran it across the valley, the pungent scent of whatever Thaddeus had added to his dwindling tobacco swirled by him. "A nice size homestead. Looks to have been lit, early this mornin', maybe even last night. Ain't seein' any sign of life." Lowering the scope, he offered it to Fox. "Know the place?"

Fox shook his head at the telescope, "Do not need to look, can already tell you I do not know the place." He shrugged with a lazy smile, "we have passed well beyond my 'social circuit' travels."

" _Bordel de merde,_ Northrup!" Brody barked. "You knowin' someone everywhere we went has been damn useful." He threw an irritated look to Fox, then popped Thaddeus on the arm, "Give me a smoke, _Petit Frère_."

"I am nearly out of tobacco."

"Yeah, I can tell by the stench of whatever you are smokin'."

"Mixed in some crushed Sassafras leaves."

Fox said, "Raspberry would have been better."

"Ain't see no Raspberry," Thaddeus shot back, "have you?"

"Damn it, _Petit Frère_ , pass me one of those quirleys you rolled."

Returning the telescope to his bag and buckling it, Lafayette said, "I will take _une_ also."

"Did you both not fuckin' hear _moi?!_ "

Brody and Lafayette each stared unblinking, until with several dark oaths about elder siblings, Thaddeus gave each a quirley.

Lighting his, Lafayette blew out a stream of smoke, "Fox, you are correct, Raspberry leaves would be better."

"Told 'em that when he was drying those, but y'all know how he takes advice."

Lafayette frowned, "Tad, I am goin' ride down there with Jackson, Brody, and…" He looked behind him, "Teague and Lucian." His eyes came back to Thaddeus, "We will scout it out, and y'all come down slower but do not ride into the homestead until we give y'all a signal."

Picking a piece of tobacco from his lip, Thaddeus squinted over at his brother. "How 'bout you let _moi_ ride down there, and you stay here."

Lafayette's nose wrinkled, and he thought, 'as I figured earlier, he does not like being placed back in a position where he has to take orders.'

"Well!?"

The sharpness in Thaddeus' single word irritated Lafayette; ignoring him, he said, "Teague, go fetch Lucian."

"Lafe, do not sit there actin' like you cannot hear _moi._ "

When Teague was out of hearing, Lafayette turned on his brother. "I was waitin' until it was just us." He waved a hand at Thaddeus, Brody, Jackson, and Fox.

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed some, thinking, 'he is up to something, sure as hell he is.'

"I am only takin' a few Rangers for scoutin' as I know your capabilities, Tad, as well as mine."

Feeling uncertain, Thaddeus looked around at Brody, Jackson, and Fox, who all subtly nodded in agreement.

"I have proved for years I am damn _bonne_ at leadin'. However, I prefer weighing a plan from every angle. What I have garnered from your Lieutenants is you react faster, even better under pressure. Which is why I am puttin' you in the defensive position to guard the _mesdemoiselles_ and _bébés."_

Thaddeus pinched out the cherry bit of fire from his used-up quirley.

"It is in _non_ way meant as an insult, _Frère Cadet._ _Quidem,_ it is a compliment."

 _"Merci beaucoup_ did not think…well..." Thaddeus shrugged, "never mind, _merci_."

Side-stepping Jericho closer, Lafayette laid a hand atop Thaddeus', "I noticed."

Cheerfully, Brody said, "Ah, break off stroking his pride, Major and let us get to scoutin'."

Another laugh ripped from Fox.

Picking up his reins, Lafayette led the four Rangers down the hill, out into the thick green grass.

Lucian looked back to Thaddeus sitting Cain, the sunlight gleaming from the horse's pale hide. He swallowed hard, thinking, "he makes a brilliant target for enemy sights, and we were right there with 'em."

Riding beside Lafayette, Brody said, "Loathe comin' on these places."

"Never can say what we will find," Jackson added.

"So, sadly true," Lafayette responded, "best be ready for anything, _garçons_."

Nodding, they pulled revolvers.

"This all makes me nervous as a whore in church," Brody said, looking to the crest, where Thaddeus still sat. "If'n there are any troops are down here, we have surely done an ace-high job of skylining ourselves back there."

"Knew that the moment we topped the rise," Lafayette said, tossing a smile to Brody. "Ain't a hell of a lot, we could do afterward. Maybe we will be lucky, and the troops are well gone."

" _Zut,_ Bub…" Jackson shook his head, "you raised with all of'n Mams superstitions, and still, you go off and say something like that."


	46. Chapter Forty-Four

Chapter Forty- Four

It took Lafayette and his four Rangers at least thirty minutes to come down off the crest, even working the horses fast. Trotting into a grove of Black Walnut trees, they stepped from their saddles, ground tying the horses.

In a hushed voice, Lafayette said, "Move away from your _chevals,_ see if'n you hear anything."

Slipping through the grove, each Ranger placed their back to a tree. Breathing low and slow, they stood motionless, allowing their ears to become accustomed to the sounds about them.

Above, the leaves hung lifeless in the heat. Yet, there were buzzing insects, grass rustled as a breeze tugged at it that was too weak to be felt, further away was the ripple of moving water. Bit by bit, the birds fell back to hopping from limb to limb, a Meadowlark breaking into its melodious song, and squirrels peered curiously down from the trees.

When a doe bounded into the meadow, dropping her head to eat as her fawns frisked, stirring up butterflies from the wildflowers. Jackson said, "I would deem we are the only ones here," pushing from his tree and gesturing to the playing fawns.

"Agreed," Brody answered.

Lafayette commanded, "Mount up."

Riding into the homestead yard, each Ranger was alert for danger. The structure had been a massive stone and log house, built from Yellow Pine. What primarily remained standing was the stone porch that once embraced the thick pine logs. Here its owners must have enjoyed evenings in the magnificent valley they had chosen for their home. Further away, the outbuildings constructed from planed wood had collapsed to piles of ash.

The horses' ears flicked, their muscles flinching, as the emotions of their rider's flowed into them.

Brody snorted, "So tired of scenes such as this."

"It is why I joined the Confederacy," Lucian said, half under his breath.

The other three turned their eyes to him.

Lucian nodded to the smoking ruins, "After Jayhawkers destroyed my home, I thought I could make a difference by fightin' the damn Yanks. Ain't nothing we did in those battles made a damn bit of difference." He roughly rubbed the bicep of his left arm across his face. "We were beat before we ever started."

Lafayette slowly nodded, thinking, 'He is correct. We were beat afore we ever started, and the stench of burn will not take _moi_ merely back to Sienna, but to all the places such as this we also failed to make a difference for.'

"What do you want to do, Major?" Jackson asked, purposely pulling Lafayette along with the others from the thoughts they had welling up.

"Spread out," Lafayette turned Jericho, "see _qu'elle_ we can discover."

Not surprisingly, they found the tracks of many horses, litter standing out starkly from looting, and five hastily butchered hogs, the best cuts taken, the rest left to spoil in the August sun.

When they came back together, Lafayette asked, "Find any sign of the owners?"

All replied negatively, with Brody saying, "Put my last dollar down; there were folks here. Those hogs would not have been here otherwise."

"Let us circle further out," Lafayette frowned, "we have not found any bodies…" he scanned the peaceful valley, "I feel there must be some."

Teague said, a tone of hope in his voice, "Maybe they took 'em with 'em, Major?"

Lafayette's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "We ain't seen nothing like that since the Blues started their whole 'no quarter' policy."

Teague agreed, sadness riding heavy on the young boy's frame.

Each taking a different side of the yard, they began zigzagging, searching the ground for any sign that would lead them to an answer that deep down none of them wanted to find.

A sharp whistle cut through the stillness; Lafayette and Lucian raced to where Teague was waving.

"Look! The _bâtards_ left in a single file, " Teague waved a hand in front of him, a scowl twisting his delicate features into a mask of hate.

Darkness bloomed so fast in Lafayette, Jericho snorted, stomping a hoof.

The place unsettled Lucian as it was bringing back unwanted memories of the night Jennison destroyed his life by murdering his brother, Otto, and burning their home; he said, "Fightin' Back East has me on uneven ground…explain to me what it is you are both seein'?"

"You saw how the tracks in the yard were scattered like escaped goats runnin' amuck?" Lafayette asked.

Lucian nodded.

" _Une_ more unfortunate part of this War is iniquitous _crétins_ have formed into packs. They maraud any who cross their paths. Stealin' because they wish to, takin' what they want even if'n it is immoral and killin' any who oppose. _Feu de l'enfer,_ sometimes folk need not even oppose to be murdered where they stand."

Lucian's brows drug together.

"Partisan Rangers and Irregular Cavalry travel single or double file as it hides our numbers. These _fils de pute_ _bâtards_ have adopted that trait from all of'n us," Lafayette said, reining Jericho about, staring bitterly at the smoking home.

"You sayin' these folks were killed by…rabble?" Lucian asked.

"Yep," Teague replied, leading Maia along the trail he had found. "Trash that makes even Jayhawkers look honorable."

Recalling Jennison's men terrorizing his family, only to later hang his brother, Lucian found it hard to imagine men existed who were worse than Jayhawkers.

Seeing the doubt in his face, Lafayette sadly shook his head, releasing a low sigh. " _Hell is empty, and all the devils are here_."[1]

"'Bout dried out from today's heat," Teague said, having kicked some road apples left behind by horses.

"Then they were here early yesterday," Lafayette replied. Scanning beyond the yard, he thought, 'Where would the survivors go? Must be survivors; we have not found any bodies.'

Brody came riding up, "Find anything?"

Swinging aboard Maia, Teague snarled, "that it was done by fuckin' scavengers."

Color dropped from Brody's face, and then it flushed red.

"You and Lucian," Lafayette said, "track 'em far enough to ensure they did not camp a short distance away. Do not want us stumblin' on 'em or vice versa."

Brody gruffly answered, "I could fetch a few more Rangers and hunt their lousy asses down."

Lafayette smiled tightly, shaking his head, "we cannot." He looked toward the grade; Thaddeus was bringing the others down, "We _non_ longer have the freedom to do as we wish. We have people lookin' to us for protection."

Brody's Adam's apple rose and fell as he digested this, then he resolutely responded, "Had not considered that Major."

Lafayette barely nodded acknowledgment and, as if he were speaking his thoughts aloud, said, "I deem if'n anyone survived. We will find sign between the house and the river. Which is where I would say Jackson is still scoutin'. Come on, Teague."

Nearing the river, the horses' tugged at their reins. Giving them their heads, Teague and Lafayette allowed their mounts to splash in, shoving their muzzles deep into the clear running water. It was then, Lafayette saw a movement so far downstream, he almost missed it. But removing his hat, he waved back to Jackson. Once their horses had drunk their fill, Lafayette and Teague kicked them into a run.

When they came tearing up on, Jackson, anger simmered in his blue eyes as he pointed to the water's edge. "There are three of them." He threw down a handful of brown stained cloth, "found more than that, someone has bled far too much."

"All right, then, let us find 'em," Lafayette responded.

Once more, they began zigzagging in search of a trail, sticking close to the river, and more than a mile along, they spied a pile of boulders.

Anger wrapped in grief made Jackson's voice hoarse as he cried, " _Chiant!_ I am too damn late!"

Their doctor's internal fury at not being given a chance to save this person echoed in Lafayette and Teague; respectfully, they removed their hats, bowing their heads. Oddly, they each felt grief rush over them, not so much for this lone grave, but for all those they had not been able to save, for the ones they had buried, and for every lonely grave they had passed.

After silence that lasted so long, the horses dropped their heads to graze, all three climbed to the ground. Standing before the poorly done burial cairn, Lafayette said, "Let us shore this up."

Finding larger rocks, they added them to the grave, preventing coyotes and other vermin from gorging on the poor soul before the night was through. Having strapped together a cross from deadfall, Lafayette pounded it into the ground. Then dropping to a knee, he removed his mother's crucifix from beneath his shirt. Standing with their heads bowed, Jackson and Teague closed their eyes. Hearing from their Major, a prayer they had heard through the year, each felt more times than a person ever should.

"Merciful _Dieu,_ take pity on this soul, who has none to recommend them to Thee. This War has stolen them from the lovin' arms of their _famille_ sending 'em, too soon to yours. _S'il vous plaît_ , _Dieu,_ let not the souls which Thou hast created be parted from thee, take 'em home, _Dieu._ " Kissing his crucifix, Lafayette intoned with the rhythm of years of reiteration. _"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."_ Making the sign of the cross, he kissed the crucifix once more, tucking it beneath his shirt.

Getting a drink from the stream after washing up, they looked to the hillside and saw all their people were down.

"Well?" Teague asked.

"Maybe they moved on after the burial," Jackson said, with a grievous expression. "Those tracks were small, most likely ladies."

Throwing his head back, Lafayette groaned, "We all can be _vraiment_ fools sometimes." Removing his hat, he turned toward the thick green growth ribboning the river.

" _Mesdemoiselles…._ Ladies…I vow afore the Lord and the _amour_ we hold for those we love we are not here to harm you but to assist." He pointed toward the wagons, "Back there is _Mon femme…._ wife, and other ladies."

The stream burbled, the horses tore at grass, a hawk soared by overhead.

"I realize you are scared. Who would not be? _Mon nom_ is Lafayette Crowe." He gestured to his Rangers, "this is Teague Hayes and Jackson Crowe, we all are from Cass County. _S'il vous plaît_ , _mesdemoiselles._ Please, ladies, come out, let us escort you to the ladies of our _famille_." He waved again to Jackson, "To have our Doc see to your injuries."

Teague ever so softly asked, "You really think someone is listenin'?"

"I can almost feel their eyes on _moi,"_ Lafayette replied. Looking about, Lafayette strived for what else to say, and his eyes fell on the grave. "Y'all watched us take the time to improve the burial of your loved _une_. Why would we do that if'n we meant to harm you?" He took a few steps closer to a massive stretch of Honeysuckle bushes. "Leastways, come back for some food. You must be hungry."

Quiet as a hen clucking to itself, the words "How am I to believe what you are saying?" drifted from the Honeysuckle.

A vibrant, relieved smile burst from Lafayette, " _Mademoiselle,_ may _Dieu…_ the Lord, strike _moi_ down if'n I am lyin'. Which I am not, for if'n you will but take a look, you can see our _famille's_ wagons." He pointed toward the camp being created off to the west.

"I heard you praying. Are you a pious man?"

"Not as much as _m'_ Mams would like," Lafayette replied, "you ask her, and she will tell you I blaspheme too much. However, _Mademoiselle,_ I do consider _mon_ self an honorable man, and I swear _non_ harm will come to you."

Without warning, a pair of bareheaded, dark-haired young ladies emerged from behind the bushes. Their dresses were torn, stained with blood and dirt. Their arms scratched from running through low brush, and when they raised their pale faces, they had the same brilliant blue eyes; the blue of a cloudless summer day, a blue that made a person look twice and want to step closer.

Which is what Lafayette did.

The one who stood barely before the other raised her square chin, her hand tightening on the arm-thick green branch gripped in her right hand.

Holding his hands out to her, palms out, Lafayette bobbed his head at her, " _Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles._ " He pushed forth a genuine smile, hoping they would not bolt like rabbits. " _Mon_ condolences for all you have been forced to endure, and _m'_ heartfelt condolences for who you have laid to rest."

The other girl's eyes shifted to the grave.

But it was the one with the branch who said, "It was our Grandfather." She intently studied Teague and Jackson, neither of whom had moved since their emergence. "He was shot by those who came here."

Lafayette nodded, "you have our sincere sympathies. _Mon_ _frères_ and I had unwanted visitors to our home, leavin' us with the terrible task of buryin' _famille_. Thusly, I understand there is naught I can say to improve how y'all are feelin'."

The young woman nodded, her brilliant eyes appraising Lafayette. "You stated you came from Cass County; that is quite the distance from here."

"It is," Lafayette answered, "I am movin' _m' femme…_ my wife, her _famille_ and others traveling with us to southeast Texas…away from this War."

At his words, her eyes strayed to the rolling hills surrounding them, "You will leave Missouri… and all the hate."

He nodded, " _Oui…_ yes."

"Do you truly believe the agony of this War can be left behind?"

"I pray it can."

A smile, bitter and tight, touched her mouth. "You said you are not pious."

"When it comes to prayin' for leavin' the agonies of this War behind, I find I am quite devout."

"Yet, you wear weapons of death."

"Devout but not foolish." He nodded to the branch gripped in her hand. "I, too, know the sort of men I am required to protect mine from in order to reach the peace I hope to find for them."

She looked to her sister, who nodded so subtly; it was only the swaying of the curls near her face that gave the movement away.

"We feel we should trust you, for what are we to do alone in these wilds." She swallowed hard, her eyes again roving from Lafayette to Teague and Jackson. "I am Athena Tolliver, and this is my sister, Artemis." She smiled to her sister, "and we are hungry."

Artemis tilted her head a bit, her eyes squinching as she studied Lafayette. "I want to believe you are as you have said, just as my sister does."

Lafayette nodded.

Raising her face, Artemis looked him full in the eyes. "Do you really have ladies with you?"

Lafayette chuckled warmly, "Oh, most certainly. We are not maraudin' scavengers but _familles_ journeying toward peace. We have _petite_ Charlie and Lilly, a bit older is Abie and Evie, and _Madame_ Myrtle, Sarah, Lis, and _mon dolce amour,_ Celia, _mon femme…_ my wife. We also have with us Brose and Beck, who ain't over ten years old yet."

The slightest hint of a smile flitted across Athena's face, "you are a touch hard to understand, Mr. Crowe."

"That is something he has heard before," Teague said with a laugh.

The ladies stiffened, their eyes jerking to Teague.

He ducked, looking ashamed.

"It is obvious we cannot survive alone. Therefore, we must trust God put you in our paths and that you are true, good men," Athena said, laying a stern look on the three Rangers, and with a great exhale, released the branch she gripped so desperately. "Godly men, even."

" _Mademoiselle,_ " Lafayette said, glancing to Teague. "I am goin' to have Teague ride out and let our people know, you are comin' back with Jackson and I. If'n that is all right?"

The sisters peeked at one another, and Athena said, "That is fine."

Once Teague was away, Jackson stepped forward, asking, "Would y'all prefer to walk or ride back?"

Artemis looked him up and down as if she would as soon roll in the mud, saying, "You mean _behind you?!_ "

"Of course not," Jackson replied. "Y'all on my horse while I ride behind my brother."

Lafayette's eyes widened, but he did not object.

The sisters nimbly climbed on Nero, refusing any assistance beyond allowing Jackson to hold the big black's bridle strap.

Standing there, scratching his horse's jawbones, Jackson said, "Lafe and I raised 'em from birth; his name is Crowe's Nero Song." He looked up at Athena sitting in the front, "I just call 'em, Nero."

Taking up the reins, Athena answered, "He is quite handsome, reminds me of a Knight's steed from a fairy tale book."

Sliding his eyes to Nero, Jackson smiled, saying, "Suppose he does." He cupped Nero's ear, rubbing his thumb along the inside. "But y'all should know, if'n I whistle, Nero will return to me, does not matter what you do."

Athena stiffened, her cheeks pinking. "Are you suggesting we would steal your horse?!"

Stepping from Nero, Jackson lightly said, "Not at all, only lettin' you know how my boy behaves."

"We are _not_ thieves, Mr. Crowe!"

"Did not say you were," Jackson responded, catching Lafayette's extended arm, and swinging up behind him onto Jericho.

[1] Shakespeare: The Tempest


	47. Chapter Forty-Five

Chapter Forty-Five

"What are your thoughts of them?" Jackson asked; having pulled Nero's saddle, he placed it next to the others lined up.

Putting his beside Jackson's, Lafayette shrugged, "Not much to think as of yet."

"Suppose so," Jackson replied. Taking up a curry brush and tossing one to Lafayette, he returned to Nero. "They did not seem…" shaking his head, he ran the brush down the black's spine, "well, too gracious."

"They been through an ordeal," Lafayette answered, working his way along Jericho's side. With Jackson saying no more, he finally asked, " _Qu'elle_ is it, Doc?"

Jackson only grunted from where he was bent, brushing bits of mud off Nero's stomach.

Lafayette paused, waiting until he could catch Jackson's eye. When he did, he asked, "Did you _vraiment_ feel they were goin' to abscond with Nero?"

"Something 'bout the look on Athena's face when she gathered the reins."

"Well, she did not."

Jackson ran the brush down his gelding's neck, "She did not. But was it 'cause of what I said, or 'cause she never intended to?"

Lafayette quipped, "That _m' frère_ shall _toujours_ be a mystery."

"Deem, I will sleep nearer the horses tonight."

Grinning to himself at Jackson's worry, Lafayette squatted, picking a line of Beggar's Lice weed seeds from Jericho's rear leg.

"No smartarse comment to make."

"Known you long enough to know when to keep 'em to _mon_ self," Lafayette replied. Spying more of the black button stickers in Jericho's tail, he stood and began brushing them out. As he did, his eyes roamed across their busy campsite, thinking, 'Building a sizable travelin' party. Next town, a few of'n us will need to go in for supplies and news. I should also speak with these _sœurs_ to see if'n the nearest place matches up to _qu'elle_ I have been trackin' on _m'_ maps. While at it, I need to find out if'n they wish to travel South with us or be dropped off in town.' Hearing horses, he turned his hand already on his Colt. Seeing it was Brody and Lucian, he smiled warmly, asking, " _Qu'elle_ did y'all learn?"

Brody replied, "Mile out they split, and we followed one set…" He jabbed a thumb to Lucian, "he thought it was five of'em."

"I still do," Lucian replied, flinging a leg across his horse's neck and hopping down. "They rode single file until they crossed that river, and when they broke into a run, I tell you, it looked like five sets of tracks."

As Lucian was speaking, Thaddeus came up, and without waiting to see what was being said, asked, "How long you think it will take 'em to clean up?"

Lafayette and the others all turned vacant stares to him, with Brody asking, "Who?"

Distractedly scratching Artorius' face as he watched Brody pull the cinch strap free, Thaddeus answered, "The sisters. How long you think afore we get to meet 'em?"

Pulling down his saddle, Brody paused to stare straight at Thaddeus, "Did Cain finally kick ya in the head? What are ya runnin' on 'bout?"

Thaddeus' expression shifted, becoming one which clearly stated he thought Brody was the one acting fuddled, and he firmly said, "the Tolliver sisters." Pointing to Lafayette and Jackson, "they found 'em, and they went down to the river with Celia and Lissa afore even comin' all the way into camp."

"First I heard of it," Brody answered, adding his saddle to the rest. "Glad to hear y'all found survivors."

"Seems there was only three here, and one was the grandfather," Jackson said, nodding toward the valley, "who the girls buried."

Pulling off his hat, Brody ran a hand through his short, cropped hair, "Hate to hear that."

"I did, too," Thaddeus added while staring at the river tree line. "But how long do y'all think afore we get to meet 'em?"

Lafayette's forehead furrowed, and he answered as if it were already apparent, " _Qu'elle diable,_ should we know!?" Then with a brisk shake of his head, he dismissed Thaddeus, asking, "Brody, how far did y'all trail the second group?"

"Figure three miles, when we came to a section of land, where it was all wide open below us, and we still could not see 'em…I decided we had gone far enough and came back."

A frown tugged at the corners of Lafayette's mouth, "Still deem we should post double sentries tonight."

Draping his arms across Nero's back, Jackson reminded, "around the horses, also."

Lafayette threw him a fast smile, nodding his concurrence.

"Do you think they are twins?" Thaddeus asked, his attention still focused on the river, so he did not see the dumbfounded looks turning his way.

Popping him on the chest with the back of his hand, Brody asked, "What does it matter to you if'n they are?"

Taking a few steps to the side, Thaddeus placed himself out of Brody's reach, mumbling, "Just curious."

"Curious, huh?"

Fiddling with the hem of his war tunic, Thaddeus broke off some dangling threads. "Teague described 'em as havin' hair as black as any of'n us Crowes and eyes as odd and distractin' as mine, only he claims they are blue as the sky."

Not knowing the brothers well enough, Lucian did not understand the comical confused expressions the elders exchanged. Still, he chuckled at the youngest's discomfort and the evident fascination in his words.

Lafayette's face took on a mischievous glint, and leaning against Jericho's rump, he asked, " _Qu'elle_ else did Teague tell you?"

Pulling a few more threads, Thaddeus muttered, "They are damn pretty, and a _garçon_ would be lucky to walk beside either _une_ of 'em."

At this, the three elder brothers shared a smile, with Brody saying, " _Par Dieu,_ Taddy _Garçon,_ ya lookin' for a sweet _Chérie_ to walk in the moonlight with?"

His head popping up, Thaddeus too quickly barked, " _Non!_ " He also finally noticed his brother's grinning slyly at him, and his face darkened. _"Ta gueule_! I am only curious if'n Teague was right and if'n y'all thought they were twins."

Moving to Artorius, Lafayette began grooming the muscled red. "They could be, Tad. They were pretty similar."

Thaddeus' crooked, chipped tooth smile decided to make its appearance, and he once more studied the tree line along the river.

"Whatever the Tolliver _sœurs_ might be, after being terrorized by marauders, I am more than certain…." Lafayette paused in his speaking to bump Thaddeus out of the way, so he could slip about Artorius to groom his offside. "You standin' here like a cat ready to pounce is not goin' to win you any accolades with either of 'em."

Thaddeus snapped, "I ain't tryin' to win any." He snorted lightly, peeking again to the river, "Just want to see 'em."

"Seein' as how they will be travelin' with us all," Brody said, "I am positive, ya will get a fair chance to see 'em." Stepping in, he gripped tight of Thaddeus' shoulder.

The green eyes narrowed, riveting on Brody.

"But since Major has declared we are doin' doublin' sentries tonight…" Brody spun Thaddeus around, giving him a shove. "How 'bout you go see to that, Capt'?"

Thaddeus' fists clenched, and he spun back with his nose wrinkled uptight, but just as fast, his eyes again slid to the river.

Crossing his thick biceps over his deep chest, Brody loosed a chuffing laugh. "Sweet Jerusalem, _Petit Frère,_ ya are makin' me uneasy with ya stalkin', and I ain't even the one ya are fixin' to pounce on." Laughing more, Brody ordered, "Go on and get!"

Thaddeus raised his middle finger to Brody before skulking away with a low snarl.

Snarling back at him, Brody spun to Lafayette, asking, " _Qu'elle diable_ was that all about?"

"It was damn odd is what it was," Jackson added, pushing off Nero and moving to stand with Lafayette and Brody.

Still watching his brother, as Thaddeus collected the Rangers to discuss sentry shifts. Lafayette only noticed Brody and Jackson when the latter slapped his bicep. His dimpled smile burst out, and he brightly asked, "How many twins y'all saw other than ours?"

Brody scratched his neck, one eye squinching as he considered the question, then said, "Met a pair of men in Saint Joe, once. They were both mule-whackers workin' the Santa Fe Trails for the Waddell Line."

"So, you only seen _une_ set?"

Brody nodded.

Lafayette's eyes slid to Jackson, "You?"

"Only Tad and Dora."

"I saw a set of _filles_ in LaPlace. They were as identical as freshly bloomed tulips." Lafayette nodded in Thaddeus' general direction. "But like you, Doc, Tad ain't seen any outside himself and Dora. And I would say the whole notion, along with Teague's narrative sketch," a chuckle slipped from Lafayette, and he shook his head. "Well, I would say it has Tad's curiosity overwhelming his common sense."

Casually, Lucian said, "Hey, behind you."

The three brothers glanced around to spy Celia and the Tolliver sisters coming their way.

A snorted laugh broke from Brody, "well, speak of the Devil."

"Let us hope that ain't _qu'elle_ they are," Lafayette replied.

"One thing they most assuredly they are," Lucian said, "is they are pretty." His gaze dropped to his mangled arm, and with a twisted scowl, he abruptly moved off to join the other Rangers with Thaddeus.

Noting their horses surrounding them, Lafayette said, "Let us walk out to greet the _filles_."

Brody asked, "How you plan on getting' that _Madame_ of yours over her fear of horses?"

"Still, workin' on figurin' that _une_ out _mon_ self."

Dropping an arm about his shoulder, Brody gave Lafayette a quick, hard hug. "Best of luck to you, _Frère_ _Cadet_."

" _Merci._ "

Though the lent dresses did not fit the Tolliver sisters quite correctly, washed clean, with their hair arranged, they were quite eye-catching. Furthermore, they moved with an air of ones used to being seen in public, holding themselves with a precise, almost regal bearing.

As they drew nearer, Celia let the sisters approach first, and holding out a hand; Athena said, "Hello, again, Mr. Crowe."

Brothers no longer merely by combined beliefs but also in name, the three of them broke into overly large laughing smiles.

Suspecting mischief arising in them, Celia hurried forward, eyeing the trio as a mother might errant children. Intent on intercepting any droll comment one might release, she said a bit too quickly, "They are all Crowes." She extended her hand to each in turn, "You met Jackson, and my husband, Lafayette, and this is the eldest, Brody."

Appraising the three drastically different men, Athena wondered, 'How can they be brothers?' Politely bobbing her head, she said, "then good day to all three of you." Gracing Brody and Jackson with a smile, she centered on Lafayette, again offering her hand. "However, I came to address you, Mr. Lafayette."

Under his wife's arched brow and direct stare, Lafayette reclaimed his manners. Taking Athena's hand, he bent to it, touching the back with the slightest kiss. " _Bonjour, Mademoiselle_ Tolliver, simply address _moi_ as Lafayette or Major. How may I assist you?"

Lafayette's eloquence seemed to ease Athena's tension, and she answered, "I wish to express our apologies for anything we may have said." Her eyes drifted to Jackson, narrowing the slightest bit, "or perhaps, demonstrated earlier. We are quite appreciative of your timely rescue. Although, on consideration, I feel we may have come across as ungracious, and it was not our intention. We were just…" Her finely arched black brows dipped some.

"Scared," Jackson said, filling in the missing word.

Athena nodded.

"My apologies to you, Ma'am." Jackson said, smoothing his golden close-cut beard, "I am regretful such a situation was forced upon you. A point of this War, which I often find hard to endure, is how _mesdemoiselles_ and children have been so casually harmed."

A smile flickered on Athena's lips, "Thank you, Mr. Jackson."

"Are y'all alone in the region, Ma'am?" Brody asked.

Athena peered up at the tall man, taking in the divot scar beneath his mirror-like grayish-blue eyes, broad shoulders, and bull neck. Feeling a bit intimidated, she quietly answered, "My sister and I are from Jefferson City."

Brody gulped, "Jeff City?" unconsciously looking around them. "How did you wind up here?"

With a shuddering breath, Athena's eyes strayed to the ruined home.

Stepping in, Artemis answered, "Our father, Eugene Tolliver, was a member of Governor Claiborne Jackson's staff. After the dismal meeting, where that monster General Lyon declared, he would see every man, woman, and child in the State dead afore allowing Missouri to leave the Union, Father decided it would be prudent to relocate us all here." Artemis gestured to the green valley, "to our mother, Angelique's, family ranch."

Athena absently fretted with the wrinkles in her skirt.

Recognizing the lost, forlorn motion, Celia gathered Athena's hand between hers, cupping it warmly.

"Father, our brothers, Arthur and Lance, and Uncle Benjamin enthusiastically rode from here to catch up with Ol' Pap. They were terribly excited, maybe even desperately so, to be a part of Price's Brigade. They all proclaimed, like every other gentleman, this War would be over in a few short months," Artemis' stated, her voice becoming tighter as she spoke. "Tragically, they all perished at Wilson's Creek."

When Artemis made a stifled sound, Athena took over, "Mother, was a dear soul, but never a strong one. When we received word of our family's sacrifice to The Cause, she took to her bed until we laid her to rest up on the ridge. Since then, it has only been we and Grandfather Meagher, who those men shot…" She peered up into Lafayette's face, "the ones that you called scavengers."

Lafayette nodded, even as he thought, 'they just might be twins…especially how _une_ starts speakin' where the other stops.'

Raising her chin some, Athena firmly said, "If I were not a lady, I would refer to them with more strenuous words. _Them_ and the men like them, who commandeered livestock, forage, anything else they wanted from Grandfather's place these past years. We all have had so little to survive on…and we have been so isolated." She looked away, her inner struggle making her face taunt.

Celia passed Lafayette a meaningful look, and he hurriedly said, " _Mesdemoiselles,_ you are welcome to travel with us."

Both pairs of shining blue eyes returned to him.

Releasing a shuddering breath, Artemis smiled shyly, "Your wife and her sister have both been so exceedingly kind. They informed us as to who y'all are and why you are here."

Pulling her hand free of Celia's, Athena wiped a stray tear from her face. "With our Father's connections to the Confederacy, we thank you kindly for your invitation as we thoroughly believe returning to Jefferson City would be a folly."

"But…" Jackson interceded, "do you have family in Jeff City?"

Not really," Artemis answered. "Fathers people are from Yorktown, Virginia," she smiled with what might have been a touch of cynicism. "Neither of us needs to be informed how venturing there would be far more than preposterous a folly. I suppose, we should ask, where in Texas is y'alls destination."

Lafayette replied, "I have decided Southeast Texas. I feel the region is more _qu'elle_ we are accustomed to, and it is closer to _Louisiane_ when the time arrives for, we Crowes to return home. However, I have not chosen an actual town. I hoped to garner more information to make this decision once we reach Fort Smith, Arkansas."

"Then we shall happily journey with you to Fort Smith," Athena said.

Jackson looked from one sister to the next, "Only to Fort Smith, no further."

Artemis answered, "Much like you, we must gather knowledge to use for our final decisions."

Seeing Thaddeus walking their way, Celia said, "Here now…" she gestured toward him, "is the youngest Crowe, Thaddeus."

Although, even as he stepped up, Thaddeus did not speak as he was too engaged in evaluating the sisters. His eyes flicking from one to the other as he thought, 'one is taller by just a bit. Their faces are nearly the same… _non_ , the shorter's face is more heart-shaped, eyes larger, and her lips are honestly the color of a peach rosebud.' His eyes darted again between them, 'but they are _vraiment_ similar, and Teague is correct their eyes have too much color to 'em, same way mine do and—"

Snagging his hand, Celia, under her breath, hissed, "Taddy," pinching his palm.

Realizing he was out and out appraising the ladies not much different than he would livestock. Color bloomed in Thaddeus' ears, and he yelped, " _Mez apologies_ and _bonjour, Mesdemoiselles."_

Extending her hand, Athena cordially responded, "Good Day, Mr. Thaddeus. I am Athena, but like everyone else, I will have you call me Thena."

When Thaddeus touched his lips to the back of her hand, same as Lafayette had done, Athena beamed, thinking, 'I most assuredly like the Crowe's manners and speech. I hope this proves true to their characters.'

"Nice to meet you, _Mademoiselle_ Thena," Thaddeus responded as he released her hand and taking Artemis'.

"I am Artemis, but no one calls me anything but Artie."

Having barely kissed her hand, Thaddeus straightened quickly. "Artie… _vraiment_!" He threw a rakish smile at Brody, still wearing it when he turned back to Artemis, saying, "Why that is _qu'elle_ Brody calls his horse."

Artemis became visibly stiff, asking, "Are you comparing me to a horse?"

Still holding her hand, Thaddeus pulled back the slightest bit. "Why there is nothing on _Dieu's_ green earth more worthy of being compared to then a _cheval_ , they are _belle,_ noble, intelligent, loyal _—"_

Artemis interrupted him asking, " _Cheval?_ "

All about Thaddeus' his family's stared wide-eyed at him in shocked disbelief.

Unphased by the path he chose, Thaddeus replied, " _Cheval? Oui…._ yes, that is a horse."

Yanking her hand from his, Artemis' eyes shifted to an intense purplish shade of indigo, "Why…why…you truly _did_ just compare me to a horse!"


	48. Chapter Forty-Six

Chapter Forty-Six

**Thursday 27 th of August 1863**

Thaddeus and Fox urged their mounts up a severe incline, leaving behind, in a narrow valley, a large body of Southern soldiers. The men moved with the steady plod of habit. Each worn thin by battles, by the ever moving, by their dying dream, yet they marched onward after their leaders.

Standing amidst the ridgeline trees, Lafayette watched his brother and Fox. Drawing on his thin, dark cigarillo, his gaze trailed to the slow progress of the exhausted soldiers. Exhaling, he lowly intoned, " _We began a contest for liberty ill provided with the means for the war, relying on our patriotism to supply the deficiency._ "

"Which play is that from, Lafe?" Brody asked, from where he stood a short distance away.

"None, it is George Washington speakin' of his war." Lafayette took another pull of the cigarillo. "Across this great country, we all sat at the knees of old men, listenin' to their glorious tales of 'The War'. The snappin' banner, the sanctified blood of their brothers, the liberty, _feu de l'enfer_ , the patriotism they fought and died for." He waved his hand, holding the cigarillo at the soldiers. "I would say it was those tales, which had us all leapin' into the breach without listenin' to reason." He released a scoffing sound with a shake of his head. "Many times, these past years, I have asked _mon_ self how the leaders of the Confederacy could not see how poorly equipped they were to forge straight into a war. And it just came to _moi_." He turned a bitter smile to Brody, "they believed the same damn stories the rest of'n us did. That our Forefathers dove into a revolution _ill provided;_ a cold, hungry motley rabble that won _our_ _liberté._ Of course, as years passed, those storytellers mitigated France's participation in their great war." Lafayette chuckled darkly. "Thusly, almost instinctively, the South believed they could achieve _liberté_ precisely as their grandsires did." He jabbed a thumb toward the line of butternut in the valley, "but they ain't got the strength and wealth of France, do they?"

Brody chose not to respond after swallowing several sharp retorts, thinking, 'He is most likely correct.' His eyes narrowed some, 'Although, later I need to speak with 'em 'bout keepin' such thoughts to himself. Not now. Not when I can see he is lookin' for an argument to abate his boredom. Hell, he is almost fishin' for one. But I will need to speak with 'em, for this notion is one he could _vraiment_ sink his teeth in, and also one which would be damn unpopular to many.' Brody grinned, 'Especially hearing 'em from a Creole.' For a time, Brody watched the swishing movements of the stiff green twigs of the Pine trees lining the ridge crest. Peeking to Lafayette, he found him again staring into the low valley. Lightly Brody asked, "You still plannin' a trip to town?"

Lafayette only nodded.

"Bettin' them troops passed through Sarcoxie."

"Sounds like _bonne_ stakes to put money on."

Brody shifted, the dry pine needles beneath his boots squeaked, "Most places are stirred up and edgy after troops have been through."

A cloud of blue-gray smoke hung about Lafayette, and releasing another mouthful, he said, "We have to."

"Lafe, we got enough supplies to hold out for the next spot."

"I want news. I want to know _qu'elle diable_ Q has done."

Knowing the hair was already standing up on Lafayette's neck and further knowing his predilection for keeping with current developments, Brody took a seat, placing his back to a broad Pine tree.

Sunlight bathed the towering trees creating great golden and black stripes on the slope, their shadowed tops reaching almost to the valley floor in some places. Behind Brody and Lafayette, deeper in the trees, their ever-growing wagon train of emigrants was setting out the evening camp. These past two days, they picked up three more ladies, each with a gaggle of children, making the number of miles they traveled each day even less.

But from the camp came the comfortable sound of livestock, cooking, chattering, and children's laughter. Tossing his hat to the ground, Brody settled against the tree. Closing his eyes, he released a low sigh, followed by a second as he drifted to sleep.

At the steady breathing, Lafayette turned. Leaning his shoulder to a tree, he studied the sleeping man from his short-cropped brown hair to his new habit of shaving his face to the large hands drooping over his bent knees to his massive-rounded shoulders. 'If'n asked,' Lafayette thought, 'I would _jamais_ in a thousand years deemed I would announce Brody as _m'_ _frère_. To _moi,_ he was Gabe's aggravatin' _ami_. Hell, it was not until I was…' his mouth quirked to the side, 'ten? _Oui,_ ten, that I grasped Gabe saw 'em as his _frère._ But I sure as hell did not. Neither did Tad. Course, Tad did not see Jackson as _une_ either.' Lafayette's gaze shifted to the ridge; on noting Thaddeus and Fox were making good headway, he looked back to Brody. 'But Tad's opinion has changed there as well, as mine has here. Whenever I see Brody now, all I see is our _frère. Non_ man has been there more for Taddy and _moi_. I should also listen to 'em more, not spew _m'_ temper at 'em.' Lafayette fingered of his lower lip. 'Though I do find it hard to understand why he chose us over his numerous siblings, even preferring our _famille nom_ to his own _. Monsieur_ Broderick—. Huh!? I do not know his middle _nom…_ I need to remedy that, because if'n he is _famille,_ I—.'

The click of hooves on rock drew Lafayette from his wandering thoughts. Stepping into the light, he waved to his younger brother. Turning to wake Brody, he found the big man already unfolding from the ground with a smile.

"Would of slept sounder if'n ya were not starin' at me so much. You been out here long enough to know how a person feels when they are being looked directly at."

Lafayette felt the prickle of heat along his back. Both for being caught staring and for slipping enough to allow it to be noticed. It was a common belief among those who fought that if you felt the sensation of being watched, move and do it hastily because you are most likely in someone's gunsights.

"What were you considerin' so hard, _Frère Cadet?_ "

Lafayette quickly answered, "Nothing overly important."

Smiling knowingly, Brody gripped his shoulder, "Ain't ever a time you are considerin'…nothing overly important. I know you that well, Lafe."

"Fancy findin' you two here," Fox said. Stepping from Ebby, he shot a look down the ridge. "One hell of a climb, huh, Boy?" he asked, lovingly rubbing his horse's neck.

"I will answer for 'em," Thaddeus said with a laugh, hopping down, "it was at that."

"Y'all could of gone round to the road," Brody said, hitching his thumb to the south.

Thaddeus shook his head, "Nah, this was more amusin' and shorter."

Lafayette snorted with a roll of his eyes before asking, "Who are they?"

"Brigadier General Rains," Thaddeus answered, leading Cain forward. "They been workin' their way north from Arkansas."

"Learn anything worthwhile from 'em?" Brody asked.

"Only if'n we continue on, we need to stay alert for Catherton's Sixth Missouri. Apparently, they been raisin' all sorts of hell through the lower counties," Fox said with a frown, his brown eyes going to Lafayette. "All the men down there said the Sixth is fightin' unit and a good number of'em, too."

Brody and Lafayette shared quick apprehensive glances.

" _Merci_ for ridin' down," Lafayette said, studying the flowing line of soldiers. "Who did you say you were with?"

Thaddeus crooked grin came out, "Cherokee Pikes…few of'n us workin' our way back to our Unit."

Brody's eyes narrowed, color darkening his face. "Why the hell would ya claim we are anything other than who we are!?"

Thaddeus shrugged, pointing straight at Lafayette, "He said not to."

Brody's rising anger turned on Lafayette, "Thought ya were proud of the _Colory_ Crowe Rangers! When the fuck did ya become ashamed of'n us!?"

"Easy, Brody." Lafayette took a step back, not used to seeing the big man's anger turned on him. Realizing what he was doing, he stepped into Brody, coming up face to face with him. "I am not sure _qu'elle_ Q has spread 'bout us since we did not join his vendetta of hate to Lawrence. I do not even know _qu'elle_ happened to all those Missourians who followed 'em. If'n it was just us Rangers, I would sure as hell blare our _noms_ from this mountaintop. But it ain't just us!" Lafayette flung a hand toward the distant camp, "It is all of 'em, and they are our priority now. So, _oui_ , I told Tad to not use our Unit's _nom._ You want to push this further?!"

For a tense, held breath moment, Fox peeked to Thaddeus while Brody and Lafayette stared down into each other. Then with a laugh, Brody caught Lafayette in a massive hug. " _Par Dieu,_ I am glad ya are on our side." Squeezing and lifting him up, though he squirmed, Brody said to Thaddeus and Fox, "I swear his mind must run faster than any horse alive…way he is out there a-thinkin' way out in front of'n the rest of'n us." He jostled Lafayette, "Yep, glad ya are on our side."

Yelping, "Let _moi_ go," Lafayette managed to wiggle free. Puffed up like a barnyard rooster, he jerked at his war tunic, straightening it under his holsters. When his eyes flicked to Brody, something about the smile Brody was wearing broke Lafayette into a snorted laugh, and he said, " _Merci, Frère,_ and I am glad you are on our side also, you big lout."

As they came into camp, a pack of children ran at them, all smiles and hellos.

"Hold on, hold on," Thaddeus laughed. Removing a stained, rolled brown paper sack from his saddlebags, he began passing out little bits of hard cinnamon candy.

" _Qu'elle_ you goin' to do when they beg it all off 'n you?" Lafayette asked his brother, thinking, 'cannot imagine 'em not havin' sweets for himself.'

Thaddeus shrugged. "Will have to find us all, some more." As the last of the children ran off, he popped a small piece in his mouth, his face clouding with sadness. "Poor _bébés_ been through so much, least I can do, and it sure makes 'em all smile."

"That it does," Fox said, holding out a palm to Thaddeus, who placed a sliver of hard candy on it with a grin.

Appraising the camp, Lafayette noted Charlie building a fire for Mrs. Myrtle. He drug his lower lip through his teeth, thinking, 'Thought it was his turn for sentry?' It also came to him how much he had been reminding the Rangers to focus on their duties. Suddenly, he could see these various moments of this Ranger or that talking with, lending a hand, or flirting with this or that traveler, and he realized they were rapidly adding up into a problem. "Tad?! Did you change sentry schedules?"

Thaddeus' brows furrowed, " _Non…_ why?"

"Then Charlie and Zeb are currently on duty?" Lafayette asked, pointing to Charlie feeding a small flame scraps of tinder. "Or am I wrong?"

"You ain't wrong, _Grand Frère,_ " Thaddeus replied, stepping forward to shout, but Lafayette laid a hand across his chest.

" _Non_! I prefer to speak with all of 'em." Putting two fingers to his lips, Lafayette released the sharpest, loudest whistle in his arsenal.

All heads turned his way.

Not raising his voice one bit, he stated, "Rangers, here."

The two words traveled across the camp as easily as if they were said across a dining table. One by one, the Rangers filtered over, each with curiosity sparking in their faces.

When all fourteen Rangers were before him, Lafayette scanned their faces with a smile, only it did not come near touching his eyes. " _Garçons,_ I must say I am downright proud of the gallantry y'all have extended to the _mesdemoiselles._ CC informed _moi_ that every _fille_ here speaks of your graciousness, willingness to assist, basically, how damn kind-hearted y'all are."

Smiles lit up the Rangers.

For a few seconds, Lafayette allowed them to bask in their pride. Then in a deadly calm tone, he said, "think how the _mesdemoiselles_ would feel if'n they were attacked because of your kind civility."

Chins raised, backs stiffened, and faces filled with confusion.

"I understand each of'n us yearn for the comfort of mothers, _sœurs,_ and sweethearts we have not seen in far too long."

Hiram grunted, "Says the married man, who has his wife with 'em."

"You are correct Hi, I do have _m' femme_ with _moi._ All the more reason I am speakin' to y'all. I want CC safe. _Pour l'amour de Dieu,_ I want all the _mesdemoiselles_ safe."

Archibald pushed his way closer, snarling, "What the Sam Hill do you mean by that?"

Sharply, Lafayette barked, "Rein in, Arch. I ain't suggestin' any of'n you would do _une_ action to harm a _fille_." He smiled darkly. "Not on purpose."

All around him, eyes narrowed.

Thaddeus shot a look to his brother, thinking, 'Is he tryin' to get us in a rip-roarin' brawl?'

"See, y'all may not realize it, but y'all have let yourselves be distracted. Even neglectful."

The Rangers looked from one to the other.

"I do not need to list instances or _noms,_ " Lafayette said, his eyes scanning his men. "Each of 'n you know when you have failed at your duties. _Zut!_ The _mesdemoiselles_ need y'all being Rangers not perfect gentlemen willin' to assist or…" Lafayette grinned slyly, "Romeos."

Around the group, the men kicked the dirt, shuffling in their spots.

"Y'all know how to protect a group. We have been doin' it for each other these past years. However, now that we have _filles_ to protect, y'all choose to start slackin' off! _Chiant!_ " He glared at his men. "So, I am goin' to say this flat out… cease droppin' your fuckin' guard to carry loads, light fires, or anything else that earns you motherly pettin'. Cease riding along jawin' and flirtin' when your eyes should be on our surroundings and…. also, cease sniffin' 'bout like hounds lookin' for a bitch in heat."

Gideon reared up, throwing his shoulders back, snarling, "Now, Lafayette, that ain't what any of'n us been doin'!"

Lafayette winked at Gideon, saying, "You so sure 'bout that, Gid?"

A soft muttering of disgruntled agreeance floated through the Rangers.

Gideon released a heavy sigh, "Suppose you are correct."

"You are damn right I am," Lafayette shot back. "Button it up, do your jobs, and when you are off duty, then you can enjoy feminine company _._ " Lafayette looked to Thaddeus. "You got anything you want to add in, seein' as everyone's present?"

"Think you 'bout covered it." He shrugged, saying, "how 'bout…." His grin appeared, "y'all are dismissed."


	49. Chapter Forty-Seven

Chapter Forty-Seven

Before Lafayette lay a long plain of tall waving grass that rasped like stiff clothing when the wind blew. This late in summer, all was browning with age and from the desperate need of rain. Through the dry grass wove two roads, one headed for Sarcoxie and another that skirted the town. The second was honestly more a beaten path. The past year, he had been seeing more of these sorts of trails. They were being created by travelers scared of dangers that might lay for them within a town. He thought, 'just as I am for _m'_ wagon train.' This particular evasion trail disappeared over a swell in the landscape, dipping away into a green forest. Among the canopy, Cottonwoods stood out distinctly as their waxy leaves were becoming tinged with yellow.

Strolling up behind Lafayette as he again peered along the first road with his telescope, Thaddeus asked, " _Qu'elle_ you searchin' out?"

" _Mon_ scout."

Thaddeus barked, " _Qu'elle_ has happened?"

Lowering the scope, Lafayette smiled at his younger brother, "Ain't anything wrong. I sent Teague to check the distance to Sarcoxie."

Thaddeus' nose wrinkled. Slanting his eyes to Fox standing beside him, he thought, 'This is precisely _qu'elle_ I was tellin' you 'bout.'

Understanding the look, Fox nodded solemnly.

Palpably feeling his brother's irritation, Lafayette once more searched the road with the eyeglass before flatly stating, "You would have preferred I sent you."

His frustration ripening to anger, Thaddeus lowly replied, "I would have preferred to know you sent a Ranger out."

Lowering the scope, Lafayette peered at his brother, the bafflement he felt regarding Thaddeus' reply showing in his face.

Thaddeus threw a heated look at Fox before squaring up to Lafayette. " _Zut!_ Are we _duex_ not the leaders of this Unit?"

Closing the telescope, Lafayette placed it in his lower tunic pocket. When he turned his eyes to Thaddeus, he had secured his emotions behind his unreadable poker face. "We are. I am the Major, and you are _m'_ subordinate."

Anger swept through Thaddeus, and he leapt forward. " _CHIANT!_ I am not your underling! I led the Rangers without you, I earned _m'_ rank of Captain, and they respect _moi._ "

Lafayette's eyes darted to Fox, standing a few strides behind Thaddeus' with his arms crossed over his chest, fiercely focused on what was being said.

His nostrils flaring, Thaddeus growled, "I am worn out with you treatin' _moi_ like a _bébé_."

Releasing a rude scoffing sound, Lafayette dryly replied, "I do not treat you as a _bébé_."

" _Connerie,_ Lafe!" Thaddeus stepped closer. "You _toujours_ take the difficulties on yourself, guardin' over _moi,_ but worse, you do not let _moi_ have a voice in decisions."

"I do too, let you have a voice."

Thaddeus chuckled nastily, "Sure you do. But only after you have laid it all out, and I am supposed to back _qu'elle_ you have said." Thaddeus' hands flexed and unflexed at his sides. "You fuckin' ain't comprehendin' how fuckin' tired I am of you informin' _moi_ of going-ons only when you fuckin' get around to it."

Lafayette's poker face slipped, and he flung a hand disdainfully at Thaddeus. "You expectin' _moi_ to meet with _vous_ each time I make a damn decision?!"

"When it comes to the Rangers…" Thaddeus took a step closer, "fuckin' _oui."_

Releasing another scoff, Lafayette said, "You must be jestin'?"

"Do I look like I am jestin'!?" Thaddeus barked, flinging an arm off toward where the town lay. "You send Teague out without speakin' to _moi. Qu'elle_ if'n I had other plans, if'n I needed 'em elsewheres?"

"It is only Teague."

"Ain't the point, Lafe!" Thaddeus yelped, his face white to his lips. "You cannot be fuckin' assigning Rangers where you want without conferring with _moi._ When I go searchin' for _une,_ only to discover you sent 'em elsewheres I stand there lookin' like a fuckin' fool. Besides, how can I plan defensive measures if'n I do not know where all _m'_ men are. _Zut!_ You cannot be thinkin' of this Unit as _all yours._ Particularly, since the Rangers _non_ longer see you as fuckin' headin' the charge anyways."

Lafayette's head twisted to the side some, his eyes narrowing. " _Qu'elle_ do you mean by that?"

Thaddeus' voice dropped to a hiss as he took another step closer, so they stood almost nose to nose. " _Putain d'enfer,_ you sent _moi_ from the Farm with _m'_ elder _frères_ backin' _moi_ as lieutenants _._ That sent a damn clear message to the men that it was I…" Thaddeus jabbed his own chest, "who was in charge. I did want to be a Captain. Did not want it all. But I fuckin' did _qu'elle_ you wanted. I earned _m'_ rank and the respect that goes with it. Is that not _qu'elle_ you fuckin' planned?"

Lafayette ever so subtly nodded.

"Then I did _qu'elle_ you wanted, and when we returned, we found you married, livin' a _famille_ life, and all of'n us were damn proud and happy for you. But we also _non_ longer saw you as the _une_ to lead the charge. Except, you up and decide to lead again. You would not listen to _moi,_ Brody, Celia…hell any of'n us. You take us to Q's camp 'cause it was _qu'elle_ you wanted. _Chiant!_ Truth is, _m'_ preference was _not_ to go. Q is a fuckin' _fils de pute_ in the first place. Damn, lowdown skunk and untrustworthy. But I went, I followed you…. but you wind up hindering… _non…_ fuckin' endangerin' us 'cause of your injuries."

Lafayette inhaled sharp, his black eyes boring into his brother.

" _Désolé,_ Lafe, but it is true. And it is another reason the Rangers do not see you as leading the charge. So, afore we travel further, you need to settle this in yourself…" Thaddeus stabbed his index finger at the wagon train a distance away, "you oversee travelers. When it comes to the Rangers…" Thaddeus again jabbed himself in the chest, "I am leadin' em, and YOU do not make judgments or send any off without _m'_ knowin'."

Lafayette's jaw popped loudly when he rolled it setting his left dimple to dipping.

"I do not care how fuckin' mad you are," Thaddeus replied. " _Feu de l'enfer_ , I do not even care if'n your damn _démon_ jumps free of its cage." Thaddeus raised his chin with a low snarl. "I want to know if'n you are understandin' _moi_ sharp and clear?"

"Fox, go find something else to do!"

All three heads snapped to Brody, none realizing he had walked up.

"I am fine where I am," Fox nodded to Thaddeus, "backin' up _my Captain._ "

Brody turned his full attention on Fox.

Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, Fox began thinking, 'That might not have been my best answer.' He looked down, and when he raised his eyes, Brody was still glaring at him. Checking on Thaddeus and Lafayette, who appeared a hair's breadth from jumping one another. Fox thought, 'Maybe, Brody is right; I do not need to be part of this.' With a shrug, he walked off.

The moment he did, Brody snapped, "Y'all get out of one another's faces."

Neither brother moved.

Coming in fast, Brody shoved them apart with a low growl. "Pair of'n ya goin' argue 'bout who is leadin', ya damn-well do it when ya are alone. Fuckin' hell, Fox will have everyone gossipin' over this, y'all tryin' to divide the men?" With another growl, Brody threw stern scowls at each of his younger brothers. "This here is a damn good way to force 'em to choose sides."

Each looked away. Lafayette removing his hat, running a hand through his hair with a pinched frown, and Thaddeus adjusting how his Remington holster sat, frowning just as deeply.

Standing between them, Brody crossed his arms over his chest, asking, "What is goin' on?"

They each remained silent.

Quick as a rock from a sling, Brody's arms flung out, shoving each of them. "I asked, what the fuck is goin' on?"

After catching himself, Lafayette spun, his fists clenched and dimple flickering fast.

"Ya keep hold of that damn temper, Lafe. I ain't in the mood for it." Brody's gaze switched to Thaddeus, who was glaring at him through slitted eyes. "Ya do the same, Taddy _Garçon._ And one of ya tells me what has ya shoutin' and fixin' to go to blows out here."

Grudgingly, Lafayette recapped Thaddeus' words, his tone, making it clear he felt his younger brother was absolutely in the wrong.

"Hot damn, hate to side with one of ya, but here…" He patted Lafayette's shoulder.

Lafayette raised his chin, satisfaction wafting from him, and Thaddeus' face pinched tighter.

Brody chuckled, "Tad is correct."

Both brothers shot startled looks to Brody.

"Lafe, _Frère Cadet,_ as a Major, you are in overall command, but ain't anything should be done regardin' the Rangers without your Captain knowin'. Your trust in 'em should have 'em puttin' forth final commands, sendin' scouts, settin' up defensive positions, and leadin' charges. _Vraiment_ any action requirin' the Rangers. Unless he is not on hand, then you would take over."

" _Bordel de merde,_ if'n that so, why do any of'n you need _moi?_ "

"To map out plans with your Captain and lieutenants, choose direction of travel, stay on top of the needs of everyone, also, ensure all joinin' us are not only safe but remain useful to the group."

Thaddeus' thumbs were hooked in his holster belt, chin up, his crooked grin on display while Lafayette stared at his boots with his left dimple flickering.

Brody once more laid a hand on Lafayette's shoulder. Only to have it shook off. With a laugh, he put it right back in place. "We need you, Lafe. Ain't another in this group who can keep everyone in line like you do, both those we are pickin' up and our own men. You see problems afore they become problems, just like you did yesterday with the Rangers. As you said, it is a long road to Texas, and you will be a symbol of hope for all. That ain't nothing to take lightly, Lafe, neither is figurin' how to get us all there. Let Tad be the Captain he is, runnin' the front line." Brody grinned, laughter rolling out with his words, " _Par Dieu,_ it is what he was made for."

Thaddeus' eyes narrowed, confusion filtering into his face.

" _Petit Frère_ , I ain't insultin' ya. Ya were a born warrior and this one," Brody squeezed Lafayette's shoulder, "a leader. Y'all are meant to work together, now do so."

Lafayette peeked up.

Brody nodded at him. "Go on and shake hands."

Thaddeus and Lafayette stared at each other, then did just as Brody said.

Dropping an arm about each, Brody shook his head with a laugh. "Gabe would grouse 'bout how hard the pair of'n ya are to understand." He smiled warmly to each, "what I have discovered is he _vraiment_ did not spend enough time with y'all…"

The brothers peered over at him.

"Havin' done so, I find y'all rather easy to understand."

Their brows dipped low.

A roaring laugh burst from Brody, and he drew them in closer, "where or when did y'all start lookin' for a stab in the back all the time? _Zut, Frères,_ I am tryin' to compliment ya. See, I find y'all easy to understand 'cause I…ah hell, 'cause I love ya both."

Smiles spread across their faces, along with a bit of color.

"Yep, I do. Also, why I do not want y'all arguin' like this." Clapping them each on the back, he released them. "Let us leave this behind us and go find a cup of coffee."

"I am bettin' there is a fire by our wagon." Lafayette pointed to Malissa's covered wagon, which had come to be thought of as 'the _famille_ wagon,' sat in the waiting line of travelers.

As they passed parked wagons, Lafayette made a point to speak a word of encouragement to each family. Many were cooking meals and invited them to stop to eat. Yet, Lafayette only smiled heartily, politely, sometimes playfully, declining. He knew they all had little to spare and were merely following the code of the trail, which was offering what they hoped to get themselves if in need.

Coming up to the _famille_ wagon, he patted Beckett and Ambrose on the backs praising them, where they stood holding water buckets for the team to drink.

Following a bit behind, Brody whispered to Thaddeus, "See a born leader, ya notice he did not miss speakin' to a single person as he passed down the line."

" _Feu de l'enfer_ , I cannot even keep track of 'n all the _nuevo_ faces," Thaddeus grinned, shaking his head with obvious amazement, "let alone all their _noms._ "

"But he does," Brody chuckled pridefully. "He also does not recognize his strengths." Bumping against Thaddeus, he teasingly added, "course, I could say that 'bout another _frère_ also."

Just as Thaddeus started to retort, a collection of girls came racing by. Lilly Ruth separated herself, sliding to a halt before Thaddeus.

"Captain Crowe! When we start up, can I ride with you?" Lilly asked.

Thaddeus gave her a soft smile, " _Non,_ we will have plans workin', perhaps this evenin', _Petite._ "

Lilly Ruth's excitement wilted, and in a sad and low voice, she said, "All right." She twisted the hem of her apron in her right hand. "But whenever you say perhaps, you really mean _non._ "

Working to restrain his smile, Thaddeus drug his lower lip through his teeth. "Perhaps sometimes I do, but not this time; you can ride with _moi_ this evenin'."

Barreling into him, Lilly Ruth wrapped her arms about his leg, squeezing tight. " _Merci,_ Captain Crowe." Tilting her head, she smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the sun. Then she darted on catching up with her friends.

"Child sure does have some mighty blue eyes," Brody commented, watching her go.

"She does," Thaddeus replied, thinking, 'but not as entrancing as Artemis' blue eyes.' He glanced about, 'Wonder where she is?'

Stepping around the horses, he spied Artemis and Athena sitting with his family about a small fire. Walking up, he squatted by Malissa, where she sat on a wood box, accepting the metal cup she held out.

" _Merci,_ Sis."

Smiling warmly at him, Malissa teased, "Seems Lilly Ruth has taken a shine to you, Tad."

"I have noticed," he responded, blowing across the cup's hot rim to cool it, his eyes drifting to Artemis, who was speaking to JT.

"Lilly told me," Celia said, "'I seen how Mr. Major loves you, so I am goin' marry Captain Crowe when I get big.'"

Thaddeus coughed, spluttering out his coffee, " _Qu'elle?"_

"Yep, she now has her tender heart set on you," Celia answered with a wink. "So, do not be breakin' it all to pieces."

"Do I get _non_ say in this?"

The gathered family snickered, shaking their heads.

Reaching in a flour sack, Celia drew out cold biscuits, tossing one to Thaddeus and another to Brody. "Not where lil' girls are concerned."

Leaning in close to Malissa to have her fill his cup, Brody grinned flirtatiously at her. "Imagine bein' able to talk of love without worryin' 'bout properness and all."

A rose blush spread across Malissa's face making her pale blue eyes stand out even more. With a bashful smile, she ducked her head, hastily filling his cup.

Jackson walked up, kneeling beside Thaddeus, asking, "what are we all talkin' about?"

Brody answered, "Lilly Ruth has determined, Tad is her new intended."

"Guess that means you have lost your shadow, Lafe," Jackson said, his eyes going to Celia, "Sis, I will take one of those."

Celia lobbed a biscuit to him.

"Thank you."

Swallowing down some coffee, Lafayette quietly said, "Cannot say I am saddened by her change of heart."

Celia turned sharply, eyeing him up and down, her mouth pursing together.

"Oh, do not get _moi_ wrong, that lively _petite_ has _m'_ heart wrapped 'bout her finger. But if'n she kept dreamin' of _moi_ being her _Mari,_ how would she ever see _moi_ as her father."

Silence erupted about the circle. Everyone openly staring at Lafayette, including Celia.

He grinned boldly back at his stunned audience and patted Celia on the leg. "We _duex_ are the only married couple here." He gestured about their family circle before flicking his hand toward the wagon train line, "everyone out there already has their own collection of _bébés._ Anyone see a _famille_ who would take on the Stone _bébés_ without 'em being split apart." Lafayette shook his head, "I ain't havin' siblings split, I just ain't. So…." He smiled over at Celia, who moved a hand to her chest while grinning foolishly at him, "we will keep 'em as ours."

With a bemused shake of her head, Celia exhaled, "My goodness, Creole, I sure do love you and your big, soft heart."

Wrapping an arm about her, Lafayette pulled his wife, so she slipped from the box she was sitting on, falling into his lap with a wild giggle. Hugging her tight, he jovially, even a bit lustily, whispered in her ear, " _Je T'aime, m'_ CC _."_

Walking up behind them, Gideon rolled his eyes, "Just once, I would like to arrive at this campsite without this pair behavin' as if they are the only turtledoves in the whole world."

Lafayette answered with a laughing grin, "Your just jealous, Gid."

"Darn tootin', I am," Gideon said, taking the cup Malissa offered him.

What none noticed was Thaddeus' eyes again drifting to Artemis, only this time she caught him doing so. With a sharp jerk of her chin, she haughtily turned from him.

"Anyway…" Gideon said, "Teague rode in, says we are close to four miles from town."

Lafayette nodded, " _Bonne._ That means we can get supplies, pick up news, and post letters, meeting with the Wagon Train as it starts on the second trail."

"The train ain't going through town?" Fox asked, stepping up and dropping near JT. "Pass me a cup."

Lafayette shifted Celia so she was sitting more on his right leg, answering, "I deem it would be damn-well…" He stammered, peeking about the circle, " _Mes apologies._ "

Celia arched an eyebrow at him, poking him in the chest. "Once more, _Mari,_ you only apologize when your oaths are in English."

Giving her a squeeze that made her giggle, he answered, "I been strivin' to restrain 'em all when around mixed company, _Chérie._ But _qu'elle_ I was tryin' to say was, I deem it would be imprudent to parade our Train through town for all to see."

Gideon instinctively looked to the line of wagons. More importantly, the horses and mules, which all knew were in high demand thanks to military commandeering, thieving, and folks trying to move away from the War.

"You make a valid point, Major," Thaddeus responded. "Put together a list, and _mon_ self along with a couple Rangers will see to it."

"You?" Lafayette frowned at his brother. "I intend to ride in."

"Either way, I am going along," Jackson put in. "If'n there is a doctor in Sarcoxie, I am hopin' he will allow me to put a few questions to 'em."

"I would enjoy havin' you ride along with _moi_ , Doc," Lafayette responded.

Thaddeus came to his feet, "Did I not just say I would run the errands?"

" _Oui,_ " Lafayette answered, looking up at Thaddeus, "but you also did not listen when I stated, it was I who was goin'?"

Thaddeus' face tightened, and he slowly said, "As the Major, would it not be better for you to stay _here_ with the Train and the _mesdemoiselles._ "

Bluntly Lafayette replied, "Shows it does not pay for you to be thinkin' for _moi._ "

Brody growled, "Enough! Lafe, pull out your deck; high card goes to town."

Celia felt her husband harden to stone and thought, 'What is happenin'? Why are they all so angry?'

" _Frère,_ you are a long way from being dense," Brody quietly said, holding tight to Lafayette's eyes. "We _just_ spoke of this."

With a snort, Lafayette dug in his vest, removing a worn deck of cards. Fanning them out, he extended them to Thaddeus and then turned them to Celia. "Draw for _moi,_ CC _."_ He flicked an eye from Brody to Thaddeus, "Do not want anyone sayin' I slicked dealt _mon_ self."

Celia slanted a doubting eye to her husband, thinking, 'This does sound like something he and I should discuss.'

"Go on, CC."

Pulling a card, she turned it, revealing to all a four of clubs.

Turning his outwards, Thaddeus cracked his crooked, chipped tooth grin over a ten of hearts. "Make out your list, Major. I will be takin' Brody, Jackson, Fox, Zeb, and Buster. We will meet you at the first waterway south of Sarcoxie."

"I already said, the riders can achieve their tasks and joinin' the Train afore it moves too far down the second trail."

"Well, Major, I have a gumption it will take us a bit longer than you think. Especially…" Thaddeus hitched a thumb at Jackson, "with 'em wishin' to stop in for a medical discussion."

"Fine," Lafayette sullenly answered. "Except, take anyone else but Fox."

Fox blurted, "Hey now, Major, why is that?"

"'Cause anytime you and Tad are in a town, y'all find trouble."

All the Rangers chuckled in agreeance.

"That ain't quite true; it is far more accurate to say, trouble finds us," Fox said, displaying his sharp grin.

"Either way, trouble is not _qu'elle_ we need, so if'n he is goin', you _ain't_ ," Lafayette responded, shooting a pointed look to Thaddeus.

Rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh, Thaddeus answered, "Fine! I will take Charlie."


	50. Chapter Forty-Eight

Chapter Forty-Eight

Moving Celia from his lap, Lafayette stood, saying, "JT spread the word we are rolling in thirty minutes."

"Will do, Major," JT replied, dumping the remains of his coffee in the fire and placing his cup amongst the campware.

After helping Malissa and Celia repack, Lafayette headed for where Jericho grazed with several other horses.

Hitching her skirts, Celia took after him, "Lafe, wait."

He turned, " _Oui,_ CC."

"Afore you catch, Jericho, I want to speak with you."

His wide dimpled smile opened up, lighting up his eyes, "Of course, _Chérie._ " Snagging her hand, he reeled her in close, kissing her.

Squirming from his embrace, Celia declared, "None of that. I came out here to speak with you."

Curiosity quickened in his eyes, giving him a roguish air.

"Why were you, Taddy, and Brody so vexed earlier?"

His good humor evaporated. "Ain't important. Is that all you needed?"

'Now, I know,' Celia thought, 'he really does need to tell me what is goin' on." Taking hold of his hand, she looked up into his eyes. "That ain't true, and we both know it."

In a voice that was low and modulated, however, his irritation still bled through as he said, "I need to get in _m'_ saddle."

Gripping his hand tighter while struggling to keep her own rising anger from her voice, Celia responded, "You ain't goin' nowhere until you speak with me."

"CC, we can do this later," Lafayette replied, flexing his hand, signaling for her to release him. When she did not, his face hardened. " _Vraiment_ we can."

Raising her chin, she resolutely held her ground. "You insist we must be honest with each other…. _toujours."_

The corners of his mouth pinched.

Drawing a deep breath, she stepped in, cupping her palm to his cheek. "Talk to me, _Mari._ I can see how unsettled you are."

Hating to admit weakness to her, Lafayette's gaze drifted to the grazing horses. Watching Fox and Gideon swing into their saddles, he thought, 'She is correct, our partnership is nothing if'n we cannot honestly share all with each other.' After a moment, he began speaking. His voice so low; she only heard him because of how close they were to each other. He told her of Thaddeus' anger, what Brody said, and how he had responded. On reaching the end, his dark eyes finally turned back to her to find Celia watching him intently. Under her scrutiny, he felt small. Shrugging, he muttered, "It rankles _m'_ hide, CC. I was injured protectin' all of 'em, and now, they are shovin' _moi_ aside."

Wrapping an arm about his waist, she slid her hand from his face to behind his neck. "Oh, Darlin', you ain't been shoved aside."

"Sure, does feel that way."

"Lafe, I love you, from your stubbornness to your soft heart. For all the _amour_ you share to that dark anger you carry, for your patience and your pride. Except, 'bout now you need to swallow some of that pride."

His eyes widened with a sharp inhale.

Celia closed the distance between them, thinking, 'I can feel his heart racing.' Slipping her fingers up his neck, she stroked his silky black hair, rubbing the back of his skull. "You took that 'bout how I figured you would."

His eyes moved over her face.

In their depths, she saw his stubbornness and dark anger. "Darlin', I adore your stubbornness; it makes you who you are, still sometimes, it can be your undoing. You ain't really believin' you are being shoved aside; you are simply annoyed by Taddy takin' some of your glory."

Coldly, he snapped, "I am not!"

A low, soft laugh trailed from Celia, and she kissed his flickering left dimple. "You _vraiment_ goin' stand here and lie to me."

Lafayette's eyes slanted away, and he swallowed hard.

"Why does it bother you so?"

He made a move to break free, and she tightened her hold. "No. Lafayette Henri, not until you talk to me."

She felt him shudder as he sucked in air, and when he once more looked her way, the tumult of emotions she read swirling through him made her feel miserable. 'Am I in the wrong, for forcin' this from him?' she thought, massaging the back of his neck and skull all the more.

"I am the eldest, I put together this Unit, and they followed _moi_ all these years, and now Tad is takin' em…I do not know…kind of feels like they are bein' stolen from _moi._ " He smiled weakly, "it sounds ridiculous when I say it aloud."

"Because it is, Darlin'. These men still look to you; I suspect they always will." She turned her face to the wagon train, feeling Lafayette do the same. "So too do all these folks you invited to travel with us, offering 'em your protection. I also know you will bring more in afore we reach the end of our trail."

He nodded.

Returning her attention to him, she smiled, thinking, 'I really love this man.' When she spoke, that love was in her voice, "Lafe, let Taddy lead the Rangers…" her hand slid down his neck to where it curved into his shoulder. She caressed the divot scar of his battle wound, "let him charge into battle."

"I can still fight, CC."

"Undoubtedly, you can, and I am sure you will be called on to do so again and again. But let Taddy take the front—"

Lafayette cut in, sounding almost desperate, " _He is_ _m'_ _petit frère._ "

She nodded, "He is. But he is no longer a young boy requirin' safeguarding." The moment his teeth nibbled at the corner of his mouth, Celia thought, 'Alright, we have finally uncovered what is truly bothering him.' She stroked his face, "How you fret over others is yet, another reason I love you so. But, Lafe, Taddy does not need you shielding 'em and more so does not want you to. I have heard 'em say it, so I know you have."

Lafayette nodded.

"Brody is correct if you two keep fightin', it will shatter this entire group to pieces. You must allow Taddy to Captain. Do not belittle 'em, go behind his back, but support 'em with all that makes you who you are."

Again, Lafayette nodded.

"I do love you, Creole."

"I can see that, and I feel the same for you."

Celia passionately crushed her mouth to his, kissing him long and deep. When she pulled back, he was once more smiling. "This means you will be swallowin' down some of that pride?"

His eye slanted to Jericho, the red stallion had been slowly grazing toward him, and his smile twisted, becoming somewhat dark. "If'n I have to choke down _m'_ pride, then you have to do the same with your fear."

"What?!"

He nodded to Jericho.

Celia blanched, "Uh-huh! You know how I feel 'bout…." She shook her head. "No!"

"Only fair, CC. You laid out how you need _moi_ to improve, and if'n you think it is goin' be easy for _moi,_ you are dead wrong. So, if'n I can do it…" Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face the stallion, standing a few strides away, "you can too."

"Do not make me do this."

"Do _qu'elle_?"

"Pet that horse…" she tried to squirm from his grip, "you been tryin' to get me to pet 'em since you learned I feared horses."

"Pet, hell…" Luckily for Lafayette, she could not see how wicked his grin was, "you are climbin' on 'em."

Hissing, "I am not," Celia broke free.

But Lafayette caught her, wrapping her in his arms; he kissed her brow, her cheeks, and then lightly on her lips.

She melted into him, "I cannot do this."

"You have been watchin' the _chevals_ like a hawk since we left the Farm. You seen anyone hurt by any of 'em."

"Flag fell under the wagon."

"Was anyone hurt other than _qu'elle_ that gelding did to himself?"

"No…but…" She peered up into her husband's face with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

 _'Zut!_ I should let 'er be,' Lafayette thought, peeking to Jericho, who was watching them. _'Non,_ this is ludicrous. I want CC by _m'_ side when I ride horseback. I do not want this to be something between us throughout our life _._ ' Pushing her back, so he could look straight into her eyes, he said, "Do you know _qu'elle_ drew _moi_ to you?"

"Not really."

"Your strength. It is in your every action, in your words; it shines from you like a beacon. Right away, I realized you were unlike any _fille_ I ever encountered. Not afraid to speak your mind. Willing to stand for _qu'elle_ you believe in." He moved a stray curl from her face. "You match _moi_ stride for stride, watchin' over _moi_ and lovin' _moi, non_ matter how foolish, forgetful, or angry I become."

"Oh, Lafe."

" _Je T'aime._ "

"I love you."

"Do you honestly believe I would do anything to hurt you?"

"I know you would not."

He again nodded to Jericho, "Then show _moi_ you trust _moi._ "

She sharply responded, "You already know I trust you."

"Not entirely, you do not."

Her mouth pursed tight, and she eyed Jericho, shaking her head. "Lafe, that ain't fair!"

"CC, _chevals_ will _toujours_ be a part of _moi._ Malissa was correct in that it was deceitful for you to not inform _moi_ early on. Then again, I also understood you did not wish to admit weakness…it goes against that flame of strength you carry. Except, CC, the time has come to rid yourself of this fear by demonstrating…how much you trust _moi_."

Celia stiffened; her face so pale that no color showed even where she bit hard of her lower lip. Snarling, "Fine, I will show _you_!" She spun to the stallion, her back rigid, her head high; she extended a hand to Jericho that trembled; and stepped toward him.

 _'Bordel de merede_ ,' Lafayette thought, 'she cannot approach Jericho that way. Her anger and uncertainty will upset 'em.' Snagging her, he pulled her back, trying not to sound worried, but it still came out that way. "Oh… _non…non…_ not like that."

Her hazel eyes aflame, she snapped, "What!? You wanted me to approach 'em!"

"Not all alone, I do not." Slipping his arms down her side, he cradled her hips to his, "We will do it together and when your fear starts smothering you, just lean into _moi._ I am here for you."

As Brody came riding by the _famille_ wagon, Malissa pointed to the left, yelping, "Brody, look!"

Reaching for his revolver, Brody turned to see what had her upset and was shocked to spot Celia on Jericho with Lafayette swinging up behind her. "Well, look at that. He did it!"

"I cannot believe it," Malissa said. "She ain't touched a horse since she was a girl."

"Suppose that shows what love can accomplish," Brody said, his attention warmly switching to Malissa, "would you not say so, Mrs. Lissa?"

Taking in the rugged lines of Brody's smooth shaved face and his odd eyes that seemed to be looking straight into her, Malissa, thought, 'He is serious. All his flirtin', he is truly serious.' Once more, she felt the heat of color rising in her face as it seemed to do whenever Brody smiled her way. She swallowed several times, realizing her mouth was dry, 'After Elmer, can I trust a man.'

"Mr. Brody, can I ride with you like Aunt Celia is Uncle," Charlotte asked, from where she stood in the wagon bed.

Reluctantly, Brody shifted his gaze from Malissa to say, "Charlie Sweets, I would like to, but I am leavin' the group for a bit."

"I go with you?"

"No, Baby, it might 'en be dangerous, not a place for sweet girls." Even as he spoke, his eyes drifted back to Malissa to find her watching him close. Side-stepping Artorius up beside the wagon seat, he asked, "Mrs. Lissa, would you like me to bring you anything from town?'

"Oh, that ain't necessary."

"Which is why I would like to do so." Hesitantly, Brody reached over, laying his hand atop hers where it gripped the side of the wagon seat. "Truth is I would do 'bout anything you asked, Mrs. Lissa."

Malissa felt like her corset was too tight, cutting off her air, and her hand trembled, feeling hot beneath his.

Taking in her reaction, Brody thought, _'Zut,_ you just went too far.' Hastily, he withdrew his hand. Excepting Malissa, quick as a leaping grasshopper, recaptured it, and the rest of the world fell away as they stared at each other.

"You goin' kiss 'er, Mr. Brody?" Lilly Ruth asked.

Shaking themselves free of the spell they had put each other under, Malissa giggled tightly. "Of course not, Lilly Ruth, cease bein' foolish."

Lilly Ruth's mouth hitched to the side, and she shook her head. "Well, I do not think I was bein' foolish, 'cause that be the same way Mr. Major looks at Mrs. Celia, and he kisses her all the time."

Realizing she still held Brody's hand, Malissa softly said, "I do suppose it is how he looks at her."

Brody released a laughing, happy smile, "I would say it is at that."

Brightly, Lilly Ruth responded, "Then y'all are goin' to kiss."

Turning his smile to the pair of girls avidly watching, Brody gently pulled his hand free. "Not now we ain't." He slanted an eye back to Malissa, "Although I am thinkin' it will happen soon. What do you have to say to that. . . Lissa?"

Too surprised to do more than nod, Malissa felt her smile taking over her face.

"Then that is right fine," Brody answered, blowing a kiss to the little girls, followed by one to Malissa that made her pink up like a summer rose. "I am goin' to bring all three of you ladies something from town." About then, it came to Brody that Artemis was sitting on the other side of Malissa. He thought, 'Miss. Artie's been listenin' to my declarations of love.' A rush of embarrassment raced through him, which was hidden by his ears being beneath his hat brim when they crimsoned up hot. Looking, over he asked in a strained voice, "You like me to bring you anything, Miss. Artie?"

"No, but thank you for asking, Mr. Brody."

Touching his fingers to the brim of his hat, Brody winked at Malissa, then hipped Artorius into a high stepping trot riding away whistling 'Lorena.'

"I could bring you some candy if'n you like."

Artemis turned with a friendly smile to find Thaddeus sitting his gray stallion.

" _Qu'elle_ is your favorite?"

The smile dropped, her face becoming expressionless, and she promptly turned to look out over the team's ears.

Thaddeus swallowed hard, "I do not mind bringing it back to you at the campsite."

Her blue eyes slanted to him, "I doubt you could find me, as you would be looking for me down by the _horse_ picket lines."

Thaddeus' blood pounded, scarlet spots coming to his cheeks, "Now, Miss. Artemis, I did not mean…. well, I…"

Coming up behind him, Lafayette called, "Capt' your Rangers are a-waitin' you, I can see 'em from here. You goin' or not?"

Thaddeus quickly answered, "I am." His gaze remaining on Artemis even as he kneed Cain forward.

Malissa looked over, "He means well, Artie."

"I have been watching him." Artemis sat straighter, "That Captain Crowe has some of the worst manners I have seen."

Malissa replied, "Maybe, he does at times. But he is a gentleman at heart." Then she called, "How you doin', Sis?" Not wanting to hear a response from Artemis. Because Malissa knew if Artemis spoke anything else poorly on Thaddeus, she would be giving her a read down, for she had come to adore the youngest Crowe; and was proud to call him family.

Clinging tight to the saddle, Celia replied, "So far so good."

"Proud of you," Malissa answered.

"As am I," Lafayette put in with a huge smile. Wrapping his right arm snugly about Celia's waist, he set Jericho into a comfortable, smooth, rocking trot.

When he did, Celia felt her whole body settle back into her husband. Closing her eyes, she relished the feel of his firm muscles, his arm encircling her, and his breath on her neck. She thought, 'If'n I am truthful with myself; I have never felt so safe in my life as I do right now in his arms, sitting before him.' Opening her eyes, she raised her face to the wind swirling by and whispered to herself, 'I can do this!' Turning her head enough to see his smiling face, she called, "I love you."

Kissing her cheek, he answered, "And I, you _m'_ strong _Gaelic Madame_."

Lafayette led the wagon train along the beaten path; when it dipped into the forest, the shade felt exquisite after so much summer sun. The trail continued on, wandering over the swelling, rolling landscape. Once they were more than five miles past Sarcoxie, they, at last, came to a falls streaming down a rock face creating a spreading pond that was surrounded by Willows and Cottonwoods.

"You want to give 'em the signal to halt?"

Celia looked back at her husband, "Me?"

"Ball your fist, raise your arm high, and wave it left to right with a sharp whistle."

"I can only do that whistle you taught me if'n I place two fingers to my lips."

"I know."

Celia looked at her right hand that was hanging loosely by her leg. 'When did I let go of the saddle?' She thought with a grin and then exclaimed, "I just realized I ain't scared."

"It was a long ways back that I felt that fear flow out of you."

"Lafe, I ain't scared."

"I know, _m' Chérie._ " He laughed with happiness, "So, you goin' signal a halt?"

Doing as he said, she blasted a sharp, hard whistle, and he reined Jericho around, circling back to let the horse drink. Swinging down from the saddle, Lafayette held out his arms. "Come 'er, CC."

When she slid down, he held her to him, " _Par Dieu,_ I am a fortunate man."

"I feel pretty lucky myself," she answered, kissing him. Turning, she approached Jericho, rubbing the stallion's neck. "He really is as sweet as you been tellin' me for weeks."

Lifting his wet muzzle from the water, Jericho turned back, gently snuffling of her.

Lafayette said, "He wants you to scratch around under his bridle."

As she did, the stallion leaned his head into her like an overgrown dog, and Celia laughed. "I cannot imagine why I let myself be scared all these years." She flashed Lafayette a smile, "Thank you."

"Most welcome," he stepped in, wrapping her in his arms, " _merci_ for trustin' _moi._ "

About them, the wagon train spread across the meadow dotted with Black-eyed Susan and Indian Blanket wildflowers. Taking Jericho to their _famille_ wagon, they joined all others in the routine of setting up the nightly camp.

"Hey, Major," Lucian called, walking over to the fire Lafayette had just built. "Could you organize a few men to help with the Zimmer wagon?"

" _Qu'elle_ is wrong?"

Lucian replied, "They ain't goin' much further, loose as the tire is on their rear wheel."

"JT, you finish helpin' the _mesdemoiselles_ here?"

"Will do, Lafe."

Moving through the camp, Lafayette called out to men until he, Lucian, Hiram, Teague, and Archibald were staring with frowns at the Zimmer Wagon.

"You really think it requires fixing?" Mrs. Zimmer worriedly asked.

Lucian replied, "Most certainly, Ma'am."

She eyed her tightly packed wagon with furniture tied to it at various angles. "Y'all are gonna have to unload it, ain't you?"

Lafayette sighed, nodding, "That we are."

The five Rangers began unloading the wagon with the assistance of Mrs. Zimmer's fourteen-year-old son, Rufus. They were nearly done when they heard Betsy barking like the clanging of an alarm bell. Setting a box atop a wood chair, Lafayette turned, searching for the dog.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ambrose shouted, running a good distance ahead of the smaller boys who followed him. With Betsy bouncing about him excitedly, Ambrose huffed out, "We all was tryin' to catch some fish for dinner fires and—"

"Take a moment to get hold of'n your breath, Brose."

"Cannot, Uncle, there are men back there." He huffed some more, "These men were there, and we did not see 'em, and they set to bad mouthin' us all, something terrible and—"

"They threw rocks at us," Beckett added, having just skidded to a stop by Ambrose.

Lafayette's temper flared up faster than a Fourth of July rocket, "Where are they?"

"Not at us…" Ambrose clarified, pointing back the way they had come. "But in where we was fishin'. Scarin' off any chance of catchin' any dinner. They laughed 'bout that and cursed us, tellin' us they were here first and—."

"That is enough," Lafayette firmly said, laying a hand on Ambrose's shoulder, releasing his sharp whistle three times. Besides the Rangers he already had with him, others fell in as he walked in the direction of the pond.

Yet, hearing approaching horses, he motioned for his men to spread out, barking over his shoulder to the camp, "Rest of'n y'all take cover. I do not want to see any of'n you."


End file.
